A Change of Heart
by fictionfrek101
Summary: Aslan has changed his mind about making Susan go home. So she stayed with Caspian. But can it last through their trials and jealousy? And how will it change the life of her family? And of them both? Not your normal Susan stays story. Moviebased AU
1. 1: Home is where the heart is

One note both you read, if you hate the whole Susan and Caspian thing, please do not read and flame. Read if you want to (and maybe start to like) but don't flame.

And throughout the story I'm going to use quotes by C. S. Lewis himself. See if you can catch them. (Hint there's one in this chapter.)

* * *

**Disclaimer: If you think I owned Narnia, your nuts. The guy who does (or did) died a long long long time before I who even born. And nobody on this website makes money, obviously if this is fanfictiondotnet**

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 1

Home Is Where the Heart Is

* * *

"I wish we could have had more time together." Caspian said.

"We wouldn't have worked out anyway." Susan said.

"Why not?"

"Well, I am 1300 years old than you."

Caspian gave a small singular chuckle to this. Then Susan smiled, turned away from him and started to walk away. But then suddenly she turned back and gave him a kiss that he returned. This shocked everyone, including Aslan.

If you had looked at Aslan during that kiss, you would be surprised at his appearance. The usual majestic look was replaced with a sad and contemplating expression. Never in the history, at least as far back as anyone could remember, had Aslan second guessed his decisions. But now he was thinking fast, he had to decide quickly. If he changed his decision now, the entire future would be changed. But would it be a good change?

After Susan had broken off the kiss, Caspian had held her in his arms. Neither one wanted to let go but they knew that they would have to eventually. So Caspian lifted his head from Susan's shoulder and, both holding back tears, they parted, and then Susan joined her siblings. Then the four Pevensies turned and started towards the arch.

"Wait!" Aslan suddenly said.

Peter stopped so suddenly in his tracks that he caused Edmund to walk into the back of him.

"Ow!" Edmund said.

But he was ignored as everyone turned to face Aslan.

"No one else is to go through that arch until I say so." Aslan said. "Susan Pevensie, come with me."

Susan became confused, and turned to her siblings before she started to walk towards the lion. But before she reached him, she paused for a second in front of Caspian and looked at him. Then she walked to the lion and they left out of sight.

The crowd started to murmur once the lion and queen disappeared. Caspian walked over to Peter, Edmund and Lucy.

"What's going on?" Caspian asked.

"I don't know." Peter said.

"I wonder what they're doing." Lucy said.

"I think they're talking." Edmund said.

"Why would you think that?" Peter asked.

"Well, what else would they be doing?" Edmund.

"He's got a point." Peter said.

They couldn't tell if it had been waiting for 2 minutes or 2 hours, it had felt like 2 centuries. It had only really been 10 minutes, before Aslan reappeared with a very sad, confused, nervous looking Susan.

"You may discuss this with them if you wish. But I am warning you this choice is yours and yours alone. I urge you to think this through very carefully, for this will affect not only you, but this world's entire future. For if you choose this, the plans that have been laid out for this world will be changed. Choose wisely." Aslan told Susan before stepping back.

Susan nodded and then slowly made her way towards the 4 other royals.

"What's going on?" Lucy said.

"He- He changed his mind." Susan said.

"Changed his mind? About what?" Peter asked.

"About us and Narnia." Susan said.

Then a confused Edmund asked, "So what is he-"

"He's letting me stay in Narnia." Susan finally blurted out.

"What?" Peter asked shocked.

Caspian smiled, but didn't say a word.

"Oh this is so wonderful!" Lucy exclaimed, "Aslan is letting us-"

"No." Susan interrupted firmly. "Not us, _me_, just me."

"What?" Edmund asked softly confused.

"Aslan said that I could stay in Narnia, and continue being queen. But he said that only I could stay, and that the three of you would have to go." Susan said.

Although no one had told him, Caspian stepped away, leaving the family to discuss the issue.

"What are you going to do?" Lucy asked.

Susan sighed and then said, "I don't know. I mean I know I should go home, but there's this part of me that wants to stay here with-"

But Edmund cut her off.

"Oh come off it! You know you can't stay here! What about mum? What about dad? What about us? What about everything at home?"

"Stop it Ed! You don't think I haven't thought about it! Look Aslan said that if I choose to stay here, he'll handle everything." Susan said.

"But if you stay here we won't see you again." Lucy said trying not to cry.

"Well it wouldn't be like that." Susan said.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"You don't actually think Aslan would let me just stay here and that would be all there is to it." Susan said.

"What then?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. He said that now was not the time for me to know, but that I have to decide first." Susan said.

"Well what do you what to do?" Peter said.

"I don't know! This is too hard to decide! I mean back home I have all these set goals and dreams! But here there's-" Susan stopped and sighed after she looked at Caspian.

"Su, you are never too old to set another goal or to dream a new dream." Peter said, "Look, they say home is where the heart is. You aren't deciding whether or not to go home. But rather where your home is."

Susan sighed and put her head down.

"Whatever you decide, I know we'll be fine with it." Peter said.

Susan looked back up at at Peter, and then she looked, in turn, at Lucy, Edmund, her Narnian friends, Aslan and finally King Caspian the Xth.

She sighed, put her head down and made her decision.

She looked at Aslan and said, "I've made my choice."

Then she looked at Peter and than Caspian and said, "I'm so sorry."

The Caspian's hopes fell, and Peter felt a little relieved. But that all changed when Susan announced, "I've decided to stay in Narnia."

Everyone, other than Susan and Aslan, looked up shocked at her.

Aslan said, "Every well daughter of Eve. Now since you have chosen to stay, I will tell you what is to happen with you, your family and your home world. You will stay here; I will deal with your parents. You will be able to visit your family every so often, but NOT every year. Or else you will show up in your home world too often. But there's one condition if you stay."

"What?" Susan asked.

"I never reveal the future young one. When you must face the condition, I will reveal what it is." Aslan said before turning to the other 3, "And as for the rest of you. Now that your sister has chosen this, you all each have one more visit to Narnia then what you were going to have before. So Peter this visit is not your last, BUT your next one _will_ be. But Lucy and Edmund you must look forward to more visits in the future. For your next one will be soon."

"How long?" Lucy asked.

"Didn't I just tell your sister that I never reveal the future?" Aslan said.

"Aslan, there's one thing I still don't understand." Susan said.

"What is that?" Aslan asked.

"Well, Narnia time goes faster than my world's time. So when I visit my world, will I be older? And what if I diein Narnia? Will I be dead at home too?" Susan asked.

"No child when you enter your world, you will be the proper age you should be in that world, and when you re-enter Narnia after a visit you will be the same age as you were when you left Narnia. But as for what happens if you die... I cannot tell you. You must find that out when you do die. Now you must tell your brothers and sister goodbye, for now." Aslan said.

The goodbye was a sad one; no one knew when they would see each other again. But they reassured each other that everything would be alright, that they would take care and that they would see each other again. Then Peter, Edmund and Lucy went through the arch. But not without Lucy looking be one last time.

Then Aslan looked at Caspian and Susan and said, "I will stay for one week to help you to get started rebuilding and reinstating Narnia. And then I must leave you, but it will not be the last time you see me." Then he turned to the crowd and said, "Anyone wishing to leave Narnia may go now."

Quite a few people started to go under the arch, and they blocked Caspian and Susan from getting to each other. Then finally Caspian made his way through the crowd and to Susan.

Neither said a word, but instead they spoke through their eyes. Then Susan went into Caspian's arms and they both shed tears. The tears were a mix of sadness, happiness, frustration and regret, but they both were smiling.

They had never meant to fall in love, but they did anyway.

A million questions ran through their heads.

How would things change with her family gone and the queen of Narnia back? Can marriage be in the future? Can jealousy tear them apart? Will she miss home too much? Will the fights they'll eventually have be too much? What's the condition Aslan won't tell them about? Can the love last?

Only time could tell.

All they knew was that this was here their hearts lay.

They were home.

* * *

Just to tell you this is not the end. It's only the beginning.

**_Read and Review._**


	2. 1: I’ll Always Be Here For You

Wow! I can't believe the response this story has gotten so far. And only one chapter! I have more story alters for this story than my best story I written. Although I get the feeling this will become my best story. I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed, added me on the favourite author's list, favourite stories list, story alerts, c2s and author alerts.

Now I must warn you, the story will be divided into 7 parts or books as I'll call them. And for book one I have NO idea where it's going. Books 2, 3, 4 and 7 are planned. Books 1, 5 and 6 are somewhat planned.

But book 1 will just be little peaks into their courting life, like archery and fencing lessons, watching tournaments, shameless flirting, rebuilding things, a visit home for Susan, planning the voyage and rebuilding the Dawn Treader. If anyone has any ideas please, please, please tell me them.

This will be a lot of fluff in this story, but never will there be "on screen" adult content. There might be mentions, and they might start, or there'll be the aftermath, but never actually "on screen" stuff.

And as for the ages of everyone, right now Susan is 16, Peter and Caspian are 17, Edmund is 14, Lucy 13 and Aslan is ageless. I figure that's about right, maybe I'm off by a year or two, but that's what fits for my story.

Ok author shutting up now, story continuing.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 2

I'll Always Be Here For You

* * *

That night Susan and Caspian finally built up the courage to talk about the most important and crucial question they were thinking.

Now what?

The battle was won, the other 3 kings and queen of old were home, Susan had stayed, Caspian was crowned king, almost all unfaithful Telmarines were gone and they knew they had to rebuild things. But honestly, they didn't know what to do first.

"Well I'm guessing Aslan will tell us what to do first." Susan finally said, as they visited the old Telmarine castle. This would be where they were staying until Cair Paravel was in decent shape, instead of ruins.

"Yes but what about now?" Caspian asked.

"Well, maybe we should try to fix the laws of Narnia. Or at least start figuring out what laws to change, and add, and remove." Susan suggested.

"Ok." Caspian said before pausing, "What exactly were the Narnian laws?"

Susan sighed and said smiling, "We have a lot of work to do."

Caspian smiled but wasn't sure if Susan was joking or serious.

"I can't remember off the top of my head all of the laws, and I sure don't know the Telmarine laws." Susan admitted.

"Well, I'm sure Dr. Cornelius has them all written down somewhere in his office. He was the one who told me about old Narnia, and you and your siblings and gave me your horn." Caspian said.

"You really hold him in high regard."

"He saved my life and taught me everything I needed to know about Narnia. I never would have been able to defeat Miraz if it weren't for him."

"_You_ never would have been able to defeat Miraz?" Susan said.

"Ok, _we all_ would never have been able to defeat him." Caspian said, "Happy now?"

Susan sighed and her smile dropped as she solemnly said, "As happy as I can get right now."

Caspian's smile dropped and he said, "Susan I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's not your fault." Susan said trying to hold back tears, "I'm sorry; it's just, this morning when Aslan told me I was going to leave, I never thought that I would end up staying behind."

Caspian looked down in shame, he felt like it was his fault that she was so unhappy. Maybe if he had never kissed her, she would have gone home, then she would be able to see her family everyday and-

And he would never see her again.

Caspian looked back up to see Susan looking at him.

"No Caspian, I don't regret choosing to stay with you." Susan said as if reading his mind. "I just regret that Peter, Edmund and Lucy couldn't stay with me. I mean I know I'll see them again but-"

Then Susan couldn't hold her tears back anymore and let them all out and one moment. Caspian, unable to see her in such misery, pulled her into his arms.

Susan buried her head into his chest and cried as Caspian held her, slightly swaying as one normally does when they try to calm someone down. He gave a little sigh, not of frustration or anger, but the sigh you use when you adjust to the situation around you. Caspian slightly smiled at the fact that he was holding Susan, knowing that if, they wanted, they would never have to let go. He kissed her on the top of the head before resting his head on top of her head and stroking her hair.

They both felt so comfortable even though they should have been felling sad, or guilty. But the fact of the matter was they didn't. As they could focus on was how right it felt.

"Susan." Caspian breathed.

Susan slowly looked up into his caring brown eyes, and found that for a moment she couldn't breathe as she stared so deeply into them.

Caspian said in a soft voice, "I know that, for you, in the next little while, it's going to be very hard. But I also want you to know that I understand and care and I will help you through this. And no matter how much I'm afraid of the future, of being king, and being with you, I'm glad that you chose to stay. And I also want you to know that I lov-"

But Caspian knew he couldn't finish that sentence, it was too early for them, considering they'd only know each other for about a week.

Caspian sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I can't-"

Susan put a finger to his mouth to quite him.

"I know." She softly said. "It's too early. Let's not say it until we know that we really mean it."

Caspian nodded and said, "Ok. But Susan I want you to know I'll always be here for you."

Susan smiled and said, "I'll always be here for you too."

The both smiled and then embraced.

Out of all the words they had said to each so far, they knew only these for certain were true.

They would always be there for each other.

But as they continued to embrace Susan couldn't help but wondering; when would they be able to tell each other, "I love you"?

* * *

Sorry for such a fluff filled chapter, I just needed to show that Susan isn't exactly 100 sure about her decision, and that Caspian isn't selfish and just thinking about him. And before everyone asks, I do have a very good scene planned for when they do first say I love you. But as for when, you'll have to keep reading.

Read and Review.


	3. 1: Aslan's Forgiveness

I meant to say this last chapter but I forgot. When Aslan said that this wasn't Peter's last visit, Aslan wasn't referring to The Last Battle. In The Last Battle, Peter goes to New Narnia, not this Narnia. Peter will actually show up again in this story, but he won't be with Lucy and Edmund when he comes. But that's all I'll say about that matter.

Also, I've always wondered why from after Prince Caspian, no one bowed to Aslan ever again. It's addressed in this chapter.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 3

Aslan's Forgiveness

* * *

Like Aslan promised, he stayed for a week and helped Susan and Caspian, because honestly Caspian and Susan had no idea what to do. There was so much to do, but no clues for where to start.

Aslan helped them get on track; the first thing they were going to do was fix Cair Paravel. It was first cleaned up, and everything of King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy's were put back the the treasury. They started to plan a section for Caspian to be next to Lucy's section.

"Why next to Queen Lucy's section?" Caspian asked as he and Susan put everything back.

"Because Caspian, in the end, you are still under the command of the High Court, my ancient kings and queens." Aslan said lying down and watching them.

"For the record, we're not _that_ old." Susan said as she put back Edmund mail shirt.

Caspian laughed. Then he said, "So I have to still follow their orders?"

"For most of the time." Aslan said.

Susan smiled and said, "Oh really? Well then I might have a little fun with that."

Caspian rolled his eyes and smiled.

"So what are we going to do with all of this?" Caspian asked, but no one answered him, "Susan?"

Susan wasn't paying on attention to anything else except for the little golden chess piece she was holding.

"Susan?" Caspian asked.

* * *

"_Hey, this is mine! It's from my chess set." Edmund exclaimed. _

"_Which one?" Peter asked. _

"_Well, I didn't have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund said. _

* * *

"Susan?" Caspian said.

Susan snapped out of it and said, "What? Oh, sorry, I was just-"

Then she exhaled loudly, turned her head and put the chess piece back in Edmunds's box.

They continued to talk about Narnia and put things away.

"Susan? Was this yours or your sister's?" Caspian asked holding out a dress.

"Lucy's. Here I'll take it." Susan offered.

She looked at the dress and another memory flashed through her mind.

* * *

"_Look at how big this was!" Lucy exclaimed. _

"_Well, you were older then." Susan said._

"_As opposed to a thousand years later when we're younger." Edmund said._

* * *

They continued to put everything away when Susan held the final item. It was the regal sword of the High King, Peter the Magnificent.

A hundred memories flooded her mind.

Father Christmas handing Peter the sword and shield, Peter facing the wolves on the melting waterfall, Peter driving the sword into the ice as they held onto him, Peter raising the sword to Oreius telling him that they had come to see Aslan, Peter killing the Witch's chief wolf, Peter resting upon the sword as he was knighted by Aslan, Peter and Edmund fencing on horseback, Peter challenging the White Witch to take Edmund, Peter in many battles defeating the enemy, Peter knighting their friends, Peter finding his sword again, Peter fighting an "enemy" who turned out to be Caspian, Peter fighting in their raid, Peter with sword drawn in the bedroom of Miraz, Peter and Caspian with swords at each other, Peter fighting Miraz, Caspian driving Peter's sword into the ground in front of Miraz.

Those were just to name a few.

Susan sighed and carefully placed the sword back in the box. She looked around and sighed again.

"I almost forgot I still have your horn! I could go get-" Caspian said.

"Please don't!" Susan cut off not wanting to have more memories brought back.

Aslan surveyed Susan carefully.

Then he turned to Caspian and said, "Caspian, go back to the palace of your father. Susan and I shall return there shortly after you. Right now I need to speak with the queen alone."

"Yes Aslan." Caspian said bowing to him, then looking at Susan before leaving.

"Tell me the truth child." Aslan said.

"The truth about what?" Susan asked.

"The truth about your guilt."

Susan turned her head away, and said, "I'm sorry Aslan. I didn't mean-"

"Tell me your guilt." Aslan repeated.

"I feel horrible, I abandoned my family for what will probably only be a fling." Susan said.

"Child, do you think that I would have allowed you to stay in Narnia if if wasn't going anywhere?"

"Well, I guess not. But what about home, and my family? And-"

"That has all been dealt with. I appeared to your parents and asked for the consent of keeping their daughter in my world. They agreed, and your siblings did too, or else there would have been a fight from them." Aslan explained.

"But I'll never see them again." Susan said.

"That isn't true, your brothers and sister will visit Narnia again, and you shall see your old home again soon." Aslan said.

"That do you call soon?"

"I call all time soon." Aslan said.

Susan sighed and said, "But there's still part of me that still feels guilty."

Aslan said to her, "Child listen. Never have I told anyone what might have been or what would have happened. But listen to me, you made the right choice. For if you had gone back with your siblings, you would have forgotten Narnia and Caspian and me. But you must never tell anyone this, just know that you shouldn't dwell on what you should have chosen, and should on what you did choose. You have many friends here, and some future day you shall have your family for a short while."

And a strange feeling passed over Susan; it was the feeling that would always pass over someone when Aslan forgave them. It felt wonderful, and a relief, especially for Susan. Now she realised that she could move on with her life. She could finally be with Caspian, but not feel guilty about it. She could sit upon her throne or wear her crown without Peter or Edmund or Lucy's face appearing in her mind. She could 

fight enemies without feeling like she shouldn't because she should be away while the men were fighting.

"It is time child for you to move on and become the great queen you were when you brother Peter sat upon the throne with you. Once again you shall be known as Queen Susan the Gentle. And now you shall reign side by side with King Caspian the tenth." Aslan said.

Susan breathed in deep as if in order to be allowed this honour she needed something from Aslan to fill her body.

"And now child, you are queen of Narnia and courtess of King Caspian the tenth." Aslan announced.

Susan for a moment had to think, she had forgotten what a courtess was. Then she remembered that when a man and a woman were courting in Narnia the man would be called the woman's courter and the woman would be called his courtess. And was like the engagement ring of courting, but instead of jewellery it was a title, so that no man may attempt to steal the woman or a woman to steal the man away.

"Now, your highness, come, we shall return to the Telmarine castle where Caspian currently is." Aslan said.

"Yes sir." Susan said.

And then she went to bow to him but Aslan interrupted her mid-bow.

"Child do not bow to me, for this isn't my victory but yours. You, nor the royalty of Narnia, from this day on, never shall bow to me, except when instructed. For I hand this world over to you and yours to govern." Aslan said. "From now on we are all equals."

Then Aslan did something she never would have imagined in a million. The great cat, deeply bowed to Susan.

Susan didn't move but she did smile. And no one said a word before they reached the castle.

"Remember child, you can move on now." Aslan said as Susan spotted Caspian.

Susan smiled and went to Caspian, she tapped him on the shoulder and then, catching Caspian off guard, she kissed him.

Aslan smiled, and then his smile dropped and a sad look crossed his face.

"They had better build their feelings up a lot. It would so hard to send her home if they can't last through the condition." Aslan thought. "I just hope that they can make it through it."

And even though he knew the future, he still wasn't sure if they would be able to pull through. Only time would be able to tell.

* * *

Just a warning this story will have a lot of fluff in it.

Read and Review.


	4. 1: Sea, surprise and seven lords

Please everyone; give me ideas for this story. I've got about 5 or 6 but I have to cover 3 years of Narnia time, and I'd like to have it have some plot line.

And also, you all know how it is when writing, you think you know what's going to happen then your muse throws something at you that you can't help but write. So this story is going to change into a Suspian and minor PeterOc story.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 4

Se, Surprise and Seven Lords

* * *

It was Aslan's last day in Narnia, well for a while at least. They all had worked really hard on the throne room in Cair Paravel for some reason. Aslan had said that on his last day in Narnia this time around, there was to be a surprise in the throne room. Well surprise to Susan and Caspian, because everyone else seemed to know what was to go on that day but not them.

Susan's blue eyes slowly opened, and was flooded with the rays of sunlight that stretched across the room. Her eyes shut from the foreign amount of light, as she took the time to adjust to the light.

When she finally was awake, she stretched and looked at her room surrounding the giant four poster bed. It was only then that she noticed the lilac gown lying across her chair. She stood up, walked over to it, picked it up and discovered it was just her size.

It was simple, its sleeves were the kind that fit just right up to about your elbow and then the fabric hung more and more down as it moved more along the arm. It was a lilac color top, lined with small jewels on the neck line, which was a low cut. The skirt parted in the middle, revealing the amethyst color layer underneath.

Once she lifted up the dress, she noticed that there was a note underneath it.

* * *

_Put this dress on, I figure it should fit you. Then look in your jewellery box, and put what is in there on as well. Come to the main entrance at twelve o'clock, there Caspian should but waiting there as well. I will send for someone to get you both. But do NOT enter the throne room today and come bareheaded._

_-Aslan_

* * *

Susan read over the note again, the lettering was perfect, no flaws or imperfections. Susan paused and tried to work out how Aslan could have written so well. Sure he was Aslan, but how could the best writing in all the worlds have come from a giant cat? He didn't even have thumbs!

After about ten minutes she finally gave up and decided to look at what Aslan had left her. She opened the jewellery box. It was supposed to be empty, but today it was almost full. Aslan had given her many 

things to choose from; bracelets, earrings, brooches, rings, charms and ever other type of jewellery you could imagine. But the odd thing was, there was only one necklace in the box.

It was a ruby, about the size of a coin, on a simple golden chain. But sitting on top of the ruby, as if it formed there naturally, was the outline of a small golden lion that looked a lot like Aslan.

She selected a few other pieces of jewellery, changed into the dress, cleaned up, did her hair (which she left hanging down), and all of the other things a girl would do to get ready. After she was ready for the day she had to admit, she looked very beautiful.

Then she glanced over to see the time, only to realise that it was 11:45. She ran out the room and got to the main hall ten minutes later. Even though she was out of breath and sweating, Caspian still did a double take, not recognizing her.

Then he managed to say one thing.

"You look amazing."

"Oh please, I'm not that beautiful. You'll have to wait another five years to see why the men of this world were fighting over me." Susan said.

Caspian laughed.

"Well, then I might have to watch my back." Caspian said.

"No you won't." Susan said getting close to Caspian.

"Why not?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Because someone's already won the fight." Susan told him.

She wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders, and he pulled her in closer when his left arm and stroked her cheek with his right hand. The both smiled and started to lean in for a kiss.

"Pardon me your highnesses." The small voice of Reepicheep interrupted. "But Aslan has sent for you both."

They instantly broke apart; in the past week that mouse had interrupted up half their moments accidently.

"Thank you Reepicheep." Susan said a little bitterly.

They both followed the mouse, but not without both trying to figure out how they could perhaps convince Aslan to "deal" with the mouse, like eating him. Not that Aslan would, or that they would really like it themselves, but they were getting down to the last straw. They wanted to have as much time together, in case for some reason Aslan changed his mind about keeping Susan here. Again, not that Aslan would, but there was still a chance that he just might.

Reepicheep lead the King and Queen into the throne room where there was a surprise.

A crimson red carpet had been rolled out on the path that lead to the four golden thrones. The light in the room shone ten times brighter that it usually had. The only time it was that bright before was Susan and her siblings were crowned. On the sides of the path was almost the entire kingdom, and standing at the front at each side was Trumpkin the dwarf, on Susan and Caspian's right, and Dr. Cornelius on their left. And standing in the middle of the platform was Aslan.

Caspian turned to Reepicheep carefully, afraid that he would step on the mouse.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Go." Reepicheep urged.

Susan, who was standing on the right, if you looked straight on towards Aslan, turned to Caspian.

"I think we should." She said.

Caspian nodded, and offered her his arm, which she took. They walked arm in arm, regally, down the carpet and to the platform. But when they reached him they didn't know what to do, because Aslan had told them not to bow to him. But the moment they saw his expression, they released their arms, but still held hands, gave a bow and then kneeled in front of him, head down.

"Friends, today we are here to witness the crowning and re-crowning of a king and queen." Aslan announced.

Caspian and Susan looked at each other confused.

"Caspian your crowning is official as a Telmarine, but not as a Narnian. If you shall but the King of Narnia you must be crowned as a Narnian. And Susan, since it has been more than 1300 years since you were crowned, it is high time for you to be re-crowned." Aslan explained. "Now, rise daughter of Eve."

Susan stood up letting go of Caspian's hand as he watched her stand up.

"Do you, Susan Pevensie, swear to rule according to the laws, customs and traditions of the sovereign kingdom of Narnia? Do you swear to keep Narnia in peace, and never enter it into unnecessary war?" Aslan asked formally.

"I do." Susan said.

"And do you swear to sit upon your rightful throne, regardless of the fact that your brothers and sister may never sit upon theirs again?" Aslan asked.

Susan took a deep breath, looked at Aslan, then all the Narnians, then Caspian, the thrones and then back at Caspian before looking back at Aslan.

"I do." She said confidently.

"Susan Pevensie, daughter of Eve, from the world of man, kneel." Aslan said.

She kneeled down, and then Trumpkin stepped forward. It was only then did she notice that he was carrying something on a velvet pillow. That something was a very familiar looking crown. It was golden and looked like it was made of leaves; it was the crown that Mr. Tumnus had placed upon her head at her first crowning.

After she was crowned and everyone had finished cheering, as it seemed that everyone in Narnia would always cheer at things, regardless of the bias of something, Aslan turned to Caspian.

"Do you, Caspian the tenth, swear to rule according to the laws, customs and traditions of the sovereign kingdom of Narnia? Do you swear to keep Narnia in peace, and never enter it into unnecessary war?" Aslan asked formally.

"I do." Caspian said.

"And do you swear to sit upon your rightful throne, regardless of the fact that you must almost always obey Queen Susan?" Aslan asked.

"I do." Caspian said without hesitation or pausing.

Then Dr. Cornelius came forward also carrying a crown, but this crown was Caspian's, not one like hers but the one he had been crowned with the week before.

After they were both crowned, Aslan said, "Rise."

The looked at each other, then Caspian nodded and they both rose.

"Now you may sit upon the thrones of Cair Paravel." Aslan said.

Caspian looked around confused. All there was in the throne room were the four Pevensies' thrones.

"You will sit on the throne of the High King; he will not need it for quite a while yet." Aslan said.

Caspian felt a little awkward being told to sit on Peter's throne, but Aslan did tell him to. He looked over at Susan who smiled and took his hand. They walked to the thrones, turned around to face the audience and sat down on the thrones of Susan and Peter.

"We are witnessing the first time in 1300 year, the thrones of High King Peter and Queen Susan, being filled. And hopefully most of us will be present when all four thrones are filled once again." Aslan announced, "And now Narnia is, and for as long as they live, ruled together by King Caspian the tenth and Queen Susan the gentle."

"I wonder what Aslan meant by 'when all four are filled'?" Caspian asked Susan later during the celebration that had followed their coronations. They were taking a break from it all and watching as everyone enjoyed themselves.

"I think I _might _have an idea." Susan said.

They looked at each other and Caspian understand her guess; _kids_.

"It's good to see Narnia at peace again." Susan said hurriedly trying to get off the subject, as she saw a Telmarine and a dwarf dancing together, a man and a dryad dancing and a little girl dancing with Trufflehunter.

"It is." Caspian said somewhat distantly.

Susan cocked her head at him trying to figure him out, and then spotted Aslan behind Caspian.

"Excuse me for a moment." She said before making her way to Aslan.

"Aslan." Susan said before giving a slight bow, "I just wanted to say thank you, for everything."

"There's no need to, I was only doing the right thing." Aslan said. Then he paused as if figuring something out.

"What is it you wish to ask me?" He asked.

"Aslan you said that all four thrones will be filled someday." Susan started.

"Yes, they will be. But when that shall happen is not for you to know." Aslan said.

"Oh." Susan said. "There is another thing I want to ask you."

"Actually you wish to ask me three things." Aslan said.

"Actually yes." Susan said.

"You will see your family after more than one Narnian year has passed, until then you must stay here." Aslan said. "And no, I will not reveal the condition to you until it is time to face it. And as for the things I gave to you this morning, no they won't last the night. Tomorrow morning it will all be gone. All except the necklace you are wearing. That is a gift from me to you, it will never be lost, harmed or stolen and it cannot be forcefully removed by another from your neck. It will even last when you visit your world. I suggest you always keep it on, for it will help others identify you, even when you are unrecognizable."

Susan looked down at the necklace and fiddled with it a bit as she considered what Aslan had told her.

"Thank you." Susan said.

"You're welcome, now we must find Caspian. He is troubled and in need of both of us." Aslan said.

"Oh he's-" She turned but he wasn't standing where he had been a minute ago.

"Come with me." Aslan said as he started to walk away.

They came upon the balcony of the hall, to find a very concerned looking Caspian staring at the sea.

"They should be here." Caspian said.

"They should, but they're not." Aslan said.

This caused Caspian to jump; obviously he had been talking to himself.

"Your mother and father are proud of you, even in death. You have become a better king than they ever could have hoped." Aslan said.

"My parents will never see me been king or anything else of my life." Caspian said.

"Never say never Caspian. Anything is possible if you believe in me. But I won't speak anymore of that matter to you." Aslan said.

"Caspian, no matter what you can't change the fact that they're gone. I know what it's like to lose my parents to war." Susan said trying to comfort him.

"It's not only him I miss." Caspian said.

"Of course they weren't, the others were the only ones who cared for you in the palace other than Cornelius, after your father was killed." Aslan said.

"What are you talking about? Or rather who are you talking about?" Susan asked.

"Four years ago, back when my uncle had seized the throne, there were seven lord opposed to him. They were loyal to my father and could help me overthrow Miraz. So my uncle sent them out to sea to explore the world beyond the Lone Islands, they never returned." Caspian explained.

"Who were they?" Susan asked.

Caspian took a moment to think before saying, "The Lord Bern, the Lord Octesian... Restimar, Rhoop, Argoz, Revilian and the Lord... Mavramorn."

They were silent for about a minute before Caspian spoke up again.

"Aslan, with your permission, would it at all be possible, that is, if I-"

"When Narnia is finally at peace, you may." Aslan said.

"He may what?" Susan said.

"I'm going to go after the seven lords." Caspian said. "That is, if you would be ok with that."

"Of course I am." Susan said.

"Every well then, Caspian, you may do as you wish to find the seven lords." Aslan said.

And that was how the plans for the maiden voyage of the Dawn Treader began that time around.

* * *

Read and review, sorry for the bad ending for this chapter.


	5. 1: Nothing wrong

And I'm glad so far no one has any objections for the PeterOc thing. And I'm going to have this thing where at the end of every chapter from now on I give you 2 or 3 options of which character I start the next chapter with. For example I'll say, Susan or Caspian; and then you vote in your review of who you want the next chapter to start with. But sometimes, like often in books 7 and 4, I won't give you the option.

And I'm not going to go into the whole Dawn Treader thing until later. In the books Dawn Treader takes place three years after Prince Caspian. And I'm trying to keep to the timeline as close as possible, so we've got two years to cover before the building and plans for it really start. And as for Aslan's condition, that won't be addressed until book #3.

And lastly I've figured out where book #1 is going so you won't have to wait so long anymore for new chapters.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 5

Nothing Wrong

* * *

A month, one whole month, four weeks, thirty days; that's how long it had been since three of the Pevensies had left Narnia, Aslan and the eldest sister.

It's not that Susan thought about it too much, she was too busy rebuilding Narnia. But she didn't think about it a lot because it hurt too much. She knew she made the right choice, but whenever she saw something that reminded her of her family, like Caspian practicing his swords skills (which reminded her of Peter practicing); she had to stop herself from bursting into tears. She found that all her friends would help her, and try to take her mind off of it, but the nights were the hardest.

Every night when she lay in her bed alone she would remember things; Edmund's snores, Lucy's questions and even the time when she used to run to Peter when she had had a nightmare. No one could comfort her then; no one could cheer her up and often she would cry herself to sleep. The only comfort for her was the fact that when she woke up she could be in the comforting arms of Caspian.

Their relationship with each other was going good. But they hadn't said the three words that meant everything, though there had been some close calls, mostly from Caspian. Still they were comfortable with each other; they felt like they really knew each other. But even though they had been courting for a whole month, they had been been so busy that neither of them could remember there ever being a moment they had together alone. And Caspian didn't want this kind of thing to be put off any longer.

"Caspian, where are we going?" Susan asked as he led her through the castle.

"Hold on we're almost there." He said. Then he came to a sudden stop. "Close your eyes."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Caspian-"

"Just do it." He said.

She closed her eyes, and Caspian took her by the hand and lead her through the door. Then he let go and stepped behind her and said, "Ok, open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and standing in front of her she saw a pure white, fully saddled mare. It had a blonde mane and tail, and intense bright blue eyes and its expression seemed like one Peter would have when happy.

"Caspian, he's beautiful." Susan said.

"He's yours." Caspian said.

"What?"

"The breeder thought the the horse was so like you oldest brother with his expression and attitude that he named the horse Peter." Caspian said. "That's why I got him for you, it's kind of a gift to say thank you for everything."

"I haven't done anything." She admitted.

"You saved Narnia several times, you rebuilt Narnia twice now, you granted consent for my voyage, you stayed with me and you've done many others things too." Caspian said. "Besides you're going to need it."

"And why would I need it?" Susan enquired.

"Because we are leaving Narnia in the hands of Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, Reepicheep and Dr. Cornelius; and are going away for a fortnight."

"Alone?" Susan asked.

"Yes." Caspian said.

"But where are we going?"

"Have you ever heard of a creature called The White Stag?" Caspian asked her.

"You mean the stag that if you catch you get a wish? Of course, Peter, Edmund, Lucy and I were hunting it when we accidentally left Narnia 1300 years ago." Susan said.

"Well, it has been spotted near Dancing Lawn-"

"No. I'm not going after the white stag."

"Why not?"

"Did you hear what I just said? We ended up leaving Narnia last time I went after that thing."

"Well then we'll just have to be careful, won't we?"

Susan rolled her eyes, smiled and then said, "Ok I give up; we'll go after the stag. I guess we deserve a break and some alone time."

"Good, so we should get going." Caspian said.

"What about supplies?"

"Already dealt with, everything has been. Now should we go?"

"Wait, I want to change into clothes that are better for riding."

"Ok, I need to tell the others anyway."

They met at the front gate to say goodbye to the others an hour later.

"Trumpkin, you are to be in charge of royal and tribute matters while we are gone. Dr you are the be in charge of wisdom and knowledge matters, Trufflehunter the building projects and Reepicheep you are to be in charge of the army and any fighting that may break out." Caspian instructed.

"Sir, what are we to do if something goes wrong while you're gone?" Reepicheep asked.

"What's going to happen while they're gone?" Trumpkin said.

"No he's right." Susan said. "Right now is a delicate time for Narnia. Maybe we shouldn't go."

"Look, we will take the horn with us. If something should happen to us we'll blow the horn. And if something should happen to you, send an on fire phoenix to our location. We'll get back as fast as possible." Caspian said.

"That sounds agreeable." Cornelius said.

Caspian leaped up onto his horse, Destria as Susan leaped up on her horse.

"We'll be back in a fortnight." Caspian called to them before the two monarchs left for their hunt.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Nothing's going to happen." Cornelius said.

"I guess you're right." Trufflehunter said.

Suddenly something hit them all in the backs of their heads, and the next thing they knew was blackness.

Something was wrong.

* * *

Read and review.

Sorry for such a short chapter.


	6. 1: The Fire of the Phoenix

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 6

The Fire of the Phoenix

* * *

"Caspian we've been riding for a week and still no sign of the stag. Maybe we should just go home." Susan said as they set up camp in a small glade.

"Look everything's fine, we haven't seen any phoenixes and we haven't run into any trouble." Caspian said.

"What about when I had to cut you down?"

"That's not fair! You know I didn't see the bear trap. You think I wanted to embarrass myself in front of you? And besides I didn't enjoy hanging upside down from a tree."

Susan smiled and said, "Sorry."

"It's ok." Caspian said smiling. "I guess I did look pretty stupid."

"Yeah." She said nodding. Then she looked down and fiddled with her necklace as Caspian watched her inquisitively.

"What?" She asked when she looked up.

"Where did you get that necklace? I haven't seen you without it in a month." Caspian asked.

"Aslan gave it to me. It's apparently very special, it's can't be lost, harmed, stolen or removed forcefully from my neck and it can last in both of the worlds I know. He gave it to me so the others would always be able to identify me. I'm guessing that sometime in the future people won't be able to recognize me."

"That's not possible." Caspian said gently.

"Why not?" Susan responded at the same volume as Caspian.

"Because, if a person sees the most beautiful woman ever, they'll know it's you."

"How do you always know the right words to say?"

"It's a gift."

Then Susan looked at him lovingly.

"Well do you also have the gift of knowing what to do with a girl?" She asked seductively.

Caspian raised an eyebrow at her and said, "You'll have to find out for yourself."

Susan smiled before she pulled him into a deep kiss. They continued to become longer and more intense. It was only when Susan had pulled them to the ground; with Caspian on top of her did they hear a screech.

They both looked up and their worst fear were realised.

It was a phoenix on fire.

"How likely is it that that is a coincidence?" Caspian asked.

"Not very." Susan said.

The phoenix landed a few feet in front of them, dropping something from its beak in the process, and Susan and Caspian ran to it. They noticed that it was injured, but not from fire. Instead as if it had been hurt while trying to escape from something, or someone.

Caspian, knowing full well that phoenixes were one of the animals that could speak, asked, "What happened?"

"Fifty men...armed...attacked...after you left...must help them." The phoenix struggled to say.

"Who attacked?" Susan asked.

"I'm sorry." The phoenix said. Then the phoenix took a deep breath, and then took no more breaths.

Caspian and Susan bowed their heads in respect for the brave bird. Caspian closed its eyes and then looked at Susan.

"We have to go." Caspian said.

"I know." Susan said. Then she turned and spotted what the bird had dropped. She slowly moved over to it as Caspian started getting the horses ready.

"We can leave everything behind and return for it later." Caspian said turning to Susan. Then he saw her reading the note and said, "What's that?"

"I note, from Dr. Cornelius, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin and Reepicheep." Susan said.

Caspian walked over to her and looked at it.

"Here." She said handing it to them.

The note read:

* * *

_Caspian,_

_I hope this letter gets to you in time. Let me explain what has happened. We have been attacked by unfaithful Telmarines living in Narnia. They wish to dethrone you and take the crown for their leader. They attacked us once you were out of sight. They had been helped in by a spy, a talking cheetah, who was soon killed in the attack by his own side. They have beaten and jailed us, and I must finish this letter before they return. Also-_

As the doctor has already briefed you about the situation I won't say anything but this.

HELP!

Your Highnesses

Please come soon, armed and with a plan. I know that you will both prevail, just don't turn this into another castle raid. And you cannot rally anyone because every Narnian in the castle has been captured. And know that the traitors have posed as the King, and announced that for everyone's' safety no one is to leave their home, or they will be shot. I know you will save us, just do it soon.

**Sir, you must come and fight immediately! But free us first so that I may be able to fight beside you and destroy the monsters who threaten to cut off the tail Aslan himself bestowed upon me. I have tried to fight the perpetrators but the others stop me and tell me that I will make the situation worse. I do not understand how getting rid of our enemies is harmful to us. You must return and put some sense into our friends. Then I can-**

_Stop stealing my pen you three!_

**Make me!**

_Dr. Cornelius_, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, **Reepicheep**

* * *

"How can talking animal write?" Caspian asked.

"Caspian, big picture, our kingdom's under attack." Susan said.

"Right, come on, we must return. And make sure you are, at all times, armed."

Even though it originally had taken a day and a night to get to Dancing Lawn in the first place, it only took them to get ready, make themselves presentable with their crowns on and get the horses and themselves at the gate of Cair Paravel in a little over 2 hours.

They carefully approached the gate.

"Do we attack?" Caspian asked.

Susan looked at him and said, "No."

He looked at her confused. "But then what-"

"Just follow my lead." She said as she got off her horse, took the reins and started to walk towards to gates with her head held high looking as if she didn't know anything about the attack.

Caspian did the same thing following behind her, but still slightly rested his hand by his sword hilt, in case of emergency.

The guards were startled to see the king and queen returning to the castle.

"Your highnesses. We weren't expecting you home so soon." One of the guards said.

"Well we decided that we were needed here too much. We have after all just entered a new age of Narnia. Now if you'll excuse us." Susan said as stepped forward. But her way was blocked as the guard blocked her way.

Susan looked surprised and, confused, asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"She's a very good actress." Caspian thought.

"You aren't supposed to return to the castle for another week. Nobody is ready for your arrival, perhaps if you gave us ten minutes-" The guard said.

"What's your name?" Susan interrupted.

"My name?"

"Yes, your name."

"Redfield." The guard said.

Susan smiled innocently and said sweetly, "Well, Redfield, if you don't let us inside in ten seconds, I'm afraid that the king might have to run you through."

Caspian looked at her in surprise, as did Redfield.

"Forgive me your highness." Redfield said before turning to other and telling him, "Alert the castle that the king and queen have returned."

Another other guard ran into the castle with the message as Redfield turned back and, giving a bow, said, "Your grace."

"Thank you." Susan said before she and Caspian

Caspian whispered to her, "Remind me to never mess with you."

"Shut up." Susan said.

They entered the castle and didn't run into any trouble.

"Something's wrong, we should have been attacked by now." Caspian said.

"We should be ready for an attack at any moment." Susan said as she slung an arrow onto her bow.

They continued down the unnaturally quiet corridor until they came to a place where they could turn or continue on.

"You go straight and I'll turn." Susan whispered.

"Ok." Caspian whispered back.

Susan turned and once she was about 20 paces down the corridor something reached out, covered her mouth and pulled her into a dark corner. She was about to shout out to Caspian when she saw her attackers. They were, big, brawny, rebellious looking and armed. No doubt that if she even spoke they would kill her on spot.

"Well boys, it seems as if we've caught ourselves a queen, and a pretty one at that." The man holding her said.

"Let me go." Susan told them.

"Now, now that wouldn't do, now would it?" The man said.

But before she could respond they heard Caspian's voice drift through the hall.

"Susan! This hall leads to a dead end! Is that hall safe?" Caspian asked.

"Tell him yes, or your boy will watch you die, and have the show followed by his own murder." The man whispered to her.

"It's safe." She let out a suppressed voice, trying to have no emotion in it.

"Are you sure?" His unsure voice asked.

"Yes." She called back trying not to cry.

Then she felt a cold blade to her throat, as Caspian come into view.

"I'm sorry." Susan said.

But before Caspian could reply, he was suddenly hit in the back of the head. But Caspian wasn't knocked out, just caught off guard.

The guards eventually managed the bind, gag and blindfold the fighting royals, though they were left with some marks to remember the encounter, with Susan and Caspian each delivering three black eyes.

They were roughly led into the throne room, although it took longer because the men discovered it was quite fun to steer Caspian into things like walls and pillars.

Their blindfolds were taken off, as were their bindings, and they were surprised at what they saw.

There was a man, strong, tall, built, tan, with blonde hair, he had stubble for a moustache and a beard, blue eyes and a fierce look about him; you wouldn't want to mess with him.

"Take those gags off of them!" The man snapped with a deep voice.

Susan had no idea who the man was but Caspian obviously did since the first words out of his mouth were, "Lord Karminel, what is the meaning of this?"

Karminel laughed and said, "Bring the friends in."

"I asked you a question, and when a king asks a subject something, the subject is to answer." Caspian said intensely.

"Isn't it obvious? We've seized the throne and put a better ruler upon it. One that is strong, wiser and older than the current king." Karminel said.

"Age has nothing to do with great leadership, when High King Peter was crowned he was only 16." Caspian said.

"Yes, and he and his siblings ended up abandoning Narnia and leaving it for us." Karminel said.

"Hey! We didn't mean to." Susan replied angrily.

"Still, who would you rather have as king? A seventeen year old? Or someone who is three times that?" Karminel said.

"You're fifty-one?" Susan asked quickly. Then, once everyone looked at her shocked that she figured out the sum so fast, she said confused, "How did I know that?"

"Let me go you villain!" The small voice loudly said.

Everyone turned to see that the guards had lead Dr. Cornelius, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin and Reepicheep in, and Reepicheep was struggling.

"Your highnesses!" Trufflehunter said.

"Hold on, we'll save you...somehow." Susan promised.

"Your royal highness, make them give me my sword!" Reepicheep said.

"Reepicheep! Let's not turn this into a duel." Trufflehunter snapped.

"A duel." Caspian whispered. Then, suddenly realising something, Caspian said louder , "A duel! Karminel!"

"What is it?" Karminel.

"You may capture Narnia and sit upon its throne, but as long as I live I am still king. But if you so desperately want for the throne then maybe we can deal with that." Caspian said.

"What are you doing?" Susan whispered to him worried.

"I challenge you to a duel." Caspian announced. "In the courtyard tomorrow at high noon."

"A duel? What happens if I lose?" Karminel asked interested.

"You turn around, leave the castle and never return, and you will be stripped of your title." Caspian said.

"And if I win?" Karminel asked.

Caspian smiled, and then he gently removed the crown from his own head and walked over to the throne and placed the crown upon it before turning to Karminel and saying, "The winner of the duel get the crown, the throne and the kingdom."

"No!" Reepicheep, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, Dr. Cornelius and Susan shouted.

"Your highness, I implore you to reconsider!" Cornelius exclaimed.

"He's right! There's too much in the line for you to do this!" Susan cried.

"Now girl why don't you let the men talk business?" Karminel said as if she had trouble understanding things.

Everyone winced, no one spoke to the queen like that and lived.

Susan angrily said, "Why you-"

"We have a deal." Karminel said grabbing Caspian's hand and shaking on it.

Caspian had just gambled the kingdom for the second time in a little over a month.

His reign in Narnia wasn't starting out well at all.

* * *

Read and Review

Next Chapter: Karminel? Susan? or Caspian?

* * *


	7. 1: An Unexpected Ally

Quick note, I'm using part of a review submitted by enjoylife1994 for the last chapter in this chapter. All credit for that part goes to them.

And I'm at a hundred reviews. And I've only posted seven, counting this, chapters. The person who submitted the hundredth review has this chapter dedicated to them.

I decided to cut this chapter in half so the duel won't be until the next chapter.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 7

An Unexpected Ally

_Dedicated to the person who reviewed under the name __Susan and Caspian

* * *

___

"I can't believe how stupid he is!" Susan exclaimed to the others through the bars of her cell. "I mean honestly, who bets a KINGDOM in a duel against someone who is three times their age and skill! We could have sorted this out another way!"

"I said I'm sorry!" Caspian apologized from the other side of the cell.

"I'm not talking to you!" Susan snapped.

"Why did you do it sire? You remember how the last duel Narnia had turned out? I'm not willing to participate in another battle." Trufflehunter said.

"I'm sorry; I was caught up in the moment and grasped at the first idea that came to mind." Caspian admitted. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about the rest of you."

"You sure weren't." Susan replied somewhat sympathetically. "But do you realise the position this puts me in?"

"She's right; Lord Karminel has seemed to have taken a fancy to the queen. Queen Susan won't lose the crown if you lose, and she will be forced to be his queen." Cornelius explained.

"He's attracted to Susan?" Caspian asked.

"He desires her in more of a, she's the queen, gorgeous and it will make Caspian madder, type way." Trumpkin explained.

"I see." Caspian said.

"Caspian you have to win!" Susan pleaded said holding back tears. "Otherwise if you don't, what in Aslan's name is going to happen to me? Be the queen to Karminel, who's fifty-one? Please don't let him win... I'm begging you. That would be wrong and overly, overly redundant. Please don't lose!"

"I won't let that happen." Caspian tried to assure her.

"We're going to need a plan in case you lose, or you win and he turns it into a battle." Trumpkin explained.

"He's right; we'll need someone sneaky though." Caspian suggested.

"Sir, may I have the honours?" Reepicheep asked at Caspian's side.

Caspian nodded and said, "Sure Reep. You can-"

Suddenly Caspian did a double take, Reepicheep had been in the other cell, and now he was suddenly next to Caspian.

"How did you get in here?" Caspian stuttered.

Reepicheep looked back at the bars then at Caspian and said offhandedly, "I can fit through the bars."

Caspian turned to face Susan as the same idea dawned upon them.

The rest of the night was dull, they only company they had was the guards who brought them their supper, rusty water and two old, rock solid, moldy crusts of bread. But this gave them lots of time to plan.

Karminel was allowing Caspian to have two by his side during the duel. Originally Caspian was going to select Reepicheep and Susan, but since Reep was a key part of their plan they chose Cornelius. The doctor and queen were the best choice because who else would the king want by his side, in case of death? He of course would want his courtess and his mentor/best friend, not that it was a duel to the death, but in case Karminel decided to play dirty.

"So let's go over the plan one more time." Susan suggested.

"Right, Susan, Dr Cornelius and I will be escorted to the courtyard for the duel. Once the guards aren't looking Reep will assault them, steal the keys and let Trufflehunter and Trumpkin out. They will then release everyone else and rally the other Narnians not at the castle, explaining the truth. Then, if something goes wrong, the doctor will blow the disguised horn and Trumpkin, Reep and Trufflehunter will lead the attack." Caspian reviewed, just as he finished the last of his supper.

"Here." Susan said offering the rest of her water and second crust. "You'll need your strength tomorrow more than I will."

"I can't." Caspian refused.

"You have to." She insisted.

Then reluctantly Caspian accepted only, in the end, to end up with everyone's second crust and half their water. That night wasn't that comfortable in his cell, although it was bearable since Susan slept in his arms, with her head resting on his chest, all night.

_The Next Morning…_

Susan opened her eyes when she heard the guards come through the door.

"Caspian!" Susan said, shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"Five more minutes." Caspian sleepily murmured.

"No Caspian, there isn't five more minutes." Susan told him still shaking him, but Caspian was motionless and wouldn't get up. She sighed and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry."

Then Susan raised her hand and slapped him very hard across the face. Needless to say, it woke him up.

"Ow!" Caspian exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up." Susan told him.

"Couldn't you have woken me up another way? Say with water, instead of slapping me?" Caspian yelled by now waking up the others.

"Caspian, I don't have water! Have you forgotten where we are?" Susan asked.

Caspian looked sleepily around and remembered they were in a jail cell.

"Right." Caspian muttered a little embarrassed.

The guard that had been in the way of the castle the day before, Redfield, was the one who was bringing the prisoners their food.

His set a plate in front of Caspian and then turned to Susan and said in a sorry voice, "Lord Karminel has taken mercy on you and requested that you breakfast with him. Shall I tell him you accept?"

Susan took a moment and studied the guard's face; she could see he was doing this against his will. If only she could help him, or maybe he could help her.

"I'll accept." Susan said as if though she wasn't in her situation.

"No you can't!" Caspian protested.

"Can and will." Susan retorted. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"If you'll come with me, I'll take you to your room where you can change your clothes and get cleaned up." Redfield said as he set down breakfast for Reepicheep, Trumpkin, the doctor and Trufflehunter.

"Thank you." Susan thanked him politely.

Then Redfield looked around to make sure the other guards weren't looking before whispering to Caspian, "Not everyone in on this is on Karminel's side. I know of, including myself, two who aren't."

Then he surprised them more by setting a brown package in front of Caspian and whispered to him, "Here's something edible, you'll need your strength. Good luck your highness."

Susan later discovered from Caspian that it had been some small portions of the dinner from the night before.

Redfield brought Susan to the banquet hall after she cleaned up. She was surprised to find that only Karminel was in the hall.

"Thank you guard." Karminel ordered. Redfield bowed and went to the opposite end of the room, just in case. Then he pulled out the chair next to him and told Susan to sit.

"Don't be afraid of me girl, I won't hurt you." Karminel softly said. "You really are a beautiful girl, you know that?"

"I've been told." She said quickly, wanting to talk to this man as much as possible.

"Queen Susan you realise that if I win this duel, you would still be the queen of Narnia." He said.

"Yes, I am aware of that." Susan replied. "But Caspian will win."

He continued, "If he doesn't I will be king, and you will be queen. And of course you know that every king needs a queen, and since you are already in the position of queen-"

Susan scoffed and angrily replied, "As flattered as I am, I must decline your proposal."

"Why?"

"Because one, you probably have children older than me. Two, my heart belongs with Caspian, three, you're a wicked tyrant, four, you're not my type and five you're thirty-five years older than me; how am I getting these equations so fast?" Susan snapped.

Karminel chuckled and said, "Queen Susan, I don't think you understand. This proposal isn't a request."

Then it dawned on her, if Caspian lost this duel, whether she liked it or not, she would be forced to be Karminel's wife, their predictions were coming true.

Susan protested, "Even if Caspian lost, he would never allow that to happen. And neither would I, I would abdicate and-"

Karminel laughed again.

"Oh Susan again you don't get it. Caspian _will_ die in this duel." Karminel explained.

"It's a not a duel to the death, it's a duel to the surrender." Susan pointed out desperately.

Karminel chuckled and then darkly said, "That's what he thinks."

Susan's eyes went wide; Caspian would be merciful to Karminel and end up getting killed.

"Guard!" Karminel called. "Lock her in her room! She isn't to see Caspian until the duel; we can't let this information leak out to the king."

"What makes you think I won't tell him at the duel?" Susan demanded.

"Because you are forbidden to tell anyone this, or everyone you know and love will be murdered on spot." Karminel threatened. "Now get her out of my sight!"

Susan was escorted by Redfield to her room reluctantly and once there she collapsed on her bed crying.

"Your highness you must stop! Crying won't help the situation!" Redfield begged.

"Get out! I don't need traitors in my presences!" Susan ordered.

"Your highness, listen to me! There may be a way to save the king yet!" Redfield pleaded. "And no the horn isn't the way." He continued after seeing Susan expression.

"Then what? And why are you helping me?" Susan snapped.

"I told you that not everyone in on this is doing it willingly." Redfield said. "Now look he said you were forbidden to tell. But…"

"But what?"

"He said nothing about me."

* * *

Next Chapter: Caspian or Karminel?


	8. 1: The Duel

Quick note, with the dedicate thing, you still have a chance be have a chapter dedicated to you. If you submit anything ending with 25, 50, 75 or 00 you will have one dedicated for you.

And you people don't get the whole next chapter thing, for example last chapter there was this.

Next Chapter: Caspian or Karminel?

I got a lot of people telling me that they wanted Caspian to **win the duel**. I wasn't asking who do you want to win but who you want the next chapter to start with. So here again is how it's going to go.

I'm going to have this thing where at the end of every chapter where I give you 2 or 3 options of which character I **start **the next chapter with. For example I'll say, Susan or Caspian; and then you vote in your review of who you want the next chapter to start with. But sometimes, like often in books 7 and 4, I won't give you the option.

And I'm horrible at physical fights, so I try to avoid them. But this is basically my first ever physical fight written. Hopefully they'll get better later in the story, but bear with me until then.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 8

The Duel

_Dedicated to GreysAddict21; for submitting the 125__th__ review_

* * *

Caspian heard the clanging of the keys; the guards had come to get him. He was surprised to see that it was the guard that had taken Susan. Redfield, Caspian remembered, but there was no Susan.

"Where's Susan?" Caspian demanded.

"Other than her, who do you wish is to stand at your side during the battle?" Redfield asked ignoring Caspian's question.

"What? Where is Susan!"

"Who do you want to be there during the duel!" Redfield repeated this time saying each word almost as a sentence. Then Redfield's tome changed into a sympathetic one, "The queen is currently unavailable, and you needn't worry. Now answer the question."

Caspian looked at him confused before saying, "Dr. Cornelius."

"Good, now I'll release him and you both must come with me." Redfield said.

They freed the doctor and took them to the castle's treasury where they suited Caspian up. Redfield wasn't speaking to them while he helped them, and Caspian was eager to know what happened to Susan. But Caspian didn't have to ask Redfield.

They were in the middle of putting Caspian's armour on when Redfield said, "Narnia isn't the only thing that will be won from this duel."

"What?" Caspian asked a little confused and taken back.

"Karminel isn't only fighting you for Narnia. He plans on turning this into a duel to the death, and then he'll murder you and take the throne as well as the queen." Redfield admitted. "He revealed this to Susan while I was in the room, and now Susan's locked in her room so that you don't find out. And she won't tell you at the duel because they'll kill all of her friends and family if she does. You must fight as hard as you can and not let Karminel get the upper hand."

Caspian turned to Redfield about to say something when Redfield handed him Caspian's sword and said, "Don't talk to anyone about this, don't even say a word about this now. Both of our lives are on the line, and we can't risk it. I've already figured out how to tell the queen that you know without speaking."

Caspian looked down at the sword, and then his faithful guard. He grasped the sword and proclaimed to Redfield, "You will be rewarded for your actions."

"I'm not doing this for rewards; I'm doing this for Narnia." Redfield said.

"Your loyalty will not be forgotten." Caspian assured him. "Now it is time for the duel."

Redfield sighed and mournfully said, "And so it is."

The king, guard and doctor entered the courtyard silently, but they were met by jeers and insults aimed at Caspian.

"Just ignore them." Caspian kept repeating in his head. "All the matters is that Narnia is kept safe."

But his thoughts were broken by a familiar voice.

"Caspian!"

Caspian turned to see Susan breaking through the crowd and rushing towards him.

"Susan!" He tried to shout, but it only came out as a whisper. Susan rushed into his arms and buried her head into his chest. She had tears in her eyes that were a mix of joy, grief and fear.

"Caspian-"

"Excuse me your highness!" Redfield suddenly interrupted. "But nothing needs to be said."

Susan, obviously understanding, nodded. And then Caspian understood, this must have been the system that Susan and the guard had worked out to let Susan know if Caspian had been told of the plot.

"So you showed up." A taunting voice called to Caspian. It was, of course, Lord Karminel, who was fully fitted in a suit of armour.

"It was hard not to with your guards escorting me." Caspian bitterly said. "I'm actually surprised that you let me be suited with armour and weapon for this fight."

"Oh, it's only fair, with me being suited up in armour, with a sword and shield to. I actually think they suit me well. The sword and shield are very admirable, don't you think?"

Then Caspian looked at the sword and shield, and I mean really looked. And he was surprised to find them familiar, very familiar.

Karminel had stolen the High King Peter's armour, shield and sword.

Caspian was beyond angry. Karminel had stolen the kingdom, turned his subjects against him, attacked his friends, imprisoned him, planned to steal Susan, planned to murder Caspian **and** he had stolen Peter's things.

Karminel was going down!

"Let's do this!" Caspian sternly announced.

"With pleasure!" Karminel hissed.

Caspian turned to follow Karminel, but was stopped when Susan called out, "Wait!"

Caspian turned around and Susan rushed up and threw her arms around him. He held her for a moment, and then broke apart to face her.

"Susan I-"

"Be safe." She whispered through tears.

Caspian held back tears and put his head down and whispered back, "I don't know if I can do this."

Then she caught him off guard by pulling him into a deep, long lasting, passionate kiss. Neither of the royals paid any attention to the others around them. Not to Karminel and his angry looks, not to the jeering crowd and not to the wolf whistles coming from the crowd.

Then Susan broke it off and asked, "What about now?"

"Now, I can do anything." Caspian said more confident. Then he pulled her into one last quick kiss before turning away and going to Karminel.

"May the best man win." Caspian said.

"I plan on it." Karminel said using the well known and overused comeback.

"So you're going to let me win?" Caspian came back at him with.

Then the signal to start happened and they began to circle each other. For about 5 minutes no one struck and then Karminel attacked. The battle has hard to follow; one moment Caspian had the upper hand and then the lord of Beaversdam, which was Karminel's title. But then a moment later it would be back on Caspian. It was like they were performing a complicated country dance that went on for nearly a quarter hour. Insults were shouted from each of the opponents; although more from Karminel as he had more material on Caspian then the king did on him.

Then suddenly Karminel punched Caspian straight in the jaw. The young king could taste the warm hot blood flowing in his mouth. He could hear the crowd booing and Susan and Cornelius shouting about Karminel's dirty play.

And then he fell. Hard. Tripped by the uneven ground. He lay dazed and gasping for breath. And he ached! He had to get up. He didn't know how he'd ever do it again. He had no energy left.

Karminel stood a looming shape over the tired, broken, young king.

He laughed and mocked Caspian.

"You should have known that you would lose boy. You shouldn't have bet the kingdom in this duel. And now you'll lose Narnia and the queen. She'll make a fine wife and queen."

Then Caspian struggled a few words.

"She'll make a fine wife and queen, but she'll never be that for you."

Karminel kicked Caspian in the face and the crowd groaned. Caspian dared to look back for a moment and saw the terrified expression of Susan. Caspian had failed her.

Karminel laughed again.

"You actually think she'll have a choice in the matter? She'll be my wife and when I tire of her I shall cast her out onto the street like the worthless wretch she is."

With a sudden burst of energy Caspian kicked Karminel in the stomach.

Something inside of Caspian had snapped.

Karminel could mock his mother, his father, his friends, his family and even himself. But Caspian couldn't handle Karminel treating Susan like a candle. A worthless thing that's pretty and helps you for a while and then you toss away when you're done with it.

Karminel doubled back in pain as Caspian jumped up and rushed at him. Caspian caught the wrist of the hand that held his opponent's sword. Caspian bent it back so far that Karminel accidently, while flicking his wrist to get it out of Caspian's hand tossed the sword into the air.

Caspian caught the hilt of the sword and in one fluid motion crossed the sword gracefully, held it to Karminel's neck and forced him to his knees.

"Stop! Stop! I surrender!" Karminel begged.

"What did you say?" Caspian asked, obviously having heard him but wanting everyone else to hear.

"I surrender!" Karminel announced.

"Louder." Caspian instructed.

"**I SURRENDER!**" Karminel shouted.

Caspian smirked and said to the lord, "Good."

Everyone cheered, but they were surprised when they saw Caspian put his sword away, back still held Karminel's sword to Karminel's neck.

"What's going on?" Susan whispered to the doctor.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Karminel!" Caspian announced. "Lord of Beaversdam! You have led the peaceful citizens of Narnia against their king! This is treachery and high treason! And the laws of Narnia state that anyone who has committed these acts must but put to death! And it is my duty as king to perform the punishment!"

The Caspian raised his sword and stabbed it down…

…into the ground.

Caspian went to eyelevel with Karminel and whispered, "You're lucky I'm a merciful king. Now return the sword to the high king's treasury, get your things, leave Narnia and never return!"

Caspian stood up, turned his back to Karminel and headed towards his friends. But before he could get to them he heard Karminel yelling, his friends yelling at him to look out, went for his sword, only to find it momentarily stuck in his sheath, turned backed and see Karminel an inch away from stabbing him in the face.

But the injury never came. A twang of a bow was heard and then an arrow soared through the air fast and plunged into Karminel's heart.

Karminel fell over and he never came back up.

Caspian turned to see who had killed Karminel and was surprised to see Susan, holding Redfield's bow having just shot an arrow.

After everyone got over the shock another surprising thing happened. An army, led by Reepicheep, Trumpkin and Trufflehunter approached them ready to fight, only to be surprised that were was no fight to be had.

In fact the only words exchanged were said by Trumpkin, who said,

"Oh, so you've already dealt with it."

They all celebrated and began to reaccount the story to those who had just come, and the bravery of Susan and Caspian was celebrated.

In the midst of the subjects honouring the king and queen Caspian announced, "We would never have done it without one brave man. Redfield please come here."

"Yes sir."

"Kneel."

Redfield kneeled and Caspian said, "Friends this is the guard Redfield. And he has-"

"Excuse me your highness, but Redfield isn't my first name." Redfield interrupted.

"Then what is?" Susan asked.

"It's Rillian son of Redfield the lord of Lantern Waste." Redfield or Rillian said.

"Very well." Caspian said. "I, King Caspian the tenth, knight thee Sir Rillian the faithful."

Meanwhile across the courtyard a single figure kneeled by the body of Lord Karminel of Beaversdam and wept. The brown eyes, filled with tears, looked at the Narnians and then at Queen Susan. They narrowed. The tears disappeared and it looked as if inside of the eyes a match was struck. The fire in the eyes burned and hated.

"I will have my revenge!"

But that's another story.

* * *

Who wants revenge? Why did Rillian help Susan and Caspian? Does the fact that Rillian shares the same name as a future character mean anything? What about Aslan's condition? And what else will happened to Susan and Caspian? Keep reading to find out.

**Read and Review.**

Next Chapter: Rillian, Susan or Caspian? (to start off the next chapter)


	9. 1: Practice Makes Death Threats

TO THE USER WHO SUBMITTED UNDER THE NAME OF** Mikomi-chan! **IF YOU CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO READ THE THING THAT TELLS YOU WHAT THE WHOLE NEXT CHAPTER THING, OR THE SECOND EXPLANATION; DON'T SUBMIT AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW ASKING WHAT I'VE EXPLAINED TWICE ALREADY!

I apologise to everyone else about my outburst. But honestly, if you're too lazy to take 20 seconds to read a thing that explains what something is, don't ask what it is.

And over 10,000 hits on only 8 chapters! You guys are awesome!

And there's really nothing much in this chapter, it's just filler so I apologise and hope that you can enjoy the chapter.

And lastly, after the movie Ive found it hard to read (or I guess listen since I have the series on Cd and on my iPod) the book Prince Caspian, so Im taking a shot in the dark to a lot of things in this story. So if theres a mistake, unless stated otherwise, please inform me of it.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 9

Practice Makes Death Threats

_Dedicated to narniagirl17 for the 150th review_

* * *

It was a warm June morning; it had been a month after Caspian's duel with Karminel which took place in May.

Susan was walking through the courtyard when she heard something. It sounded like the clash of sword and the grunts of a fight. She sped up her pace and turned the corner and was relieved at what she saw. Rillian and Caspian were only practicing their sword skills.

"You are pretty good at this." Caspian said as Rillian blocked a sudden blow.

"Not as good as you, your highness." Rillian admitted. "I doubt that anyone's better than you."

"I don't know about that. I'm sure that Peter could give him a run for his money." Susan butted in acknowledging her presence.

"Yes, well I have fought him, and we were fairly matched in skill." Caspian said.

"Actually I as I remember it, if Lucy hadn't intervened, Peter would have killed you." Susan reminded him.

"Why would you say that?"

"Caspian, he was about to break your head with a rock."

"Right." Caspian sheepishly said.

"So, your majesty," Rillian started, "what are you doing here?"

"I was just out for a walk, and I heard you two and decided to see what was going on." Susan answered.

Susan watched as the two boys; for Rillian was about halfway between Susan and Caspian's ages, start their practice up again.

"You two make it seem so easy." Susan commented about halfway through.

"Well it's not." Caspian grunted blocking another blow from Rillian.

"Sure it isn't." Susan sarcastically said while rolling her eyes.

"You don't know because you've never tried." Caspian told her.

"Then let me try."

"No!" Caspian said faster, louder and a little more intense than he had meant to be.

Susan, looking a little peeved, asked, "And why not?"

Caspian stuttered, "Well because-"

"Is it because I'm a girl?"

"No! It's just-"

"Is it because I'm the queen?"

"No-"

"Is it because I'm young?"

"No-"

"Is it because I'm an archer?"

"No-"

"Then what is it!" Susan demanded.

Caspian stared at her and tried to say something but nothing would come out of his mouth.

"Well?" Susan pushed farther.

"A little help here?" Caspian whispered to Rillian.

"Sorry but this is too funny." Rillian responded.

"Susan, it's not that you aren't capable, it's just, I don't think that you aren't exactly the sword fighting type." Caspian stammered.

"Then teach me." Susan responded.

"I don't really have the time and neither do you. It takes a long time to master the art and we have to work on the kingdom. And-"

"I'll do it." Rillian offered.

"You will?" Susan and Caspian asked at the same time.

"I will, I don't really have much to do since there doesn't seem to be any danger these days. And I'm not that bad a fighter. It could be fun." Rillian explained.

"I'll do it." Susan said happily.

"Good now, I'll need to see if you know anything about sword fighting already, so here's my sword and Caspian you go against her. But take it easy." Rillian instructed.

"You're lucky you saved my life." Caspian warningly muttered to Rillian.

Susan and Caspian went against each other three times. Once to show her attacking skills, her blocking skills and her skills of both of them together. She had no skill whatsoever.

Rillian had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Next Chapter: Susan and Caspian or Rillian and Susan

Read and Review


	10. 1: A Year Of Beginnings

Just a thanks to everyone out there, you guys are the best. And also thanks for staying with me, I am having a family crisis right now and I haven't felt up to writing. But enough about my personal life here's the news for this chapter.

I've started to make some trailers for the different books of this story. So they're on YouTube so search under A Change of Heart Narnia Fan fiction, and you'll find it. And if you see only one movie this year, you have to check out Get Smart; I've seen it twice and still laughed every time.

And every now and then I'll name a chapter after a chapter in the actual Chronicles of Narnia series. I'll tell you when one is, and then if you guess which book it's from you get a little preview of the next chapter. And sometimes I'll alter the title so that if say the original chapter was called _How Shasta Set Out On His Travels_,I'll alter it to become _How Caspian Set Out On His Travels _or _How Susan Set Out On Her Travels_. This will apply to all books, except in Book 2, 4 and 7 which will be The Voyage of Dawn Treader, The Sliver Chair and The Last Battle respectively. But there will be times where I change the title or replace it with another in those books. And don't worry, I will tell you when that happens. So brush up on your chapter names, for in about 2 or 3 chapters the first one will be used.

And finally, a couple days ago I bought that giant book that contains all the books of Narnia in it and the timeline that they're selling now. You know the one that has the poster for the movie Prince Caspian as a cover. Anyways, I was brushing up on _The Sliver Chair_ a couple nights ago and I realised, I've misspelt the name of the future prince (no Rillian will NOT become prince). I've been spelling it Rillian, when it's actually Rilian. So I apologize, and I will continue to spell it Rillian for the knight but it will be Rilian for the prince.

And lastly this chapter again is just filler so you guys understand exactly what Susan and Caspian's relationships (as a pair and separately) will be. Then there'll be no filler for the rest of the book (except for maybe a chapter or two). So this chapter is the last slow one of this book.

Now enjoy this next chapter of _A Change of Heart, The Queen Returns._

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 10

A Year Of Beginnings

_Dedicated to NIkki for the 175th review_

* * *

July, the best month in Narnia in Susan's opinion, rolled around and it was as enjoyable as always. Things were fresh, sunny and joyful and she wasn't just talking about the weather. Narnia was at peace and nothing was interrupting that. It was a strange thing for Susan, but still it was a good thing.

She and Caspian had much more free time to spend together. Of course that was when she wasn't fixing laws, rebuilding Cair Paravel, helping citizens, overseeing tribute payment, enjoying free time by herself or practising her sword fighting with Rillian.

But what surprised her most was, she realised she hadn't really been thinking about her siblings a lot. She realised this one day when Rillian had shown her a technique that Peter had used during his duel with Miraz. She hadn't though of them in almost two weeks previous that day. It was then that Susan remembered that after a while when she was in Narnia before, she and her siblings had forgotten all about their family and home back in London. And this thought scared her more than anything.

So she came up with an idea to help stop that. Every week she would write a letter. One week it would be to Lucy and Edmund and the next to Peter. The reason she wrote letters to both Lucy and Edmund, while Peter got one just for him was because of the age difference. She tended to keep the light, happy and funny things in the letter for her younger siblings, while Peter's letter was a different tone altogether.

She would write everything she felt, the good things and the bad. So would put in important events and her fears. She would tell him everything, including the things she couldn't bring herself to tell even Caspian. It was different with Peter because he wasn't the younger ones who had to be brought down to earth and be protected. Instead he was her older brother, her protector, her bringer down to earth, her supporter and her friend. There was just something different in her relationship with Peter than the others. It was a bond that was hard to explain and understand. But those who do have that bond know exactly what it is and understand completely.

It was at these times when she wrote the letters that she would really remember that her family was far away from her, and unable to even read what she wrote to them. This scared her so much that she hid her fear and guilt from everyone.

That is except for two people, Caspian, obviously, and surprisingly she found she could confide in Rillian.

"You're getting better at this." Rillian told Susan one day as they were sparring. "You almost got me that time."

"Well it's all thanks to your teaching." Susan said as she blocked a blow. "So where did you learn?"

"My father taught me a bit."

"Your father?"

"Yeah, he taught me until he died."

"You've never talked about your family before." Susan pointed out as she attempted to strike Rillian.

Rillian blocked it, shrugged and asked offhandedly, "What's there to talk about? I was my parents' only child, my mother died while giving birth to me. My father supported King Caspian IX and Caspian the Xth, Miraz had him killed and I was forced to join Miraz's army. I didn't give even the slightest effort there, and occasionally attacked my own side during battle and saving the other side. Then I was forced to support Karminel and the rest you know. Nothing really exciting, my family's history pales in comparison to your family's story."

"Well, who's family doesn't?" Susan smirked. "Do you miss them?"

"Well, I never knew my mother so I don't really miss her, but I do sometimes miss my father." Rillian admitted. "What about you? It must be hard knowing they're alive, but not knowing if they're well, happy or miss you."

"I know they miss me, and I miss them, but I'm passed the stage where I doubt my choice. I know I'm meant to be here, and that they aren't. Anyways, it's not like I'll never see them again, Aslan said I would. But it's hard not knowing _when_ I'll see them again, I just have to trust Aslan." Susan confessed.

Suddenly they heard someone cleared their throat and they turned to see Caspian having just entered the area.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Caspian apologized.

"Oh don't worry, we were just finishing up." Rillian said. "Susan, keep practising your form this week."

"Ok." Susan nodded. Then she turned to Caspian and said, "I'll be a minute, I have to put the things away."

"Ok." Caspian responded.

Then he gazed after Susan as she walked away and started to put things away. Caspian momentarily glanced to Rillian, standing beside him, only to realise that Rillian was also staring at Susan.

Rillian sensed that the king was watching him, and turned to the jealous Caspian.

As if reading the young king's mind, gave a short laugh and said amused, "I wouldn't even dream of it."

Caspian understanding, but double checking to make sure they were on the same page, asked, "Dream of what?"

"Dream of making any advance on Susan whatsoever. You can trust me on that one."

"Can I really?" Caspian came back in a threatening voice.

"Yes you can, now look. I won't deny it; Susan is a very beautiful girl, strong, smart, funny, sophisticated, loving, gentle, kind, brave, honest, loyal and true." Rillian admitted listing off the good things about Susan. "But trust me, I am in NO way whatsoever attracted to Susan in the way you are. No offence. Anyway I like her in a more of friend brotherly type way."

It took Caspian a while to completely trust Rillian and Susan alone, but after about a month Caspian saw that their relationship was really turning into a brother sister type relationship. After this Caspian started to enjoy Rillian company and after and few months they too entered a brotherly type relationship.

About a week after that fencing lesson Susan convinced Caspian to talk about their relationship, and where it was going. They discovered that they both someday wanted to get married and have kids and wanted to take time before that. But they didn't talk about the marriage and kids they wanted to be with each other, for they felt awkward discussing that sort of thing with each other. But who could blame them; they had only known each other for a couple months and were only 16 and 17.

As these three relationships developed and improved, so did Susan's sword skills. She was making amazing progress, though she had to admit she still preferred the bow and arrow.

In fact she got so good that one day in March Susan challenged Caspian to spar against her.

The match was pretty even, but that's considering that Caspian was talking it easy on her. Actually Rillian found the match pretty amusing.

The match didn't take long, about 5 minutes in Susan tripped Caspian.

"I win." Susan gloated.

"Actually."Caspian said.

He suddenly grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall backward, rolled on top of her and said, "I win."

Susan smiled and said, "Alright you win."

"You're not so bad for a beginner." Caspian admitted.

It was only then that they became aware the the awkward position they were in. One wrong move and Susan wouldn't exactly be "innocent" anymore. Neither of them paid any attention to Rillian about foot away from them, they only focused on each other.

Caspian's breath slowed, while Susan's speed up, they were lost in each others eyes.

The same thing ran through their heads.

A part one of them was saying; _Come on! Do it! Just one little motion and you'll feel the phenomenal sensation! Don't be afraid of the consequences! Just look in those eyes! You know you're not the only one here who wants it!_

But logic was telling them; _Don't do it! You can't risk it!_

But they weren't the one who made the decision in the end.

"If you two are done, then perhaps you should get up." Rillian suggested loudly to snap them but into reality.

That year in Narnia really didn't have much else to it, so I won't waste your time to tell you anything else. But there are things you have to know before we go on.

The first thing was that Caspian and Susan never did say I love you that year, they said they weren't ready. Although everyone else knew that they did love each other, they just didn't want to be the first to say it, in fear that the other wouldn't say it in return.

The second thing was that Susan didn't get to visit her family that year, though one could understand Aslan's reason. Susan needed to get used to the idea of being without them, as well as the fact that it would be too soon in England for Susan to show up.

The last thing was that Susan never stopped writing the letters to her siblings. So as the year went by she ended up having a bunch of letters and no room to put them. So she got a beautifully made medium size chest and put all her letters and everything that reminded her of her siblings into it and stored it under her bed. She was unaware that one day, when she was in the greatest state of despair she would ever be in her life, this chest would become her saving grace.

But that's another story.

* * *

This is the last time I am going to say this. The thing that's below and appears every chapter, is **always** who do you want the next chapter to START with.

Next Chapter: Caspian, Susan, Rillian, Caspian and Susan, Caspian and Rillian or Susan and Rillian?

Thank goodness this chapter's over, it was torture to write. It took almost a month to get through.

Read and Review.

On last thing, please stop bashing Rillian in your reviews, his intentions are strictly honourable. Give him a chance and you'll learn to love him.


	11. Previews

Ok I'm sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. And it probably won't be for a while yet that I finish the next chapter. But I have my reasons and here they are.

Firstly I've had major writer's block. My muse just won't let me past one certain part. You see we've been having a fight since I've been so unmotivated, so she decided that if I don't want to write, she won't let me. She and I are going to have a little talk about that though.

And the other reason was actually a really good one. You see I was at this ceremony with some friends of mine, and it involved candles. (Of course you can see where this one's going.) Anyway we got to the part in the ceremony where we had to pass around the candle, and we had to do it as fast as possible, it was supposed to represent luck or something like that. Anyway when my friend passed it to me he dropped to on my fingers and I, being in the state of shock, didn't pull away in time. They had to get me to the hospital for third degree burns. So my fingers have been burned and I haven't been able to write well. Needless to say my friend has been avoiding me like the plague.

Now I'm going to be leaving on the 17th for a trip, but in my spare time I'm going to write some stuff on (shudder) paper. So I hope that I'll be done soon.

Now I decided to post this note because I have so many loyal fans. And I wanted all of you to know that I'm not dead and that stuff is on the way.

I also wanted to post something because today (September 15th) is my birthday and I decided to give a present to my fans in honour of it. (Hopefully my muse will give me the gift of words today.)

So here's a preview for _Chapter 10: The Thin Line Between Romance and Stupidity_.

Enjoy…

* * *

_**Excerpt # 1:**_

"Caspian, I'm saying this for the last time. I do not care. Just pick one." Rillian snapped at Caspian, for what felt like the millionth time that day.

He, Caspian and Susan had gone to the market for some last minute things for that night's celebration. And somehow he had gotten stuck with helping Caspian while Susan was off enjoying herself.

"Fine!" Caspian said before turning to the merchant and told him, "That one."

"I don't get why this is so important to you." Rillian grumbled.

"It's because I need to impress Narnia and Archenland, and so that it'll be easier to earn their trust."

"They've kept you around for a year without killing you yet Caspian. I mean sure, you may have been kidnapped and forced to fight a duel to the death every once in a while. But the fact of the matter is Caspian, these people adore you."

"I meant Archenland."

"Oh well that's a different matter entirely."

Caspian heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Why do I even keep you around?" Caspian asked himself.

"Because you're hopeless without me." Rillian said in a mock affectionate manner.

"You know, you're right. I mean what would I do without someone to criticize, mock and annoy me all day?"

"I know, it's a scary thought."

* * *

_**Excerpt # 2:**_

"So does everyone know what to do?" Susan asked nervously on the steps of the castle.

"For the millionth time, Susan, yes we do." Rillian said in the same time he had used with Caspian earlier that day.

"Yes Rillian, and what have _we_ told you to call us a million times already?" Caspian asked.

Rillian groaned and asked, "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Caspian and Susan at the same, very bluntly.

"Fine."

"Fine what?" Caspian pushed, smirking.

"Fine, your highness." Rillian mockingly said complete with bow.

"Work on it." Caspian ordered.

"I'll give you something to work." Rillian muttered.

* * *

Well, see you next chapter.


	12. 1: Thin Line Between Romance and Stupid

One quick note, the real drama of this book is going to start truly in this chapter, kinda. The duel was just in here to set up for the drama in another book. And I've rewritten some of chapter 6, so you might want to check it out. And I've seen the movie again 3 times so the characters will get back into character more.

And yes you guys voted for Susan and Caspian to start out the chapter, but I just couldn't see this chapter starting between those two. And though I tried to start it that way, the direction the story took off in was different than that.

And I've decided that, to help you pick who you want to start the next chapter at the end of every chapter that I'll put three things about the next chapter. Usually one cliff-hanger related thing, one thing that is the main theme and one humorous moment. Example (the following 3 things will probably never happen in the story):

_Coming up next chapter: _Susan runs away, Caspian turns to Destria for advice and Rillian sits on a porcupine.

Oh and this has got to be my favourite chapter title in the whole story.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 10

The Thin Line Between Romance and Stupidity

_Dedicated to clearwaterangel for the 200__th__ review and their awesome support_

* * *

One year, Susan now had been in Narnia for a whole year. One year, Twelve months, 52 weeks, 365 days, 8760 hours, 525600 minutes, 31536000 seconds!

Ok a little less than a year since it was technically a year since the defeat of Miraz. But still it was almost an entire year since she had left her family. Actually now looking back she couldn't figure out how she had managed to go a whole year without them. She would have tried to figure it out; had not she and the rest of the castle been too busy get ready for that night. You see, Caspian had had the idea that since it was a whole year of almost peace they should celebrate.

At first it was only everyone in Narnian was invited, but about two weeks earlier the King of Archenland had sent messengers to Narnia congratulating Susan and Caspian on their successful year. They wished to one day visit Narnia and perhaps even remake the alliance between the two countries, as there was in the old days. This made Susan remember her old friends from Archenland, King Lune, Aravis and the princes Cor and Corin. She knew that over 1300 years had passed since then, but she was willing to trust the Archenlanders because of the old ones. And her trust of them convinced Caspian to trust and invite them and their people to come to the celebration.

But Rillian, being the logical one, realised that about 46 generations had passed from Susan's old friends and knew that somewhere down the line there might have been a change from good to bad. In other words Rillian didn't trust the king of Archenland, but staying true to his title of Rillian the faithful, he stood by the king and queen's decision.

Of course with this being a celebration, and the fact that Archenland was coming, Caspian decided to pull out all the stops. There would be the best of everything at the celebration. The best food, the best music, the best decorations, the best entertainers, the best fireworks and the best of everything else. The good thing about this was the night of the celebration would be amazing. But bad news was how much work they would have to put in to get all those things. And the people closest to Caspian, (Reepicheep, Glenstorm, Susan, Rillian, Cornelius, Trumpkin and Trufflehunter) were getting the brunt of it. Most didn't mind, because after all Caspian was their king and friend, but Susan and Rillian were near ready to strangle the man. And I think that, had not they liked Caspian so much (but more likely if they wouldn't have been charged with treason), Susan and Rillian would have.

"Caspian, I'm saying this for the last time. I do not care. Just pick one." Rillian snapped at Caspian, for what felt like the millionth time that day.

He, Caspian and Susan had gone to the market for some last minute things for that night's celebration. And somehow he had gotten stuck with helping Caspian while Susan was off enjoying herself.

"Fine!" Caspian said before turning to the merchant and told him, "That one."

"I don't get why this is so important to you." Rillian grumbled.

"It's because I need to impress Narnia and Archenland, and so that it'll be easier to earn their trust."

"They've kept you around for a year without killing you yet Caspian. I mean sure, you may have been kidnapped and forced to fight a duel to the death every once in a while. But the fact of the matter is Caspian, these people adore you."

"I meant Archenland."

"Oh well that's a different matter entirely."

Caspian heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Why do I even keep you around?" Caspian asked himself.

"Because you're hopeless without me." Rillian said in a mock affectionate manner.

"You know, you're right. I mean what would I do without someone to criticize, mock and annoy me all day?"

"I know, it's a scary thought."

Caspian was about to retort when he spotted Susan and completely forgot about everything as he watched her. And he continued to gaze at her until Rillian waved his hand in front of Caspian's face and said, "Hello! Narnia to Caspian!"

Caspian swatted Rillian's hand out of the way and turned away and busied himself again.

"Oh for the love of Aslan! Just tell her already!" Rillian exclaimed.

"Tell who what?" Caspian asked pretending to be confused, but knowing full well of what Rillian was talking about.

"Tell Susan that you love her, and don't you dare tell me that you're not ready or unsure or anything of that load you've been giving me for the last year!"

"It's not that simple."

"Oh right! You love her and she loves you. Oh if only life wasn't so complicated! You must have it so hard! Tell me, do you lose a lot of sleep at night or just some?" Rillian moaned in a mock sympathetic manner.

"Cut the sarcasm Rillian! You may be my best friend, but I still am your king." Then Caspian turned away from Rillian and looked back at Susan. "It's just I know that if I put myself out there and tell her, I'm going to not get the same words spoken back."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do! I can just see it in her face. She's not willing to accept it yet."

"Caspian, you'll never truly know if you don't try."

Caspian sighed and stared at Susan.

_Later –Back At The Castle…_

"So does everyone know what to do?" Susan asked nervously on the steps of the castle.

"For the millionth time, Susan, yes we do." Rillian said in the same time he had used with Caspian earlier that day.

"Yes Rillian, and what have _we_ told you to call us a million times already?" Caspian asked.

Rillian groaned and asked, "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Caspian and Susan at the same, very bluntly.

"Fine."

"Fine what?" Caspian pushed, smirking.

"Fine, your highness." Rillian mockingly said complete with bow.

"Work on it." Caspian ordered.

"I'll give you something to work." Rillian muttered.

"They're here!" An excited shout came.

"Ok everyone places." Susan said as everyone moved to their positions.

Susan moved to the center of the room with Caspian on her right, Trumpkin to her left, Trufflehunter to Trumpkin's left and Cornelius to Caspian's right. The select few from their army lined up outside to the right and left as if to make a path. Then at the end of the line, closest to the royal Narnians (not that either were actually Narnian), was Glenstorm with Reepicheep to his left and Rillian to his right. Everyone else who was there but not important was behind everyone.

"Ok, let's start this thing." Susan said as she spotted the king of Archenland's party.

She took a step forward into the entrance courtyard of the castle. Caspian was always a single step behind her while they walked nobly outside; it was a sign that Susan, though a queen was still a step up from him in authority.

Once the party of Archenlanders and Narnians joined, the Archenlanders dismounted and everyone, Narnians and Archenlanders alike, swung into a graceful bow that could make you fall over if you weren't practised enough. And sadly one unlucky young man from Archenland, who clearly wasn't graceful in the least, fell over, face forward into the ground.

His falling caused almost everyone to look up from their bows, and then stand back up. Susan could hear the snickering and whispering, and Caspian saw the pointing and muttering from his own people, while Rillian swore he saw the Archenland king roll his eyes.

The boy was so embarrassed that when he tried to stand up he fell back down again. Susan felt a surge of disgust as both Narnians and Archenlanders had to try really hard not to laugh. She sighed and then took a step forward toward the boy on the ground.

She kneeled down in front of the boy, as he looked up. She smiled warmly and stuck her hand up, as an offer of help. The boy weakly smiled, took her hand and stood up (without falling). Then the boy gave her a quick bow and retreated behind his king. The king gave the boy a look of contempt as he passed, which went unnoticed to all except Rillian, who had been watching the king like a hawk.

Then Susan and Caspian stepped forward (Susan still a step ahead), beginning the meeting. It was an unforgotten custom throughout all the lands in that world, that when two or more parties met, that the royalty would be the first to step forward and address the other party, and thus break the barrier.

But to every Narnian's surprise, not just the king of Archenland step out, but the clumsy boy did too. It was only then that Caspian took a good look at the boy, and realised something. This boy was no commoner or even a noble, this boy was royalty; a prince to be exact.

When the four royals finally met in the middle, Susan, Caspian and the boy started another bow. But the Archenlander king stuck out an arm, preventing the prince from bowing, and began no bow.

"Forgive me if I sound rude, but perhaps just the last bow was enough; we wouldn't want another mishap to happen after all." The king said.

"I believe that is appropriate your highness." Caspian said as he and Susan went out of their bows.

"Allow me to introduce us; I am Toran, king of Archenland. And this is my younger brother, Prince Corvin." The king said.

"Then please allow me to introduce myself, I'm King Caspian the Tenth." And this is Queen Susan the Gentle, eldest queen of the four ancient sovereigns of Narnia, whose brother is the High King of Narnia."

"Oh your majesty, there is no need to explain to us who you are. The story of how you rose to the throne from your usurping uncle, reached our ears many months ago." Toran said. "And the ancient kings and queens' stories are well known in Archenland. Don't forget that Queen Susan is featured prominently in the story we call _The Horse and His Boy_."

"How could I forget?" Susan asked slightly flattered.

"Why King Caspian, your wife is a living legend." Toran continued.

"My wife?" Asked a confused Caspian.

"Queen Susan."

"What?" In shock Caspian blurted out.

"Aren't you two married?" Toran asked Susan.

"Oh no, no, no, we're not married." Susan (who also was in shock) tried to clear up. "I mean we are together, but we are defiantly not married. And if someday we do get married, it won't be for several years."

Caspian turned to her with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean_ if_?" Caspian demanded in a slight hurt tone.

"Well we're not exactly sure of our future." Susan explained.

"Well, I highly doubt that Aslan would have let you stay here if we didn't have a future."

"Caspian now is really not the time." Susan said calm but firmly. "I'm sorry about that."

"Oh don't worry, my brother and I have been in similar situations." Toran said.

"Well, I think we've been standing out here long enough. Why don't we all head inside?" Susan suggested.

"I always agree with a lady." Toran said. "Especially when the idea is good."

"Good." Susan said.

The Narnians started filing back into the castle. Caspian turned to Toran, who gestured to him to lead the way. Caspian nodded, turned around with Susan, put an arm around her waist and they started walking to the castle with the Archenlanders.

Only one Narnian had stayed behind to watch King Toran.

Rillian watched Toran with a dangerous look of distrust and anger.

Toran turned and saw Rillian, and when their eyes met, Rillian cast Toran the most dangerous and threatening look he could give.

Rillian's message was clear.

"I don't trust him."

"You've been saying that for the last two hours, Rillian. Don't worry I get the message." Susan told Rillian, two hours later.

"But you don't agree with me." Rillian stated.

"No I don't agree with you, and you know why? Because he's given us no reason not to trust him."

"But he's given you no reason to trust you. He's not a nice guy, Susan."

"Oh right, he's not nice and has demonstrated that several times. Like when he stopped his brother from more embarrassment."

"Oh please he was stopping his brother from embarrassing _him_. And when he asked if you and Caspian were married, and found out you weren't, he sounded a little too interested." Rillian pointed out.

Susan rolled her eyes.

"You're exaggerating. And anyway, you're supposed to be Sir Rillian the _Faithful_. So suck it up Rillian and be faithful to us." Susan ordered Rillian in an exasperated voice. "I trust Toran and Caspian trusts Toran."

"I don't trust Toran." Caspian said coming up to them, not having heard Susan's last statement.

"You two are impossible!" Susan exclaimed storming away from the table.

"What's with her?" Caspian asked.

"She thinks I'm being too harsh about Toran, and that I'm jumping to conclusions." Rillian explained.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like him."

"That makes two of us."

"Why don't you like him?" Rillian asked as he saw Caspian watching Susan and Toran converse.

"Just look at him." Caspian said as if there was something nasty in his mouth. "Just flirting away with Susan, and she can't even see it."

"I tried to tell her."

"I'm going to tell her I love her."

"What!"

Caspian turned to face the surprised Rillian and asked, "Is there a problem with that?"

"I think you're doing this just to mark your territory and make it clear to Toran that she's your girl."

"Or maybe I'm doing this because I'm being with her for a year and I want to let the girl I love know that I love her."

"It's possible, but I know you're just marking your territory." Rillian confidently said.

"What ever happened to '_Tell her you love her, and don't make excuses'_?" Caspian asked.

"It got replaced by hot guy hitting on your girlfriend, thus making you vulnerable to idiocy."

"Why are you so sure that I'm going to do something stupid?"

"Because of the thin line between romance and stupidity."

"Look, I promise I won't do anything stupid. Now can I go tell Susan I love her?"

"Why are you asking me? You don't need my permission."

"Ok then."

Caspian turned and left Rillian to, once Caspian was out of earshot, burst into laughter.

"Not do anything stupid. Who are those two kidding?" Rillian managed through his laughter.

"Well you know how kings are; they think they know what's best for everyone. But all they really can do is do what's best for them and hope the people like them enough not to kill them." A voice said suddenly, causing Rillian to jump.

Rillian turned to see the clumsy Prince of Archenland, Prince Corvin, standing behind him, obviously trying to hold back laughter.

"Pardon me for scaring you, but I thought you saw me." Corvin said.

"No it's ok." Rillian said.

It was only then that Rillian took the good look at the Prince.

Truth be told he didn't look much like one, in fact if he didn't dress so nicely and wore a crown, you'd never guess he was one. His black hair was a bit tangled, messy and cut unevenly. He had stubble for a beard and his crown was crooked. He had a bit of a tan, which in Archenland was considered unattractive, you either had a tan or not. His posture was slouched and seemed as if he was used to hiding behind his brother's shadow.

"Yeah I know I don't look like a prince, or even anyone important." Corvin admitted. "I mean I'm no warrior and I'm never going to be anything more than this. So what's really the point?"

"Don't say that. I mean I used to think like that, and then I became Narnia's third most important knight and close personal friend of the king and queen." Rillian said.

"How'd you manage that?"

"Well all it took really was a plot against Susan and Caspian (sorry their _highnesses_), a little bit of luck and coincidence."

"Oh."

Then there was some awkward silence.

"So you don't trust my brother." Corvin said slightly amused.

Rillian was taken back.

He began to stutter, "Well, it's not that I don't like him. It just that I don't exactly-"

"You don't trust him." Corvin cut off. Then he laughed, turned his gaze to something else and continued, "Don't worry about it."

Rillian turned to see what Corvin was looking at and was surprised. Corvin was watching his brother as he talked with Susan. And from an outsider's point of view, you might have guessed that Toran and Susan were flirting.

The Corvin said in a serious tone, "I don't trust him either."

"You actually did that?" Susan said in a half shocked, half humoured manner.

"I know it's hard to believe." Toran said laughing at his own apparent foolishness. "And I didn't even mean to -"

"Pardon me." A voice suddenly said causing the two flirting royals to turn.

"Oh King Caspian, how nice of you to join us." Toran said slightly anxious. "I was just tell Queen Susan about the first battle I led. You could say I was quite as clumsy as my brother then."

"Considering you tripped in a mole's hole when you started to charge, I would say you were." Susan pointed out amused.

"Well then, you should tell me that story sometime; it sounds quite humorous. But as for now I must regretfully decline. Perhaps you should tell the story to our good friend Rillian, he and your brother seem to be hitting it off." Caspian said respectfully, but with a bit of an edge.

Toran turned to see his brother and Rillian enthusiastically talking about something, obviously having a good time. Neither Susan nor Caspian saw the king's eyes narrow at the sight.

"Actually I just remembered I have to talk to my brother about something. I'm sorry but I must withdraw from our conversation milady." Toran said.

"It's fine, go talk with your brother." Susan said.

"Thank you." Toran said.

"I'm sorry Susan for interrupting." Caspian apologized once Toran had gone.

"It's ok, I'd rather you interrupt me and King Toran than talk with him all night and not see you." Susan told him.

"Oh really, because it looked like you were having fun with your courter." Caspian said teasingly.

Susan hit him playfully on the chest and said, "He is so not my courter."

"Oh really, than who is?"

"You are."

"Oh, and then I guess this wouldn't be inappropriate."

Caspian put his arms around her waist, pulled her in so she has close to him and kissed her passionately.

"Want to get out of here?" Caspian whispered in her ear after they broke off from the kiss.

"Yeah." She breathed.

They small at each other before he wrapped an arm around her waist and she rested her head on his chest.

Rillian was in a hallway, just finished talking with Reepicheep, when he suddenly heard something coming from an empty corridor.

"You are walking in thin ice here!" An angry voice of a man exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to-" Stuttered a second fearful voice, also of a man.

"Must I remind you what you need to do?"

"No."

"Good, then stop this and do your job, or else I'm going to make sure you lose your kingdom. Understand?"

"Yes. Good, now let's go before someone hears us."

Then Rillian heard footsteps and ducked behind a statue.

And what he saw shocked him.

"Ok, why are we on the highest balcony in the castle Caspian?" Susan asked.

"I just don't want any interruptions." Caspian explained.

Susan smiled and then pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Caspian broke it off slightly panting.

"Susan." Caspian panted.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

* * *

_Coming up next chapter:_ Susan reacts to Caspian's confession, Rillian gets a star reading and Caspian must deal with the consequences of his actions.

Next Chapter: Susan and Rillian or Susan, Caspian and Rillian?

Well I gave you a supersize chapter, 11 pages instead of the usual 5-7 pages, so you better:

Read and Review.


	13. 1: Accidents and Omens

Yes I'm doing another time jump, but that's how things play out. It's necessary for a conflict later on and timing for some special coming up either next chapter or chapter after next (still haven't decided yet).

And who Rillian heard in the hall won't be revealed for a while, or what the stars mean.

And I'm writing in a new format invovling the lines, so when you reach a line don't think it's the end of the chapter, read until the end of the page.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 10

Accidents and Omens

* * *

Caspian let out a painful groan, holding back a scream as the castle doctor tightened the cast around his leg.

"Ok, let me get this straight." Rillian said to Susan, as they stood in the corner of Caspian's room, while the doctor left. "Caspian brought you up to this romantic balcony, set the mood and told you that he loves you. And then you said _thank you_!"

"Yes, Rillian, for the hundredth time, that's what happened." Susan said irritated and slightly embarrassed.

Then Rillian turned to Caspian and continued, "Then you, unsatisfied with her answer, climbed unto the railing of the balcony, and shouted it out for all of Narnia to hear."

"Yes." Caspian said through gritted teeth.

"Oh and then when Susan tried to get you down you continued to shout. And you did that until a firework, that sounded oddly like a lion, went off, and caused you to fall onto the roof about 10 feet below you, breaking your leg."

"Yes Rillian." The both shouted to him.

"You know I would usually laugh, but this isn't the right situation…" Rillian said honestly, "…until tomorrow when I tell everyone."

The looks the royal had on their faces made him stop joking. The sadness on their faces was just too much for him.

Susan tried to say, "Caspian I-"

"Susan please just don't." Caspian cut off.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"Maybe you should just leave." Caspian said bluntly.

Susan nodded and headed out the door.

Rillian and Caspian watched, before Rillian turned back to Caspian.

"You were right, Caspian. You should be happy, I finally wasn't right about something, while you were." Rillian said meekly trying to cheer Caspian up.

Caspian sighed.

"This time I wish I wasn't."

"Me too, Caspian."

* * *

_6 months later…_

* * *

"_I love you, and I want be with you."_

"_Rillian, you know what I am, and you know what you are. We may love all we want, but I cannot join you in union."_

"_But I love you."_

"_I love you too, but I can't be with you. So don't ask me to marry you, because if I did I would suffer. Please don't ask me that."_

"_Then can I have at least one last night with you?"_

"_No Rillian, I must go, now."_

* * *

Rillian shot up in his bed and realised he had been dreaming of her in his sleep again.

"Why must she taunt my dreams so?" Rillian angrily asked. "Cannot I not get at least one night without remembering her? Or her touch? Or her love?"

He sighed, got out of bed, threw on his shirt, put on his sword, grabbed his jacket and decided to go wander the castle in the middle of the night.

* * *

Rillian made it to the star gazing tower and stood in the night air trying to clear his mind.

"Sir Rillian, about time you showed up. I was beginning to think I misread the stars." A voice said from behind him.

"I'm sorry for being so late Glenstorm, forgive me for sleeping. I'm sorry but it's human nature." Rillian mockingly said.

"There's no need to get rude young one." Glenstorm said.

"I'm sorry; I get rude when I'm angry."

"I'll mention that to their highnesses, that might start to explain some things."

"So," Rillian said trying to get off the subject, "what are the stars saying tonight? Crop shortage? War? Reepicheep trying to take on Trufflehunter again?"

"No, it's worse."

"Worse?"

"I cannot understand what they're warning us about."

"Well what does it say?" Rillian asked a little concerned. "I have time, there's what 2, 3 of them?"

"Ten signs tonight." Glenstorm responded gravely.

"Ten?" Rillian asked shocked.

"I have not seen the sky so busy since King Caspian lead his movement against Miraz."

"Well what does it say?"

"Well what are the signs?"

"Well that sign, in the northeast is the clearest both in appearance and understanding."

"What does it mean?"

"It's a lion, which means the great lion."

"So the first sign is Aslan." Rillian said as he understood.

"Correct." Glenstorm said. "Now in the southwest there's five signs intermixed."

"What does that mean?"

"It means they directly affect each other."

"What are they?"

"First there's the heart at the center of all, which means all of the events will be affected by love. Next to it is the crown, which means royalty, which means everything will be affected by the love of the royals."

"So Susan and Caspian's love."

"Not necessarily, because next to it is the sign of the foreign land. This means that it won't only be concerning Susan and Caspian, if at all." Glenstorm clarified. "Now in between the crown and the heart there's a tear, which means something will be torn apart. And next to that is the sign of a fight, which means this tear will lead to a fight."

"Ok that's six, what are the other four?" Rillian asked.

"Well under the lion, there's the false prophet, which means there's a pretender in the mist of things. And the pretender will hopefully be beaten by Aslan, either physically by him, in spirit of him or in his name."

"I think I know who the pretender is." Rillian muttered to himself remembering six months ago in the hall.

"Now in the southeast there's two signs the secret and the betrayal. Those signs speak for themselves as to their meanings."

"But what's the secret and who's going to betray whom?"

"The stars cannot tell those things to you in signs alone."

"What's the last sign?"

"The proposal."

"Does that mean there's going to be a proposition? Or is someone going propose?"

"The stars cannot tell those things-"

"In signs alone, yeah yeah I get it."

Glenstorm rolled his eyes.

"So in summary there's the crown, the tear, the heart, the false prophet, the lion, the betrayal, the secret, the proposition, the fight and the foreign land." Rillian simplified.

"Correct." Glenstorm confirmed.

"Glen my centaur friend, we are in for one heck of a time."

"Don't call me Glen."

"Sorry." Rillian apologized. "Well I'm going to go back to bed, good night."

"Rillian, there's couple more things I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Be careful, your position as the best friend of the king and queen is about to get challenging, many people will be out for your blood."

"Well that's a nice thought before bed."

"And Rillian," Glenstorm said very serious, "let go of her, it is impossible to continue this love, she's going to get hurt, and you're the one who's going to hurt her."

Rillian froze, and then angrily managed to asked, "How do you know of it?"

"The stars not only warn, but they gossip as well."

Rillian strode up to Glenstorm, not caring if he got hurt, and made sure there was less than an inch between them before telling the centaur in a threatening voice, "You know nothing of it. So stay out of my business, you half horse."

Rillian stormed from him and almost made it off the tower and back inside.

"Rillian!" Glenstorm called making Rillian freeze in his tracks. "If you continue to pursue it, I cannot stop you. But do not bring your friends down into it. They're about to have their own problems, starting tonight."

Rillian slowly turned around and asked, "What going to happen tonight?"

* * *

"_Susan."_ An eerie windlike voice called.

Susan turned in her bed.

"_Susan."_

Susan's eyes shot open in fear.

"_Susan!"_

"Caspian?" Susan called out. "Is that you?"

"_Susan!"_

"Rillian knock it off!"

"_Susan!"_

"Reep? Trufflehunter? Dr. Cornelius? Trumpkin? Glenstorm? Pattertwig?"

"_SUSAN!"_

"Who's there!" Susan called in fear.

"_Look to me child." _The voice called, though it was strangely comforting.

Susan looked to the corner of the room and saw the culprit as her eyes widened in shock and slightly in fear.

"Aslan." She whispered.

"Susan Pevensie, I have come for you." The golden lion said gravely.

* * *

_Coming up next chapter:_ Aslan reviles why he's there, Caspian gets a rude awakening, and we see how the other Pevensies are doing.

Next Chapter: Susan and Aslan or Caspian?

Read and Review


	14. 1: No Reason For Tears

Special preview of next chapter to anyone who can spot the quote by Caspian that has been used in another movie.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 11

No Reason For Tears

* * *

"Let me get this straight, only a couple months after dad gets home, we get on winter holidays and can go home and spend time with him, you decide we should go spend our holidays with Professor Kirke?" Edmund clarified unimpressed with his mother.

"Edmund, please, it'll be good for the three of you." Helen Pevensie said. "The three of you have been so down since Susan got accepted into a different school and went away."

"But we want to stay here with you." Lucy begged, "Please."

"I'm sorry you three but you're going, and that's that." Helen said firmly.

"Ok mum, sorry for the whining." Peter apologized. "We just miss Susan so much."

"She's only attending the academy of Ainran under headmaster Nalsa in another country. But you three act as if she's in another world." Helen said frustrated.

"Sorry mum." The three said at the same time.

* * *

Susan stared at the lion disbelieving.

"I don't understand Aslan, what do you mean you've come for me?" Susan asked confused.

"I have come for you." Aslan repeated calmly. "Come, we must wake another."

* * *

"I still can't believe that of all the names Aslan could pick for the name of the 'school' and 'headmaster' he decided to call them Ainran and Nalsa." Peter said as they unpacked in their bedrooms at the Professor's house. "That's just Narnia and Aslan backwards."

"No really?" Edmund asked sarcastically.

"Well I'm all unpacked." Peter announced.

"Me, too."

"Let's go check on Lucy."

Peter and Edmund were surprised when they entered Lucy's room.

Lucy was sitting on the bed, nothing was unpacked and Lucy was staring at the sheets on the bed.

"Lu?" Peter asked cautiously.

Lucy turned to him and said with tears in her eyes, "The sheets are scratchy."

Peter and Edmund looked at each other remembering the time Lucy had said that and Susan had comforted her.

"Get unpacked Lucy; it'll keep your mind off of her." Peter ordered in a firm yet not strict manner.

* * *

"Caspian." Susan whispered, trying to wake the sleeping king up. But that was about as easy as finding a needle in a haystack.

Caspian mumbled something, readjusted himself and still slept.

"Caspian." Susan said louder.

"In the morning." The barely audible mutter came.

"Caspian!" Susan said firmly.

"Morning!" Caspian firmly responded.

Aslan shook his head and roared.

Caspian, caught off guard by the roar, jolted awake, fumbled for his sword and fell of the bed in a mess of king, sword and blanket.

"What!" Caspian shocked stuttered before seeing Susan and Aslan.

He looked back and forth between the two before asking, "What's going on?"

"I have come for Susan. Quickly, the two of you must dress and leave this castle on Destria, and only Destria. He knows where you both must go, and no one else can follow you. I will meet you there." Aslan said before turning and going out the door.

Susan and Caspian looked at each other in confusion.

"Where are we going?" Caspian asked her.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly but none of the three Pevensies, wanted to go outside. They were perfectly content to lie around all day and mope.

So the three Pevensies found themselves in the study playing the only game they could; the dictionary game.

"Ok Pete, your turn." Lucy said.

Peter opened the dictionary to random page and his eyes fell on the first word.

**_Gastrovascular_****.**

"Pete?" Edmund asked noticing his brother's temperament had changed.

"I'm out." Peter said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Peter?" Edmund called worried.

* * *

"Peter?" Caspian asked as he held onto Susan waist, while they rode in the middle of the night.

"Yep, Peter." Susan said.

"I never would have guessed."

"I know I-"

Suddenly Destria stopped.

"We're here?" Caspian said almost as a question.

"I guess." Susan said.

They looked around, the forest had come to a stop and there was a fence and beyond that there was a field.

"I wonder where Aslan is." Caspian wondered out loud.

"I'm right here." The shadowy lion said stepping into the moonlight.

"Aslan, why are we here?" Susan asked.

"It is time for you to go." Aslan told her.

"Go! But Aslan you said I could stay here with Caspian. You said there was a future for us and that this was best for me."

"Then tell me daughter of Eve, why is it every time the son of Adam expresses his feelings for you, all you can respond is thank you?" Aslan asked in a reprimanding tone.

Susan stared wide eyed at the lion before turning to Caspian hoping for some help.

"Yes Susan, why?" Caspian asked her.

"It's not that I don't it's just-"

"Yes child?" Aslan nudged.

Susan sighed and finally released what she had been holding back for 6 months.

"It's just, if I tell you, Caspian, that, I'll finally be admitting that I left my old life and family behind, just for you. I need to face my family again before I can tell you it in return. But the fact is I do have those feelings, I just can't say it."

Caspian gave her an amused look.

"That's it? Oh and here I was all this time thinking I was doing something wrong. And all you needed was to see your family."

"Well it's a good thing then, because I'm sending you for your first visit back to England." Aslan said.

"What?" The two humans said at the same time.

"You will visit your siblings for one week earth time, which will be three weeks Narnia time. After that I will return you back and hopefully you two can get things on track." Aslan explained.

Caspian looked at the great lion confused.

"Am I visiting the kings and queen as well?" Caspian asked.

Aslan shook his head.

"No, Susan is to go alone and you are to stay. What would Narnia think if one day they wake up and their royals weren't there? I wouldn't do that to Narnia."

"You did it last time we came." Susan pointed out.

"Nothing happens the same way twice dear one." Aslan countered.

"So, how is she going to return to that other world?" Caspian asked.

"She'll go through the gate and walk through the field." Aslan explained.

"And then what?" Caspian asked.

"She'll be there." Aslan said.

"So no magic doors, or ponds she has to go in or boulders she has to go around? Just a field?" Caspian clarified.

"Correct." Aslan shook his head.

Caspian laughed.

"No seriously what does she have to do?" Caspian managed through his laughter.

"You disbelieve me?" Aslan said plainly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, let's be honest, it's a field. Look. Do you see another world out there? No, you see a field. Do you see anything non human? No, and you know why? Because it's a field!" Caspian exclaimed the last part.

Aslan let out a low growl that made Caspian stop immediately.

"I brought you here Caspian so that could Queen Susan say goodbye, instead of you finding a note in the morning. But I also brought you out here to test exactly how much faith you have in me." Aslan explained. "If you had the amount of faith I believed you had, I would have let you go with her the next visit. For I know you've always wanted to see that world, if only for a moment. But with your distrust of my word as to how you can get there, I've proven yourself not worthy."

Caspian looked down in shame and said, "Forgive me."

"You are forgiven, but you shall not go with Susan into the other world as I wished for you to go." Aslan explained. "Now Susan, I will give you a moment to say goodbye."

Aslan stepped away into a corner and turned his back to them.

Caspian turned to Susan and pulled her into his arms.

"I'll miss you." Caspian whispered into her ear.

"I would never doubt that." Susan told him. "I'll miss you too."

"I'll never doubt it either." Caspian said.

They smiled at each other.

Susan sighed and hugged Caspian.

Caspian lifted her chin and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Susan laid her head in the crook of his neck once they broke off.

"I love you." He whispered.

Susan smiled and, not realising what she was saying, whispered back, "I love you too."

Caspian abruptly looked up.

"What?" The shocked king asked.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Edmund thought as he stood before the old wardrobe that had lead him and his siblings to Narnia during their first adventure.

Edmund never really noticed the carvings on the wardrobe.

On his left there was a tree with a beautiful bird in it and above that was an _apple_. Below the tree was hill with trees on it and below it and a winged horse. On either side of the wardrobe were pillars with the head of a lion on top of them and below was a person on a throne facing inwards.

On the right was two rings intertwined with a plant or twig of some sort and below it was trees and pools. Below that was some sort of kingdom that had been overgrown, with a bell below it.

And in the middle of the wardrobe was two crowns in-between some trees and below that was a tree with some sort of fruit in it, apples he guessed considering the carving of an apple elsewhere on the wardrobe. And below it was a sunset, or maybe a sunrise, Edmund couldn't tell the difference.

Edmund sighed and opened the wardrobe, climbed in and (with also a sense of hope) run to the back of the wardrobe.

But reality hit him the same moment the back of the wardrobe did. And all he was left with was a hurt hope and messed up shoulder.

He moved into a sitting position and put his head into his hands and held back tears as he thought of Susan.

This is how Peter and Lucy found him a while later, and instead of saying anything they joined him. And this was how the Professor found them an hour later.

"This is starting to get ridiculous." Diggory said. "Can't you three be happy for your sister instead of moping around?"

Peter answered, "We're sorry professor, we just-"

"We just nothing. Now the three of you will come outside with me right now. It's time you get some fresh air."

* * *

"Did I just say-"

"Yes, you did." Caspian answered Susan.

"I-"

"Queen Susan." Aslan interrupted, "You must go now."

Susan and Caspian kissed one more time and whispered _I love you_ one more time to each other.

The gate to the fence opened when Susan came up to it and snapped shut once she stepped into the fence.

With one last fleeting glance she looked at Aslan and Caspian.

She turned back and walked towards the other world.

* * *

"How long do you think it's been since we left?" Lucy asked.

"Who knows? For all we know it could have been hundreds of years." Edmund said.

Peter shook his head, "No, Aslan said Susan would visit us, and see us a couple times before she-"

"When do you think she'll come back?" Lucy cut off Peter.

"I don't know, it could be anytime." Peter said.

"I think it's soon though." Lucy said.

"Lu be realistic, it's probably going to be a while yet." Peter said.

Lucy fiercely disagreed, "Well I don't think so. I think at any moment we're going to see Susan walk right back into our world. Who knows she could walk right out of that forest right now."

Just at that moment Susan tripped out of the forest onto the ground.

Peter and Lucy froze in shock.

"Well she didn't exactly walk out of the forest." Edmund said simply.

* * *

_Coming up next chapter:_ Susan visits her family, Caspian bares through three weeks of Rillian without Susan and Rillian bonds with a new friend.

Starting Next Chapter: Susan? Or Rillian's dream?

Read and Review


	15. 1: The Wrong Door

Ok I know most of this chapter dealing with Caspian and Rillian is pretty unexpected and strange but my muse refused to get me any ideas to fill a week of Susan and her siblings, because it would be boring. Actually in the end it focused on three characters I never thought it would focus on in this chapter. I'm sorry for the lack of Pevensies in this chapter, but you'll see them several more times in the stories.

I just noticed back in chapter 11 (chapter 13 on the drop down menu) I titled it chapter 10. It's supposed to be chapter 11, and last chapter was chapter 12. So I'm changing this to chapter 13 as it should be, so you didn't miss a chapter if you were confused about this chapter.

Oh and this chapter's title comes from one of the Chronicles of Narnia, guess which one and get a deleted part of this chapter in where Rillian, Caspian and Corvin discuss Rillian's nature. It's actually pretty easy.

And forgive me but yes I am repeating the end of the last chapter, just to show you more of Susan's side of the scene to lead into this one.

And lastly there's a big break in between the seond last and last line, three spaces to be exact, so keep reading until the very bottom.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 13

The Wrong Door

_Dedicated toschaferdramaqueen for the 225th review_

* * *

"I hate trees." Susan muttered as she pushed her way through the forest which had been at the end of the field.

"OW!" She exclaimed as a branch snapped back into her face. "Stupid branch, I wish Aslan would have told me about this part."

Suddenly she found herself flashing back to her goodbye to Caspian.

* * *

_Caspian lifted her chin and pulled her into a passionate kiss._

_Susan laid her head in the crook of his neck once they broke off._

"_I love you." He whispered._

_Susan smiled and, not realising what she was saying, whispered back, "I love you too."_

* * *

"I can't believe I actually told Caspian I loved him." Susan thought to herself. "Did I really mean it? Is it really love? Do I really-"

But her thoughts were cut off as she tripped over a root and fell face first into the ground, and into the daylight.

"I hate trees." She muttered to herself.

"Susan!" She suddenly heard her name shouted.

She looked up only to be tackled by a familiar face.

"Lucy!" Susan exclaimed hugging her sister. "I missed you!"

"We missed you too." A boy's voice said.

Lucy broke of the hug as Susan looked up at Edmund, who found himself suddenly trapped in a hug.

Susan then pulled apart from him and they smiled at each other.

"Ahem." Another boy's voice came.

Susan looked up and saw Peter.

Their eyes met and for about a minute they didn't say anything.

Susan threw her arms around Peter and embraced him tightly; this was who she missed the most.

She was back.

* * *

"_How long will you be gone?"_

"_That's the hard part about this. I must leave for him, and not return for at least five years."_

"_Five years! We'll be 21 then! Must we wait so long?"_

"_Rillian, you know how much I hate being apart from you, but I have to do this."_

"_If that's the case then promise me one thing."_

"_Anything."_

"_When you return, we'll marry."_

* * *

Rillian sat up in his bed, it was morning and Rillian had been in and out of sleep all night. But then again, after being separated from her, finding out that Caspian and Susan disappeared in the middle of the night and discovering Caspian return without Susan who had been sent home for a visit, who could sleep?

* * *

The castle didn't really have high hopes that day once the news that Susan had left Narnia for a while hit.

But then something eventful happened about an hour before supper, when Prince Corvin of Archenland showed up unexpectedly. He had come to invite Caspian, Susan and a few others to Archenland for a month ending with a ball to celebrate Archenland's 2125th anniversary, which would take place in a year, on behalf of his brother Toran. The reason why they sent the invitation so early was because the preparation would take at least a year.

Caspian agreed, though mainly because he thought Susan would want to, but he was still wary of Toran (though a year might do some good). Then Caspian proceeded to offer Corvin room and boarding for as long as the Prince needed it, being that it was so late at night.

But it wasn't until after supper, while Rillian and Caspian was showing Corvin to his room when the most eventful thing of the day, and one of the most remembered stories of Corvin, Rillian and Caspian, took place.

* * *

"So how did you get back?" Lucy asked Susan.

"I went through a field, and I came to a forest and now I'm here." Susan explained.

"How did you get the English clothes?" Edmund asked.

Susan looked down and only then did she notice her appearance.

She was wearing normal England clothes with nothing Narnian about them. In fact the only thing she had left on that was Narnian was her-

"Where did you get that necklace?" Lucy asked.

The neck of the ruby that had Aslan etched in was still on her neck.

"Aslan gave it to me, so that I was always identifiable." Susan explained.

"You saw Aslan again?" Peter asked.

Susan smiled and said, "There's a lot to tell."

* * *

"It's just this way." Rillian said leading the men down the hall to Corvin's room.

"I'm curious your highness," Caspian began, "why did your brother send you here instead of a messenger?"

"Because my brother thinks that's pretty much what I'm around for; being his personal servant." Corvin said as politely as possible.

"Oh." Caspian said knowing that it was a subject not to pry much further into.

"Here we go." Rillian said opening a door.

The three men went into the room and Rillian shut the door behind them.

"Well here it is." Rillian said.

Caspian and Corvin turned to face Rillian with an unimpressed look on their faces.

"What?" Rillian asked.

"Rillian, this is a closet." Caspian said.

"It is? Oh well it's dark and I got the number of doors I had to go wrong. Don't worry we'll get out." Rillian stuttered.

Rillian turned to open the door but there was one problem.

"Caspian?" Rillian meekly called.

"Yes?" Caspian answered.

"You know that closet that opens from outside but locks from the inside? Well we're in it."

"WHAT!" The two royals exclaimed.

"Let me get this straight, everyone is in bed, Susan in gone and no guards are near here; and you **locked us in a closet**!" Caspian exclaimed.

"That pretty much sums it up." Rillian simply answered.

It wasn't even two seconds before Corvin and Caspian were pounding on the door yelling for help.

* * *

"So honestly how are things in Narnia?" Peter asked Susan as the four Pevensies talked.

"Pretty good, I mean it's no golden age, but things are good." Susan said.

"So no problems?" Edmund asked.

"I never said there weren't any problems, of course there had been a little resistance at first." Susan said.

"At _first_? How long has it been since we left?" Edmund asked.

"About a year and a half. Why how long has it been here?" Susan asked.

"Three months since you left." Peter said. "So it's been a year and a half since we left? I'm guessing you two are probably married by now."

"Don't worry Peter; no ring is going onto this finger until I'm at least eighteen. You can count on that fact." Susan said.

"So what's happened while we've been gone?" Edmund asked.

* * *

"How long do you think it's been?" Corvin asked.

"I'm thinking two maybe three hours." Caspian said.

"Well look on the bright side, we can get to know our friend Corvin a little better." Rillian said.

"Please excuse me for not jumping for joy, but this isn't the way I picture getting to know someone better." Caspian said.

"Oh cheer up Caspian. Now Corvin, where did you grow up?" Rillian asked.

Corvin sighed giving in.

"In the castle at Anvard, of course."

"That's seriously the best you can come up with Rillian?" Caspian asked.

"Let's see you come up with something better." Rillian said.

"Ok, Corvin have you ever been in love?" Caspian asked.

"You really have a one track mind, your highness." Rillian said.

"Yes, I have been in love." Corvin said.

"Let me guess, it's one of those stories where you grow up with a girl as your playmate, you fall in love with them and you end up getting torn apart because of class and the fact you are different then her." Caspian said.

"Actually yes it is." Corvin said.

"Tell us about her." Rillian said.

Corvin started his story, "Her name was Danielle, and we grew up together. She was a servant girl and I didn't want her to treat me differently, so I pretended to be a servant boy. But she was assigned to be a personal attendant of the royal family when we turned thirteen. We talked and she told me that I shouldn't have lied and that it didn't matter that I was a prince.

"Then when Toran became king three years ago (when I was 14 and he was 19), he decided that since he had no heir that I would be his heir and that I needed proper training. So he sent me away for three years and I only got back this year, and I don't know which servant she is because she was demoted for some reason and I wasn't told who she was."

"Well can't you tell who she is? I mean can't you recognized her from her face? Or her voice? Or something?" Rillian asked.

"He last saw a fourteen year old, and now she's seventeen. There's a big difference between the two ages." Caspian said.

"He's right; I can't recognize her because she's changed so much, all the servants have." Corvin said before stopping and thinking. "But she is one of those people where you can instantly recognize them by-"

Corvin suddenly stopped.

"Never mind." Corvin said.

"What?" Caspian asked.

"Nothing, you'll think it's stupid." Corvin dismissed.

"Oh please! I got the three of us locked in a closet in the middle of the night without food, water or help around; and you're worried we'll think_ you're_ stupid?" Rillian scoffed.

"Fine. She one of those people whom you can recognize when you touch them." Corvin admitted.

"Touch them?" Caspian asked.

"Like when you hold their hand, or brush arms and you can tell who it is." Corvin said.

"Oh yeah. I get that feeling whenever Susan and I touch." Caspian said.

"Ok, seriously **one track mind**!" Rillian exclaimed.

* * *

"So now that you know what's gone on in Narnia while you have been gone, tell me, what's gone on here?" Susan asked after finishing her story.

"Well when we went back into the world, we were back at the train station, except you weren't there. We had no idea what had happened to you and what your story was until we received a letter from _you_." Peter explained.

"Apparently you had been accepted into a prestigious international school, that the professor helped pay for you to be in. It was _The Academy of Ainran_ a boarding school under headmaster Nalsa." Lucy interrupted Peter.

"And you also met a guy from Spain named Caspian Netth, and are seeing each other." Edmund interrupted Lucy.

"Wow, Aslan must really be a fan of anagrams." Susan said.

"Tell me about it." Edmund said.

* * *

"By the lion, how much longer are going to be in here?" Corvin asked.

"I think we're still going to be in here for a while." Caspian said.

"That's it! I can't take it any longer!" Rillian said getting up.

"What are you doing?" Caspian asked.

"I got us in this mess and I'm getting us out." Rillian said.

"How?" Corvin asked.

"I'm breaking down the door." Rillian announced.

"Now why didn't we think of that before?" Caspian wondered as he and Corvin got up it help.

"Ok, on the count of three." Rillian said.

"One." Caspian said.

"Two." Corvin said.

"Three!" Rillian yelled.

The three boys learned something that day. Two eighteen year olds boy and one seventeen year old boy (Corvin was only three months short of his eighteenth birthday) plus one old wooden door equals door and boys on floor laughing their heads off.

"Ok." Caspian managed through their laughter. "We tell no one about this."

Sadly by the morning everyone in Narnia and Archenland knew of the three boys' little escapade.

* * *

Corvin surprised everyone by taking Caspian's offer of room and board for as long as he needed it by heart. Corvin decided that he wanted to stay for a while, and luckily for him Caspian didn't mind a bit.

At the end of the second week Corvin had been there, and Susan hadn't, Caspian had an interesting conversation with the Prince that led him to seriously reflect on some things.

Caspian entered the library looking for Rillian, who lately had taken a sudden interest in the library and often spent several hours in there a day.

Actually come to think of it, some had been very strange about Rillian ever since that night in the closet. He had lately the expression of a scared man and whenever someone would bring it up Rillian would avoid answering any questions.

"He's not here." Suddenly Corvin's voice interrupted Caspian's thoughts.

"Oh, I didn't notice you were here." Caspian apologized.

"That's ok; anyway Rillian left about an hour ago." Corvin told Caspian before asking "Is he always so jumpy?"

"No Rillian's quite the stable person, but lately something's been going on." Caspian explained. "He won't tell me what though."

"He hasn't told me anything. The only contact we've had for about a week was him answering my questions barely looking up from that book."

"What book?"

"The book he keeps coming in here for. I've never seen someone so obsessed with a book. It's over there on that table." Corvin pointed out.

Caspian looked at the book and was surprised at the title _Stars_.

"Why is he looking at this?" Caspian asked.

"He said a bit about needing to know about something Glenstorm told him." Corvin said.

"Some sort of prophecy then." Caspian said. "But what would scare him so badly?"

"Maybe it's a girl." Corvin suggested. "I mean what else terrifies a man more and at the same time is welcomed by than love? And maybe he's checking to see how reliable stars are."

Caspian stopped and pondered this for a moment.

"I think that's possible, but we really should ask Glenstorm." Caspian said. "But before Susan comes back, I wouldn't want her scared for Rillian and not have any explanations ready."

Corvin looked down and smiled.

"You really love her don't you?" Corvin asked looking back up.

"Yeah, I do, more than I ever thought possible." Caspian admitted.

"Then what are you waiting for? Just show it to her already! I mean she told you that she loves you but couldn't tell you before because she wanted to see her family first. Now that she has the two of you can take the next step, propose. Not everyone is as lucky as you two, some never find the one, and some like me can't marry the one."

"Why can't you marry the one?"

"I can't find Danielle, and even if I did she might have moved on. And even if she hasn't I can't marry her because she's not a noble born." Corvin said. "I may not have happiness, but you and Susan can. I've seen the way she looks at you, and the way you act together. Trust me she won't say no."

"I'll think about it." Caspian said honestly. "Now come on, lunch is about to be served."

"Well we can't let that food go to waste." Corvin replied.

"You go ahead, I'll put this away." Caspian said motioning to the book.

Corvin left and Caspian picked up the book and moved it to the proper shelf. He passed by the table as he headed out the door and suddenly stopped.

He moved back to the table to see a diamond heart shaped pendant on a thin gold chain.

He cautiously went to pick it up.

"Caspian!" The panicked voice of Rillian shouted.

Caspian turned around and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Have you seen a diamond pendant on a gold chain anywhere?" Rillian asked nervous.

"Is that it?" Caspian pointed to the necklace.

Rillian rushed over to the necklace and hastily placed it around his neck and sighed in relief.

"Isn't a little feminine to wear a necklace?" Caspian jokingly asked.

But Rillian has in no mood for jokes.

He gave Caspian a cold, hard look and stormed out of the room and Caspian didn't see Rillian until the day Susan was to return.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Lucy whimpered.

"I do, there's people waiting for me." Susan said.

"We'll miss you Su." Edmund said giving her one last hug.

"I'll miss you too." Susan said.

"Su?" Peter asked.

"Yeah?" Susan responded.

"Can you tell Caspian something for me?" Peter asked.

"What Peter?" Susan asked.

"Thank him for taking care of you and tell him that if he ever hurts you, I will personally find a way into Narnia, find him and kill him."

"I'll pass the message on." Susan said smiling.

The oldest Pevensies had one last hug and then Susan left back into the forest.

* * *

"She should be here by now." Rillian said.

"I know, I'm getting nervous." Caspian said shaking.

"It's ok, everything will go as planned." Corvin assured the king.

"Rumour has it that you plan on proposing to her tonight." Rillian said.

"Who told you?" Caspian asked shocked.

"Reepicheep." Rillian said simply. "Look, I'm sorry I've been a jerk, it's just some things have been going on lately and I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Caspian said. "Where is she?"

"You three have to get more alert. If I was sent here to kill you, you'd be dead by now." A voice said from behind them.

Caspian turned around and saw the person who he wanted to see the most, Susan.

Susan smiled and rushed forward, once the two of them reached each other Caspian picked her up, spun her around, placed her back on the ground, passionately kissed her and then held her close.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." She told him.

"Susan, with you being gone, I was able to think some things over. And well I guess there's only one way to say this." Caspian said. He took Susan's left hand in his hands, bent down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Susan stared at him wide eyed and slack jawed as Rillian and Corvin looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh Caspian." Susan said.

On the inside Caspian had already heard see and was ecstatic, ready to celebrate their engagement.

Susan sighed and answered.

"No."

* * *

_Coming up next chapter:_ Caspian reacts to Susan's answer, Rillian reveals a secret love and Corvin

Starting Next Chapter: Susan? Caspian? Corvin? Rillian? Or someone else?

Read and Review

One last thing, please do not send me reviews saying they wouldn't call it lunch in Narnia, because I would send one too. But I decided to check to see what C. S. Lewis called the midday meal. And I found that in the chapter _How They Discovered Something Worth Knowing _in the book _The Silver Chair _there is this sentence:

"_At lunchtime something happened which made all three of them more anxious than ever to leave the castle of the Gentle Giants. They had lunch in the great hall at a little table of their own, near the fireplace."_

So I will use the term lunch for these stories.

See you next chapter.


	16. 1: Rillian's Secret

Ok, everyone has to check out the deleted scenes from Prince Caspian, they're so good I'm incorporating them into the story, namely the archery scene.

And sorry for not responding to reviews but I've been down since I was sent a review that bluntly said, "_it sucks_". I know that I've gotten 248 other reviews praising my work, but it still really hurts.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 14

Rillian's Secret

_Dedicated to the people who sent the other 248 reviews of encouragement and delight_

* * *

You know that feeling you get, when your perfect world shatters right before your eyes? You know the feeling of your heart ripping in two pieces you get when the one you love breaks your heart? You know that feeling you get when you're the one to do it? And you know that feeling you get when you have to watch it happen?

That's how it felt when Susan said no.

"What?" The shocked Caspian asked.

"No." Susan repeated, "Caspian what would make you think I want to get married now?"

Corvin nervously shifted his weight and looked awkwardly away.

"I, I just thought that we were ready to take that next step in our relationship." Caspian explained.

"Caspian, our relationship might be ready for that next step, but we aren't." Susan defended.

"What do you mean we aren't ready? I know I am!"

"Well I'm not! Caspian I love you! But I'm **seventeen**! I'm not even finished maturing yet! I'm not ready to get married!"

"Well when would you be ready?"

"Look, maybe if I was eighteen I would seriously consider it. But no! Not now!"

Susan angrily sighed.

"Well then." Caspian said in the most polite tone he could (_think the tone he used when he handed Peter's sword back to him) _but still a little angry, "I guess that's your decision. Shall we go back into the castle and announce you've arrived."

Susan gave him a stern look reminiscent of her older brother.

"I think I can announce myself, thank you very much." She replied.

"I didn't to imply that-"

"I just need some time alone. And when I say alone I mean away from you."

Susan turned on her heal and stormed off into the castle, glancing at Rillian as she passed.

Caspian watched her go before looking at Corvin.

_"I've seen the way she looks at you, and the way you act together. Trust me she won't say no."_ He mockingly shot Corvin's words back at him.

"I thought she'd say yes."

"Well she didn't." Caspian snapped.

"Oh shut up Caspian!" Rillian yelled at him.

Corvin and Caspian turned to see an extremely angry (and possibly shaking) Rillian.

"I get it. You had a fight, now you're angry and want to blame it on someone else. I know that feeling, trust me, I've been there. But what you do know is you hunt her down and you beg forgiveness, regardless of whether you're not fault! Knowing Susan she'll be guilty too. You'll apologize, she'll apologize, you kiss and make up and you go live happily ever after!"

"What do you know of love?" Caspian shot back. "You walk around here all day with me or Susan. You never show any interest in women, nor do you have any love life. So don't give me advice about women or love or anything like that!"

"You know **nothing** about my love life! And compared to me you know nothing about love! You're the king, you're going to live happily ever after with Susan and have a million kids! I'm going going to be lonely until the day I die, and even longer after that! You're going to be the highly respected monarch that's remembered forever! And I'm going to be one of those old soliders that sit around going in my day we use plain bows and arrows, none of these crossbow things! The fight is fixable! Now you are going to go march over to Susan! The two of you will make up! And you'll be happy! Because unlike me, your heart hasn't been torn out of your chest and thrown in the dirt!"

Rillian stormed off away from everyone leaving to digest what Rillian had said, or rather yelled.

"He's right, you should go after her." Corvin said.

Caspian nodded and then headed to the stables to prepare Destria.

He knew where Susan would be.

* * *

Susan released another arrow and it flew into the most outer circle of the target.

She was standing in the archery range by Aslan's How, she needed to shoot some arrows to release her anger, and she needed somewhere away from Caspian.

"I was too hard on him." Susan reasoned. "I should have explained why first and then said no. I need to apologize."

She pulled back her bowstring when suddenly an arrow flew passed her and hit the target dead on the bullseye.

Reflectively she started to turn to protect herself from an attack when she heard her invader say, "Look I know we got in a fight, but that doesn't mean you have to shoot me."

She lowered her bow as she faced the man and saw it was Caspian.

"Caspian." She said.

"Good afternoon your majesty. I thought you could use some help." Caspian said.

"Things are well in hand, thank you." Susan replied.

"Didn't mean to suggest otherwise." Caspian said. "Although I have noticed you haven't been hitting the center of the target like you normally do. Perhaps you've had some emotional stress that's preventing you from your full potential?"

"Nothing major, just my courter and I got in a huge fight."

"Oh really? So what would make you return to your full ability? Does he need to make an apology?"

"It's really up to him." Susan admitted. "It would be nice for him to, but I also need to ask for forgiveness a bit."

"What did you fight about?" Caspian asked still playing their game.

"He asked me to marry him and I said no, because I'm not ready. I should have explained first and then told him no."

"Susan." Caspian said seriously. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you to marry me when you weren't ready."

"I'm sorry too, I overreacted. But I still stand my decision; I won't marry you, least not now."

"Not now?"

"I want to maybe marry you someday, just not now."

Caspian smiled.

"So," he said "_can _you hit the bullseye now?"

She smiled, slung an arrow onto her bow, aimed, fired and successfully hit the target dead center.

"You're ok." Caspian said.

"Oh like you could do better." Susan scoffed.

He looked at her with a smirk and a challenge in his eyes.

"Pick a target." Caspian requested.

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon shooting arrows while occasionally sneaking a kiss or two.

"Is something wrong with Rillian?" Susan unexpectedly asked Caspian as she aimed an arrow at the target.

"Why?" Caspian asked.

"He gave me the dirtiest look after our fight." Susan explained.

"There's something up with him, he's been hiding in the library for the last week obsessively reading a book about stars. He's guarding this necklace he has with his life, and he completely lost it after our fight, yelling at me about love."

"No offense but what does Rillian really know about love?"

"I asked the same thing and guess what he said. _You know about about my love life! And compared to me you know nothing about love! __And then he rambled on about how we're going to live happily ever after and he wasn't. And then he said, __Because unlike me, your heart hasn't been torn out of your chest and thrown in the dirt!__"_

"There's a girl." Susan said suddenly. "He's angry at us because he was In love and it didn't work out and we're taking love for granted."

"That makes sense, but we have to confront him. I can't have him keep blowing up like that."

"Ok, tonight then."

* * *

"_So, what's so important that couldn't wait until morning?"_

"_Rillian, something's happened. I wanted to say goodbye before I go."_

"_Go? Go where?"_

"_Home, I have to leave Narnia."_

"Rillian!"

* * *

Rillian shot up in his bed only to see Caspian and Susan next to his bed.

"Would you kindly leave my room? I'm trying to sleep."

"We need to talk." Caspian said.

"Can't it wait until morning?" Rillian asked.

"No." Caspian and Susan answered at the same time.

"Ok, what is it?" Rillian asked.

"We know." Susan said.

"You know what?" Rillian enquired.

"We know about her." Caspian clarified.

Rillian looked shocked, "How?"

"We don't know everything but we put the pieces together and figured it out." Caspian explained.

"What do you know?" Rillian nervously asked.

"Well, there was a girl." Susan began. "And you loved her very much, but something happened and she broke your heart. And now you keep that necklace as a reminder of her and you get mad at people who take love for granted."

Rillian sighed, got up, walked over to his window and stared out of it.

"Rillian, what happened?" Susan gently asked.

Rillian looked down.

"Back when I was ten my father decided to hire another servant, but a younger one so I would have a friend. You see I lived a sheltered life and none of the others my age wanted to be my friend because they weren't as wealthy as me. So my father hired a girl, and we became fast friends.

It wasn't until we were thirteen that I started to fall in love, and luckily when I confronted my feelings about her she reciprocated the feelings. We fell deeply in love and we were inseparable, promising never to love another. And then it happened."

"What happened?" Susan asked.

"Two months before I met the two of you, one month before the second battle of Beruna, she started acting very strange, and then one night she asked me to meet her in the forest at midnight." Rillian continued his story.

"What happened in the forest?" Caspian asked absorbed in the story.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." Rillian told them before recounting his tale.

* * *

_20 months (Aka 1 year and 8 months) ago…_

* * *

Rillian entered the forest to see her sadly standing there.

He embraced her in greeting and then asked, "So, what's so important that couldn't wait until morning?"

"Rillian, something's happened. I wanted to say goodbye before I go." She tearfully told him.

"Go? Go where?"

"Home, I have to leave Narnia."

"Why?" He asked.

"It's my father, he's weak and old, and he just suffered a great fall. He can't go back to his job and I have to go take care of him." She explained.

"Oh, well yes you must go to him. In fact I'll go with you!"

"You can't, and you know Rillian. I must go to him, alone."

"How long will you be gone?"

"That's the hard part about this. I must leave for him, and not return for at least five years."

"Five years! We'll be 21 then! Must we wait so long?"

"Rillian, you know how much I hate being apart from you, but I have to do this."

"If that's the case then promise me one thing." Rillian requested.

"Anything." She promised.

"When you return, we'll marry."

"Rillian! You know that can't happen! Why do taunt me with that notion so often?"

"I love you, and I want be with you."

"Rillian, you know what I am, and you know what you are. We may love all we want, but I cannot join you in union."

"But I love you."

"I love you too, but I can't be with you. So don't ask me to marry you, because if I did I would suffer. Please don't ask me that."

"Then can I have at least one last night with you?"

"No Rillian, I must go, now."

She kissed his cheek, and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"I love you, and I'll never stop Rillian the son of Redfield."

"And I'll never stop loving you either."

"Five years."

"Five years."

* * *

"Then she left me; my father was the only one who could comfort me because he too lost the love of his life when my mother died. Then one month later my father was killed for being loyal to Caspian the ninth and tenth and I was forced to join Miraz's army. And the rest you know." Rillian finished, only to be pelted with questions from Susan and Caspian.

"Why and how would she know she would have to go for five years?"

"Why can't you get married?"

"What did she mean _you know what I am and you know what you are_?"

"Why would she suffer?"

"Where did she go?"

"What is the significance of the necklace?"

Rillian suddenly interrupted, "Where is the necklace?"

Caspian turned and saw the necklace lying on the bedside table.

Caspian said, "There it is. Here I'm closest I'll-"

"No Caspian wait!" Rillian warned.

But it was too late, Caspian's hand touched the chain and he suddenly jerked it back.

"Ow!" Caspian exclaimed.

Rillian walked over to Caspian, picked up the necklace and said, "I tried to warn you."

"What happened?" Susan asked.

"The chain suddenly got extremely hot." Caspian explained.

"Why?" Susan demanded.

"It's all easily explainable." Rillian assured. "The reason for everything is because she's, she's, well she's a, a, a-"

"A what?" Caspian and Susan demand at the same time.

"She's a star." Rillian admitted.

"A star? That's impossible, stars aren't people." Susan dismissed.

"Maybe not where you come from, but here they are here." Rillian explained. "And being a star she can predict the future. But she can't predict things as well on the ground as she could if she was in the sky. So she could predict her father falling and had to go where he would land, but it's forbidden for a star to tell someone where a fallen star has landed, on pain of death."

"But why can't you marry?" Susan asked.

"Because, she's a star that hasn't risen yet, now a star will typically stay on the ground from an undetermined amount of time, before they rise into the sky the first time. Once they get old they'll fall, like her father did, then they'll become young again (don't ask me because I don't know how) and they rise again. Now most of the time they are in the sky for about fifty before they fall, they rise about five years later, and they do the cycle about five times until they die.

We can't marry because she doesn't know when she'll be called into the sky, and she wouldn't want to go in the sky and come back and find me dead, and then have to live probably three hundred years without me. The idea hurts her so much that she refuses to even consider it."

"What about the necklace? I assume it's hers, but if she was working as a servant alone, how could she afford a gold chain and diamond pendant?" Caspian raised.

"Yes it's hers, but it's not a diamond in the shape of a heart exactly." Rillian said. "It is her heart."

Rillian was met with looks that clearly said he had lost his mind.

"When a star is born, they receive a necklace that holds their actual heart. They go their entire life wearing the necklace unless they choose to pass it on, like she did." Rillian explained.

"So she literally gave you her heart?" Susan asked.

"Yes, and it's a great honour, and a true show of love." Rillian told the couple.

"Why?" Caspian asked.

"Because the danger of giving someone your heart, whether literally or not, is the possibility that the person will break it, lose it or someone else might steal it." Rillian explained. "You see if someone touches the diamond part of the necklace, the star that the heart belongs to will be forced to fall madly, truly and deeply in love with the one who touches it. People have in the past tried to force stars to do some terrible things by controlling them with their love."

"So is the chain enchanted? Is that why it burned me?" Caspian asked.

"Kind of, you see because I have her heart, we're emotionally connected and she can sense if anyone's about to touch her heart. So what you felt was her flare of anger, fear and confusion to stop you from making her stop loving me." Rillian explained. "That's what really stops us from being together; her fear of losing me. That's why she gave me her heart; she always wants to be with me, even if it's just a little piece of her."

Rillian sighed and Susan soon realised that he was lost in his memories.

"It's late, Caspian and I should leave." Susan said.

"Ok, just one last thing." Caspian said.

"What?" Rillian asked."

"What's her name?" Caspian asked.

"Cassiadia, daughter of Ramandu."

* * *

Well what else was I going to do with her (Ramandu's daughter)? Make Susan jealous? For those who don't know Ramandu's daughter is the girl who ends up marrying Caspian in the original canon. But this is Suspian and I decided Rillian needed a plotline of his own, something to depress and motivate him.

_Coming up next chapter:_ Susan, Caspian and Rillian stay in Archenland for a month, Corvin makes a shocking discovery, and Caspian starts to show his jealous side.

Next Chapter: Take your pick.

Read and review.

And by the way, I'm looking for a couple betas, one for fight scenes/action, one for romance/drama and one for technical edits. If you are interested or know someone who could do it talk to me.


	17. 1: Welcome to Archenland

I can't believe it, we're getting so close to the end, after this chapter there's only 5 or 6 more chapters left, and 2 or 3 of them are short chapters. I would like to remind everyone that once Book 1 is done I will post Book 2 in the same story and will do this for all seven books.

I would like to warn you that from this point on things start to get more mature. There are some discussions of mature content, implying the actions of mature content, beginning mature content, more violence, more betrayal, more death and many more things that might offend people. I would like to apologize in advance if I offend anyone.

And lastly, I would like to thank my new beta, schaferdramaqueen, for editing this chapter so well.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 15

Welcome to Archenland

_Dedicated to __AuroraandRosalieWannabe__ for the 250th review_

* * *

"Why do I have to go with you? I could help here, there is just going to be boring." Rillian complained.

"Archenland isn't that boring Rillian; it's probably just as exciting as Narnia." Caspian reasoned.

"It's not." Susan and Corvin said in unison from the front of the four riders.

"Well that doesn't matter, we're almost there and you won't complain about it." Caspian ordered.

"Why not?" Rillian challenged.

"Because you're Rillian the Faithful, and you have to be faithful to us. And that means if I say no complaining, there's no complaining." Caspian reminded him.

"I hate my name, the faithful; couldn't you have named me something better like, Rillian the Lionhearted? Rillian the Strong? Or Rillian the Great?"

"What about Rillian the Annoying? Or how about Rillian the knight who got eaten by a bear because the king had enough of him?" Caspian offered.

"Rillian the Faithful's good." Rillian quickly said.

* * *

Soon enough they reached the familiar gates of Anvard and was greeted by Toran.

It had been a year since the closet incident and the royals of Archenland several times had visited Narnia. Thus Susan, Caspian, Toran, Rillian and Corvin had become extremely close.

Well, kind of.

It was more like Caspian, Rillian and Corvin became extremely close, Susan became very familiar with Toran, Rillian distrusted Toran more and Caspian did all he could not to kill Toran. Susan saw it as close friendship but everyone else agreed that Toran was trying for something more, which he absolutely denied (not that anyone believed him, though).

But this visit was special, Caspian, Rillian and Susan where going to stay at Archenland for a month in honour of Archenland's 2125th anniversary.

Because that's _exactly_ what Caspian would **love** to do, stay for a month with Toran flirting with Susan.

Needless to say Caspian hadn't been looking forward to this trip and had forced Rillian along to bear it with him. He knew the trip wouldn't be pleasant.

And he was right, first Toran welcomed Susan a little too friendly, and then at dinner that night Toran sat at the head of the table with Corin on his left, Susan on his right, Rillian next to Susan and Caspian next to Corvin. And of course Toran was just the biggest gentleman to her.

"_Jerk."_ Caspian couldn't help but think during dinner.

And to top it all off Susan and Caspian's rooms were the farthest apart as possible.

The jealous king didn't get much sleep that night.

But Susan had an interesting time when she returned to her room.

* * *

A young maid was hurriedly making the bed, obviously trying to complete her job before Susan returned.

She had blonde hair, which had a tinge of a brownish shade to it, light brown eyes, fair skin; she was about an inch and a half shorter than Susan

"Your highness!" The shocked maid cried once she turned around and saw the queen there. She automatically swung into a low bow. "Forgive me your highness, but I got so caught up in chores that I forgot to prepare your room. I was hoping I could finish before you returned, I'm so sorry, I deserve to be punished."

Susan giggled, "It's not my place to lay judgement upon you; I will not punish you."

"Oh please," The maid begged, "let me make it up to you."

Susan paused and came up with an idea.

"Ok, meet me with two other maids tomorrow afternoon in the ballroom." Susan ordered.

"Yes your highness, but why?"

* * *

"_**Dance lessons!"**_ Rillian exclaimed, doing all he could not to roll on the floor and laugh his head off.

When Toran, Corvin, Caspian, Rillian and the three maids had come to the ballroom this was the last thing they thought Susan would want them to do.

"Susan, why?" Caspian chuckled. "We can all dance just fine."

"Oh really?" Susan challenged. "Ok then show of hands, who knows Archenlander dancing?"

Everyone looked awkwardly at each other as the maids, Susan, Corvin and Toran raised their hands.

"Ok, ok, good, you can put your hands down now." Susan said surveying the hands, "Now Toran told me that there would be some Narnian dances to honour us as guests. So who knows Narnian dancing? Show of hands."

Caspian, Susan and Rillian raise their hands.

"Ok hands down." Susan ordered. "Who knows both Narnian and Archenlander dancing?"

Only Susan raised her hand.

"Good so partner up, because we have a lot of work to do." Susan ordered.

Susan paired with Caspian, Rillian with Susan's maid and the two brothers with the other maids.

If truth be told the men weren't that bad, but they all had problems. Toran wanted to change the steps up a bit, Rillian kept watching his feet, Caspian wasn't getting the steps in the right order and Corvin (being a clumsy man) was constantly falling and/or dropping his partner.

"Ok stop," Susan instructed knowing Corvin's problem was the worst. "Caspian trade partners with Corvin, he needs a less fragile partner, one who, when dropped, doesn't take forever to recover."

Caspian and Corvin switched partners and they started from the top. Corvin was getting a little better but not much.

They continued to dance like that until Toran and the two other maids that the first maid had brought were called away.

"You two can go I'll stay with him and work on it." Susan instructed to Rillian and Caspian.

Susan continued to work with those same three maids and the guys for the rest of the visit.

* * *

After about the fifth day of dance lessons Toran decided that everyone needed a break. So he decided that he and his brother would show Susan, Caspian and Rillian the kingdom.

But of course with Susan already knowing the kingdom it really ended up with Corvin showing the two Narnian men the kingdom, Toran and Susan off ahead talking about Archenland and its old times and Caspian seriously considering shooting an arrow into the other king's back.

* * *

"I'm seriously starting to think I shouldn't have agreed to the trip." Caspian admitted a few weeks later.

"Are we really terrible hosts?" Corvin questioned the king.

"No, Corvin, you're a wonderful host, it's just things aren't going the way I want them to." Caspian confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all the dance lessons, I understand it's good to put a good show on but we're all looking idiotic."

"Caspian, I know when you say we, you mean I am; don't worry I know I'm not graceful." Corvin assured him. "But what about the rest of you?"

"Rillian's getting depressed because of all the girls throwing themselves at him, and he's seeing all those couples in the castle. We only really have two or three couples at the castle in Cair Paravel, and everyone here is getting really for the ball so there's more displays of affection." Caspian explained.

"I feel so bad about what happened to him, it really hurts to not be with the one you love." Corvin sympathized.

"Well I'm a step away from killing Toran; I don't think he understands exactly whose courtess she really is." Caspian told Corvin.

"I know, he's used to getting what he wants, and he's a little angry about the firm connection between the two of you." Corvin explained. "But then again I guess I can't blame him after what happened to…"

"What, what happened?" Caspian asked as Corvin stopped talking.

"Nothing, it's nothing really." Corvin tried to recover. "Anyway Susan's not interested in him or anything."

"That's just it, she might be. When Toran flirts she's starting to flirt back. And those looks she's giving him, it's making me sick. She's still mad about the whole proposal."

"I thought you got past that."

"Oh no it's still there, but we bury it in order to get on with our lives."

"That's going to come back and bite you one of these days." Corvin informed Caspian gravely.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do, I think I'm slowly losing her. I mean I know it's going to happen, we're going to have this big fight and we might not get through it."

"Then go to her, right now. Do something the two of you had a moment about and try to recreate it. That'll loosen things up."

"Now?" Caspian asked shocked.

"Now, go, I don't want you two for another hour or I'm going to throw you out of my kingdom, into the woods and I'm going wait for you to kill each other."

"Ok, I'll-"

"No! Go! Now! Find her! Get out of my castle!"

"Ok." Caspian agreed. "But after an hour I'm sending Susan back for your private dance lesson."

"Fine. Now go." Corvin shooed the Narnian king out the door.

* * *

Caspian found Susan and told her Corvin's idea and pretty soon they were ready to go to the archery range. They had a good time there, Susan shot with her bow and Caspian shot with his crossbow, everything was going perfect.

Just as Caspian knew they were about to mend bridges, an arrow flew past the couple and hit the target dead on.

"Nice shot." Susan said, "Who made that-"

"Good afternoon your majesties." A familiar (and unwelcome) voice came.

Caspian inwardly groaned as he and Susan's private moment was interrupted by the last person he wanted to see.

"I thought you could use some help." Toran explained.

"Things are well in hand, thank you." Caspian said somewhat rudely through his gritted teeth.

"I didn't mean to suggest otherwise." Toran kindly replied.

"I suppose you could do better?" Caspian asked.

"Pick a target." Toran instructed.

Caspian scanned for a good target but Susan beat him too it.

"You see that pinecone?" Susan asked.

"No problem." Toran assured her as he aimed at a pinecone quite the ways up.

"No," Susan told him as she stepped forward and adjusted his aim for a pinecone much higher up. "That one."

Susan obviously didn't realise exactly how close contact they were making and she definitely didn't see Caspian shaking with jealousy a few feet away.

"Are you sure it's not just another leaf?" Toran asked.

"Too far for you?" Susan asked.

Toran shot the crossbow and missed.

"Arrows aren't my main form of weapon." Toran admitted.

"Well, let me show you what you're doing wrong." Susan offered.

For the rest of the hour Susan tried to teach Toran how to use a crossbow, but the king wasn't getting it.

Caspian stayed on the sidelines and watched basically his courtess flirt with another man the entire time.

"Susan, we have to go." Caspian called. "You have to get back and teach Corvin."

"Oh right." Susan remembered, "I'm sorry I have to go."

Caspian got the horses ready for them as Susan said goodbye.

"Maybe we could do this again? Maybe tomorrow?" Susan offered.

"I would be honoured." Toran said.

Susan clapped a hand over mouth to stop herself from giggling, be she couldn't stop the blush from creeping onto her face.

"Susan! Come now!" Caspian shouted at her.

"I'm coming Caspian!" Susan angrily yelled back.

Susan glared at him as she walked over to her horse. Caspian tried to be nice and picked her up and helped her onto Peter (Susan's horse).

"What was that for?" Susan demanded.

"I thought you could use some help." Caspian explained.

"So suddenly I can't get on a horse?" Susan challenged him.

"No I was trying to make up for snapping at you." Caspian clarified.

"Well it's going to take much more than that to make it up!" Susan snapped.

Susan rode off leaving Caspian behind.

Caspian groaned, ran a hand through his hair and then looked up at Toran.

Toran couldn't see Caspian, he had thought the Narnians left, but Caspian saw the other king clearly.

The Archenlander king smirked, set an arrow in the crossbow, turned around, aimed and perfectly hit the pinecone that Susan had challenged him to hit.

The man was perfect with a crossbow.

For Caspian this was too far.

"That's it." Caspian muttered. "If he wants Susan, he's going to have to fight me for her."

Caspian's mind was made up.

No more Mr. Nice Guy.

* * *

At the same time this was happening, the maid who forgot to make Susan's bed the first night (who happened to be her attendant during the stay) entered the ballroom ready to help Susan.

But as she entered the ballroom she saw the strangest thing.

The prince of Archenland, Prince Corvin was in the ballroom, trying to dance with an invisible partner.

The girl watched the prince as he struggled with the steps.

And when Corvin tripped over his own feet she couldn't help but giggle.

"Is someone there?" Corvin called.

The girl saw her error and ducked behind a pillar.

"I know you're there, there's no use trying to pretend otherwise." Corvin called to her. "So come out."

The girl cringed and shyly stepped out.

"I'm sorry your highness, I didn't mean to walk in on you." The girl said.

"You shouldn't spy on people; I could think you're up to no good." Corvin retorted.

"You know, you've always been clumsy," The girl said as if she was talking to an old friend, "but you were never this clumsy."

"How do you know that?"

"I've lived in this castle my entire life; I know the ins and outs." She said as she sat on the steps. "Why are you so clumsy these days?"

"That's none of your business!" Corvin snapped walking away.

"Is it because of Danielle?" She asked.

Corvin froze.

"I know the ins and outs of the castle." She repeated.

Corvin walked back and sat down next to the girl.

"What happened to her?" Corvin asked.

"She was demoted because she refused an order from the king." She said. "She's still in the castle, waiting, hoping and to dream that things would go back to the way they were."

"Does she still love me?" Corvin asked.

"Yes."

"Then why hasn't she looked for me?" Corvin demanded.

The girl looked him in the eye and the prince noticed the tears shine in her light brown eyes.

"I can't tell you." She said.

"I shouldn't be talking to you about this." Corvin roughly told her after not getting what he wanted.

He stood up and started to walk away.

"She's afraid." A weak voice stopped him.

"She loves him, and knows that you may not still her." The girl continued.

"I do still love her." Corvin said not turning around. "Doesn't she know that?"

"She does, but she knows it can't happen."

"Why can't it?" Corvin demanded.

"She's not good enough. She's a servant, you're a prince." The girl said as the tears began to fall. "Even if you wanted her she wouldn't be enough. She's not noble; she's just a servant who's the daughter of a pair of servant, who was children of servants and so on. She's not pretty enough, or smart enough or charming enough; she's just plain. She's not worthy of any man, let alone a prince."

Corvin turned around to she the girl in a fit of sobs, and he saw her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

He walked over and sat next to her as she lifted her head up.

He extended a shaky hand and cautiously stroked her cheek, wiping a tear away.

He pulled back in shock.

"Danielle." He whispered.

"I should go." She turned her face away.

She got up and started to walk away but Corvin grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest where she stayed and cried.

"Danielle, I can't believe it's you." Corvin whispered to her.

"I'm nothing special, I'm plain and flawed." Danielle explained.

Corvin pulled her back and held her tightly.

"I would rather have you than a girl who's special, gorgeous and perfect."

"Why?"

"Because to me you are special, gorgeous and perfect and best of all, you're mine."

Danielle smiled to the Prince.

"May I have this dance?" Corvin asked.

"I would be honoured." Danielle said.

* * *

"I hope we can make some improvements today." Susan said to Rillian, Caspian and Toran as they entered the ballroom. "We only have the one girl today and we're going to have to share."

"Whose voices are those?" Rillian suddenly asked.

Everyone listened and they could hear a male voice and a female voice.

"I didn't know you could dance this well."

"Well I guess it depends on the partner."

"Corvin?" Toran said surprised.

The group moved into the room to see Corvin dancing with Susan's attendant, and not really making nearly as many mistakes as he usually did.

"Ok, now twirl me out." She instructed. "Good now spin me back in and finish with a dip."

Corvin spun the maid back in and then dipped her perfectly, but at the last second her dropped her.

"Are you ok?" Corvin asked very worried.

"No harm, no foul." The girl simply said.

"Well it looks like you started without us." Rillian pointed to announcing the group's arrival.

Corvin and the maid looked up surprised. Instantly Corvin pulled the girl back up and she gave a quick curtsy to the royals.

"We didn't hear you come in." Corvin hurriedly said.

The girl began to stutter, "Your majesties, forgive me, I shouldn't have been-"

"Danielle you don't have to make excuses, you weren't doing anything wrong." Corvin assured her.

"Danielle!" Caspian, Rillian and Toran exclaimed surprised.

"I shouldn't have been in such an improper position." Danielle explained.

"Having fallen on the ground isn't improper, I'm pretty sure they've done it before. Now if I was on top of you that would be another matter entirely." Corvin clarified.

"But Corvin I-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rillian butted in.

"Rillian don't interrupt." Susan snapped.

"Well then, please forgive me for interrupting what could have been a fascinating excuses match, but did you just say her name was Danielle?" Rillian asked.

"You're forgiven and yes, she is Danielle." Corvin answered.

"So this is the famous Danielle." Rillian said.

"Who's Danielle?" Susan asked.

"I'll tell you later." Caspian promised her.

"I'm sorry to barge in, but don't we have a lesson?" Toran mentioned.

"Oh he's right, and we don't have time to waste. Today I'm going to teach you a hard dance, and we'll need as much time to practise and also don't forget there' only two girls here today." Susan said.

"Ok then, let's get started." Toran said.

"What dance is it?" Danielle asked

"It's called the más baile." Susan informed them.

Toran, Danielle and Corvin stared at her like she was crazy.

"What's wrong with that?" Caspian asked.

"You've never heard of the más baile?" Corvin asked shocked.

"Obviously if he had to ask." Rillian pointed out.

"During a ball in Archenland there will be a point in the celebration where they play the más baile. The dance is shared with the one you love and it's a very intimate dance." Toran explained.

"It's also very hard; it takes years of practise to get perfect. There is very few living that can perform the dance the entire way through." Corvin continued.

"Look, it's to protect our reputation. And if we can't perform this dance to some degree of precision-"

"May I remind you Susan, that I will not be accompanying anybody to this ball?" Rillian reminded the queen.

"Rillian, you're not sitting this out, I don't care that your courtess is a star and won't be coming, you're learning the dance and that's that!" Susan demanded.

"Fine!" Rillian begrudgingly agreed.

"Now, does anyone here, other than me, know how to perform the dance?" Susan asked.

"I know it, I'm not perfect at it, but I can do it all the way through." Toran said.

"Corvin, do you know it?" Caspian asked, not wanting Susan to have to demonstrate a hard and intimate dance with Toran.

"You're kidding right? I can't even get on a horse without falling off half the time." Corvin pointed out. "You think I can do the hardest dance in the history of my people?"

"Well then, I'll have to demonstrate with Toran." Susan said, "Now we start by bowing, good, then we go into the normal position, I place my hand on his shoulder and Toran places a hand on my waist."

Susan and Toran demonstrated the dance with Susan repeating her instructions with each move a few times so the others could memorize them.

When they said that it was an intimate dance, they weren't kidding. Many moves in involved close contact, hands in informal places and even some moves included Susan having to wrap a leg around Toran's waist.

If Caspian had thought it was hard to restrain himself before, now was almost impossible. He couldn't help but wonder exactly how the others would react if he punched Toran right then and there.

"Now the last step is Toran dips me down, and then an important part of the dance." Susan said as Toran dipped her down.

Susan suddenly inwardly panicked, she knew what she was supposed to do next but she didn't know whether she should or not.

Corvin and Danielle also tensed up, it was a well known fact that the dance was ended with the man dipping the woman, and then the woman would kiss the man as he pulled her back up.

Susan's mind tried to work it out.

"Ok Susan, think this through, the good reasons vs. the bad ones. Good, I demonstrate the dance, bad, I demonstrate with the wrong person. Good, I do the dance properly, bad, Caspian won't understand and it won't end well. Bad, I kiss Toran, Good-"

"_I kiss Toran._" A part of her said.

"Where did that come from? I don't want to kiss Toran! Do I?" Susan wondered.

"Susan, you should probably say what the part is before all the blood rushes to your head." Rillian pointed out, forcing Susan to remember that she was still dipped back.

"I should just do it, it's part of the dance and Caspian will understand…… _hopefully_." Susan told herself.

And Susan made up her mind.

"Ok usually would be the dance was ending with the man dipping the woman, and then the woman would kiss the man as he pulled her back up. But since this isn't my courter, not only would to be improper, but it's also disgraceful to kiss Toran." Susan explained. "So Toran pulled me back up, but don't kiss me."

"Are you sure? It's an important part of the dance." Toran pointed out.

"Hey, the girl said no, and that means no. Now I would stop pushing the girl before you end up being punched by someone, namely Caspian." Rillian set down for Toran.

"Hey!" Caspian called. "I wouldn't-"

"Oh don't argue, you so would." Rillian retorted. "Now let's finish this up before Susan loses consciousness."

It was only at that point did everyone realise that Susan's face had turned bright red from being upside down for so long.

"Boys, stop arguing, Toran just wants to be proper." Susan said.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Caspian muttered loud enough for everyone except Susan to hear.

"But Rillian's right, you should finish the dance, I'm starting to get faint." Susan instructed.

Toran resentfully finished the dance by pulling her up.

"Ok, give me a minute and then we can pair up and try the dance ago." Susan said.

"There's only two girls and four guys." Rillian pointed out.

"Well since Toran has already done the dance he can watch and so will you." Susan instructed.

"Why me?" Rillian asked.

Susan cleared her throat and, in a near perfect imitation of Rillian, said, "May I remind you Susan, that I will not be accompanying anybody to this ball?"

"Nice." Corvin complemented her.

"Fine, I'll sit out." Rillian said before muttering some things, (that if I told you it would force me to change the rating of this story from a T to an M.)

"I heard that!" Susan called.

The two couples started the dance, and there were some mishaps involving Corvin and Danielle, but Susan and Caspian were too caught up in the dance to notice.

When you find the one you really love, you tend to develop the ability to communicate through your eyes alone, and this was precisely what Susan and Caspian were doing.

It was almost like they were going through their problems and forgiving or apologizing at the right times. And as the dance progressed Susan became less angry at Caspian and more certain at her decision.

Her decision to tell Caspian she was ready to marry him.

Susan had been thinking about it a lot recently and she had talked to a lot of her friends for their opinion and support, and she had decided she was finally ready.

And as Caspian performed the last step and dipped Susan was ready to tell Caspian.

Caspian looked deep into her eyes. His look was full of love, caring and happiness.

She was about to tell him when suddenly it happened.

Caspian looked up from Susan.

He looked straight at Toran, smirked at him and gave him a look that clearly read, _I win._

When Caspian looked back down Susan's loving expression was replaced by an angry and disgusted look.

"I think I've had enough for one day." Susan snapped as she pulled away.

Caspian, realising his error, tried to explain, "Susan I-"

"Forget it!" She yelled.

She whipped around and stormed out of the ballroom.

Caspian sighed and turned to Rillian who also was angry.

"You know, you're a real idiot sometimes." Rillian bluntly said before getting up and running after Susan, leaving his best friend in shock.

* * *

"I was so close!" Susan cried. "I mean if he hadn't looked up everything would be alright. Heck, I might have even been engaged now."

"Well if you wanted to get married so badly, then why didn't you just brush it off and forget about it?" Rillian pointed out.

"It's just, there's more to it."

"No, it's quiet simple. You are ready to get married, but you're not ready to get married to Caspian."

"How dare you I. You. We. You see. The thing is." Susan stuttered before finally settling on, "Shut up Rillian!"

"Look I know you want to take the next step with Caspian, but you don't want to marry him. But there is another option you haven't considered."

"What?"

Rillian fished around, trying to figure out the right wording that won't end himself up with an injury.

"Well you could always, you know."

"What?" Susan asked.

Rillian awkwardly explained, "You could, um, how do I put this, consummate, your physical relationship."

* * *

"You said WHAT!" Caspian exclaimed jerking backwards.

"I just suggested that the two of you could consummate your physical relationship." Rillian explained meekly.

"So you told her in fancy words to sleep with me."

"That pretty much sums it up."

"You're an idiot." Caspian bluntly told Rillian.

"Well she didn't say no." Rillian slyly said.

"She said _**yes**_!"

"She said it was an interesting idea, and she would consider it. She was so shocked though that I would suggest it."

"And you call me the stupid one." Caspian muttered. "Listen, I don't care what you, Susan or anyone has to say about that subject. I'm not going to do _that _until I'm not least engaged."

"So you want to get married, and Susan doesn't. And Susan wants to consummate your physical relationship but you don't want to consummate your physical relationship." Rillian pointed out.

"Stop saying consummate your physical relationship!"

"Sorry! Look just talk to Susan, you're still going to the ball together, so you have a week to win her back."

* * *

The next couple days were very awkward for the royal couple. Susan and Caspian wanted to talk to each other, though at the same time they both avoided each other. So basically all conversation they had was through Rillian. They would have looked to Corvin for some advice, if he and Danielle didn't lock themselves in the nearest closet every chance they had.

"Look I'm sorry but I can't be your go-between anymore, you need to talk to Susan." Rillian finally put his foot down the day before the ball.

"I can't, she won't give me a moment alone." Caspian said struggling against Rillian (who was currently dragging him towards the ballroom). "And let go of me!"

"No, now I'll get rid of Toran and you talk to Susan." Rillian said. "Oh stop struggling! You're making this more difficult than it needs to be."

Toran wasn't being helpful in the least; he made close company with Susan, though never made a move. He was moving slowly but surely into Susan's heart, and unfortunately Caspian was moving out.

"You know I could charge you for treason for this." Caspian warned Rillian.

"You know that would be a more effective threat, if you hadn't been threatening me with that for the past two and a half years. Maybe if you start following through with the threat I'd listen you more. Now stop, we're here."

* * *

"Susan I would never try to take Caspian's place, I care for you too much to hurt you." Toran assured her.

"I know, it's just you're doing it unintentionally." Susan told him, unaware of Caspian and Rillian. "And the sad thing is-"

"Toran!" Rillian interrupted, stopping Susan from saying anything that would start a fight between the two kings. "Oh, I didn't know you were busy, I was just going to get your opinion on something. But if you're busy, I guess I'll ask someone else."

"No go ahead, what is it?" Toran asked offhandedly.

"What is it? That's a very good question! What it is is I wanted to know…" Rillian tried to figure out what to say.

Rillian looked at Caspian and saw a pleading look on his face, Caspian was depending on him, and he couldn't let him down.

"Um." Rillian stuttered.

"What is it Rillian?" Susan asked.

Rillian without thinking grabbed Cassiadia's heart from around his neck.

He cringed and said the only thing he could think of.

"I want to know who I should escort to the ball." Rillian said hastily.

"What!" Susan and Caspian exclaimed.

"Well it's the honourable thing to do, I need an escort. So what girl do you thing I should court? I mean escort." Rillian swiftly corrected himself. "Ow!"

Cassiadia's heart was as hot as a blue flame.

"Come on we should talk." Rillian said pulling Toran out of the ballroom. "Before I set the place on fire."

"What?" Toran asked.

"Nothing."

Susan and Caspian were alone in an awkward silence.

"Caspian I-." Susan started.

"I should probably go." Caspian said.

Then Caspian smiled, turned away from her and started to walk away. But then suddenly he turned back and gave her a kiss that she returned.

"I'm sorry." Caspian told her.

"I'm sorry to, I haven't been exactly the best courtess lately." Susan admitted.

"And I haven't been the best courter lately, but I will like to accompany you to tomorrow night's ball, if you'll still have me." Caspian asked.

"I would love to." Susan assured him.

Caspian pulled her into a hug.

"You know." He whispered into her ear. "I think everything will be alright."

Little did they know, that tomorrow would change their lives forever.

* * *

_Coming up next chapter:_ The ball happens, Danielle discovers a secret plan and Susan makes the biggest mistake of her life.

Next Chapter: No voting this time, I've already determined who is going to start the next chapter

Read and review.

And those who want to know, according to Google translator, más baile means hardest dance in Spanish.


	18. 1: Love Sucks

Ok last mess up with the chapter numbers! This chapter is actually chapter 17, not 16 or 18 or anything else, it's 17.

And this chapter is going to be structured a different way. I'm starting out at ten o'clock at night, and then I'm going to go back to 4 o'clock in the afternoon and I'm going to show everyone's side of the story. And yes, there will be several times where I repeat the same scene.

I'll go, for example I'll show Rillian at 6:00 Toran at 6:15, then Corvin at 6:20, then Susan and Danielle at 6:30, then Caspian at 6:45, Then I'll switch back to Danielle at 7 and so on. And sometimes I'll show the same thing, but different points of view. Like I'll show Susan and Toran at 9:00 and then switch to Caspian's side of the story at 9:00.

And we finally get to see the dark side of Rillian so don't be confused when he starts doing something that seem out of character, but in reality that's how Rillian gets when he's mad.

And yes I did steal some lyrics from Trading Places' song _She Is The Sunlight_ and Moulin Rouge's song _Come What May _but they fit.

And lastly this chapter is insanely long so I suggest taking perhaps a break at the beginning or halfway through the chapter because it's 32 pages including author's notes.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 17

Love Sucks

* * *

The merriment of Archenland's 2125th anniversary was drowned out by the falling rain.

But everyone was safely inside and joyful; no one could find a reason to be in the rain or to be sad.

Everyone except six lone and scattered figures.

Only four were in the rain, but all had tears pouring from their eyes.

The first, fallen on her knees, in the middle of a clearing in the forest, wishing she could undo her mistake.

The second half stood and half laid on the tree behind him. He wished he had never seen it happen.

The third stood on the rooftop staring at the stars and cried about his lost love.

The fourth, in his warm dry room, sitting at his desk. He held a jewelled dagger as the ghosts of hispast flew through his memory.

The fifth stood on the castle steps and regretted making one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

And the last, clung on the pillar for dear life as she sobbed hysterically for making a big mistake and trusting one she shouldn't have.

* * *

_Six hours earlier…_

* * *

**Toran: 4:00 pm**

* * *

"Just a little higher, perfect!" Toran called to a pair of men hanging a banner up in the ballroom.

Toran was supervising the servants decorating the hall, making sure everything was perfect for that night.

"Looks good!" Someone called.

Toran turned around to see his brother approaching him.

"By the lion! You're not wearing that tonight are you?" Toran disgustedly demanded from his brother.

Corvin looked down in shock at his plain brown tunic.

"What's so bad about it?" The prince asked.

"Nothing, it's perfect for someone who's escorting a maid to the ball. Oh, wait a minute, you ARE escorting a maid." Toran explained scornfully, ashamed of his brother's guest.

"Well you're in luck; I'm in fact NOT wearing this. I'm wearing the royal colors, sliver and blue."

"But what will be your dominant color?"

"Toran, don't worry, I know the king wears the dominant color of silver, with the secondary color of blue. Meanwhile _I_ will be dressed in the dominant color of royal blue with a secondary of sliver, as to show my stature and ranking." Corvin recited this off by heart, obviously having done it several times before.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I've got to get back to work." Toran turned his back on Corvin.

"I was just passing through, I still haven't decided on what to wear."

"You're such a girl sometimes."

"Who was the one worried about colors a few seconds ago?"

"Get out of here!" Toran said to his brother, friendly but clearly not joking.

Corvin started towards the door when he stopped and turned back to his brother.

"Toran, please stay away from Susan tonight. I don't want this day to end in tears." Corvin pleaded to his brother.

"I make no promises." Toran replied simply.

Corvin's look darkened.

"Then I make no promises to protect you." Corvin warned him.

"We'll talk about this later." Toran said, a commanding tone creeping into his voice.

"We will, believe me we will." Corvin swore.

* * *

**Corvin: 4:30**

* * *

Corvin stormed down the hall, having just talked with his brother.

"I can't do this anymore! I don't want to hurt any of them. What would Rillian think if he knew? What would Caspian do? Who would Susan believe? What would Danielle think of me? I have to stop it!" Corvin thought as he mulled over his knowledge of Toran's plan.

"Prince Corvin!" He heard someone call his name.

Corvin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He turned and saw three of Archenland's most respected lords.

"May I be of some assistance Lord Bravail?" Corvin asked in the noblest way he could, considering his mood.

"I was in the market recently and word reached my ears that you are escorting a _maid _to the ball. But I knew this couldn't be true, because a prince like you would escort someone of my daughter's rank, not some poor, old, dirty, ugly maid." Bravail did a poor job masking his disgust.

"Well first thing, I believe your daughter, Megara I believe it is; she's escorting the Narnian knight Rillian. So of course I couldn't escort her, considering she's taken. Secondly, when it comes to love, in my eyes rank doesn't matter. If a bird and a fish loved each other, it may be weird and awkward, but I wouldn't care. And thirdly, Danielle is actually a young, beautiful, quite clean maid. And we do pay all our servants quite well, so she's not poor." Corvin explained with a bit of an edge.

"So it's true?" Lord Bravail asked shocked.

"Yes, and for you to judge a girl, especially one as great as Danielle, without even meeting her, is an embarrassment on your character."

"I didn't mean for-"

"Do not judge a horse before it races." Prince Corvin snapped. "Now good day and I hope you enjoy the ball."

With that Corvin stormed off.

* * *

**Caspian: 4:40**

* * *

Caspian took a deep breath, even looking at it made him nervous.

It sat in his hand as the young king stared at it.

It was a diamond engagement ring that had belonged to his grandmother, and now it was his to give to the girl he wished to marry.

And that girl was Susan.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to ask her to marry me." Caspian whispered to himself before adding the afterthought, "… _again_."

Caspian closed the box and put it in his pocket before he summed a servant.

"Find Sir Rillian for me." Caspian asked formally. "I wish to speak with him as soon as possible."

* * *

**Rillian: 4:45**

* * *

"I'm sorry Cass! I had to! Susan and Caspian needed time alone! Oh come on they're going through things that they need to talk about! I wouldn't have said it if I didn't have to get rid of Toran! Megara means nothing! I love you Cass! And no one else will ever come between us, I promise! Oh don't give me that look! I've said I'm sorry a hundred times, what more do you want!"

The difference between arguing with a star in person and arguing with a star through their heart is in person a star is more reasonable. But through their heart, they are detached, more confused and worst of all you look like an idiot.

And as Rillian argued with the necklace (that only responded through feeling and not actual words), the star Cassiadia was making a prime example of the first two things, and Rillian was perfecting the last.

"You know what! I'm going for a walk! We both need to cool off!" Rillian yelled at the necklace before storming out the door.

"Yes I got in a fight with a necklace." Rillian confessed to Susan a few minutes later as the queen had caught up to him.

Susan laughed and said, "Ok I understand that you were really fighting with Cassandra-"

"Cassiadia." Rillian corrected her.

"Fine, fighting with Cassiadia, but it's a necklace."

"Yeah I know it would look stupid but I don't care. Look, Cass won't forgive me and I really don't want things to be this way between us."

"Rill," Susan said in a soft understanding tone "I know what it's like for the one you love to be mad at you."

"That's not it!" Rillian exclaimed. "I mean why does everyone else get to have the perfect love life? I mean you and Caspian are great and Danielle and Corvin are like on honeymoon stage. And then I'm separated from the one I love, and I'm going to hurt her."

Susan sighed.

"You know, not all of us have as perfect love as it would seem." Susan admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Rillian asked.

"Lately between Caspian and I there's been something wrong. Something I can't explain. There's something-"

"There?" Rillian suggested.

"No, it's gone."

Susan turned away.

After about a minute of silence Rillian finally spoke up.

"Susan, what do you see for yourself in five years?" Rillian asked.

"I don't know, I don't see anything in the future for me." Susan said.

"Well unless you're dead, I don't think nothing will happen." Rillian lightly joked. "But you know what I see for you?"

"What?" Susan softly asked.

"I see you, alive, well and happy. You're going to a great queen of Narnia, and you'll be married to Caspian. And the two of you will have two kids, an heir and a spare in other words." Rillian sincerely said. "The younger one will be a little girl named Alanea she'll be a little bit on the naïve side, but that won't matter, everyone will love her, even the weather would be sad if something happened to her. The older will be a boy, as strong, smart and brave."

Susan smiled at her friend.

"You know Susan, I really know when not to be smart-aleck, joking, mocking Rillian, and when to be kind, caring, there for you, best friend Rillian the faithful." Rillian said gently. "Your future will be amazing Susan, I only hope mine could be half as great."

"Thank you Rillian." Susan thanked him

"No problem."

"So, in this future of yours, what will be my son's name?" Susan asked after a beat.

"Rilian." Rillian said smugly. "But just with the one L so instead of _Rill-lee-in_ it's more like _Rill-yen_."

Susan smirked and smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"And why would we call him Rilian?" Susan playful demanded.

"Because it's my vision. My vision, my names." Rillian reasoned. "And it's not like I'm going to have a son of my own to name."

"Rillian, things will work for you and Cassiadia."

"I don't know about that."

"Well, there is one thing we can agree on." Susan said. "Corvin and Danielle, have no problems."

Danielle suddenly ran past them in tears.

"You know, I think you might be wrong about that." Rillian said.

Susan rolled her eyes and said, "I'll go after her."

Susan ran after the girl.

Rillian sighed and said, "I guess I should go back and try to reason with Cassi."

"Sir Rillian." A servant came up to him. "The Narnian King, Caspian the Tenth, wishes to see you."

* * *

**Danielle: 4:45**

* * *

"Did you hear that the prince asked Danielle to the ball?" One maid whispered to her friend.

"Yes! I don't know how she did it!" A second girl whispered to her friend.

Unfortunately Danielle was only a few feet away and couldn't help but over hearing the girls.

"Ignore them." Danielle told herself. "They don't know anything."

"I mean how could a prince want to be with a maid?" The first asked.

"Maybe she put a spell on him." The second offered.

"She's not intelligent enough." The first dismissed.

"Well maybe he actually likes her."

"I wouldn't put it past him. He isn't the best prince in the world. They'd be a perfect match. Two failures."

Danielle couldn't take it any longer.

"If you have something to say about me, say it to my face, not behind my back." Danielle snapped at the girls. "And my love life doesn't concern you."

"Well if he's the prince and the two of you marry, then yes your love life will concern us." The first countered.

"Yeah, you'll be princess, and if the king dies you'd be queen." The second pointed out.

"Imagine Danielle as queen." The first said.

The two girls burst out laughing.

"Give it a rest." Danielle ordered.

"We better do what her highness says." The first mocked her.

"Stop it." Danielle said on the verge of tears.

"Why? Or you'll send the prince after us?" The first sniggered.

Danielle ran away crying.

* * *

**Susan: 4:55**

* * *

"It's not your fault." Susan said as Danielle lay on her bed in tears. "Some people get jealous, and some are just jerks."

"But they're right, what am I?" Danielle asked ashamed. "You know this is the best dress I have, this soot covered, tacky, grey and brown cotton dress. I have nothing to wear tonight other than this dress."

"Well lucky for you I am not that cruel."

"What do you mean?"

"You think I'm going to let you escort Corvin in that thing? Of course not!"

"But there's nothing else for me to wear." Danielle pointed out.

"Danielle, let me let you in on a little secret. A queen, whenever visiting a foreign ball, should always bring two outfits. One that matches the colors of her own country, and another matching the other country's colors. I brought two gowns so that if I decided to show my support for Archenland to wear its colors. And I brought another with Narnia's colors. You can wear my dress with Archenland's colors."

"But I'm an inch and a half shorter than you!"

"Then we'll pin the dress up." Susan told her. "Come on, the ball is in an hour and we have to get ready. I'll help and you help me."

* * *

**Danielle and Susan: 5:30**

* * *

"Perfect!" Susan announced.

Danielle looked herself over.

She was wearing a flowing sliver and blue Archenlander ball gown, her hair was pulled into a bun with the extra locks of hair falling down her back. Susan had put a jewelled butterfly clip in Danielle's hair to complete the hair style. And Danielle wore simple sapphire jewellery to complete the look.

"You look beautiful; Corvin won't know what hit him." Susan said.

"Well then there's going to be two men unconscious, you're going to knock Caspian out with that outfit." Danielle complemented the queen.

Susan wore a stunning Narnian gown of crimson and gold. Susan's curly hair was left only brushed and had a golden, ruby-studded headband in it. Susan wore no jewellery except for her gift from Aslan.

"I shouldn't have worried, it's like they said and if right is leaving I'd rather be wrong."

"That's beautiful Danielle, where's it from?" Susan asked.

"It's from a poem slash song thing that my mom used to recite." Danielle explained.

"Tell me it."

Danielle took a breath and tried to remember the words.

"If all the flowers faded away. And if all the storm clouds decided to stay. Then you would find me each hour the same. She is tomorrow and I am today. And if right is leaving I'd rather be wrong. She is the sunlight and the sun is gone. If loving her is a heartache for me, and if holding her means that I have to bleed, then I am the martyr and love is to blame. She is the healing and I am the pain.  
She lives in a daydream where I don't belong, she is the sunlight and the sun is gone. And it will take this life of regret, for my heart to learn to forget. Tomorrow will be as it always has been, and I will fall to her again. For I know I've come too close. Cause if right is leaving I'd rather be wrong. She is the sunlight and the sun is gone. She is the sunlight and the sun is gone."

"It's beautiful," Susan said. "And quite sad at the same time."

"Thanks." Danielle blushed.

* * *

**Rillian and Caspian: 5:30**

* * *

"You rang?" Rillian came in.

Caspian turned around with the ring box in his extended hand, and Rillian was definitely surprised.

"Oh Caspian!" Rillian said shocked. "I wasn't expecting this from you. Look Caspian, I have Cassiadia and you have Susan, and I only really like you as a friend, and I don't really look at you in that way."

"I'm proposing to Susan." Caspian glared at Rillian.

"Oh, well congratulations. How and when are you going to do it?"

"Tonight during the ball, I'll bring her up to my and room propose."

"Why in your room, why not in some romantic spot in the garden or something?" Rillian asked.

Caspian cleared his throat, looked away and stuttered, "There may be some _things _we may want to do after I propose."

"Oh!" Rillian slyly said. "I see. You're going to be engaged, and you said you wouldn't consummate your physical relationship until you're at least engaged. So you pop the question, get engaged, and then engage in some consummation of your physical relationship."

"If you say consummate your physical relationship one more time I will rip your tongue out of your head." Caspian threatened his friend.

"Fine! _Make love_." Rillian said in a mocking voice.

* * *

**Corvin: 5:35**

* * *

Corvin knocked on Caspian's door and was surprised to see Rillian open the door.

"Is something going on?" Corvin asked.

"Oh no! You've discovered us! I guess there's no hiding now. Caspian and I are secret lovers. Please don't judge us, we can't help it!" Rillian melodramatically exclaimed throwing himself on Caspian.

"Get off me!" Caspian yelled, pushing Rillian off him.

"You Narnians are a strange bunch." Corvin said.

"Tip of the iceberg." Rillian laughed.

"Why are you here?" Caspian asked.

"I don't know if I can do this. I'm too scared." Corvin confessed.

"Corvin, if I'm not trembling to the floor you can do this. I'm proposing to Susan tonight, now that's scary." Caspian told him.

"You're proposing to Queen Susan?" Corvin asked.

"Yeah, then he's going to give it up to her." Rillian remarked.

"That's it!" Caspian exclaimed. "Out!"

"You're kidding right?" Rillian snorted.

"Rillian! Out!" Caspian yelled.

"Fine, I'm going." Rillian said heading towards the door. "I have to go pick up what's her face, Megan."

"Megara." Corvin corrected.

"What ever." Rillian shrugged off.

"Why do you remember her name?" Caspian asked as soon as Rillian was gone.

"I had a little spat with her father earlier." Corvin waved off. "But back to you, you're going to propose to Susan."

"Yes." Caspian told Corvin.

"OK, just one question," Corvin said lightly before exclaiming, "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"Excuse me?" Caspian was taken back.

"Look I've had enough conversations with Toran-"

"Oh, you've had conversations with Toran, have you?" Caspian mockingly asked.

"You know you're really starting to sound like Rillian. And yes, he is my brother so I have had conversations with him in the past." Corvin shot the king a dark look.

"I don't want to have anything to do with that man."

"You know, he's actually a really good guy. He just made some stupid choices."

"Then why don't you go to big brother!"

"Maybe I will!" Corvin exclaimed.

"Fine!" Caspian yelled.

"Fine!" Corvin yelled back.

The prince slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**Toran: 5:55**

* * *

Toran smoothed out the collar of his shirt as he finished dressing for the ball.

"I have to look my best if I'm going to go through with this. She'll be expecting it after all, it is my ball and I am a king." Toran thought.

Toran took one last look in the mirror before heading towards the door.

He was about to leave when he stopped.

He stood still for about a minute before he took a deep breath and turned back around and walked over to his desk. He opened the top drawer and took out the simple rectangular oak box that laid there.

* * *

"_I can't do this Toran! I do love you but my heart belongs to another."_

* * *

Toran felt a tear fall from his eye, whether it was from anger, fear, sadness, joy, grief or something else, he didn't know. All that Toran knew about it was that that tear fell from his eye, and it had to do with her.

"There's no turning back now, what's done is done." Toran whispered to himself.

* * *

**Rillian: 6:00**

* * *

"There's no turning back now Rillian." Rillian told himself. "It doesn't matter what anyone says, I gave the girl my word and it would be rude to cancel at the last moment."

Rillian got up and headed for the door and, just like Toran, he stopped at the last second, was silent and then walked over to his desk.

"I'm sorry." Rillian whispered.

He placed something down on the desk and left to pick up Megara, his escort.

He left behind Cassiadia's heart.

* * *

**Toran: 6:15**

* * *

"Come in." Toran called.

He turned to see his brother Corvin enter the room.

"Shouldn't you be picking up your girl right now?" Toran asked coldly.

"I remember that this afternoon you said we'd talk about it, so I'm here to talk." Corvin curtly explained.

"Then talk."

"I'm going going through with this plan. I don't care what you say, or what you do, I refused to be a part of this anymore. I'm not going to hurt them."

"And why not Corvin? Oh that's right, because you've become attached to them, haven't you. I've seen you with them and I know what you do. You're all buddy-buddy with them now; you've gained the trust from all of them. You know their secrets, their pasts, they even go to you for advice. Like last week when Caspian talked to you about me and Susan."

Corvin's eyes widened.

"You heard us, that's how you knew where Susan and Caspian were." Corvin realised.

"Guilty as charged." Toran simply said.

"You **knew **that Susan and Caspian were trying to work things out and yet you stopped that from happening."

"If Caspian had manned up and told me to leave I would have left."

Corvin's expression severely darkened.

"I will not be a part of this sick plot of yours anymore." Corvin menacingly told his brother. "And if you go through with this plan I'll tell Susan that you're going to-"

"Oh no you won't." Toran snapped. "You wouldn't tell anyone anything."

"Try and stop me."

Corvin got up and headed for the door.

"I wonder what would happen if everyone knew." Toran's voice stopped Corvin.

"They wouldn't care." Corvin dismissed.

"Really? So if everyone knew, nothing would change? Everyone would be indifferent to the news?"

Corvin scowled.

"That's what I thought." Toran smirked knowing what his brother was thinking. "Now Corvin, you will do what I instructed you to do. And you will tell no one of the plan, though I don't think you'd want anyone to find out anymore."

Corvin heaved a sigh and held back the tears that were threatening to flow.

"I hate this." Corvin whispered.

* * *

**Corvin: 6:20**

* * *

"He's right." Corvin thought. "I can't tell anyone, I would lose their trust. What would Caspian do? What would Susan think? What would Rillian say? What would Danielle think of me?"

"What am I going to do?" Corvin asked himself.

Corvin gritted his teeth, shook his head and made up his mind.

"I'll go pick up Danielle, we'll go to the ball, I'll tell Rillian that we need to make sure Toran stays away from Susan and then after the ball I'll ask Rillian for help." Corvin decided.

* * *

**Danielle and Susan: 6:30**

* * *

"I still don't know if I can do this." Danielle told Susan.

"Come on it's just a ball, and you'll be with the man you love. There's harder things people have faced." Susan reminded Danielle.

"But it's the hardest thing _I've _faced."

"Listen Danielle, you'll go to the ball, you'll dance, you'll laugh, you'll have fun and it will be a great evening."

"I don't know." Danielle said still unsure.

"Look, if I can discover a new world, rule it well for many years, find my way back into that world, reclaim it hundreds of years later, find love in it and rule it again, all in my early teens, you can go to a ball with the prince." Susan told her.

Before Danielle could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Susan called.

"Corvin." Corvin's voice called back.

"Go knock him dead," catching sight of Danielle's expression, Susan hastily added, "Not literally!"

Danielle opened the door and saw Corvin standing there.

"Wow." Was the only thing Corvin could say.

"Thanks." Danielle smiled.

"Well you two kids should get out of here, I'll see you at the ball." Susan basically pushed the couple out the door.

* * *

**Caspian: 6:45**

* * *

Caspian took a deep breath and knocked on Susan's door.

When Susan opened the door, Caspian was completely floored.

"Wow."

"Corvin said the same thing to Danielle when he picked her up." Susan told Caspian.

"Yeah I heard you helped Danielle get ready, or something like that." Caspian said.

"I did everything for our outfits except she did my hair and makeup."

"Well, I need to tell her it's great."

"We should head down."

"Wait Susan, are we fine, relationship wise?" Caspian asked.

"I hope so." Susan admitted.

Caspian stared into her eyes for a moment before pulling her into a sweet meaningful kiss.

"I love you too Caspian, I always have and I always will." Susan honestly said.

* * *

**Danielle: 7:00**

* * *

"Just breathe." Danielle said as she and Corvin entered the ballroom.

"Just ignore everyone, tonight is about us." Corvin told her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A familiar voice called.

The pair turned to see Rillian and a girl approach them.

"Sir Rillian, Dame Megara." Corvin greeted the pair, knowing that, given the occasion, he should use Rillian's proper title.

"Prince Corvin, Maid Danielle." Rillian greeted giving Corvin a small bow.

"Well there's a sight I never thought I'd see, Rillian being respectful." A male voice suddenly said.

"King Caspian, Queen Susan." Corvin said giving them a bow.

"Prince Corvin, Sir Rillian, ladies." Caspian said.

"Your majesty." Rillian bowed.

"So I wasn't seeing things." Caspian said. "You **are **being respectful."

"Keep up that attitude and I'll be forced to overdo it and utterly embarrass you." Rillian pleasantly said.

"You two are just great friends." Danielle sarcastically said.

* * *

**Toran: 7:05**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention." Toran paused as he waited for people to listen. "First of all, I'm glad each and every one of you are here, whether you're from this own castle or even our friends from Narnia.

Two thousand one hundred and twenty-five years ago, Prince Col, the younger son of King Frank V of Narnia, lead his followers into our country and became the first king of our great country. And from that king many great kings and queens have come, including King Cor, Prince Corin, King Ram the great, King Lune, my father, my brother and myself. And I am honoured to be descendant from such great leaders and to rule such a great and noble country.

Tonight we are also honoured to be joined by three of our fellow neighbour Narnians. Queen Susan the Gentle, King Caspian the Tenth and Sir Rillian the Faithful joined us from the great nation we come from. One thing that I yet to understand is how the original Narnians died off while great nation survived and spread. It's not a well known fact but some of our outlaws left Archenland and set up the kingdom of Calormen. Then they colonized Telmar, which was then taken over by the Telmarines who took over Narnia, who now rule there. So it's really one big circle, and when it comes down to it we are all one big family."

Rillian, Caspian and Corvin all looked at each other with amused looks.

"One big family? That's the best he can come up with?" Rillian asked the other two men.

"Now I would like propose a toast for 2125 years of Archenland, to Archenland." Toran concluded.

"To Archenland!" filled the room.

* * *

**Corvin: 7:15**

* * *

"If you ladies and Caspian wouldn't mind, but I wish to speak with Sir Rillian for a moment." Corvin told the girls.

"Of course." Susan said.

"Could you please come with me for a moment." Corvin asked but more ordered Rillian.

"Certainly." Rillian said.

"Make sure Toran stays away from Susan." Corvin whispered to Danielle.

Corvin and Rillian went off, on their own.

* * *

**Rillian: 7:17**

* * *

"What's up Corvin?" Rillian asked once they were alone.

"You have to promise me you won't judge me." Corvin advised him.

"I won't."

"Ok, Toran and I (though I'm in this against my will) kind of have this-"

"Plan against Narnia?" Rillian finished. "I know, I've known for the past year and a half."

"How?"

"You see it started back at the ball _we _held a year and a half ago."

* * *

_Rillian was in a hallway, just finished talking with Reepicheep, when he suddenly heard something coming from an empty corridor._

"_You are walking in thin ice here!" An angry voice of a man exclaimed._

"_I didn't mean to-" Stuttered a second fearful voice, also of a man._

"_Must I remind you what you need to do?"_

"_No."_

"_Good, then stop this and do your job, or else I'm going to make sure you lose your kingdom. Understand?"_

"_Yes. Good, now let's go before someone hears us."_

_Then Rillian heard footsteps and ducked behind a statue._

_And what he saw shocked him._

"_Please Toran, they seem like nice enough people." Corvin begged his brother._

"_That's enough, you'll do your job and I'll do mine. Now get out of here before someone sees us!" Toran snapped._

* * *

"After that I started paying close attention to your brother, and I've been able to gather he wants to break Susan and Caspian apart." Rillian explained.

"That's only part one, that's why we have to make sure Toran stays away from Susan tonight." Corvin desperately told Rillian.

"Then why are we still here? Come on."

* * *

**Caspian: 7:18**

* * *

"Caspian!" Rillian called.

"Yes?" Caspian asked.

"Listen to me, we have to keep Toran away from Susan at all costs tonight."

"Ok, but why are you so worried about it?"

"I can't tell you, but you have to make sure Susan only focuses on you tonight and basically forgets that Toran exists."

"I can do that." Caspian smirked.

* * *

**Susan: 7:50**

* * *

The ball was wonderful, she focused so much on Caspian that she basically forgot that Toran existed. Though she couldn't entirely forget him because after every dance Toran would try to dance with her but Corvin would distract him or Rillian would ask her to dance or Danielle would out of the blue demand a dance with Toran or some other crazy reason would stop it from happening.

But she didn't care, she loved the fact she could focus on Caspian. Nothing was interrupting, they weren't fighting they were just in love again.

And Caspian was great, he wasn't jealous or protective, he was respectful, gentlemanly and romantic. Even when the storytellers told the story of The Horse and His Boy, Caspian didn't get angry or jealous but rather comforting when needed and respectful the rest of the time.

"Caspian, tonight has been wonderful." Susan said lovingly.

"It has, hasn't it." Caspian replied.

"It looks like Danielle and Corvin have had a good night too." Susan remarked catching sight of the couple.

"It does." Caspian said.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Toran's voice called from the stage again. "I would like to announce that at this point in our ball we would like to present our most famous and difficult dance, the más baile. I unfortunately will not be joining in but I'm told that King Caspian and Queen Susan would be more than happy to help my brother, Prince Corvin, and his escort to lead us all in this dance."

"What!" Susan and Caspian asked each other.

"You're welcome." Rillian whispered to Caspian suddenly at his side.

"I am _so _going to get back at you for this." Caspian warned.

"You've been saying that for two and a half years, now go." Rillian pushed the couple.

"Susan may I have this dance?" Caspian asked.

"I would be honoured." Susan said.

As they performed the dance something strange happened. It seemed almost as if everyone disappeared and they were experiencing their love all over again. For as they took each step they remembered all the wonderful things about their life.

* * *

_Never knew I could feel like this  
like I've never seen the sky before_

* * *

_You're not exactly what I expected." Caspian explained a little star struck to the high king when suddenly something caught his eye._

_He looked back over at the other king and queens and locked eyes with the most beautiful thing he ever saw._

"_That must be Queen Susan." Caspian concluded in his head. "They said she was beautiful but wow, I never dreamed that she would be that beautiful. Come on Caspian do something quickly before she's frightened by your staring." _

_Caspian smiled at her and to his relief she smiled back._

* * *

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

* * *

_But then suddenly she turned back and gave him a kiss that he returned. After Susan had broken off the kiss, Caspian had held her in his arms. Neither one wanted to let go but they knew that they would have to eventually._

* * *

_Everyday I love you more and more  
listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
telling me to give you everything_

* * *

"_Susan, with you being gone, I was able to think some things over. And well I guess there's only one way to say this." Caspian said. He took Susan's left hand in his hands, bent down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"_

* * *

_Seasons may change winter to spring  
but I love you until the end of time_

* * *

_Caspian nodded and said, "Ok. But Susan I want you to know I'll always be here for you."_

_Susan smiled and said, "I'll always be here for you too."_

* * *

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

* * *

_But listen to me, you made the right choice. For if you had gone back with your siblings, you would have forgotten Narnia and Caspian and me._

* * *

_It all revolves around you__"Ok, Corvin have you ever been in love?" Caspian asked._

* * *

"_You really have a one track mind, your highness." Rillian said._

* * *

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
but I love you until the end of time_

* * *

Susan smiled and then pulled him into a passionate kiss.

_Caspian broke it off slightly panting._

"_Susan." Caspian panted._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you."_

* * *

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you _

* * *

Caspian performed the last step to the dance and dipped Susan down.

Caspian looked deep into her eyes. His look was full of love, caring and happiness.

And this time instead of looking at Toran with triumph Caspian kept his eyes on Susan.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Susan whispered back.

Then Caspian kissed Susan with such an intensity and passion that it was a miracle he didn't drop her.

* * *

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...

* * *

As Caspian ended the kiss, Susan leaned her head forward so that their foreheads touched, and Caspian looked deeply into Susan's eyes

"You want to get out of here and go somewhere more private?" Susan asked breathlessly.

"Where?" Caspian asked.

"Your room?" Susan suggested seductively.

"Are you sure?" Caspian asked unsure of Susan's actual readiness.

"Yes." Susan answered honestly.

"Ok, come on." Caspian gently lead her away.

* * *

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

* * *

**Rillian: 8:00**

* * *

Rillian looked back at his escort and for the first time it hit him.

"I told Cassiadia I would never betray her and yet here I am doing the thing I swore I'd never do." Rillian realised.

Rillian stopped mid-step in the dance.

"What's wrong?" Megara asked.

"I'm sorry I can't so this." Rillian said. "I have to go, I hope you have a good night and I'm sorry to do this to you."

Rillian kissed the girl's hand and departed from the ball.

He headed up to his room and once he got there he burst through the door and ran to the table.

He picked up Cassiadia's heart and felt nothing.

"Cass, I am so sorry, please forgive me." Rillian begged.

He still felt no emotion from the heart.

"I was stupid and there was no excuse for what I did. If I needed to get Toran away from them I should have come up with something else."

Still no emotion came.

"Come on Cass, you're not going to let something like this tear you apart. Talk to me, please." Rillian begged.

"_There's nothing to talk about!"_ The heart finally told him.

The communication between Rillian and Cassiadia through the heart was that they could sense what the other was saying or doing. But only they could sense it so they could look pretty stupid when they had arguments like earlier that morning.

"I'm sorry Cass, I just really didn't want Toran to destroy their relationship and it was the only thing I could think of." Rillian explained.

"_Have you listened to nothing Glenstorm told you that night?"_ Cassiadia asked. _"It cannot be stopped."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_The signs Rillian, the signs you saw a year ago will happen tonight, and you cannot stop it. That's why what you did is hard for me to forgive you for. Because you knew something was going to destroy them and never told anyone to stop it, and so you brought it upon them. And when you were forced to escort someone else there was only you to blame and I don't know how I can forgive that."_

"Cassi, there's still time, I WILL stop this and then we can work it out."

"_Rillian it's unstoppable."_ Cassiadia told Rillian desperately.

"I haven't been faithful as I should have been, I have to stop this Cass." Rillian told her.

* * *

**Susan and Caspian: 8:05**

* * *

Caspian locked the door behind them as he and Susan entered his room.

"Finally alone." Susan said."

"Yeah, look Susan we don't need to do this if you're not ready." Caspian explained.

"Caspian who said let's get out of here?" Susan asked.

"You did."

"And who suggested we come up here?"

"You did."

"And who told you that I has ready?"

"You did." Caspian said.

"Right, I was the leader of all of this, so just shut up and kiss me." Susan said pulling Caspian to her.

The next thing they knew the kissing had turned to Susan laying on the bed heavily making out with a shirtless Caspian on top of her.

Susan start to undo the fastenings on her dress when Caspian stopped her.

"Wait Susan." Caspian gasped.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"There's something I want to do first."

Caspian got off her, went on one knee, pulled out the ring and asked Susan the big question.

"Will you marry me?" Caspian asked.

"Oh Caspian, not this again." Susan groaned. "I thought you were over this."

"But you said if you were eighteen and I asked you'd say yes."

"I said I'd seriously _consider _it! I don't say that I'd say _yes_. Caspian I'm not ready to get married yet."

"Oh don't get me that! I spoke to Rillian I know that you were ready marry me. I know that you _are _ready to get married Susan! And I **know **that you're **not **ready to marry **me**!" Caspian snapped.

"Fine! Yes I am ready to get married, but not to you! And yes was ready to marry you but then you messed up! You looked at Toran instead of me!" Susan yelled.

"Why is it that every time we talk about us you bring _him _up!"

"Because of you, if you would just forget about Toran and his flirting everything would be fine!"

"So you do see that he's flirting with you."

"Of course I do! I'm not blind! And I'm definitely **not **stupid enough not to see it! I know he does it!"

"And yet you do nothing to stop it!" Caspian countered.

"Caspian, I'm not asking you to be friends with him! Can't you just forget about him! Just ignore him!" Susan implored.

"I can't do that Susan, I can't do that to me, to you, to us! Don't ask me to do that!"

Susan gave him a cold hard look and made up her mind.

"Then don't ask me to do this." Susan said.

"Do what?"

"This! You, me, us! If you're going to be this possessive, overprotective, monster then I can't be with you." Susan said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore."

"But Susan-"

"Just leave me alone Caspian!"

Susan ran out in tears leaving Caspian behind trying to comprehend that she had actually ended their relationship.

* * *

**Toran and Corvin: 8:10**

* * *

"Excuse me Danielle," Toran butted in. "but I would like to have a word with my brother for a moment."

"Um," Danielle said unsure looking at Corvin, who nodded to her. "Ok, go ahead, I'll just be right here."

"We'll just be a moment." Toran said smiling.

Toran lead out Corvin into the hall and made sure no one was looking before he yelled, "What in the name of Aslan are you doing! I told you to do your job and yet you get everyone to keep her away from me!"

"I'm not going to let you hurt them!" Corvin bravely said to his brother.

"You've already ruined this kingdom enough, I suspect you haven't forget what it said. You know what you did Corvin!"

Corvin put his head down in guilt.

"I'm sorry, what do you want me to do now?" Corvin asked.

* * *

**Danielle: 8:11**

* * *

"Am I crazy? I can't leave those two alone!" Danielle thought.

She creped into the halls were she overhead the two brothers talking.

"I'm sure that Susan and Caspian will fight about his proposal, and when they do I'm going to go after Susan, and you need to make sure Caspian stays away from us." Toran instructed.

"Then what do I do?" Corvin asked.

"Talk some sense into him, get him to want to apologize and forgive her."

"Then what?"

"Lead him to Susan and get him to catch us together, he'll never forgive her after that."

"Then what happens?" Corvin asked.

"I will do the rest and you'll be the new king of Narnia." Toran told Corvin.

"Toran, you have to swear to me you won't tell Danielle." Corvin begged.

"He doesn't have to!" Danielle announced her presences.

"Danielle!" Corvin exclaimed. "No it's not what it looks like!"

"I thought I could trust you!" Danielle cried.

Danielle turned and ran away.

"Wait! Danielle!" Corvin started to run after her, but Toran stopped him.

"You have a job to do!" Toran reminded him.

"Figure something else out you snake!" Corvin snapped pulling out of his brother's grip and running after Danielle.

* * *

**Toran: 9:00**

* * *

Susan cried in the small clearing she had been in for the last hour. She had been crying the whole time, she didn't know how she could keep crying but the tears kept coming.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap and she turned around to see a concerned Toran.

"Susan! What are you doing here? What happened?" Toran asked concerned.

"Caspian and I got in this big fight and I think we're over." Susan explained through tears.

"Tell me about it."

"No, just forget I said anything, I want to be alone."

Susan turned away in more tears when Toran caught her wrist and pulled her into his chest where she cried.

"Susan it's ok, it's gonna ok, I know it will. It's ok, it's ok." Toran gently whispered to her as she cried into his chest and he stroked her hair, holding her tight.

Susan couldn't help but notice how comfortable Toran holding her felt and she relaxed in his arms.

"Susan why did you fight?" Toran gently asked.

"Caspian asked me to marry him and I'm not ready to marry him." Susan explained.

"Why aren't you ready?"

"Caspian is just so overprotective, possessive, naïve, expecting and immature. I'm ready to marry King Caspian the Tenth but I'm **not **ready to marry Caspian. Oh that doesn't make sense does it?"

"It makes perfect sense, he shouldn't try to get you to marry him until you've worked through that problem. And if he can't deal with that he doesn't deserve to be with you."

She looked up at him and gave him a look so welcoming and loving that he was sure that only Caspian (and perhaps Rabadash in the golden age) had ever gotten that look from Susan.

"Why can't Caspian be like that?" Susan asked.

"Like what?" Toran asked.

"Why can't he be protective but not overly? Why can't he let me have my space and understand? Why can't he be more mature? Why can't he be more like _you_?"

Susan didn't know why, but in that moment she really did want Caspian to be like Toran.

"But I know one thing," Toran continued gently and cautiously, "if I had you, I would never try to force you to marry me."

Susan took a deep breath and trembled in pure ecstasy.

Susan looked back at Toran in a way she never had before and started to lean in.

"Susan?" Toran asked.

"Just don't Toran." Susan cut off pleading him.

Then Susan, with as much love, comfort and passion, kissed Toran.

Time seemed to slow down as the kiss went on and Susan experienced heaven.

But when she broke off the kiss her heaven vanished and she realised what she had done.

"No." She whispered. "Oh no."

"Susan." Toran started.

Susan backed away in horror.

"Susan?" Toran asked.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself.

And then Susan turned around and run away from what she had done as fast as she could.

* * *

**Caspian: 9:05**

* * *

"I've got to find her and win her back. We have to talk through this, I'm not ready to throw this away." Caspian told himself as he searched through the forest for Susan.

Suddenly he heard voices.

When he went to investigate he found that it was Susan and Toran. He made no noise and watched what happened.

"Susan why did you fight?" Toran gently asked.

"Caspian asked me to marry him and I'm not ready to marry him." Susan explained.

"Why aren't you ready?" Toran asked.

"Finally I'll find out why she's not ready." Caspian thought.

"Caspian is just so overprotective, possessive, naïve, expecting and immature. I'm ready to marry King Caspian the Tenth but I'm **not **ready to marry Caspian. Oh that doesn't make sense does it?"

Caspian couldn't hear what Torn said next as he was consumed in his own thoughts.

"Overprotective, possessive, naïve, expecting and immature. I might be a little jealous and inexperienced but I'm not those things!" Caspian thought.

Then Susan gave Toran a look so welcoming and loving that it made Caspian sick to his stomach.

"Why can't Caspian be like that?" Susan asked.

"Like what?" Toran asked.

"Yeah, like what?" Caspian asked in his head, shaking with anger.

"Why can't he be protective but not overly? Why can't he let me have my space and understand? Why can't he be more mature?" Susan explained.

"Don't say more like _you_! Please **don't **say it!" Caspian begged in his head.

"Why can't he be more like _you_?" The horrid words came.

"Why Susan? Why? Am I really **that **bad?" Caspian asked himself.

"But I know one thing," Toran continued gently and cautiously, "if I had you, I would never try to force you to marry me."

"Leave her alone Toran, go get your own girl! Please don't take mine!" Caspian exclaimed, but again it was only in his head.

Susan took a deep breath and trembled in pure ecstasy.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Caspian said to himself.

Susan looked back at Toran in a way she never had before and started to lean in.

"No don't give him that look!" Caspian wanted to shout at her.

"Susan?" Toran asked.

"Just don't Toran." Susan cut off pleading him.

"No Susan! No! Just don't Susan!" Caspian begged in his head.

Caspian wanted to run to her and stop it, he wanted to say or do something, anything to stop it from happening. But Caspian found he couldn't move anything, he couldn't even open his mouth.

Then Susan, with as much love, comfort and passion, kissed Toran.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Caspian screamed in his head as his heart shattered into a million pieces.

Time seemed to slow down as the kiss went on and Caspian was on the verge of tears.

But when she broke off the kiss he couldn't see her expression because she was facing away from him.

Caspian didn't pay anymore attention as he again was consumed in his thoughts.

"Why? Why Susan? It was just a fight! Why did you have to go and do this to me?" Caspian asked himself.

"Well it looks like I've won Caspian." Toran's sneering voice came.

Caspian looked back at Toran and noticed Susan was gone and Toran was staring straight at him.

"How could you kiss her!" Caspian yelled.

"I didn't do anything, _she _kissed _me_. The best man won." Toran said simply.

Caspian walked to him like a man on a mission and with all his strength punched Toran as hard as he could.

* * *

**Danielle and Corvin: 9:30**

* * *

"Danielle wait, let me explain!" Corvin finally caught Danielle.

"Explain what exactly? How you and your brother are conspiring to break up Susan and Caspian. Corvin they actually love each other, why would you want that to stop?" Danielle demanded in tears.

"I don't want to do this but I have to, after what I did I owe it to Toran." Corvin explained.

"That's what this is about? He's holding what happened over your head to get you to do this? Corvin it wasn't your fault! It was their decisions that lead to it, not your mistake!"

"Yes it was! And I have to make it up to him now, I need to."

"Then I can't trust you! And if I can't trust you, I can't be with you!"

"No, Danielle, don't say that."

"You've changed over the past three years Corvin, and not in a good way."

"No I didn't, I'm still the Corvin you know." Corvin pleaded.

"No you aren't, because the Corvin I know wouldn't do this." Danielle said.

"Danielle, please."

"I'm sorry, I can't do this."

And Danielle left him standing there.

* * *

**Rillian: 9:40**

* * *

"Where are they?" Rillian demanded when Toran returned to the castle.

"Fighting in the forest, I suspect." Toran said offhandedly.

"What did you do!"

"She was the instigator, I was just an innocent bystander who got caught up in it. I can see why Caspian holds onto that girl so much, Susan sure knows how to kiss."

Rillian had heard enough.

Rillian grabbed Toran by the collar of his shirt and roughly shoved him up against the wall.

"You listen to me now and you listen good! I'm not going to let this happen any longer! You stay the hell away from Susan and Caspian and you stay out of Narnia!" Rillian yelled.

"Or else what?" Toran sneered.

"I will put my sword through your throat so fast you won't even be able to blink before it happens!" Rillian roared. "My love life has been ruined and because of you so have Danielle and Corvin's. But I'm not letting you mess up Susan and Caspian's! They've worked too damn hard on it for that to happen! My love will end badly but I swear on my father's grave Susan and Caspian won't go through the I go through every day."

* * *

**Susan: 9:45**

* * *

"What have I done? How can I tell Caspian? Will he forgive me? What do I do if he doesn't? I still love him!" Susan wallowed in her thoughts as she sat in the forest.

Suddenly a twig snapped and she saw the one person she wanted to be with the most at the time and yet the person she wanted to be farthest from.

"Caspian." She whispered.

"Susan." He said, unreadable. "You should probably think twice before coming out here alone next time."

Caspian walked around her and was starting to walk away when, suddenly, he stopped.

Then he turned around and said as if he was talking about the weather, "You should also probably think twice before kissing someone while I'm watching."

"You saw?" Susan asked afraid.

"Of course I saw! How could I have not seen? And don't understand how you could kiss him like that!" Caspian snapped.

"Well if you hadn't argued with me about the whole marriage thing-"

"Well if you had told me that you think I'm overprotective, possessive, naïve, expecting and immature this never would have happened."

"If you had been willing to change I would have." Susan snapped.

"That's it though Susan, if you really loved me I wouldn't have to change. It's like they say, part of loving someone is accepting who they are and not asking them change." Caspian said.

"Caspian I'm sorry, I said things I didn't mean and that kiss meant nothing to me."

"But it meant something to me! It meant that I wasn't enough and that what I feel for you means nothing. I came out here ready to fix our relationship, but then I saw you kiss him and knew it can't be fixed."

"Caspian, it can, please just try." Susan begged.

"No Susan, I'm not ready to let go of this love, but now it's clear to me that you are." Caspian said.

"Caspian please."

"I'm sorry."

Tears filled Susan's eyes and then she turned and ran away.

* * *

**Everyone: 10:00**

* * *

The merriment of Archenland's 2125th anniversary was drowned out by the falling rain.

But everyone was safely inside and joyful; no one could find a reason to be in the rain or to be sad.

Everyone except six lone and scattered figures.

Only four were in the rain, but all had tears pouring from their eyes.

The first was Queen Susan, fallen on her knees, in the middle of a clearing in the forest, wishing she could undo her mistake.

* * *

_If all the flowers faded away  
And if all the storm clouds decided to stay  
Then you would find me each hour the same  
She is tomorrow and I am today_

* * *

The second was King Caspian the Tenth, half stood and half laid on the tree behind him. He wished he had never seen what happened.

* * *

_And if right is leaving I'd rather be wrong  
She is the sunlight and the sun is gone_

* * *

The third was Sir Rillian the Faithful, and he stood on the rooftop staring at the stars and cried about his lost love Cassiadia.

* * *

_If loving her is a heartache for me  
And if holding her means that I have to bleed  
Then I am the martyr and love is to blame  
She is the healing and I am the pain  
She lives in a daydream where I don't belong_

* * *

The fourth King Toran of Archenland, was in his warm dry room, sitting at his desk. He held a jewelled dagger as the ghosts of his past flew through his memory.

* * *

_She is the sunlight and the sun is gone _

* * *

The fifth Prince Corvin of Archenland stood on the castle steps and regretted making one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

* * *

_And it will take this life of regret  
For my heart to learn to forget  
Tomorrow will be as it always has been  
And I will fall to her again  
For I know I've come too close_

* * *

And the last the maid Danielle, clung on the pillar for dear life as they sobbed hysterically for making a big mistake and trusting one they shouldn't have.

* * *

_Cause if right is leaving I'd rather be wrong  
She is the sunlight and the sun is gone_

* * *

And yet another figure was crying, but this one was inside and in another world entirely.

* * *

Peter Pevensie stood alone and crying about what the soliders had him.

Helen, John, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie had been in a car crash on their way to see Peter receive his award for bravery.

They had turned a corner and a car in the wrong lane had crashed into them.

One of his family members had minor injuries.

One had major injuries.

Two were dead.

And he didn't know which was which.

* * *

_She is the sunlight and the sun is gone_

* * *

Wow what a horrible chapter, I've broken up two loves, made Susan kiss Toran, shown that not everyone is what they seem, shown that Corvin has some secrets and killed off two characters. Not to mention left a big cliff-hanger. You all must hate me right now.

_Coming up next chapter:_ Peter discovers which Pevensies have been killed, Caspian must deal with what happened between him and Susan, and Aslan makes an offer Susan can't refuse.

Next Chapter: Peter, Rillian or Caspian?

Read and review.


	19. 1: When Your Life Falls Apart

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 18

When Your Life Falls Apart

* * *

"I'm sorry things didn't work out." Corvin said as the three Narnians prepared their horses.

"Don't worry about it Corvin, it isn't _your _fault." Susan assured the prince.

Corvin nervously chuckled and locked eyes with Rillian.

"I just feel so sorry that a great love has been taken away." Rillian stared down Corvin.

"Don't worry." Susan said.

She turned and looked at Caspian, trying not to let the tears glistening in her eyes spill out.

"I'm used to losing things." Susan whispered.

Caspian looked away from her.

"You know, I can't help but feeling partially responsible for this." Toran said.

Everyone looked at Toran with shock and disgust.

"That's because you **are **responsible for this!" Rillian snapped.

"I was just a king trying to make an alliance with another country, meet a wonderful girl and let things go too far." Toran said.

"Toran, why don't you go make everyone's lives easier and go get eaten by a lion?" Rillian barked.

"Ok everyone; let's try to play nice here." Susan interrupted.

"Queen Susan? King Caspian? Here's one thing I want to know." Corvin said.

"What?" Susan asked.

"It's just I small thing and you've probably not discussed it," Corvin explained, "but what's the condition of the alliance between Archenland and Narnia now?"

Susan and Caspian looked at each other, an unspoken agreement passing through them.

Caspian then spoke, "Narnia will keep the alliance. Our borders will be open to the trade, help, loyalty, people and royalty of Archenland. They will, however, be closed to any form of war, spying and treachery between the countries. The borders will also be closed to King Toran."

Needless to say Toran was shocked, "You're closing the border to me? Susan, you're not letting him do this, are you?"

Susan put her head down, sighed, looked back up and firmly said, "I think it would be best for all of us, your highness."

"We're ready to leave." Caspian announced before Toran could respond.

"Wait, we're missing something." Rillian said.

"What?" Susan asked.

"Me." A voice came from behind them.

Corvin turned around and was shocked to see Danielle coming towards them with a bag.

"Danielle, what are you doing?" Corvin demanded.

Danielle looked at Corvin, shocked.

"I guess you haven't heard. Rillian offered me a servant position at Cair Paravel and I took it. I resigned this morning and will be leaving with the Narnians."

"You offered someone a job at our castle without our permission?" Caspian asked his friend.

"You and Susan are always complaining that we need more help around the place. I felt I was justified in my offer." Rillian explained.

"Danielle why are you doing this?" Corvin asked.

"I need to move on with my life. I was born, raised, educated and employed in this castle. I need to live my own life and get away from here." Danielle stopped and sighed before continuing, "And I need to get away from you. I can't do this to me anymore. You're not the boy I fell in love anymore."

Corvin sighed and then asked, "Can we talk privately for a moment?""

Danielle nodded and the two excuse themselves for a moment and went a few meters away to be alone.

Corvin spoke first, "I may have changed a bit but you know why. Do you remember what happened?"

"How could I forget, I was the one that discovered what happened."

"That's why I had to do it."

"Corvin it _**wasn't **_your fault."

"Yes it was. Maybe it's not my physical fault but it was through my actions-"

"It was through your actions that they took advantage of you and convinced you it was your fault." Danielle cut off.

"You don't know anything about it!" Corvin snapped.

Danielle gave him a cold hard stare.

"You're right, what does a maid really know about a prince?" Danielle coldly asked.

"Not this again." Corvin rolled his eyes.

"Yes this again." Danielle snapped. "I was stupid to think this could work."

"Don't say that."

"I'm not good enough. I'm a servant, you're a prince." The girl said, echoing her earlier words, as the tears began to fall. "Even though you want me, I won't be enough. I'm not noble; I'm just a servant who's the daughter of a pair of servants, who were children of servants, and so on. I'm not pretty enough, or smart enough or charming enough; I'm just plain. I'm not worthy of any man, let alone a prince. And I'm ok with that; I don't need a prince charming."

And with that, Danielle walked away and left with the Narnians.

* * *

The ride back to Narnia was very quiet; Danielle wouldn't talk because she was thinking about Corvin. Susan wouldn't talk because she thought Caspian didn't want to talk to her. And Caspian wouldn't talk because _he _thought _Susan _didn't want to talk to _him_.

Rillian tried to make conversation, but he continuously failed to get any response.

"So, Susan, how'd you enjoy the trip?" Rillian asked.

No answer.

"Ok Danielle, why don't you tell us more about yourself?"

Still no answer.

"Caspian who do you think would win in a fight? Glenstorm or Reepicheep?"

Nothing.

"Oh come on!" Rillian exclaimed.

* * *

"Thank you, professor for giving me a ride." Peter said as he and Professor Kirke rode to the hospital.

"In a time like this it's not even an option not to help you." Diggory responded.

"I'm just glad you came to see me get my award."

"Well it's not everyday a fine young man you know show that type of bravery."

"It was more recklessness then bravery."

"My boy, nine out of ten acts of bravery is recklessness. Correct me if I'm wrong, but was not plunging a sword into a slab of ice to save your siblings from a waterfall not reckless? Or was not reckless when you challenged the White Witch? What about when your brother Edmund defied your orders and broke the Witch's wand, was that not also reckless? And was not your whole adventure in Narnia reckless? You deserve the award, Peter, and don't forget it."

"Thank you sir." Peter reddened.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Susan kissed Toran. For her sake, Danielle, Rillian and Caspian told no one about what had happened, only that the courtship was over.

This was not only a bad thing for Susan and Caspian but, as with all relationships like that, their friends were forced to take sides. And this was ten times harder for those who didn't know _why_ the king and queen were fighting. When it came down to it there was Caspian, Reepicheep, Cornelius and Trumpkin on one side, Susan, Pattertwig, Trufflehunter and Danielle on another, Glenstorm refusing to take part, and Rillian stuck in the middle.

It wasn't that they liked choosing sides, but that they figured that if they picked a side, the royals would finally shut up. Of course their plan backfired and there was _**more **_fighting, not just between the royals but amongst themselves as well. A day couldn't go by without hearing some sort of yelling. And Rillian was getting down to his last nerve.

"Look, I know none of us really want to be here right now, but I highly doubt that we want the fight to continue." Rillian called his back leaning on the door keeping it closed.

"Rillian, I understand your intentions, but did you really have to go to this length?" Susan exclaimed.

Rillian had decided to get Susan and Caspian to talk things out, but they wouldn't do it willingly. So Rillian did the only thing he could think of.

Rillian locked the two of them in a closet.

"Rillian I am going to kill you when we get out of here!"

His plan wasn't really working.

"You two can yell and scream all you want but I'm not letting you out." Rillian smugly called.

"Do we really have to do this?" Danielle had, unwillingly, been dragged into the middle of this.

"It's for their own good." Rillian responded.

"You know we can break down the door, Rillian." Susan called.

"I'd like to see you try." Rillian smirked.

"You know, I wouldn't, so why don't we just let them out?" Danielle hurriedly suggested.

"Ok Susan, I can't believe I'm going to say it," Rillian and Danielle could hear the resignation in Caspian's voice, "but we need to work together to break the door down."

"Ok, on the count of three. One, two, three!"

The two ran at the door with the intent to break it down.

But right when they were supposed to contact the door, Rillian had decided open it.

Next thing they knew Susan was lying on the floor with Caspian right on top of her in a very awkward position.

Their breath started to slow and their hearts started to race, they hadn't had contact like this in over a month.

But before anything could happen, Caspian rolled off her, stood up and then froze.

Susan looked up and saw what had caught Rillian, Danielle and Caspian's attentions.

"Aslan." She whispered.

He stood before them with an expression Susan had not seen since she and Lucy had accompanied the lion to the stone table to sacrifice himself for Edmund.

"Daughter of eve, I bring grave news for you." The lion sorrowfully said.

Susan stood up and placed herself between Rillian and Caspian, just in case she needed comfort.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Last night in your world, your sister, your brother Edmund and your parents got into what they call in your world, a car crash." Aslan closed his eyes, pausing for a moment.

"Are they ok?"

"Your sister received minor injuries, and your brother has major ones."

"What about my parents?"

The look Aslan gave her told her what she needed to know.

She turned to Caspian, needing a shoulder to cry on."

Their eyes met for a moment and then Caspian painfully looked away from her.

Susan's eyes filled with tears.

Rillian, who had watched this happen, said gently to Susan, "Come here."

Susan went into Rillian open embrace and wept as he softly whispered condolences and assurances in her ear.

Caspian watched Susan emotionlessly.

Danielle gave him a cold look before she joined Rillian in comforting Susan.

Rillian momentarily looked up at Susan and threw a stare of anger and disgust at Caspian.

After about five minutes of Susan crying, Aslan interrupted, "Dry your tears, daughter of Eve. There is much we must discuss before this night ends. You are to come with me; we will meet Danielle, Rillian and Caspian in the stable where I am _sure_ that they will have your horse ready."

Rillian let Susan go and he, Danielle and Caspian watched as she and the lion left.

"So Rillian," Caspian once they had gone out of sight, "what was with that look you gave me?"

"Oh thank you for reminding me." Rillian walked over to Caspian and slapped him upside the head before continuing, "The thought of what you just did makes me sick; it was just downright rude. And not to mention it was undignified for a king like you."

"Since when have you cared about what's proper?" Caspian crossed his arms indignantly giving a sarcastic laugh.

"Caspian what you did was…" Danielle searched for a word, but when she couldn't find one she settled with, "Well it's so bad that there's even a word describe it."

"May I remind you two who you are talking to? I am the king of Narnia and you are only a maid and a knight that I found favour with. If you keep this up I will gladly take it all away and send you both back where you came from! Do you understand?"

Rillian gave a hostile look to Caspian before bitterly saying, "I understand… _**Toran**_."

Caspian glowered up at the knight (starting to really hate the fact that Rillian was an inch and a half taller than him).

Caspian's voice was low and menacing.

"What did you just call me?"

"Rillian, go prepare Susan's horse." Danielle suddenly said. "I'll deal with Caspian."

Rillian reluctantly left.

"Look, your majesty," Danielle said in a gentler tone, "I know I haven't been around to see the entire story of you and Susan's relationship, but I feel I can make a safe judgement and say that you and Susan are being childish."

Caspian shook his head and said, "You don't know enough to understand-"

"You're right," She cut him off, "I don't understand. But it is I don't understand isn't what you think I don't understand."

"What is it then?"

"What I don't understand is why you're pushing Susan away from you when should be protecting her from Toran."

"What are you talking about?"

"Caspian I've lived in the castle at Anvard my entire life, and I know things that most others don't. I've known Toran almost all my life, and I know what he has done, does and will do. Toran's not accustomed to not getting the things he wants."

"And he wants Susan?"

"We both know that."

"How far will he go?"

"He'll go very far. Susan rejecting him is like denying a tree to grow; the sapling will do what ever it takes to get bigger." Danielle explained. "Toran's the same; he'll do what ever it takes. He'll kidnap, steal, murder, even go to war if it gets that far."

"Danielle you make Toran sound like he's insane." Caspian shook his head.

"He actually **did **go slightly crazy after _it _happened."

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because they forced everyone to swear they would never speak of it until Toran's death. But I _can _tell you that it's the reason for his quest and lust for Susan."

Danielle sighed.

"And it's why I was demoted." Danielle admitted.

Caspian looked at her, confused, "I thought it was because you denied an order from the king."

"I denied his order when I rejected his advances." Danielle confessed.

"He made a move on you? Where was Corvin?"

"Away, that's why he sent Corvin away. He watched how I comforted Corvin and decided he wanted _me_, so he got rid of Corvin and he made a move on me. I rejected him, so he demoted me and put me in jail for three weeks for pretty treason."

Caspian looked away, deep in thought.

"And just think, if that's what he does to a simple maid who rejects him, imagine what he'll do when one of the greatest, most beautiful, most powerful queens in history rejects him."

Caspian's head snapped up; and with a hint distress in his voice, he said, "I have to fix this."

Caspian ran past Danielle, and once he had turned the corner Danielle smirked.

"Another victory." Danielle thought. "Well it's like dad said _it's good to be clever, but not to show it; that way when you do something clever people will be more inclined to listen_."

"Hey Caspian wait up!" Danielle called, running after him.

When the pair entered the stable they were surprised to see only Rillian there.

"Where are they?" Caspian asked.

"Oh, his royal highness wants something from me? Wow here I was thinking he thought I was nothing compared to him." Rillian snapped.

"Ok, settle down boys, you both said some things you didn't mean. Now where are they?" Danielle interrupted.

Right on cue Susan and Aslan entered the stable.

Caspian smiled and said, "Susan I-"

"I'm going home." Susan interjected.

"What?" The other three asked in unison.

"Queen Susan shall return to her world so she can deal with her parents' death and what needs to be done." Aslan explained.

"Susan, Caspian needs to talk to you about something important." Danielle told Susan.

Susan turned to him and emotionlessly asked, "What is it?"

"Now's not the best time to talk about it." Caspian explain.

"But Caspian-"

"It's going to take a while and it's better if go to your family now, they need you."

"But Caspian I'm-"

"When will I see you again?" Caspian asked.

"I'm afraid that's just it." Susan echoed her words from long ago.

Susan sighed, looked at Danielle and Rillian, then turned back to Caspian and delivered her news.

"Caspian, I'm not coming back."

"What?" Caspian was completely shocked.

"I have offered Queen Susan a choice, time will run parallel in Narnia and Earth during her intended visit and at the end of two weeks she will make a decision. She may return to Narnia or stay in her world and never return. She currently is set on not returning, but her mind can still change." Aslan explained.

"Is it true?" Rillian asked. "You really want to leave? You don't want to see us again?"

Susan put her head down.

"Yes."

Rillian looked away from her.

Danielle sighed.

"I wish I could have gotten to know you more." She said.

"Me too Danielle, it was nice finally having a girl around. I hope things work out between you and Corvin." Susan said honestly.

"And I hope that things work out between you and Caspian and you come back. But if not it's been a pleasure serving you."

Danielle curtsied and Susan smiled at her before turning to Rillian.

"Rillian, it's not your fault." Susan gently said seeing his expression.

"Have you considered the rest of us?" Rillian snapped. "Susan if you leave there will be more people unhappy about you not being _here_, than people who are unhappy about you not being _there_."

"Rillian." She walked over to him and said, "I'll miss you too. I think I'll miss you the most. You've really helped me through this all."

"I can't help it; you've become the sister I never had."

"And you're the third brother I never had. You remind me so much like my brothers and sister, brave and bold like Peter, sarcastic and humorous like Edmund and trusting and believing like Lucy. I'll miss you Rillian."

Rillian engulfed Susan in a tearful hug.

Then she turned to Caspian.

"Caspian, thank you for everything." Susan said. "It's too bad this didn't work out, so now I'm saying goodbye."

Susan turned around then suddenly Caspian grabbed her wrist, spun her around, pulled her to him and fiercely kissed her.

He pulled back and didn't even take in Susan's shocked expression before he started talking.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry Susan. I never wanted to hurt you. Please, we **have to **work this out. I want to talk to you about this. Please don't leave me Susan. I love you."

Susan was silent from a moment as she took in Caspian's honest and desperate look.

Then she spoke.

"I have to go." She whispered.

She got on her horse and rode away, not looking back.

Caspian didn't care that he was in front of Rillian or Danielle or even Aslan. As he watched her ride away he cried, and he cried hard.

And instead of making fun of Caspian, Rillian showed that he really did know when not to be smart-aleck, joking, mocking Rillian, and when to be kind, caring, there for you, best friend Rillian the faithful.

Rillian clapped a hand on Caspian's shoulder silently standing beside him.

* * *

"They said what!"

"Mrs Macready, please lower your voice." The Professor said.

"I just can't believe that they would do something like that! What person refuses to give the children of their late sister and brother-in-law, because they don't have room?" The housekeeper exclaimed. "If you don't have room, you make room!"

"It's not our place to judge, and I'm more than happy to take them in at this time of need."

As the housekeeper and professor argued in the hall, they didn't realise that the eldest Pevensie was in the next room staring blankly out the window.

"If one more person tells me that they're sorry for my loss I'm going to put my head through a window." Peter bitterly thought to himself. "Oh no I'm starting to sound like pre-Narnia Edmund!"

"Oh excuse me!" the servant Ivy said startled just noticing Peter was there. "I didn't realise you were in here."

"No, it's ok." He assured the girl.

"I just wanted to tidy up in here, but I'll leave you alone." Ivy said. "Oh and I'm sorry for your loss."

"That's it!" Peter exclaimed before storming out of the room leaving the startled maid behind.

"Oh, Peter!" The Professor said, seeing Peter emerge from the room. "I was just going to call you; Margaret has just told me that there's someone coming up the lane. And I think you'd very much like to see them."

"Who is it?" Peter asked.

"You'll see." The Professor said mysteriously.

Peter looked at him before he headed downstairs and out the door.

Peter looked out at saw a cab drive up the lane, stop in front of the house and then the passenger door open.

Out of the cab stepped a girl, about a year younger than him, wearing a crimson and gold school uniform. She carried two suitcases and a small shoulder bag, her hair was tied back in a ponytail and around her neck was a simple gold chain with a ruby on it.

"Susan." Peter said.

"Peter." Susan said.

Susan dropped her suitcases and ran into Peter's arms.

And Peter cried with her.

* * *

_Coming up next chapter:_ Susan gets a mysterious letter, Peter does something he never thought he would do, and Diggory gets a blast from the past.

Next Chapter: Susan, Edmund, Lucy or Peter?

Read and review.


	20. 1: Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Ok during the counsel meeting I list off a bunch of characters, so here is a list of which are mine, C. S. Lewis's and who belongs to Disney.

Mine: Rillian, Ryelph the eagle and Listella the Dryad.

C. S. Lewis: Susan, Caspian, Glimfeather, Reepicheep, Glenstorm, Pattertwig, Trufflehunter, the Bulgy Bear, Dr. Cornelius and Trumpkin.

Disney/Walden Media: Celeus, Diomedus and Electrus.

And I have mention of soap operas and I would like to say there were soap operas in 1940s England. The first that appeared was _The Goldbergs_ which began in 1929 and ended in 1950. And the first soap opera we define as a soap opera was _Clara, Lu and Em _which began in 1930 and ended in 1942. And the first one in England was _Front Line Family_ so Susan would have at least a little knowledge of what soap operas are.

There are some quotes from different music, books and movies in here. If you notice them I salute you, though there will **not** be any special previews for the next chapter. It's the climax of the story, and it is so top secret I'm considering not letting it go through my beta.

And I will admit when it comes to middle names I am very uncreative so don't judge me when the Pevensies' middle names are revealed. And for the record I have nothing against Edmund's middle name.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 19

Should I Stay or Should I Go?

_Dedicated to alcatluvr13 for the 275th review_

_(Let's try to get to 300 reviews before the end)_

* * *

"So where are Edmund and Lucy?" Susan asked the next morning as she and Peter sat in the room the Professor let her stay in.

"They're both here; their rooms are just down the hall. You can see them later, but they're sleeping now and the doctor said not to wake them." Peter sighed and looked away. "They sure need it."

"How are they?"

"Edmund hasn't woken up yet and the doctor says he might not make it. But Lucy wasn't hurt too bad though she _has_ been in and out of sleep. She's been asking where mum and dad are."

"What did you tell her?" Susan asked.

"To go back to sleep." Peter put his head down. "I just don't know what to say."

Susan sighed.

"I can tell her if you want." Susan offered, "It would be better, she gets the good news that I'm here before she gets the bad news."

"Thank you Susan, I would have no idea how to tell her."

"How's Edmund? I mean other than the not waking up. Aslan told me that he had major injuries."

"Well, his wounds aren't bleeding anymore." Peter explained. "So, better than yesterday."

"What parts of him got injured?" Susan asked.

"He had bits of broken glass embedded in his arms and legs. They had to remove the pieces one at a time to make sure he didn't lose too much blood. And he has a scar from a piece of glass that scraped his eyelid."

"Is his vision alright?"

"Well the doctor thinks that he'sgoing to have a scar over his right eye for the rest of his life."

"That's horrible."

"That's lucky, the doctor says that he should have died then and there, heck it was a miracle he kept his eye. The doctor said, though our parents didn't and Edmund might not make it, it was as if some great force stopped Lucy from dying." Peter explained.

"I think we both know what that force is." Susan smiled.

"Lucy also thought that when I told her."

"Wait, you said that Lucy should have died, but didn't she only receive minor injuries?"

"Well, she only got a few small cuts and bruises but she did get her head slammed against the seat and knocked her unconscious."

"You call _that_ a minor injury?"

"Do I look like a doctor?"

"Well, what happened? Why didn't she die?" Susan asked.

Peter opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, come in!" Susan called.

In stepped Professor Kirke.

"Oh Susan, it's good to see you again. I've just come to tell you that your sister is awake."

"Thank you Professor, we'll be right there." Peter said.

Diggory nodded and went out the door.

"We should go see Lucy." Peter said, getting up. "I haven't told Lucy that she was going to die yet, so don't say anything."

"But I thought you said that she thought Aslan was the great force that stopped her from dying."

"I _might _have said major injury instead of death."

"You lied to her!"

"Look you can yell at me later, just don't say anything about to her."

"Yeah because that's the first thing I'll say." Susan snorted, sounding not unlike Rillian, "Hey Lucy, Aslan sent me back because mum and dad died, Edmund probably **will **die and you were supposed to die."

Peter gave her strange look.

Susan groaned, "Oh man I'm starting to sound like Rillian."

Peter looked confused, "Who?"

Susan looked surprised.

"Haven't I told you about Rillian?"

"You might have mentioned him." Peter said.

Susan waved it off and and said, "I'll tell you more about him later."

"Right, come on." Peter was just about the door when Susan called.

"Hey Peter?"

Peter turned around and said, "Yeah?"

"Happy eighteenth birthday."

* * *

"Gone?" Reepicheep exclaimed to the counsel. "What do you mean Queen Susan is gone?"

The Counsel of Narnia had been Caspian's idea, and Susan had agreed to it because she liked the idea of the subjects getting some input on decisions made by the royalty.

The counsel was made up of the sixteen members; Susan, Caspian, Rillian, Reepicheep, Glenstorm, Pattertwig, Trufflehunter, Bulgy Bear, Celeus the faun, Diomedus the minotaur, Electrus the satyr, Glimfeather the owl, Ryelph the eagle, Listella the Dryad, Dr. Cornelius and Trumpkin.

They represented Narnian royalty, Telmarine royalty, the Telmarines, the knights, the centaurs, the small creatures, the midsized ones, the large ones, the fauns, the minotaurs, satyrs, owls, birds, the nymphs, the half dwarfs and the regular dwarfs respectively. This, they judged, was a fair counsel, for the group they represented had voted on who got the seat on the counsel.

Caspian and Rillian had just announced Susan's leaving and that it might be forever.

To say that the other thirteen members of the counsel were outraged was a colossal understatement.

"She left last night because her brother Edmund and sister Lucy were in an accident in which their parents were also killed." Caspian explained for what felt like the millionth time. "Aslan says that at the end of two weeks, Susan will choose whether or not she wishes to return to Narnia."

"You know Susan would be here right now if the two of you didn't allow your politics to get mixed in with your damn soap opera romance!" Rillian glared at Caspian.

"How dare you- Wait…" Caspian was puzzled. "What's a soap opera?"

"I don't know; Susan used the word once." Rillian waved off.

"I say we should assemble the army and force Queen Susan to come back!" Reepicheep jumped to his feet.

"Great idea Reepicheep," Rillian looked down at the brave mouse, "but I highly doubt anyone wants to fight Aslan."

Doctor Cornelius turned to Glenstorm inquisitively. "Well, have the stars said anything?"

"Last night the stars told me that one of noble blood will leave this world and never return." Glenstorm gravely informed the counsel.

Celeus the faun was hesitant, "We can't let that happen, can we?"

"It would be very unwise to do so." Glimfeather said.

"Well what are we going to do?" Trufflehunter enquired.

Caspian sighed and said, "We can't do anything but wait and we pray that she returns to us. If she returns, she returns."

"And if she doesn't?" Electrus the satyr asked.

"Then Aslan's will must be done." Caspian sighed.

"But Narnia would need a queen." Rillian protested.

"And the task of finding a new queen falls on you." Cornelius said.

"That means you would have to marry another." Trufflehunter pointed out.

Caspian closed his eyes and no had ever seen their king more miserable and defeated than in that one silent moment.

"The pain of marrying another would not be as great as the pain that would come if Susan does not return." Caspian sighed.

"Then let us all pray that Queen Susan returns." Trumpkin said softly.

The rest of the counsel fell silent.

Caspian looked over at his subjects who looked at him sympathetically. That is all but Rillian, for Caspian looked at Rill we met with an odd look. It wasn't exactly angry, but it certainly wasn't compassionate.

* * *

"You can go in now," Peter told Susan, "Lucy's excited that you're here."

"Did you tell her?" Susan asked timidly.

Peter shook his head.

"Go to Ed," Susan said gently, "you need to tell us if he wakes. A familiar and unsurprising face should be the first he sees."

Peter and Susan went into the room of the sibling they had not seen.

Though had updated Susan on Edmund's condition, Peter had only heard the information from the doctor. Peter hadn't actually seen Edmund; he just couldn't find it in himself to Edmund like that.

Peter cringed the moment he saw Ed.

The brave and cocky look was missing from his brother, replaced by a fragile and uncertain shell.

Peter sat down on a chair by Edmund's left side.

"I wonder what he's thinking." Peter thought.

* * *

_The rain poured down hard as the four Pevensies drove down the street._

"_I'm just so proud of your brother, not many people would be brave enough to do what he did. Not even most men in my regiment are that brave." John Pevensie said._

"_Well Pete is the brave one." Edmund Pevensie remarked._

"_He always has been." Lucy Pevensie point out._

"_I just wish Susan could have made it to see Peter receive his award." Helen Pevensie sighed._

_Edmund and Lucy smirked at each other._

"_Well I guess she was too busy with school work." Lucy said._

"_I think it's more likely she's running around with that Caspian fellow." Edmund grinned._

"_You know, I wish Susan would bring him home. I really want to meet that Netth boy." John said. _

"_Well we should invite him to stay with us over the summer." Helen suggested. "From what we've heard from Susan I think he and Peter would hit it off."_

"_Yeah Peter and Caspian definitely _**hit it off**_ when they met." Edmund whispered to Lucy remembering how Peter and Caspian met when Peter went to attack a Minotaur and Caspian duelled him to stop him, resulting in Caspian almost getting his head smashed in with a rock._

"_I still can't believe that Peter risked his life by leaving the bomb shelter to help those young children get to the shelter in time." Helen said._

"_Ok mum that's starting to get annoying." Edmund said. _

"_Edmund!" Lucy snapped._

"_Sorry mum." Edmund looked sheepish._

"_I'm just so proud of Peter." John sighed._

"_We're proud of all of you." Helen told her children._

"_Thank you mum." Lucy and Edmund said in unison._

_The car turned around the corner._

_A pair of headlights appeared in front of them. No time to react. There was a screech, and then a crash. _

_Edmund acted instinctively; he threw himself over Lucy and slammed his eyes shut._

_He didn't realise that in doing so he had smashed her head against the seat and knocked her unconscious._

_Edmund felt like hundreds of pins were being thrust into his body. Searing pain consumed him._

_He tried to lift his head up to see what happened but everything was going dark._

_And then there was nothing._

* * *

Peter noticed that Edmund had suddenly got very rigid and was beginning to pale.

"Ed?" Peter asked worried.

Peter put a hand on Edmund's forehead and pulled back with fear.

Edmund was ice cold.

Then, unexpectedly, Edmund started trembling and Peter knew what was going on.

Edmund was dying.

* * *

_Edmund opened his eyes and blinked; he was in a strong strange light._

_He looked around and took in his surroundings._

_He stood on grass, the deep blue sky was overhead, and the air which blew gently on his face was that of a day in early summer. Not far away from him rose a grove of trees, thickly leaved, but under every leaf there peeped out the gold or faint yellow or purple or glowing red of fruits that Edmund thought that no one had ever seen before._

_He was about to take a step towards the trees when he noticed a creature standing in front of him (whether it just appeared or he hadn't noticed before he couldn't tell)._

_It took Edmund a minute before he realised that the stunning creature was __**Aslan**__. But it was not the Aslan he had seen before, no there was something about him, whether it was something in his face or eyes or stature that was different. _

_And the way the lion looked! There isn't even a number large enough to tell you how many times more beautiful, majestic and powerful Aslan looked there compared to when Edmund had seen him before._

_Suddenly a distance voice called to him._

* * *

"Edmund!"

* * *

"_Peter." Edmund thought. The tone was so loud and frightened, that it alarmed Edmund. _

* * *

"How's Edmund?" Another voice, this one was female, called.

* * *

"_Lucy." Edmund realised. But then he was surprised to hear someone else answer the question._

* * *

"He's hanging in there." His older sister sadly said.

"Edmund don't do this!" The panicked voice of Peter came.

* * *

"_You must go home; the time for you to come here has not fallen upon you yet." Aslan said in a tone so magnificent there aren't any words wonderful enough to not make it sound mediocre in comparison to the real thing._

"_Must I leave?" Edmund moaned._

_Before the lion could answer Peter's voice interrupted them once more._

* * *

"Come on Ed, why are you doing this? You're supposed to be the stubborn one! And now you're just letting go! So just stop it! You can't do this us!"

* * *

_Aslan nodded, "You have a long road in front of you, and tasks you must complete. There is a job that must be done, and only you can do it." _

"_What is it?" Edmund asked._

* * *

"Edmund, please, don't go." Peter's voice sobbed.

* * *

_Aslan looked at the young king, and without saying a word Edmund knew what he had to do._

* * *

Edmund shot open his eyes, "Peter!"

Peter looked at him with tears of joy and exclaimed, "Edmund! Oh thank the lion you're alright!"

But Edmund could respond he was engulfed in a hug.

Edmund went to return the hug.

But something happened.

Both boys froze.

Edmund was stiff with shock.

Peter's brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked as Peter pulled himself off his brother.

"Peter, there's something wrong!" Edmund exclaimed. "I can't move my right arm! And through my right eye I can't see!"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rillian exclaimed. "She's gone **one **day and you've already moved on."

"I haven't moved on, I'm just thinking about the future of the country." Caspian calmly responded.

"I'm sorry, the love of your life just walked out on you after you gave her the cold shoulder when she was informed that her parents had died. And this is all because a guy tricked her into kissing him."

"You can't trick someone into kissing them." Caspian sternly stated.

"Oh please!" Rillian cried. "Given the right mood, setting, circumstances, wording and timing _**I **_could get_**you **_to kiss me!"

"None of it matters anymore."

"So you're just going to let her break your heart?"

"It's like old saying that's been passed down through the Telmarine kings. _The life of a king from his birth is well defined. He must humbly serve his country, and play the part he's been assigned. He guards the hopes of his people, weak and mighty, rich and poor. And to him heartbreak is just a chore_." Caspian recited.

"Uh huh." Rillian nodded, staring at Caspian with his arms crossed.

Without warning, Rillian, completely out of the blue, slapped Caspian across the face.

"You need to stop that right now and man up!" Rillian yelled at his shocked friend. "Look, I know you didn't exactly have a good male figure growing up, but you're a man now. And what we men do, when we lose our girls to another guy, is three things. The first is we act like girls and kick them to the curb, _but_ you've not been having luck with that one, so let's move on to number two."

Caspian gave him an amused look, "And what would number two be?"

Rillian gave Caspian a determined smile.

"We fight to get them back."

* * *

Peter, Susan and Lucy looked up as the doctor entered Lucy's room.

"So?" Peter asked.

The doctor sighed. "It's temporary, his vision should return in time."

"How much time?" Lucy asked.

"Who knows? It could be days or even years." The doctor informed them sympathetically.

The siblings sighed; Edmund wasn't going to be happy about that.

"Doctor," Susan piped up, "what's wrong with Edmund's arm?"

"Well when they were in the accident your brother threw himself over your sister and his arm was the part of him most exposed, so the most glass got into it. I believe that, combined with the near death experience, shock and stress, Edmund has unlearned how to use his right arm." The Doctor explained.

"So he has to relearn how to do everything?" Peter clarified.

"Yes, and I have left Edmund a list of instructions and exercises for him to do. You should ensure that he does them everyday and that he takes it easy with his arm and vision." The Doctor said. "Now I would like to examine your sister for a little bit to see if she too has had any mental damage."

"What are you going to do?" Lucy fearfully asked.

"Well since I've been informed that you've been up and about fine, I only have to test your memory." The Doctor turned to Peter and Susan, "You wouldn't mind helping me, right?"

"Of course." Susan said.

"First," The Doctor started, "what's your name?"

"Lucy Pevensie." Lucy answered.

"How old are you?" The doctor continued after getting a nod from Peter.

"Thirteen." Lucy answered.

Peter nodded.

"What are your parents' names?"

"Helen and John Pevensie."

"Where were you going when the accident happened?"

"To see Peter get an award for bravery."

"What was the accident?"

Lucy was silent.

"Do you remember the accident?" The doctor prodded.

Lucy turned to her older siblings with a worried expression.

"No!" Lucy cried. "I can't remember the accident!"

The doctor sighed.

"I thought just as much." He said.

Susan shook her head.

"Doctor why can't she remember?" Susan asked.

"For the same reason your brother will have to retrain his arm. With everything that's happened to her, plus when her head hit the back of the seat she's forgotten what happened." The doctor explained.

"Can we get the memory back?" Peter asked.

"Sometimes something like a word or object will trigger the memory, but in this case I think it's better if she doesn't remember something as traumatic as that."

Though the two oldest Pevensies didn't want the doctor what was and wasn't best for their sister, Peter and Susan couldn't help but agree with him.

* * *

"So this is your mighty plan?" Caspian was amused.

"Well I'm not seeing you come up with anything better." Rillian threw back in a light tone.

Caspian paused thoughtfully.

"Touché." He simply answered.

"So let me get this straight," Danielle said. "Caspian's going to write a letter to Susan and hope that it gets to her."

Rillian looked at her and plainly replied, "No plan, no comment."

Danielle rolled her eyes.

"I got dishes to clean." Danielle headed out the door.

"So you're sure this will work?" Caspian asked.

"Of course not, but there's no harm in trying." Rillian said.

* * *

It was almost nine o'clock and Susan had finally got a moment to unpack. What she was unpacking, she had no idea. When she left Narnia she didn't have anything with her but when she found herself in England she suddenly had luggage.

She opened the first suitcase and saw it was only clothing. She closed it and went to put it under the bed when she suddenly knocked over her shoulder bag and its contents spilled all over the floor.

She bent down and started picking up the spilled objects when something caught her eye.

She hastily scooped the items back into the bag, shoved it under her bed and looked at what she had found.

It was five photographs.

They seemed to have been taken at the same time because the people in the pictures were in the same clothing in each picture.

But what shocked her about the pictures was _**who **_was in the pictures.

The first had Susan, Caspian and Rillian in it; it looked as if the picture was supposed to be just Susan and Caspian, but that Rillian had shoved himself in the picture at last minute. The expression on their faces was Rillian had one of triumph, Susan was laughing and Caspian was completely shocked.

Suddenly she found her memory acting up on her.

* * *

"_Why do I have to go with you? I could help here, there is just going to be boring." Rillian complained._

"_Archenland isn't that boring Rillian; it's probably just as exciting as Narnia." Caspian reasoned._

"_It's not." Susan and Corvin said in unison from the front of the four riders._

"_Well that doesn't matter, we're almost there and you won't complain about it." Caspian ordered._

"_Why not?" Rillian challenged._

"_Because you're Rillian the Faithful, and you have to be faithful to us. And that means if I say no complaining, there's no complaining." Caspian reminded him._

"_I hate my name, the faithful; couldn't you have named me something better like, Rillian the Lionhearted? Rillian the Strong? Or Rillian the Great?"_

"_What about Rillian the Annoying? Or how about Rillian the knight who got eaten by a bear because the king had enough of him?" Caspian offered._

"_Rillian the Faithful's good." Rillian quickly said._

* * *

The second was Caspian and Rillian standing both seriously and majestically, and yet there was something in Rillian's stance or smile that was almost teasing.

Susan sighed at the smiles on their faces; when she left, laughter, was the farthest thing from there minds.

* * *

"_Rillian, it's not your fault." Susan gently said seeing his expression._

"_Have you considered the rest of us?" Rillian snapped. "Susan if you leave there will be more people unhappy about you not being __here__, than people who are unhappy about you not being __there__."_

"_Rillian." She walked over to him and said, "I'll miss you too. I think I'll miss you the most. You've really helped me through this all."_

"_I can't help it; you've become the sister I never had."_

"_And you're the third brother I never had. You remind me so much like my brothers and sister, brave and bold like Peter, sarcastic and humorous like Edmund and trusting and believing like Lucy. I'll miss you Rillian."_

_Rillian engulfed Susan in a tearful hug._

* * *

_Then she turned to Caspian._

"_Caspian, thank you for everything." Susan said. "It's too bad this didn't work out, so now I'm saying goodbye."_

_Susan turned around then suddenly Caspian grabbed her wrist, spun her around, pulled her to him and fiercely kissed her._

_He pulled back and didn't even take in Susan's shocked expression before he started talking._

"_I'm sorry. I am so sorry Susan. I never wanted to hurt you. Please, we __**have to **__work this out. I want to talk to you about this. Please don't leave me Susan. I love you."_

_Susan was silent from a moment as she took in Caspian's honest and desperate look._

_Then she spoke._

"_I have to go." She whispered._

* * *

The third picture was Danielle and Corvin, and you could tell they were in love. Susan fondly remembered the two and how much fun she had with them. And yet she was sorry for not being able to have spent enough time with them.

* * *

"_Let me get this straight. While I was gone, Rillian got the three of you locked in a __**closet**__!" Susan exclaimed._

"_Caspian's fault." Rillian pointed to the king._

"_Oh well if Corvin hadn't come here I wouldn't have ordered you to escort him to his room." Caspian dismissed._

"_Oh yeah?" The prince said. "Well if you two hadn't- Oh to heck with it, I got nothing."_

* * *

"_I wish I could have gotten to know you more." She said._

"_Me too Danielle, it was nice finally having a girl around. I hope things work out between you and Corvin." Susan said honestly._

"_And I hope that things work out between you and Caspian and you come back. But if not it's been a pleasure serving you."_

* * *

The fourth picture was a group photo of Susan, Caspian, Danielle, Corvin and Rillian. Susan this time could only think of the very rare times of just the five of them.

* * *

"_Just breathe." Danielle said as she and Corvin entered the ballroom._

"_Just ignore everyone, tonight is about us." Corvin told her._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A familiar voice called._

_The pair turned to see Rillian and a girl approach them._

"_Sir Rillian, Dame Megara." Corvin greeted the pair, knowing that, given the occasion, he should use Rillian's proper title._

"_Prince Corvin, Maid Danielle." Rillian greeted giving Corvin a small bow._

"_Well there's a sight I never thought I'd see, Rillian being respectful." A male voice suddenly said._

"_King Caspian, Queen Susan." Corvin said giving them a bow._

"_Prince Corvin, Sir Rillian, ladies." Caspian said._

"_Your majesty." Rillian bowed._

"_So I wasn't seeing things." Caspian said. "You __**are **__being respectful."_

"_Keep up that attitude and I'll be forced to overdo it and utterly embarrass you." Rillian pleasantly said._

"_You two are just great friends." Danielle sarcastically said._

* * *

Then the last picture, Susan and Caspian, so strongly, deeply, madly, truly and passionately in love. In the picture Caspian stood behind Susan and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her so gently and lovingly.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she remembered how much she had broken Caspian's heart.

* * *

"_I love you."_

"_Oh Caspian," Susan looked down, "Thank you."_

* * *

_She got on her horse and rode away, not looking back._

* * *

"_I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore."_

* * *

_Then Susan, with as much love, comfort and passion, kissed Toran._

* * *

_Then he turned around and said as if he was talking about the weather, "You should also probably think twice before kissing someone while I'm watching."_

* * *

"_Of course I saw! How could I have not seen? And don't understand how you could kiss him like that!" Caspian snapped._

"_Well if you hadn't argued with me about the whole marriage thing-"_

"_Well if you had told me that you think I'm overprotective, possessive, naïve, expecting and immature this never would have happened."_

"_If you had been willing to change I would have." Susan snapped._

"_That's it though Susan, if you really loved me I wouldn't have to change. It's like they say, part of loving someone is accepting who they are and not asking them change." Caspian said._

* * *

"_Caspian I'm sorry, I said things I didn't mean and that kiss meant nothing to me."_

"_But it meant something to me! It meant that I wasn't enough and that what I feel for you means nothing. I came out here ready to fix our relationship, but then I saw you kiss him and knew it can't be fixed."_

"_Caspian, it can, please just try." Susan begged._

"_No Susan, I'm not ready to let go of this love, but now it's clear to me that you are." Caspian said._

"_Caspian please."_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Tears filled Susan's eyes and then she turned and ran away._

* * *

"_Will you marry me?"_

_Susan stared at him wide eyed and slack jawed as Rillian and Corvin looked at each other and smiled._

"_Oh Caspian." Susan said._

_On the inside Caspian had already heard see and was ecstatic, ready to celebrate their engagement._

_Susan sighed and answered._

"_No."_

* * *

"_Caspian, I'm not coming back."_

* * *

Then more memories, not even related to the pictures surfaced.

* * *

"_What about my parents?"_

_The look Aslan gave her told her what she needed to know._

* * *

_Their eyes met for a moment and then Caspian painfully looked away from her._

* * *

"_Edmund has unlearned how to use his right arm."_

* * *

"_And through my right eye I can't see!"_

* * *

"_I can't remember the accident!"_

* * *

_Caspian nodded and said, "Ok. But Susan I want you to know I'll always be here for you."_

_Susan smiled and said, "I'll always be here for you too."_

* * *

"_I'm sorry. I am so sorry Susan. I never wanted to hurt you. Please, we __**have to **__work this out. I want to talk to you about this. Please don't leave me Susan. I love you."_

_Susan was silent from a moment as she took in Caspian's honest and desperate look._

_Then she spoke._

"_I have to go." She whispered._

* * *

Susan couldn't handle it anymore and she burst into tears.

"Susan?" A voice gently said.

Susan looked up, tears shining in her eyes, and there stood her older brother.

"Peter."

But Susan couldn't help herself and she wept hysterically.

"Hey." Peter gently said as he sat next to her and pulled his little sister in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Peter, I've done something terrible."

* * *

"Caspian."

Caspian's eyes shot open.

He sat up in his bed, looked over to the source of the noise and was shocked to see the great lion patiently waiting.

"Get dressed." The lion simply ordered.

Caspian quickly threw on an outfit (that looked not unlike the one he had wore escaping from Miraz's guards) and looked to the lion.

"I have an offer for you, if you wish to take it." The lion said.

"What is it?" The young king asked.

"You may take your letter to Queen Susan tonight, in hopes that she returns. But you must not be seen by her."

"What if I'm seen by someone else?"

"As long as you get back quickly and isn't seen by Susan, you should be fine."

"What must I do in exchange?"

"There will be a time very soon where you will have the choice whether you will fight or allow things to happen without struggle. If you accept my offer you must let things to ensue without fighting back."

"But what if it's my life on the line?" Caspian asked.

"You must trust me and obey my word." Aslan said. "Do you accept?"

Caspian walked over to his desk, grabbed the letter on top of it, turned to the lion and asked, "What do I do?"

"Go out the door and you'll find a hallway, go into the room second from the left on the same side you enter. That is where you'll find the daughter of eve whom you seek."

Caspian nodded and went out the door, but he was surprised to see that the hall he had entered was not the hall of Cair Paravel but somewhere else.

The king didn't have time to dwell on that, he went as quietly as possible (for it was night there as well) into the room second from the left on the same side he had entered.

He carefully opened the door and crept into the room, unaware he was being watched.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was Susan's sleeping form on the bed.

It took all the self-control he had not to wake her up, beg her forgiveness and let them prove their love to each other in ways they only did in his most intimate dreams.

He placed the letter on her desk and turned to go out of the room when he heard it.

"Caspian." Susan moaned.

Caspian froze with terror, _what would Aslan do if she saw him?_

"Caspian don't go." Susan moaned sleepily. "No Caspian! Please forgive me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Caspian cringed, sure she had seen him.

"Caspian, how could you say that?" Susan said. "The others want me to return, why don't you? I don't want to stay in England; I want to go home to you. That's where my heart is and therefore is my home. Don't make me stay."

Now Caspian was confused.

Then it hit him.

Susan was talking in her sleep.

Caspian decided to risk it all.

He quietly went to her side and stroked her cheek.

"Please Caspian, forgive me." Susan said in her sleep.

"I forgive you, please forgive me." He whispered in her ear.

"I forgive you." Susan said. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered. "Please come home."

Susan smiled and then turned over in her sleep.

He gently kissed her forehead and, with one last glance back, carefully went out the door and shut it behind him.

"Yes! She didn't see me!" Caspian whispered to himself in victory, turned around and froze.

Standing right in front of him, with arms crossed, was someone he really wasn't happy to see. And Caspian would probably be correct in guessing they weren't happy to see him either.

"High King Peter." Caspian cringed.

"Caspian." Peter said simply. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was-"

"And more importantly, what were you doing in my sister's room in the middle of the night?"

"It's not what you think. I was just-"

"Caspian there's no reason you should ever be in there; especially since you just broke her heart."

Caspian sighed.

"I didn't break it that much." Caspian shook his head.

"Then why did she show up here in tears!" Peter demanded.

"She was upset about her parents and siblings."

"Then why did I find her earlier tonight, on the floor crying her heart out over you?" Peter snapped. "Look, I don't know how, or why, but she loves you more than anything. If she had to choose between stopping breathing or to stop loving you, she would stop breathing. Don't leave her like this."

"Peter, when it comes down to it, it'll be her choice." Caspian sighed. "I need your help."

"Again?"

"Please help Susan change her mind about not returning to Narnia."

Peter groaned.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." Peter muttered. "I'll help, but it's _**not **_for you, it's for Susan. I hate seeing my normally brave sister fall to pieces."

"Thank you. I hope we meet soon again." Caspian said. "And Susan can't know I came."

"I won't tell, but I'll tell her you love her."

"Thank you."

* * *

That night Caspian made a big mistake in not telling Peter about the letter before he left. The reason was that the next morning, as Susan got ready, she accidently knocked over some things on her desk. And though, she was able to pick everything else up, Caspian's letter had swept under the bed.

Unfortunately Susan had never seen the letter and as the days passed and she listened to her brother's unsuccessful attempts to get her to return, the letter laid there under her bed.

And it was forgotten.

* * *

The four Pevensies sat in silence as they waited for the reading of their parents' will to begin. Also among them was their Aunt Alberta, Uncle Harold, cousin Eustace and Professor Kirke.

In all honesty, the only reason that Eustace and their aunt and uncle were there was to see what they had been left. And hopefully to find a loophole to getting out of taking in the Pevensies. Alberta wasn't too upset about the deaths because she and her sister, Helen, never really got along.

As the will was read there was nothing really interesting about its contents. It basically said that everything was to be divided evenly between Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, and that they would divide the possessions evenly. There was a little bit of money and a few trifles left to Alberta, and there had been a certain amount of money set aside for each of the four remaining Pevensies that would be used to continue their education, get married and buy a house when they came to that. However if they didn't go to college, get married and/or buy a house they would get that portion of the money at the age of thirty.

But later in the will, there _was_ something that surprised everyone.

"Now to discuss the guardianship regarding their four children." The lawyer read. "_In regards to our four children, Peter William, Susan Anna, Edmund Skander-"_

"You said you didn't have a middle name." Lucy whispered to Edmund.

"No Lucy, he does, he just doesn't like it." Peter whispered back.

"It's Skander, what do you expect?" Edmund whispered.

"_and Lucy Georgie Pevensie. We entrust our children to the closest remaining family member that does not exceed second cousin twice removed. However, if the last living relative is my sister Alberta then the custody will pass on to someone else, for my sister has made it clear she would not accept the responsibility. The custody will pass on to a dear family friend, Professor Diggory Kirke. If he is unable to take them in, the guardianship passes back to Alberta, and she is to be in charge of finding them a guardian."_

"What!" Pretty much the entire room exclaimed.

"_However we believe it's important that they continue to know their family. So it is our wish that until the age of eighteen, each child (separately or in a group) will visit them for the equivalent of one month. This does not mean that once one child turns eighteen the rest are exempt from this. But rather once a child turns eighteen he or she does not have to participate." _The lawyer paused. "Professor Kirke, will you accept the guardianship?"

Diggory was quite for a few moments.

"Well, there would definitely need to be some changes, and I would need some extra help." He aloud to himself. "But of course I'll take them in."

* * *

The next few days passed by so fast.

The Pevensies returned to their former home, packed their things and left it for what would probably be the last time. Although as Peter packed up his room with Susan, he told her he would one day return and buy it back.

"You don't need to do that." Susan said to her brother.

"Everyone needs to know where their home is, and they need to return to it." Peter said meaningfully.

Needless to say his comment wasn't about _him _returning to that house, but rather Susan returning to Narnia.

"Peter, just drop it." Susan warned her brother.

"You're miserable here, so why don't you just go back?" Peter asked.

"I can't!" She shouted. She put her head down and whispered, "Not after what happened."

Peter's face darkened, "What did he do? If he hurt you I'll kill him. Just tell me what Caspian did and I'll-"

"It wasn't him!" Susan exclaimed crying. "It was me! I did something extremely cruel to him! I'm a terrible person Peter!"

"Susan, what did you do?"

"I'm so ashamed." She whispered.

"Susan, you're acting like killed someone, or ate a talking beast."

"I kissed another man!"

Susan turned from her brother, crying and began to explain, getting more hysterical with each word.

"After I came back from the last visit Caspian proposed to me, but I wasn't ready so I said no. We had a big fight. But instead of resolving the problem, we just buried it. Then through the year I got closer to Toran, the king of Archenland and Caspian got more distant from my heart. Then there was this ball and we said our relationship was ok. Then Caspian proposed but I again said no because Caspian kept getting jealous of the time I spent with Toran. We had the biggest fight ever and I broke off our relationship and ran away in tears. Then Toran comforted me and he just said and did the right things. And then I kissed him, and what I didn't know was that Caspian had come to fix between us and he saw me kiss Toran. And then I ran away and Caspian found me and we fought again. And he officially broke it off, and then Aslan told me about the accident. But Caspian wouldn't comfort me so I had to turn to Rillian. Then Aslan explained how I could stay here and Caspian-"

Susan cried, as she paused to take a breath.

"Caspian definitely doesn't love me anymore."

As Susan ran out the door in tears, Peter couldn't help but wonder how the man he had seen a week ago had made his sister think he didn't love her.

* * *

"Go do something else, Edmund. Go rest, Edmund. Edmund, you can't help us. Edmund, that's bad for your arm." Edmund muttered the things everyone had been telling him. "I'm not completely helpless."

From the other room, Edmund heard sobbing. He carefully went to the open door and saw Susan, huddled in a corner, crying.

Edmund intended to quietly enter the room, but that thought went right out the window when Edmund misjudged how close he was and walked into the doorframe.

"Ed!" Susan looked up. "I'm sorry, I-"

"What's wrong?" Edmund asked. "You've been crying the entire time I've been here and no one will tell me why."

"It's about Caspian." Susan admitted.

"So Suspian's hit a rough patch?" Edmund asked.

"Suspian?" Susan gave her little brother a weird look.

"Never mind, just tell me what happened."

"You wouldn't understand my reasons." Susan waved off.

"Su, other than you, who would understand your boy problems the best?" Edmund seriously asked her.

Susan sighed and then explained everything to her brother. After she finished, she cried as Edmund comforted her.

"Susan, is real reason you won't marry him what you told Caspian, or is it what I think it is?" Edmund asked.

Susan's silence told Edmund all that he needed to know.

"I can't believe that after all this time it still haunts you." Edmund said.

"It shouldn't be like this." Susan admitted. "It shouldn't- I just can't- I"

"Susan." Edmund walked over and held his older sister.

* * *

When the siblings returned to their new home, they were surprised to discover they weren't the only ones moving in.

"Professor, what's going on?" Peter asked Diggory.

"Well, I decided I needed some help with you lot, so I rang up an old friend. After some talking she agreed to move her and help me out." Diggory said.

"But what about the whole thing with Susan and Nar-"

"Don't worry, I know about Narnia." A female voice came.

A woman entered the room, about the same age as the Professor and quite a jolly looking.

She smiled and continued, "It's so nice to meet all of you, and Diggory's told me so much about you four. My name's Polly Plummer."

"Polly?" Edmund said.

"Where have we heard that name before?" Lucy asked.

Susan went wide eyed.

"Wait a minute, Diggory Kirke? Polly Plummer? You two are the Lady Polly and Lord Diggory from the dawn of time?" Susan said shocked.

"Su, how could you remember that so fast?" Peter asked.

"When you live with a history buff for two and a half years, some things get nailed in your head." Susan explained.

"You two went to Narnia? Is that how you got the wardrobe?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, that is how it came to be in my possession." Diggory said. "But there's quite a lot more to it then that."

* * *

The days passed and the children became quite attached to Polly. The children really settled in but some parts of the change were hard for them. But if your parents died suddenly, your Lucy lost a part of your memory, your brother couldn't see out of his right eye or use his left hand, you had to move houses and your sister was struggling whether or not to return to a different world, I would think you would have some troubles adjusting.

* * *

Finally the day came where Susan had to make her choice. The house was pretty silent that day because Susan still didn't know if she should stay or go.

"Susan?" Peter entered his sister's room with Edmund.

"Yeah?" Susan asked.

"The cab to take you away is here."

"Thanks, I'll be out in a minute." Susan sighed.

Peter opened his mouth, as if to say something, but he closed it and left the room.

Susan just looked at Edmund.

Edmund sighed and simply said, "We can't protect you forever."

Edmund left the room.

Susan sighed and leaned on her dresser. But she accidently knocked over something, which then rolled under her bed.

She groaned and looked under her bed and grabbed it.

Suddenly something caught her eye.

Under her bed there was a letter.

She pulled it out and looked at it in shock.

On the front was _Susan_,written in what Susan recognized as Caspian's writing.

She opened the letter and read it.

* * *

_Dear Susan,_

_Oh Susan, how can I even begin to find the words to even describe how much I miss you? And how do I even start tell you how great a pain it would be to lose you?_

_I love you, always have, and always will. I feel so wrong without you, like a piece of me is missing now that you're gone. Do you feel the same? Oh, you probably don't but I want you to know I do. _

_I want to say something, something that no one has ever said. Something that will make you want to come back and love me._

_I'm sorry._

_Maybe that wasn't something no one has ever said but it's true. I'm so sorry that I hurt you, I really am._

_I know we're different, but as Danielle says, a bird may love a fish, but where would they live? Well, Susan, here I am a simple trout in a stream. I need my beautiful sparrow to come back and give me wings._

_And if you don't come home, I'll always remember how lucky I am that I was yours, even for a little while._

_I love you. I love you so much there aren't even words that would be sufficient enough to describe it. Please just come home and let me prove it to you._

_With all the love in all the worlds,_

_Caspian_

_-_

_(Ps. Rillian says hi and wants you to come home as well)_

* * *

"Susan?" Lucy's voice called.

Susan made her choice.

* * *

"So you know where to go this afternoon?" Danielle asked.

"For the millionth time, yes Danielle." Caspian told her.

"I'm sorry I'm just so nervous." Danielle said. "I got to clean something."

"Why?"

"I clean when I'm nervous."

"That's something I'm sure I'll remember." Rillian entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Caspian asked.

"I'm doing mail call today." Rillian handed Caspian a thick stack of letters. "Actually there's one here for you, Danielle.

"I wonder what it says." Danielle read the letter.

"Let's see what there is today." Caspian said to himself. "Threat, threat, free vacation to Terebinthia, threat, letter from Toran-"

"What?" Rillian exclaimed.

Caspian read the letter, then crumpled it up and threw it against the wall.

"What does it say?" Rillian asked.

"Some rubbish about how he's sorry that Susan choose him and hopes that when Susan is gone, our nations could be friends and not to take it personally that she doesn't want me." Caspian said.

"Yes because _that's _how to get on someone's good side, insult them." Rillian sarcastically said.

"You know what; I'll just be laughing in his face when Susan comes back." Caspian said. "I should be going now. I'll return with Susan."

Rillian smiled as Caspian went off to the stables.

"You know, I think we're going to be alright." Rillian turned around. "Am I right Danielle?"

"Oh no." Danielle whispered.

"What?"

"We have a problem." Danielle handed Rillian the letter.

Rillian quickly read it and looked up at Danielle.

"We have a problem."

* * *

"So who exactly sent you here?" Peter asked the cabby.

Edmund, Lucy, Peter, Diggory and Polly were all waiting downstairs for Susan with the cabby.

"Chap said 'is name were headmaster Nalsa. I 'ope you know 'im?" The cabby said.

Peter was about to respond when suddenly they were interrupted.

"I'm ready!"

They all turned and was Susan wearing a crimson and gold school uniform. She carried two suitcases and a small shoulder bag, her hair was tied back in a ponytail and around her neck was a simple gold chain with a ruby on it.

"Susan?" Peter asked. "Does this mean?"

"Yes. I'm going home." Susan said with tears in her eyes.

Edmund suddenly engulfed her in a hug and soon Lucy and Peter joined in.

Susan said her goodbyes to everyone.

"You all need to visit me, and do it soon." Susan said to her siblings.

"Don't worry, the moment we can, we'll be there." Edmund assured her.

"And your arm should be the best it can next time I see you." Susan said.

"It's time it go Miss. We won't want Aslan to be angry with us, would we?" The cabby said.

"Did you just say Aslan?" Polly asked shocked.

"We have to get going." The cabby said picking up Susan's suitcases.

"Wait! Before you go, can I ask you something?" Diggory asked.

"Sure, what do you want ta know?" The cabby asked.

"What's your name?" Diggory asked.

The cabby smirked, and with a twinkle in his eye, said, "Frank."

Frank and Susan went off leaving behind a shocked Polly and Diggory.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked.

"_That_, young ones, was King Frank of Narnia." Diggory said in shock.

* * *

Caspian didn't even wait for Destria to stop before he jumped off his horse.

He ran up to the gate and scanned the field for any sign of Susan.

But she was no where to be found.

"Come on, where are you?" Caspian whispered to himself.

He waited for a few minutes before sighing.

"She's not coming back." Caspian resigned himself.

"It's about time you got here." A soft female voice said.

Caspian turned around in shock and saw Susan sitting on a rock a few yards away.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming." Susan said.

"Susan." Caspian whispered.

Susan smiled and the two royals ran to each other's arms.

"You came back." Caspian said on the verge of tears. "Why?

"Three reasons." Susan said with tears in her eyes. "The first is because I couldn't leave you alone with Rillian forever."

Caspian laughed and asked, "What's the other two reasons?"

"The second is because I love you, always have, and always will. I feel so wrong without you, like a piece of me is missing when you're gone."

"And the last."

"Because I need to give my trout his wings."

Caspian smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Susan rested her head on his chest once the kiss was broken off.

But their moment was interrupted when they suddenly heard a twig snap.

"What's that?" Susan asked.

"It's probably just Destria." Caspian said. "Come on, let's go home."

She and Caspian entered the forest and was about to get on Destria when they heard another twig snap.

"Ok, that wasn't Destria." Susan said.

Caspian carefully reached for his sword.

Suddenly they heard someone shout, "**Now**!"

Something hit them on the back of their heads.

Caspian felt his knees buckle and started falling to the ground.

Everything went black.

* * *

_Coming up next chapter:_ Susan faces the hardest decision of her life, Rillian and Danielle find themselves in the middle of a great danger and one of noble blood will leave Narnia and never return.

Starting Next Chapter: Susan or Caspian?

Read and Review

Oh and I have a special little "prize" for whoever submits teh 300th review. So get those reviews in, because you might "win".


	21. 1: It All Comes Down to This

For the record, I did take quotes from _The Phantom of the Opera _but it's because that what inspired the chapter.

And yes I know I said I'd give a "prize" to the person that submitted the 300th review, but there's some problems surrounding it and so I've decided to give it to rjvu who submitted the 301st review. You can choose not to accept it so contact me if that's the case.

So, rjvu, your prize is that you get to help me create a character for the next book. I'll send the specifications over or you can contact and tell me that you don't want to, and I'm sure I can find someone who wants to.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 20

It All Comes Down to This

_Dedicated to rjvu for the 301st review _

* * *

Caspian cracked his eyes open to the hazy sight of a clearing surrounded by an unfamiliar forest.

It was nearly sunset. Caspian's first thought was how bad it would be to be stuck there, an unfamiliar setting, in the night time.

Then reality hit as Caspian took in the scene around him.

He was standing in the middle of a clearing, hands tied behind his back, being held in place and surrounded by unknown, armed soldiers.

"He's awake!" One of them called.

"Well it's about time, I was starting think you hit him too hard," A voice came.

Caspian's gaze hardened, for, unlike everything else, he knew who that voice belonged to.

"Toran." Caspian growled.

"Well sleeping beauty's up!" Toran smiled. His tone was very light and friendly to the point where might have thought the two were great friends. "Queen Susan woke up ages ago. Have you been not getting enough sleep lately?"

"Where's Susan?" Caspian was just blazing with hatred.

"Don't worry," Toran smiled, still very friendly, "she's over there."

Toran bobbed his head to the left and Caspian's gaze followed.

Susan was in an identical position, hands tied behind her back, but her guard had an arrow pointing at her instead of the physical restraint he had.

"Susan! Are you ok?" Caspian called.

"Yes Caspian, I'm fine." Susan had tears in her eyes.

Caspian looked back at Toran and glared.

"I told you that you were not welcome in Narnia. And yet here you are, in Narnia and having kidnapped the king and queen."

"Caspian, I'm so insulted, you don't think I'd actually defy you and enter Narnia?" Toran gasped in an honest, yet light, tone.

"Well since you're here, I guess you would!" Caspian snapped.

"Your highness, we're not in Narnia, I haven't left Archenland since the ball."

"Then that means-"

"You're in _my _kingdom."

"Then how did you get us?" Caspian asked.

"I sent someone else." Toran smirked.

"Who?"

"Me." From behind came a voice that was sad, regretful and very familiar.

Caspian turned and was shocked.

"Prince Corvin? But I thought you were our friend."

Corvin stuttered, "Your highness, don't doubt it, I am, it's just-"

"He did something terrible to me, and now he's trying to repay the debt." Toran explained.

"Tell me it's not true."

Corvin looked down in shame.

"Susan would you please come over here for a moment?" Toran kindly asked.

With an arrow trained on her, Susan begrudgingly complied.

Toran moved back a few steps as Susan was escorted toward the king.

"I have an offer for you." Toran said.

"You aren't offering her anything!" A sharp voice called.

Suddenly Rillian and Danielle broke into the clearing on Susan's horse Peter.

Toran was shocked, but it didn't stop him from immediately signalling to his guards.

It wasn't even thirty seconds before Rillian was tied and held back by a guard, Danielle was tied up and brought over to the Archenlanders' two horses, Peter was secured to a tree with Destria (whom had also been captured) and Caspian (who had resisted in the confusion) had been tied to another tree.

"Well that didn't work." Rillian said.

"You think!" Susan snapped.

"Maybe we should have brought some others." Danielle said.

"You came alone?" Caspian was in utter disbelief. "Instead of taking the time to, perhaps, gather more people to help us _and _possibly rescue us; the two of you came alone?"

"You know, I do not like your tone, Caspian." Rillian shot back.

"Corvin," Toran ignored the knight, "is everyone secured?"

The remorseful prince silently nodded.

"And is everything ready?"

Again he nodded.

"Well then, let's proceed." Toran said pleasantly.

Toran turned to the guard behind Susan and nodded.

Susan felt a very strong and painful pull on her arms, as the guard behind her restrained her arms.

"Careful there Deon." Toran warned the guard. "If she gets even a sore wrist, you will be severely punished."

With the king's words, Susan felt the guard's grip ease.

"You'll have to forgive me for this," Toran explained, "but it's necessary."

"Necessary for what?" Susan glared.

"For our agreement."

"What makes you think I'll make an agreement with you?"

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Toran's increasing anger was evident.

Susan looked at Toran with a mix of fear and anger.

"What do you mean?" Rillian cautiously asked.

Toran smiled at Susan, looked at Corvin and nodded.

"Corvin?" Caspian softly asked.

"I'm sorry." Corvin whispered.

Corvin hit Caspian in the stomach and, in a split second, had a dagger to the Telmarine's throat.

"Toran I don't understand. I thought you were making me an offer." Susan's distress seeped through.

"It's not so much an offer as it is an arrangement of sorts." Toran explained.

"And what exactly is this arrangement?"

"That all depends on your decision on."

"And what are my choices?"

"You can take Rillian and your horses, go and we won't bother you ever again."

"But?" Susan asked suspiciously.

"We kill Caspian." Toran smirked.

"What! No!" She shouted.

"Don't make your decision so fast, your highness. You might want to hear your other option _before _you choose it." Toran snapped.

"And what is it!" Susan growled.

"Caspian, Rillian and the horses may freely return to Narnia, without harm."

"But what happens to me?"

Toran smiled.

"I've always admired you, Susan. Your bravery, charm, strength, sophistication and of course your gentleness. And there's no doubt that you are a very beautiful woman." Toran stroked Susan's cheek.

Susan wrenched her hand out of Deon's grip and slapped Toran's hand off her face. "What happens to me!"

Toran looked at her. His face was blank.

"You marry me." Toran said.

Rillian began to laugh so hard that the guard who was restraining him was the only thing that kept him from falling to the ground.

"Rillian! There is **nothing** funny about this!" Susan snapped.

"I'm sorry," Rillian cried through his laughter, "but forcing Susan to marry you is your big plan?"

"What's so funny about it?" Toran glared at the knight.

"It's just so… what's the word I'm looking for… it's so _unoriginal_!" Rillian exclaimed.

"What!" Toran exclaimed.

"You're the _recent_ king of _Archenland_, how could you think it's original?"

"I don't understand what you're getting at."

"Your plan is to force Susan to marry you and become your faithful wife. You do realise that you're the **third **person to attempt this."

"Who-"

"Karminel and Rabadash! They tried to do the exact same thing you're doing!" Rillian exclaimed.

"Well unlike them, I have a legitimate and thought out plan. One that makes Queen Susan have a choice in the matter." Toran pointed out.

"This isn't a choice! This is a threat!" Susan shouted.

"So what is your choice?" Toran asked.

"Neither!"

"I'm sorry, that's not an option. So let's make this easy for you. Start a new life with me; buy his freedom with your love." Toran said.

"No!" Susan exclaimed.

"Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death." Toran reminded her. "The choice is yours alone, now make it."

"I thought you were different, I thought that you were better than this. I can't believe I thought I could trust. But I guess I'm wrong." Susan cried. "You know, I've shed a lot of tears in my life. But this is the first time my tears have turned from pity to tears of **hate**!"

"Susan." Caspian's weak voice interrupted. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let this happen."

"Caspian, you couldn't have known that this was going to happen. There was nothing you could have done it stop it." Susan assured him.

"But I'm the reason why this is happening. If I hadn't done the things I did and if I hadn't said the things I did, none of this would have happened. But I can change this, I can save you now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Susan, if you say you love him, my life is over. I'm willing to die for your freedom."

"Caspian, no. I won't let you die for me!" Susan cried.

"Then what do you choose? You won't marry me but you won't let him die. There is **no **third option, you have to choose. Either way you choose you cannot win." Toran barked.

"And either way you choose _**he **_has to win." Caspian said.

"So do you end your days with me, or do you send him to a lifelong misery?" Toran asked.

"Why make her lie to you, to save me?" Caspian snapped.

"Who deserves this agony?" Susan cried.

"For pity's sake, Susan, say no!" Caspian exclaimed. "Don't throw your life away for my sake!"

"Susan, you try my patience. Make your choice before I make it for you!" Toran yelled.

"I don't know." Susan cried.

"Very well." Toran said. "Kill him now!"

Corvin's hand began to slowly move across Caspian's neck. Caspian could feel his blood begin to seep through the, currently, small wound.

Caspian couldn't help but groan in pain.

"No wait!" Susan's desperate scream came.

The blade instantly stopped; as did Caspian's heart.

Susan was a wreck; her face was red, eyes were puffy as tears poured out of them and her voice was almost inaudible as she spoke.

"I'll do it." Susan whispered. "I'll marry you."

"No!" Caspian yelled. "Susan you can't!"

"I'm sorry Caspian." Susan spoke softly.

Susan turned and broke down. She sobbed so violently the she was trembling.

"Take her to the horses." Toran whispered to Deon.

"Come on." Deon gently pulled Susan to the horses where Danielle was able to comfort her somewhat.

Corvin put his blade away and Toran smugly came up to them.

"You know I cannot believe how easy that was. It might even have been easier than getting her to kiss me." Toran noted to a furious Caspian.

"If looks could kill." Rillian muttered.

"Actually there's something I've wanted to ask you." Toran said honestly.

"And what's that?" Caspian bitterly asked.

"Why?"

"Why, what?" Caspian snapped.

"Why her? Why do you keep taking her back? Why do you keep fighting for her? Why do you keep risking yourself for her?"

Caspian was taken back by the question.

"I do it because I have to." Caspian said.

"Why do you have to?" Toran asked.

"I love Susan. I do all those things because I love her." Caspian explained.

Toran scoffed and muttered something Caspian didn't understand.

"I know that at least you understand that Corvin." Caspian stared at the prince. "And I know that you hate this."

Corvin looked away.

"And the _brave _prince says nothing. He gets continues to hold his friends hostage and break the heart of not only of the girl he loves but also of his own self. And he breaks the hearts for no reason."

"I do it because, although I hate my brother's actions, I love my brother! And I caused him more pain than you can ever imagine." Corvin snapped.

"A pain that continues to hurt deeper and more people while you still believe it's your fault." Caspian said.

"You know nothing of it!"

"I know that you can fight it!"

"King Toran!" Deon interrupted.

"What is it?" Toran asked.

"What are we supposed to do with the maid?" Deon asked.

"We're going to take her back to the palace with us. Prince Corvin can decide what he wishes to do with her then."

"She's not some prize to be won." Corvin growled.

"I told you that you get anything that came from this plan other than Susan. That means everything, their horses, Narnia's crown, even Danielle." Toran reminded the prince.

"You didn't mention that in your letter!" Danielle exclaimed. But when the maid realised her mistake, it was too late.

"Letter?" Toran hissed.

Rillian rolled his eyes and muttered to the guard restraining him, "Slap my forehead for me, would you?"

"What letter?" He turned on his brother.

"I can explain." Corvin stuttered.

"You sent a letter to those two! That's how they knew we were here!" Toran yelled. "That's it! Deon, I've changed my mind! Danielle will be the prize for you guards who are helping us now."

"That's quite generous. I'm sure we'll make _good _use of her." Deon smiled.

"You can't!" Corvin exclaimed.

"Yes I can, I'm the king and therefore I can do what I want." Toran said. "After all, what other use do we have for her? She won't work for us anymore, so we might as well use her for the only other purpose a low born servant who abandoned Archenland against our will. She's pretty much equal to a common slu-"

With those words, Corvin had had enough.

Quick as lightening, he slit open Caspian's bindings and tackled his brother it the ground.

With his brother not fighting back, due to his surprise, the prince actually got some good hits in. But as Toran recovered from the shock, Corvin's luck began to fade.

Corvin was no match for his brother; Toran was older, larger, stronger, more experienced and durable than the young prince.

"I really don't want to do this Corvin." Toran said.

Toran threw one last punch and sent Corvin tumbling to the ground.

Corvin didn't move.

"Corvin!" Danielle struggled against the man holding her back. She had to know if he was dead.

Corvin let out a painful groan; Danielle let out a sigh of relief and stopped struggling. The need to get away wasn't as urgent anymore.

Toran rolled his eyes at his brother's futile attempt at an attack. Nobody was going to bring him down now.

But Toran had forgotten about Caspian.

A fist smashed into the back of his head and a fit of pain exploded through his head.

Toran spun around and ducked down just in time to dodge another punch thrown by Caspian.

Caspian took advantage of Toran's head being low down and roughly pulled him into a headlock.

Toran rotated his body, using his shoulder and placed his arm in front of Caspian's body. Toran placed his leg behind both of Caspian's legs. Toran then fell backwards and tripped Caspian over his leg, taking both of them down in the process.

Toran pushed himself off the ground, stepped on Caspian's chest, pulled out his sword and held it to the heart of Narnia's king.

"Well aren't you going to fight me?" Toran challenged.

At that moment Caspian remembered a promise he had made.

"No, I won't fight you." Caspian said.

"You won't stop me from killing you?" Toran asked.

"You said he would go free!" Susan exclaimed.

"I lied." Toran simply said.

"I won't fight you." Caspian said.

"Why not?" Toran enquired.

"Because I trust in Aslan." Caspian had a bold look in his eye.

"Aslan." Toran scoffed. "What good has Aslan ever done? He just punishes without reason. He hands you everything you ever want then makes someone like your brother do something horrible and it all disappears. But no, not for his precious little king of Narnia. He always helps Narnia and leaves us in Archenland to fend for ourselves. Well now his chosen king is in trouble. So come on Aslan! Come save your little king! Come save the day like you always do! Come and cause the Archenlander king more pain and bring joy to the Narnian king! Come on Aslan! Come to us! Come save your king!"

A twig snapped from behind them and what sounded like the growling of a lion came.

"So the great lion does come! What help does he send his great king?" Toran ridiculed. Toran was still mocking Aslan, but yet there was something in his eyes. That something was a sign that Corvin knew to be his brother's fear .

The great four legged mammal stepped out into the clearing, and everyone was surprised at what it was.

"Baaaaaaa." The lamb said.

"Well that's different." Rillian said.

"A lamb? That's what the great lion sends his great king? A lamb!" Toran laughed.

Then the lamb did the strangest thing. It walked straight over to the two kings, jumped onto Caspian, curled up and sat on Caspian's chest.

Toran laughed, "So the great lion is depending on my compassion for a wild goat to not kill his king."

Rillian snorted.

"That's a horrible plan! It fully relies on your compassion, which you don't have." Rillian laughed.

"Shut up!" Toran yelled. "You know nothing about me! And you have no idea what I've been through! Or why I'm doing this! I'm the victim here!"

"Then stop it." Corvin spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Toran was surprised.

Corvin shook his head. "You can stop being a victim and continue to live your life. I know what happened and I know it hurts, but they're right. We can't continue to do this and blame ourselves for what happened."

"You know what it said! You know why it happened! We forced her to do it!" Toran yelled.

"It was her choice and she was the only one who could make it. Don't let her decision wreck our lives anymore."

"You hate me, don't you?" Toran stared at his brother.

"I hate this and I hate your actions. But I will never hate _you_. You're my brother and I love you. Just stop this right now. You have to power to turn it around."

Toran sighed, his inner battle was evident. In that moment was struggle, Susan swore she can see a different Toran, one she had never seen before. In fact it looked like a Toran who she should pity rather than hate. But that Toran has fighting for control with the Toran she **did** know, the one she **did **hate.

"Deon?" Toran called to his guard, who was still restraining Susan.

"Yes sir?" Deon asked.

Toran closed his eyes, sighed and looked at his brother.

"We're having lamb tonight."

Toran spun around and brought done his sword.

The next few things happened so fast that all that was comprehensible was that the lamb jumped, there was a roar, a flash of gold, and both the king of Archenland and the lamb disappeared into the crowded foliage.

There was a scream and then a silence.

There was a rustling and then someone stepped into the clearing.

In front of them stood the great Aslan, in all his glory.

The guards instantly released Susan, Danielle and Rillian.

Without a second thought, Susan, Caspian, Rillian, Corvin, Deon and Danielle, ran to the lion and all knelt.

"Rise." Aslan commanded. "Those of Archenland, tend to your king."

Corvin, Deon and Danielle rose and Aslan journeyed with them as they entered the clearing where their king lay dying.

But it wasn't the king that had stood in the clearing with a wild look and determined for revenge, lust and murder. But rather it was the sixteen year old prince that the Archenlanders so fondly remembered. The prince that had made some very stupid choices that turned the innocent young boy into an insane, grief-stricken, monster.

Corvin went to his brother's side, Aslan stood in front of the king and Deon and Danielle stood slightly away, watching the scene.

"Toran, brother." Corvin whispered as he held his brother's hand.

"Send them to me." Toran's shakily voice came.

"Who?" Corvin asked.

"Deon and Danielle."

Corvin stood up and looked at the two approaching figures.

"Deon, come to me." Toran called.

Corvin and Danielle stepped back as Deon knelt down to the king.

"Yes, my king?" Deon asked.

"Deon, you have served me well, but not for the right reasons. I give you this last wish; serve your next master with as much faith and love as you can. Do not let another stop you from serving him to his full potential. Promise me this," Toran said.

"That's asking a lot," Deon caught Toran's expression and realised how serious the king was. "But I'll do it."

"Danielle." Toran called.

Deon looked at her and she stepped forward as he retreated.

"I'm sorry." Toran said. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. I know that I've treated you in a way that is unforgivable, but I want you to know that I actually respect and appreciate more then you could ever know."

"I forgive you." Danielle whispered. "I know you don't deserve it, and there's a part of me that doesn't want to forgive you. But Toran, you didn't deserve to be treated the way you were. Because you always forgave and loved regardless of what happened, I will forgive you."

"Danielle, this may be my ending, but with every sunset, there's a sunrise. You will achieve greatness more amazing than you can ever imagine. I swear that to you Danielle." Toran looked over at his brother.

Danielle and Corvin understood what Toran wanted. Danielle stood up and walked over to the others.

Corvin started towards his brother, as Aslan gave Deon and Danielle a look.

The two Archenlanders nodded, took one last glance at their king and re-entered the clearing, leaving the brothers and lion alone.

Toran let out a groan of agonizing pain.

"What hurts?" Corvin was honestly worried for his brother.

"I don't know, it just hurts." Toran confessed as he ached.

"There is no mark on the king, nor any blood." Aslan explained. "I have been merciful in my attack, for the pain you feel is not only the pain of dying, but the pain of ones you hurt in that clearing."

"I don't understand what you mean." Toran said.

"What you feel is the pain that the ones in the clearing, felt while you were hurting them. Queen Susan's emotional struggle and heartbreak, the Knight Rillian's anger and disgust, the maid Danielle's fear and desperation, Prince Corvin's grief and turmoil and King Caspian's pain, both physical and emotional." Aslan paused. "The thing that pains you the most, though, is not a pain any human will feel. It rather is the pain _I _felt, when you questioned my decisions and turned your back on me."

Then Aslan looked deep into Toran's eyes and gave him the look. It was the look that pierced into your soul and makes you feel all of your guilt at once. The one that made you feel as if you were unworthy of even having the knowledge of Aslan's existence. The look that had made, even the strongest man break down and beg for the great lion's mercy. Toran was definitely **not **the strongest man, and Archenland's king had no chance of even coming close to beating it.

"Aslan, please, forgive me. Please, don't let my recent actions condemn me. Let me prove my love and devotion to you." Toran wept.

"Young one, listen to me. You may still repay your sins." Aslan said gently.

"I'll do whatever it takes, just please let me change this." Toran said. "So what do I need to do?"

"That is for you to find out in another chapter of your journey. A chapter that is not for your brother to know until the time is right. Now say your goodbyes, for it won't be long now."

Aslan bowed his head and breathed on the king. He then turned and left the two brothers alone.

"Toran, I'm sorry." Corvin said as the tears started to fall. "I'm sorry about what I did, I'm sorry everything went wrong for you. I'm sorry for every wrong I've ever committed to you."

"No Corvin, I wronged _you_. I've used you for my dirty work and I've treated you like dirt. I never said thank you for anything you've done or sorry to anything I've done. I'm sorry for dragging you into this and blaming you for what happened. It wasn't your fault, it was mine, I made the choices that caused the incident to happen. I'm sorry." Toran paused, closed his eyes and painfully told Corvin his darkest secret. "Corvin, when we were grieving, I saw how Danielle comforted you and I became jealous. So I sent you away and I made a move on her."

"What?" Corvin was horrified. "When?"

"When I was nineteen." Toran confessed.

"What is wrong with you! She's five years younger than you!"

"I know! I feel disgusted with myself!"

"She was _**fourteen**_ and you were _**nineteen**_, do you understand how wrong that is!"

"I'm sorry! You must hate me."

Corvin looked worried, "Toran, I may hate the things you do, but I stand by what I said earlier. I do not hate you, I never have and never will. You're my big brother and the only family I have left. I forgive you for what you did."

"Please tell Rillian, Danielle, Caspian and Susan that I'm sorry for the things I did. Please tell them." Toran begged. "And treat Danielle better than I treated _her_."

"I will tell them. And I promise I'll put her above everything."

Toran sighed.

"Corvin, I feel it coming. Death is upon me." Toran whispered. "Corvin, there's something that needs to be said."

Corvin knew what his brother was talking about.

"I love you." Toran whispered.

"I love you." Corvin whispered back.

Toran smiled and closed his eyes.

He gave a single shudder and went still.

Corvin's eyes filled with tears and wept into his brother's chest.

* * *

In the clearing, everyone was waiting for the news.

Unlike the others, Rillian, Caspian and Susan didn't know how they felt about the situation. Sure, they really didn't like Toran, but did they hate him? And did they actually want the king of Archenland dead?

The grave Prince Corvin stepped into the clearing.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

Corvin, in a cheerless tone, declared, "Toran is dead."

Nobody moved, for they didn't know what to do, but they were surprised when Danielle made the first move.

Danielle walked to Corvin, but when she got to him she turned to face everyone else and proclaimed, "Hail Corvin! King of Archenland!"

Danielle then turned back to him and dropped into a deep, graceful curtsy.

"Your majesty." She whispered.

Then Deon surprised everyone by walking up to Corvin and dropping on one knee.

"Hail King Corvin." He declared.

The other four guards then dropped to their knees and said, "Hail the king of Archenland!"

Then Rillian dropped to one knee and said, "Hail the king."

Caspian and Susan looked at each other, dropped to one knee and said, "Hail."

Corvin looked over at Aslan and the great lion bowed to him.

And for the first time in his life, Corvin stood before his people, not as Prince Corvin the clumsy but rather King Corvin of Archenland.

* * *

_Coming up next chapter:_ Archenland reacts to their new king, Corvin and Danielle reveal Toran's great pain and terrible past and Caspian discovers the _**real **_reason why Susan won't marry him and still gets a little confused.

Starting Next Chapter: Rillian? Corvin? Or Danielle?

Read and Review


	22. 1: Secrets of the Past

Ok, I used centimetres in this chapter because of three reasons. One, I'm Canadian and that's what I use in my day to day life. Two, England uses the metric system as well and it's more likely that those in Narnia use centimetres rather than inches. And lastly, I used it because a centimetre is smaller than an inch so it's closer.

I know that in my descriptions of Corvin later on I border on making him a Mary Sue. But I feel that it represents on his physical and mental changes as well as showing how far he's come and how he truly fits in his role.

And I suggest that you listened to the song _Somewhere I Belong_ by _Linkin Park_ because the lyrics so fit this chapter.

Lastly, yes this is a big chapter, it went longer than I expected but I need to get it all in this chapter because next chapter guess what we're doing. Yes _**another **_time jump!

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 21

Secrets of the Past

* * *

Corvin gently closed his brother's eyes and laid the blanket over him.

Aslan gave a sad look when Corvin looked up at him.

"Return to the others, I will watch him tonight," Aslan softly ordered.

Corvin nodded, stood up and silently started towards the camp.

When Toran, Corvin and the guards put their plan into action, they had set up a small campsite about ten minutes away from the clearing.

After the "incident", the Narnians and Archenlanders had decided that it was getting late and they had better not start towards Anvard until the next morning. So Corvin and the guards had led Aslan, Danielle, Susan, Caspian and Rillian there for the night.

Corvin and Aslan had returned to the clearing to take care of Toran.

When Corvin returned to the camp, he was surprised to see that Danielle was the only one to have finished her job, which was to feed, water and take care of the horses.

Deon and the guards were still putting up the parts of camp that had either been taken down, not put up at all, or needed to be added for the extra "guests".

Susan and Caspian was no where to be seen, but that was to be expected as they had been the ones to go hunting for their dinner.

Rillian had gotten the easiest job of them all; making a fire. That is it _would_ have been the easiest if they had some matches, flint or other fire making device. But they didn't, so Rillian had to do it the old-fashioned way; rubbing two sticks together.

"You're still at it?" Corvin asked Rillian.

Rillian turned sharply around.

"You want to try it?" Rillian was not impressed in the least. Corvin put his hands up and stepped back, knowing not to mess with the Telmarine. "I thought not."

Danielle rolled her eyes as Corvin sat down next to her.

"Hey," Corvin said.

"Hey," Danielle smiled.

Corvin sighed. "Danielle I-"

"Yes!" Rillian's joyful yell interrupted them.

Corvin and Danielle look over at the dignified Narnian knight who had gone completely ecstatic over the fact that he finally had made a fire.

"So I'm guessing he made a fire?" Susan's voice came.

Corvin, Danielle and Rillian turned to see Susan and Caspian enter the clearing… with no kills.

"Where's the food?" Danielle asked.

"We couldn't find anything." Caspian explained.

"We looked everywhere, but the only animals that live around here are too small for ten people to eat, or they're talking animals." Susan sighed in defeat.

"I guess we'll just have to go without meat tonight." Caspian said.

Rillian suddenly spun around, and whipped a dagger towards Caspian, missing him by barely a centimetre.

"What was that for!" exclaimed the shocked king.

"You're welcome." Rillian rolled his eyes.

"For what! Trying to kill me!" Caspian yelled.

"No, for providing us with dinner," Rillian pointed behind Caspian.

Everyone turned around and looked to where Rillian was pointing. Behind Caspian, barely off to his left side, there was a dead boar with Rillian's dagger plunged deep into its heart.

"Please, please tell me that wasn't a talking animal," Susan cringed.

"Don't worry it was wild," Rillian assured her.

"How can you be so sure?" Susan was worried; to kill a talking animal was equal to killing a baby.

"Susan, I can tell the difference between a talking animal and a wild beast. That was a wild beast, you can tell by the face," Rillian recoiled, taken aback by Susan's distrust.

Caspian walked over to the boar and studied it for a moment.

"Rillian's right, it was a wild beast," Caspian confirmed. "Rillian, you really have skill with daggers. The blade is almost completely embedded into the animal. How did you get so good?"

"Practice," Rillian shrugged. "We all have our weapons of choice. Caspian has blade, the High King Peter has the sword and shield, Queen Susan has the bow and arrows, King Edmund has two swords and I have daggers."

Caspian looked at Susan, who just as baffled as him.

"I guess you _do _learn something everyday," Caspian muttered to himself.

"So, let's haul the boar over here and start getting our dinner ready." Corvin suggested.

Rillian had really killed a good pig- it took both Corvin and Caspian to lift the thing. They would eat well that night.

But as they ate Rillian had the great idea to propose a toast.

Rillian began his toast, "Let us toast the new king of Archenland, King Corvin. Now, if you all would please join me in toasting Corvin."

Rillian and Caspian were about to finish the toast when everyone else suddenly was exclaiming to stop.

"What's wrong?" Rillian asked.

"Rillian, I'm not king yet," Corvin pointed out.

"So?" Rillian shrugged.

"We Archenlanders believe that it's bad luck to toast the king until he's crowned," Danielle explained. "We believe it jinxes it and we can't risk it when there's only one in line for the throne."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Rillian laughed.

"More ridiculous than a man being kill by a great form of water?" Caspian asked, remembering Sopespian's demise.

"Ok, the second most ridiculous thing." Rillian sighed.

Susan asked, "Well, what about-"

"Fine! It's in the top ten!" Rillian exclaimed. "You** people** are ridiculous!"

"Well, we Archenlanders are very superstitious people," Corvin explained. "I bet you have some traditions."

"Nope," Rillian shook his head.

"You don't have traditions? That can't be possible. Didn't you and your family ever do anything special on certain days?" Danielle asked.

"Well, on my birthday my father would drink to my health and drown the sorrow of my mother's death," Rillian shrugged. "Now on my birthday I drink to my health, drink my father's sorrow of my mother for him. Then on his birth and death days, I drown my sorrow of his death. And I also drink on Cassiadia's birthday, the day see left and our anniversary."

"I think you have a bit of a drinking problem there Rillian," Caspian laughed.

"Now come on, there's got to be something you did," Susan said.

Rillian thought for a moment, "Ok, there was one thing."

"See, there is something," Susan smiled.

"What was it?" Caspian asked.

"Ok, every spring my father and I would go into the forest and do the first hunt of spring," Rillian explained. "My family's done it for generations."

"I thought Telmarines were afraid of the woods," Danielle was confused.

"Not my father, he loved the woods," Rillian grinned. "He would always try to convince the other lords to come with him. He only ever was able to convince seven of them."

"Which seven?" Caspian enquired.

"The same seven Miraz sent to sea," Rillian sighed. "My father was great friends with all of them. My father almost went with them, but Lord Bern was able to convince him to stay for myself and Cassiadia. Cass was like a daughter to my father."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you knew them?" Caspian was a little angry.

"Does it really matter? It brings back happy memories, but they turn painful when I think of them," Rillian started to turn distant and talk more to himself. "I would remember Bern's leadership, Revilian's adamant nature, Argoz's sense of adventure, Mavramorn's temper, Octesian's bravery, Restimar's optimism, Rhoop's daydreaming, Cassiadia's smile, my father's spit roast rabbit-"

"Your father's what?" Susan interrupted.

"Spit roast rabbit," Rillian repeated. "It's a recipe that's been passed down through my family for centuries."

"You cook," Caspian raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"One of these days, when I have the time, materials and situation right, I'll make it for you," Rillian promised.

"How kind, but I think I'll stick to Susan's cooking," Caspian laughed.

"Oh you laugh now, but one of these days I'll make it and you enjoy it. And in that moment in which you discover I was right and that my spit roast rabbit is the best thing you've ever tasted it, you will tell me and I **will **say _I told you so_. Mark my words," Rillian vowed.

"Consider them marked," Caspian rolled his eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, after dinner, the guards and Rillian had gone to bed, leaving the two couples alone.

Susan and Caspian sat by the fire as Corvin tended to it.

Corvin looked up and saw Danielle sitting off to the edge of the camp, staring at the woods.

He sighed, got up and walked over to her.

"Hey," he said.

She looked up in surprise, "Hey."

"Could I sit-"

"Go ahead."

Corvin smiled and crouched next to her. She again was staring out at the forest but her expression was troubled.

"Danielle, is something wrong?" Corvin asked.

"What? Oh, no nothing's wrong. I was just thinking," Danielle explained.

"About what?"

"It's nothing really."

"No, come on, tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

Danielle looked at him, "Have we solved our problem?"

Corvin frowned, "Which problem would that be?"

"Corvin, the last time I saw you, we were fighting. What are we going to do, forget about everything? I'm still angry about your choice to help Toran with his plan. I'm still angry how you wouldn't be honest with me. I'm still angry about how you acted like I was the poor little maid and you were prince charming. And I don't need that; I don't need any of it."

Corvin sighed, took her hand, looked deep in her eyes and spoke, "Danielle, you may not need a prince charming- but Danielle, this prince charming needs you."

Danielle looked away, "You're just saying that."

"No I'm not," Corvin turned her face back. "Danielle, during all the times, whether it was recently or those three years, I was miserable without you. Honestly, I'm a weakling; I'm clumsy, naïve and stupid. But when I'm with you, I'm this whole other person; I'm ten times better than what I truly am."

"Don't say things like that Corvin, don't you dare say that! You might be a tiny bit clumsy but you are not stupid or naïve. The person that you are when I'm around, that's who you really are."

It was now Corvin's turn to look away, "No, I wish I was that man. Quite honestly I don't know what a woman like you sees in a man- no, a _boy _like me."

"What do I see in you? What do I see in you! Corvin, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. If anything, I don't deserve you. Corvin, you are the strongest-"

"Are you kidding? I'm not strong; I'm barely what you would consider muscular."

"Corvin, you hide your physical strength, you are stronger then you believe. But the strength I was talking about isn't physical. You're strong of faith, of heart and of mind. Don't underestimate yourself."

"You deserve better then me Danielle," Corvin sighed.

Danielle gently pulled his head back to look at her. She softly smiled and her eyes were filled with love.

"I might deserve better than you, but don't I get to pick who I want to love?" Danielle whispered. "And, Corvin, I pick you. But do you pick me?"

Corvin leaned in so that he was almost kissing her.

"Danielle," he breathed, "I pick you."

Danielle smiled and closed the gap in a passionate kiss.

Corvin smiled at Danielle as he ended kiss, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you," he whispered.

Danielle bit her lip and whispered back, "I love you too."

Corvin smiled and was about to speak again when Danielle began to shiver.

"You're cold," Corvin said concerned.

"I'm not-"

"That wasn't a question, it was a statement; you're cold." Corvin firmly told her. He began to take off his cloak and put it around her, "Here, it'll help."

"No Corvin, I can't take it," Danielle shrugged it off.

"Why not?"

"Because then you'll be cold, and I don't want to be warm when you're cold, then we'll get into a big fight of who should wear it."

"Well then, if you won't take it and I don't want you to be cold, we're going to have to come to a compromise."

"What do you have in mind?" Danielle smiled.

Corvin smiled, pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Better?" Corvin asked.

"Much better," Danielle smiled.

She rested her head on his chest; Corvin looked down, grinning, but again Danielle's expression was troubled.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She sighed, looked up at him and whispered, "This."

"What do you mean?"

"How can we do this? I mean, I'm a maid and you're a prince, who pretty soon is going to be the king. It can't happen, we both know it can't."

"Danielle we can do this, we can get through this."

"You have a plan?" Danielle looked up.

"Well, not yet but I will. I promise, we'll think of something." Corvin gave his word.

"They look so nice together." Caspian said as he and Susan watched Danielle and Corvin.

Susan turned and looked at Caspian, "Yes they look-"

Suddenly Susan went wide eyed.

"What?" Caspian asked.

"Caspian, you're, you're bleeding." Susan gently touched where Corvin had cut his throat.

Caspian touched his throat and looked at his hand to confirm that he was in fact bleeding.

"It must have reopened." Caspian was surprised but not too worried.

"Come on, let's go clean it up, I have some bandages in my tent." Susan stood up and pulled Caspian up.

When they entered her tent Susan motioned for him to sit down is she went to the corner where some supplies lay.

She put some strange liquid on a cloth and told him, "This might hurt a little."

It took all of Caspian's self-control not to scream and cry out.

"I'm sorry," Susan whispered as she continued to clean.

"It's not your fault," Caspian cringed.

"Maybe this will help," Susan leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Better?"

"I might need a little more."

As Susan cleaned Caspian's cut she continued to mix in some kissing, which Caspian pretty soon began to return.

"We'll need to change this in the morning," she explained as she bandaged Caspian's neck.

"Right, so are we finished?" Caspian asked, pretty much having ignored what she had said.

"I think so," Susan nodded.

"Good," Caspian began to kiss her neck and she arched her neck.

Susan wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him in closer. Caspian began to move down her neckline. Susan let out a slow moan when Caspian reached the base of her neck, a particularly sensitive spot.

"Caspian," Susan gasped.

"What?" Caspian breathed into her soft skin.

"I should probably look at the spot where Toran pointed his sword at you."

Caspian looked up and grinned.

"If you insist," Caspian smiled pulling away.

He hastily threw his shirt over his head and off to the side.

She looked at the small mark left by Toran for a moment.

"So, will I live?" Caspian asked.

"I believe the odds are in your favour," Susan said.

Caspian pulled her into his lap and began to kiss her. She slowly began to kiss his neck and started moving down to his chest.

Caspian moaned with pleasure, he grabbed her face, moved it back up to him, and kissed her as he slowly pushed her onto her back so that his was laying on top of her.

He broke off the kiss, looked deep into her eyes and her expression of pure ecstasy turned into a horrified one.

"Caspian, I'm, I'm sorry. I just can't, I can't do this." Susan looked away.

"What?" Caspian was utterly confused.

"Just please, please get off me."

Caspian sat up and Susan stood.

"Susan what-"

"I'm sorry Caspian, I can't. At least not like this," Susan couldn't bring herself to look at Caspian's miserable expression as she walked out of the tent.

* * *

Lord Bravail wasn't just any lord of Archenland. For the last seventy generations, Bravail and his family had been the noble family of stewards and regents to the throne.

In the world of Narnia, the steward and regent were two different things. The steward would sit on the throne and basically be king if something went wrong and the king couldn't (or wouldn't) take the throne. The steward would keep the throne until the heir, whether the same generation or the next, took the throne.

The regent basically acted as king while he was away and made decisions based on what they believed the king would choose. They were kind of like a surrogate king while he was gone.

So as Prince Corvin, King Toran and five guards had set out three days ago, Bravail had assumed the duties of the king until they had returned.

What no one else knew was that as Toran explained Bravail's duties, he had also vaguely told Bravail the plan of bringing Susan to Archenland as the new queen and that Caspian wouldn't be able to stop him.

So when Bravail took audience he was told that the _king_ was approaching and thus ordered the occupants of the castle to gather at the front to greet him.

First came the guards, Deon and to Bravail's surprise, Danielle.

"What are you doing back here?" Bravail snapped at the maid.

"Joining my people in greeting our king," Danielle kindly replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must join the ranks of maids."

Danielle went to move forward but Bravail caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"You no longer work here," Bravail hissed. "You'll stay right here so that we can deal with you."

"So be it," Danielle said with a challenge in her eyes.

Deon, deciding to break up the confrontation announced, "Make way for Queen Susan the Gentle -"

Bravail threw Danielle towards his daughter Megara and ordered, "Get back there and show respect for your new-"

"-King Caspian the Tenth and Sir Rillian the Faithful of Narnia!" Deon finished.

"What!" Bravail exclaimed. "I thought the King was ridding us of them!"

"You knew?" Danielle was shocked. Corvin definitely didn't tell her that in the letter.

"What King Toran tells me is confidential and does not concern you!" Bravail snapped.

"And people like you wonder why nobody has a high regard for them," Caspian remarked. "You should treat the girl with more respect; she does quite a bit more than you think she does."

"How are you alive? Toran told me that you would be rid of," Bravail glared at the young king.

"Toran said a lot of things. But it turns out that we cannot have those promises followed through with anymore," Susan stared the lord down.

"What are you talking about?" Bravail asked in a dangerous tone.

Rillian smirked and proclaimed, "Kneel for your king, Corvin of Archenland!"

Shock rippled through the crowd as Corvin appeared before them and those in the returning party bowed before Corvin.

"Bravail," Caspian began, "do you not bow before your king?"

"I don't understand, where's Toran?" Bravail demanded.

"My brother Toran is dead; I am your king now." Corvin announced.

"And by whose hand has he died?" Bravail accused eyeing Caspian and Corvin.

"By his own hand and cruelty has your king died." A majestic voice came.

Into the opening came Aslan and with him appeared the dead king of Archenland.

"He made a choice, now he is dead and Corvin is the king. Now bow before your king, the boy that I had destined for the throne since birth," Aslan revealed.

The Archenlanders were once again shocked; no one (who wasn't already bowing) bowed due to their confusion.

"He was _**meant **_to be king!" Bravail exclaimed. "Why didn't you make Corvin the first born then?"

"Father!" Megara cried, "Do not question the judgement of the great lion! Who are we to doubt Aslan and his plan?"

Megara then looked at Corvin, "If you are Aslan's choice of the king of our country, then it is my honour to bow to you."

Megara bowed down deeply, and soon the entire crowd was bowing.

That is, all but Bravail.

"You may rise," Corvin declared to his subjects.

So as Danielle attempted to stand up, Bravail put his foot on her back and held her in place to the ground, as she was just a maid.

"You know the way things are," Bravail smirked.

About two hundred years ago, in Archenland, it had become customary that when servants and maids were in the presence of royalty, they would bow and not come out of it until the royal was gone.

Danielle let out a little cry of pain as Bravail's heel dug into her back.

Corvin glared at Bravail and was about to speak, but Rillian beat him to the punch.

"Get off her!" Rillian yelled.

"I'm sorry, but it's the way things are," Bravail said in a mock sympathetic way.

"Father, please just let the girl stand. You're hurting her," Megara begged her father.

"I'm sorry Megara, but we have to follow our customs," Bravail explained with contempt to his only child, who he, not so secretly, wished had been a boy. "She is just a low born maid."

"Who says she is?" Corvin challenged.

Bravail looked at the king with hate. "We all have our roll and place in society, I am merely reminding her that she is just a maid, while it's my people who are lords and stewards."

"Release the girl," Corvin ordered with a hint of danger in his tone.

"You are not the king yet, and you have no control over what I do to this maid. You shouldn't even worry about girls like her. She's the kind that will end up like Toran's-"

A loud roar interrupted Bravail as the great lion came in front of Bravail.

"You forget your place Bravail," Aslan growled. "You refuse your king and question my judgement. You disgrace yourself and your family. You are lucky that your daughter has shown her devotion to her king and to me. This is why I now pass your title of Lord Steward and Lord Regent onto your daughter."

"What?" Bravail exclaimed.

"How exactly does that make him lucky?" Rillian asked.

"I think it's because the title stays in the family," Susan said.

"Actually it might be a replacement for a worse punishment," Caspian suggested.

Bravail turned to Corvin and demanded, "You're not actually allowing him to do this!"

Corvin shrugged, "Who am I to question Aslan?"

"Kneel Megara, my loyal daughter of Eve," Aslan said.

Megara knelt before the lion and bowed her head.

Aslan breathed on her and then said, "I proclaim you Lady Megara the Devoted, Lady Regent of Archenland and stewardess of its throne."

"Thank you," Megara whispered hardly feeling worthy of such an honour.

Aslan turned to Bravail and ordered, "Let the girl go."

Bravail took his foot off of Danielle and she stood up.

"Come to me child," Aslan instructed Danielle.

Danielle came forward and knelt to the lion.

"Daughter of Eve," Aslan whispered. Aslan breathed on the maid and continued, "Danielle, like your king, I also destined you to become something more than what you were born. And as you've proved me your courage, devotion and mercy, I shall help you with the first step. I declare you Danielle the Merciful, Lady of Anvard."

A commotion went through the crowd at this news.

"But Aslan," Danielle started, "only the queen of Archenland is bestowed that title. The only other case in which the title was given to a girl, who wasn't the queen, was the Lady Aravis. Even then she ended up Queen as King Cor's wife."

"Wait, Aravis and Cor got married?" Susan whispered to Corvin. "When did that happen?"

"I'll tell you about that later," Corvin promised.

"Dear child, do not worry about what was happened in the past, for no two things happen in the exact same way," Aslan laughed. "Now let us not think of our troubles and celebrate your new king."

* * *

It didn't take long for the entire kingdom to find out about Toran's death. Corvin announced that in two nights there would be a grand feast and until then, nothing would be told of Toran's death.

Tailors were ordered for Corvin, Danielle, Susan, Caspian, Rillian and Megara. The Archenlanders needed new outfits for their new positions and the Narnians needed some proper clothing for the next night.

A trio of birds had been sent out to Cair Paravel to invite the council of Narnia to the feast. A few hours later the birds returned with the news that the council was on its way and ecstatic both about the feast and Queen Susan's return.

* * *

As Rillian walked down the hall after his fitting he noticed Megara surrounded by some girls and caught some of their conversation.

"So is it true that the maid Danielle is now nobility?" One of the girls asked (who was Lauran, the second maid to make fun of Danielle on the night of the ball).

"Yes, it's true," Megara confirmed.

"What about you being the new stewardess?" Another asked (who also happened to be Tiffania, the first maid who had made fun of Danielle).

"Yes," Megara nodded.

"This is great! Who's going to escort you to the feast? It is to partially celebrate you," a third girl said.

"No one," Megara sadly said.

Rillian sighed- he felt bad for the girl. Caspian and Susan were going to the feast together, as were Corvin and Danielle. Even he was escorting Cassiadia in spirit. Yet here was this kind and wonderful girl that had no escort.

Rill clutched Cassiadia's heart and sighed in remorse.

Cassiadia's heart faintly glowed.

"_Go to her," _Cassiadia told Rillian.

"What?" Rillian was confused. Didn't the last time he went with Megara, Cassiadia got extremely angry?

"_She has nobody; she even lost her father's respect today. She doesn't deserve not to be completely happy at a celebration that is at least partially about her," _Cassiadia replied, though she couldn't mask a hint of pain at her own words. _"Go, escort her the night of the feast, you have my permission."_

Rillian sighed and smiled, "I've told you how much I love you, right?"

"_Yes," _Rillian could sense Cassiadia's blush.

"No, I'm fine that I don't have an escort. It is short notice after all," Megara explained to the girls.

"Excuse me," Rillian came up to her.

"Yes, Sir Rillian?" Megara asked.

"Please, it's Rillian or Rill or what ever you prefer. But not Rilli, I really hate when people call me that; also don't call me Lian, it's too girly for my taste. Actually just call me Rill or Rillian," Rillian rambled.

"Rillian," Megara smiled, "How may I help you?"

"Well, I noticed you don't have an escort and, well, my courtess isn't here, you know, long story, she's a star and soon... In another words, long story short, I don't have an escort either. So I was wondering if, maybe, we could, you know-"

"Are you asking me to escort you?"

"No, not if you don't want to. I am merely suggesting that maybe we could go to the feast, without escorts, together?"

Megara smiled, "I'd love to."

"Great, I'll pick you tomorrow," Rillian grinned.

"Great."

* * *

"Danielle!"

Danielle turned to see Caspian running up to her.

"What is it Caspian?" Danielle enquired.

"Have you seen Susan?" Caspian asked.

"Last time I saw her she was in the mural hall," Danielle said.

"Thank you," Caspian turned back around and headed in the right direction.

* * *

The mural hall was, well, a hall of murals. The murals ran from wall to wall, displaying Archenland's history. It had been quite a welcome thing to Susan; it was a reminder of the old days.

Caspian ran into the hall and saw Susan staring at the paintings portraying the story of _The Horse and His Boy_.

"Susan?" Caspian cautiously asked.

Susan looked up at Caspian, surprised.

"Oh, Caspian! I didn't hear you approach," Susan softly spoke.

He nodded, walked up to her and looked at the painting. It portrayed Susan, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, King Lune, Prince Cor, Prince Corin, Lady Aravis, Bree and Hwin.

"You miss them, don't you?" Caspian observed. "Not just your old friends but your family too."

Susan closed her eyes, "Yes, I miss them very much."

Caspian was silent for a moment before gathering up the courage to speak.

"Susan, what happened last night?" Caspian spoke.

She was silent to the point where Caspian thought she didn't hear him.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered. "It doesn't have to do with you."

"Then what does it deal with? If it's not about me then-"

"It's in the past!" Susan turned on him. There was an angry and pained look in her eyes, "I just need some time to get over it."

"Susan," he whispered, "let me help you."

"I'm sorry Caspian, but I need to do this on my own."

And with that she turned and left him alone once more.

* * *

Time seems to pass by quickly when you're busy and slowly when you're not. So, since they castle was busy, time passed quickly the next day.

Barely anybody saw Corvin that day as he was preparing himself for the next night, as well as supervising the servants as they prepared his brother for funeral presentation.

Danielle and Megara were also busy as they settled into their new positions and tried to gain some respect and allies. That plan, however, was not working out well as not too many of the lords were happy about a maid being given nobility and that another girl was named steward and regent of Archenland, a job that was traditionally given to a male.

Caspian was making sure everything would be ready to receive the other thirteen members of Narnia's council. As the council was quite diverse and required many different modifications to their rooms, this wasn't quite as easy or quick a job as one might think.

Susan and Rillian, seeing how busy the others were, offered to prepare the feast's arrangements while the others dealt with their tasks. Actually it was more like Susan offered and forced Rillian to help because otherwise he would have nothing else to do and probably just go around the castle and annoy everyone. Which wasn't too far from the truth.

As for Aslan, at one point of the day both he and Deon had disappeared for a talk. When Aslan returned, Deon wasn't with him. Aslan simply explained that Deon had gone and they wouldn't see him again for a very long time. Then the lion left, but not before pulling Caspian aside and telling him the preparations for the voyage may begin though not to set sail until he would be instructed the next time the king would see Aslan.

At about noon, the council of Narnia showed up at Anvard. The council was confused about what exactly had happened between Susan and Toran. They were also disappointed they had missed the lion.

"So what did happen?" Trufflehunter asked.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait to hear about it," a voice from behind called.

The Narnians turned to see a gorgeously dressed Danielle come down the steps of the castle and towards the group followed by a pair of servants.

"Forgive me for the intrusion; I should have waited until later." Danielle gave a bow and said, "It is an honour to meet the members of Narnia's council once more."

"Well it is an honour to meet the newest noblewoman of Archenland," Dr. Cornelius laughed.

"My sword will always be at your service milady," Reepicheep gave a grand bow and brandished his sword. Reepicheep had quite honestly become fond of Danielle while she had been in Cair Paravel.

Danielle had a huge grin on her face as she laughed, "Thank you noble sir, but I think that the knights of Archenland will do for me. Not because that you are a Narnian nor because you are a mouse but rather because our knights are closer and more convenient for protection."

"So you are going to stay here. Are we really that bad that you now want to leave us?" Rillian joked.

"It's nothing personal, I just have better opportunities here," Danielle smiled. "Besides, without some help to start out, Corvin would probably run this place into the ground."

"So how did he become the king?" Trumpkin asked.

"Oh right, that's what I came out here to tell you. Corvin sent me out here to tell you that he's going to officially tell the story of how he became king. He wishes that you refrain from telling anybody about any part of the story. We don't want anybody getting the wrong idea from misinterpretation and/or missing pieces of the story."

"But don't we already know the entire story?" Susan asked.

Danielle gave her a mysterious look. "Not the _**entire **_story."

With that, Danielle left them.

* * *

That night many beings of different species, shapes and sizes were set to celebrate at the feast.

Susan and Caspian, Rillian and Megara, the other members of the council and Archenland's great lords and ladies had already made their entrances. All they were waiting for Corvin and Danielle to start the festivities.

"Presenting Danielle, Lady of Anvard and the Crown Prince Corvin."

Everyone turned and watched as Corvin and Danielle grandly entered the ballroom.

Rillian couldn't help but remember what Corvin looked liked when he had met him.

Truth be told he didn't look much like one, in fact if he didn't dress so nicely and wore a crown, you'd never guess he was one. His black hair was a bit tangled, messy and cut unevenly. He had stubble for a beard and his crown was crooked. He had a bit of a tan, which in Archenland was considered unattractive, you either had a tan or not. His posture was slouched and seemed as if he was used to hiding behind his brother's shadow.

But now that wasn't the case.

The prince was donned with beautiful silken robes of bright silver with tasteful accents of royal blue. His raven hair was knot free, neat, evenly cut and handsomely styled. His beard had been grown out so that it wasn't stubble but it wasn't a full grown beard either. His tan had darkened and evened out from more time spent in the sun. He had large, firm muscles from his rigorous daily training. His crown sat straight and proud upon his brow in glory. His posture was straight, revealing how tall he actually was, and he had an aura about him as if saying _I hide behind no one_.

Corvin was a true king.

Everyone took their seats once Corvin and Danielle came to a stop. Corvin sat at the head of the table with Danielle on his right, Megara (as stewardess she automatically had the honour) on his left, Rillian next to Megara, Susan next to Danielle and Caspian next to Susan.

Corvin announced the beginning of the feast and soon the hall was filled with conversation.

* * *

After about two hours of feasting, dancing and drinking, Corvin decided it was time.

"My friends," he began, "tonight we celebrate not me but rather a great man by the name of Toran."

Caspian couldn't stop himself from snorting when Corvin called Toran "great".

"I know, there are many here who would not consider my brother a great man but that's because you've never known my true brother. He was just a boy who made some foolish decisions, but he couldn't see they were foolish because they were quite sensible at the time. But before I begin the story I wish to show you something."

Corvin signalled to a guard, who brought a simple rectangular oak box. Corvin nodded to the guard in a silent thank you and the guard nodded back and retreated. Corvin opened the box, took out the object and held it up for everyone to see.

It was a jewelled dagger.

"We can now speak of Biannica."

Many of the Archenlanders gasped and Danielle felt a tear slip out of her eye.

"This dagger meant so much to my brother, it was used to end someone's misery while at the same time it began his," Corvin announced. "Now I will tell you the story of my brother Toran of Archenland."

Everyone fell silent to let the man continue.

"It started six and a half years ago when I was twelve and my brother was seventeen. It was at the yearly ball to celebrate King Cor and how he rescued Archenland from the deadliest danger it would ever know. My father, King Rothir, and Queen Mayva, my mother, were still alive, though mother was weak from the sickness that eventually killed her. Toran had many girls willing to be his, though he showed interest in none of them. And our father was getting impatient…

* * *

"_Honestly, boy, when will you marry?" King Rothir demanded to his son, Crown Prince Toran._

"_I've told you a hundred times, father. I will not marry until I find a girl I love," Toran calmly explained to his father._

* * *

Toran always believed that when he found the girl of his dreams everything would be perfect and fall into place.

* * *

"_You are the crown prince of Archenland, your mother is dying and I will not be around forever. All I ask is that I see a grandchild before I go," Rothir explained._

"_Well then why don't you ask Corvin, he seems to be very close to that maid Michelle or whatever her name is," Toran glared at his father._

"_First of all, he is twelve, second she is a maid and third you are a seventeen year old crown prince in the prime of your life, just ready to have child."_

"_You make it sound like you're breeding horses and I'm your prized stallion."_

"_Well if that's what it takes to get you an heir, then that's how we'll do it." _

"_Well, I'm not just going to hop on the first mare I see and go," Toran rolled his eyes._

* * *

Toran loved the idea of being king but he hated the responsibilities, especially the ones about marriage and heirs.

* * *

"_Rothir, please, let your son enjoy himself tonight," Mayva interrupted. "He'll marry and have children when the time is right."_

* * *

As our parents quarrelled Toran was able to slip away. Then I found him; Toran and I were really close at the time. He was the best big brother I could ask for.

* * *

"_Why are mum and dad fighting?" The twelve year old Prince Corvin asked._

"_Oh it's nothing; dad was talking about grandkids again. Though I don't know why, you're still a kid," Toran ruffled his little brother's hair. _

"_Well I think that you shouldn't get married and have kids now."_

"_Yeah, take on you as my heir."_

"_Yeah, let's do that!"_

"_Sorry squirt, that's not the way things go," Toran laughed._

"_Why not?" Corvin pouted._

"_Because I need to have kids so that when I die we have an heir who's young, can have heirs of his own, and can have a long rule before they die."_

"_What if I had kids and you didn't?"_

"_Then they would take the throne after you died."_

"_But couldn't they just automatically take the throne?"_

"_I'm sorry kid, but that's not how it works."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't know. But what I do know is that I've got a new respect for horses," Toran said._

"_Why?" Corvin asked._

"_Never mind. So what's this I hear about you spending time with a maid?"_

"_Oh nothing."_

"_Come on, what's her name? Michelle?"_

"_Danielle."_

"_It's a pretty name. Does she match it?" Toran asked._

"_Huh?" Corvin was confused._

"_I mean is she pretty?"_

"_Yeah, she pretty and smart and brave and funny and nice and-"_

"_Slow down there and take a breath," Toran chuckled. "Well it's nice to know that there's a girl around that you like. What do you say Corvin? Should I give her title so that she can become the future Mrs Prince Corvin?"_

"_Ew, no! Girls are icky!"_

* * *

Definitely not the case now, though it's not like she wasn't an amazing girl. But remember I was twelve so I could get away with saying things like _girls are icky_," Corvin smiled.

Everyone laughed at Corvin's joke while Danielle couldn't help but blush.

Though there were three people sitting at the high table whose laughter was forced. As they listened to the story they could help but feel uncomfortable with the idea of a nice Toran that wouldn't force anyone into a loveless marriage.

Corvin continued, "Anyway, my brother found my _philosophy_ about the attractiveness of Danielle quite humorous."

* * *

_Toran laughed, "Well, Corvin, I promise you that one day soon, girls won't be so icky."_

"_Not true!" Corvin pulled a face._

"_No, one of these days, you'll be at a ball or feast like this and you'll look out at the dance floor and you'll see the girl of your dreams," Toran smiled._

* * *

As he spoke those words, he mimed what would happen and turned to look at the dance floor. And he saw her, the girl of his dreams, dancing with some young boy.

* * *

_Toran's smile dropped as he stared at her. He looked like a man who had seen visions._

* * *

I looked and saw the girl my brother was staring at. Though I don't know why, but at once I didn't like her and I wanted my brother to keep away from her.

* * *

_The girl spun in her dance and glanced at the prince before noticing that he was staring at her. She continued to look at him throughout her dance and don't pay any attention to her partner._

_Toran smiled at the girl and she smiled back._

_Toran slowly moved to his father._

"_Who is she?" Toran asked not taking his eyes off the girl._

"_Who?" Rothir was surprised as he son had appeared out of nowhere asking about some girl._

"_Who? The most beautiful creature ever to have been created! That's who!" Toran exclaimed with an excitement no one had ever seen._

"_Son, in my opinion, your mother is the most beautiful creature ever to have been created."_My parents did love each other very much.

* * *

"_The beautiful girl my age, with the beautiful long straight blonde hair that cascades down her back. The one with the eyes of such an ice blue that even looking at them sends chills down my spine. The one covered in the gorgeous clear blue gown that flows to the rhythm of her perfect graceful moves of her dance," Toran explained._

"_Are you feeling ok, son?" Mayva asked._

* * *

My mother thought he was sick, Toran felt like he was going to be sick, my father thought he was lovesick and I just thought the whole thing was sick. This strange girl, whom Toran had never even met, was stealing him away before my very eyes.

* * *

"_I feel great but at the same time I don't," Toran explained fully knowing that he couldn't completely explain the feeling. "Please, who is she?"_

"_Why don't you go ask her?" Mayva smiled._

_Toran walked up to her as she was thanking her dance partner._

"_Your majesty," she bowed. "Is there something I can do for you?"_

"_Actually yes, there are three things," Toran was strong, yet his nervousness was seeping through._

"_It's my honour, what would you like?"_

"_First you can tell me what you think of the ball."_

"_It's magnificent, to true tribute to our great kings of past, present and future," she emphasised the last part. _

"_Perfect. Now the second thing you can do is tell me your name," Toran said._

"_I am Lady Biancia."_

"_Good, and the last thing is really important so listen closely."_

"_Yes your majesty?"_

"_Lady Biancia, would you honour me with a dance?" Toran asked._

_She smiled, "As you wish your highness."_

"_Please call me Toran."_

* * *

They spent the rest of the night together and from then on whenever there was something going on at the castle, there would be no doubt that you would see Biancia and Toran together. She was kind, thoughtful and loyal, or at least it would have seemed that way. But as my brother and Biancia courted I saw what she really was. She was cruel, selfish and unfaithful. I don't know how many times she was caught flirting or more with another man. But my brother still forgave her and hung onto her. It was only when my mother died that she made it clear that she was through with Toran.

* * *

"_I'm sorry for your loss Toran," Biancia said almost robotically. There was no emotion or sympathy in her condolences._

"_Thank you, it's been really hard for us and I don't know how we're going to get through it," Toran said as the tears fell down his face._

"_Come on Toran, stop crying and be a man. You'll get over her," Biancia rolled her eyes and walked away._

* * *

And in that moment, my father and I knew Biancia didn't care for Toran anymore.

* * *

"_She's a mean person Toran, you can't keep doing this," Corvin told his brother._

"_Yes I do, I love her and I need to keep that love," Toran explained._

"_But she doesn't love you!"_

"_What do you know of love! You're twelve! Why don't you go play with that good-for-nothing maid!"_

* * *

And in _that _moment, I knew I was starting to lose my brother.

* * *

"_Toran what are you doing?" Biancia asked._

"_Wait and see," Toran said._

_Toran brought her into a clearing of forest (that would be later the place a certain Queen Susan would kiss a certain King Toran)._

"_We're here," Toran announced._

"_Why are we in the middle of the forest?" she asked._

"_I wanted privacy."_

"_For what?"_

"_Biancia, I've been thinking some things over. And well I guess there's only one way to say this," He took Biancia's left hand in his hands, bent down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"_

_Biancia stared at him wide eyed and slack jawed as Toran smiled at her._

"_Oh Toran," Biancia said._

_On the inside Toran had already heard yes and was ecstatic, ready to celebrate their engagement._

_Biancia sighed and answered._

"_No."_

"_What?" the shocked Toran asked._

"_No," Biancia repeated. "Toran what would make you think I want to get married now?"_

"_I don't know, I just thought that you loved me."_

"_I don't know if I do."_

"_Then marry me and you'll grow to love me. Please Biancia, I love you," Toran pleaded._

_Biancia had tears in her eyes as she answered, "I'll marry you."_

* * *

A year after they met Toran and Biancia were married, a day which the bride would later describe as the worst day of her life. Biancia's lady in waiting was Danielle leading to an awkward situation where I had to explain to her that I was a prince and not a servant. I was thirteen when they married and I was losing my brother as he was losing the girl he loved.

But as I was thirteen that meant I would have to be trained to sword fight. My instructor was a great man, kind, selfless, handsome and regal. His name was Revan and we adored each other like brothers.

And one day Biancia and Toran decided to watch as Revan trained me. As they watched Toran noticed how I treated Revan like a big brother and Biancia noticed how attractive Revan exactly was.

* * *

"_Good show," Toran came up to his little brother during a water break. "You're starting to get really good."_

"_It's because of my instructor," Corvin shrugged._

* * *

Toran looked over at his wife and my instructor and saw something he didn't like. Revan and Biancia were acting a little too close for comfort. Throughout the next year Bianica became very interested in my lessons and accompanied me to also all of them. There was no doubt in my mind that there was something more under the surface.

My suspicions were confirmed when one night Toran caught the two of them together. He and Biancia had a giant argument and, predictably, she was able convince Toran that things were much better that way. To be honest, things _seemed _better that way. So Toran sat back and let his wife have an affair with my instructor and everything seemed great. Though under the surface Toran was breaking down little by little.

Then when I was fourteen, something happened that made everything a disaster.

My father, Revan and I were going to visit Narnia in hopes that the Telmarines would perhaps open trade with us. This was about a year before the revolution so we were a little uneasy since we believed in the "fairy tales" that the Telmarines told about Narnia.

But we never made it there; we were attacked by bandits.

They were very strong and vicious, they severely wounded my father. And I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

I was let the bandits get the upper hand on me.

Revan died protecting me.

Biancia was furious.

About a month later my father's injury got him. With the king and queen dead, Toran and Biancia were to take the throne.

Biancia never wanted to be queen; she barely even wanted to be a princess or even married. The day before their coronation the three of us got in the biggest fight we ever had. It ended with Biancia saying she would become queen so that Toran could become king because the law stated that the throne could not be taken by an unmarried person. But she made it clear that that would be the last thing she ever did for us.

The next day she was very quiet and mournful. Then, at the end of the night at the celebration, she told us not good night, but rather goodbye.

About an hour later, Toran and I headed to our rooms, but Danielle had been set ahead to do some quick cleaning and to check on the queen.

We ran to the room as fast as we could when we heard Danielle's scream.

There, in Toran's room, we found three things.

A horrified Danielle.

A note that said: _If he hadn't died, I wouldn't have done this._

And Biancia, on the floor. Her hands were clutched to the jewelled dagger I held up at the beginning of the story. The dagger was through her heart.

She had killed herself.

The grief drove Toran mad and he blamed me for it." Corvin bowed his head, finished and Danielle stroked his arm soothingly.

Suddenly, Susan stood up and walked out of the hall, leaving everyone little bit confused and dumbstruck.

Caspian and/or Rillian _would _have followed her right away, but they still were trying to process the information about Toran and get over the shock of Susan just suddenly leaving.

Rillian looked over at Caspian.

Understanding what Rillian was going to ask, Caspian nodded, "I'll go."

Caspian got up and out of the hall but was met with a big obstacle.

Susan was nowhere to be seen.

Now Caspian had the task of figuring out where she went.

But after a few minutes of thinking he was pretty sure he knew where she was.

* * *

Susan felt the tear well up in her eyes as she stared at the picture on the mural in front of her.

She let out a cry of anger a smashed her hand on the picture as if that was somehow going to fix everything. In the end the only thing it did was give her a sore hand.

Susan whimpered, "Why does it have to be like this?"

"Susan!" An angry voice called causing her to turn around.

"Caspian," she whispered.

"What was with your little display?" Caspian demanded.

"I'm sorry; Corvin's story about Toran was hard on me."

"It was hard on me too, but you don't see me getting up in the middle of the feast and walking away."

"I'm sorry, but being shown Toran in a different light was something I really didn't want. It was so hard on me; I needed to believe that everything about the situation was black and white. I don't want to hear about the gray parts. I needed to know that Toran was bad and Corvin was good and not struggle with the idea. It makes it so much harder for me to separate things like right and wrong, good and bad, you and Raba-"

Susan went wide eyed and clamped a hand over her mouth. But it was too late, the damage had been done.

"Rabadash? This is because of Rabadash? Why? What is it about me that makes me like him in your eyes?" Caspian asked, softly but firmly.

"It's nothing, just after the whole thing I've got trust issues," Susan lied.

"No, there's something you're not telling."

"Nothing, it's just men in general."

"No! For once in this relationship I want to know the truth! Why do you keep pulling away from me? What does our love have anything to do with Rabadash!"

"Look at that mural and you'll know!" Susan yelled, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Caspian looked at the wall and was speechless. He couldn't at all believe what he was seeing, it was too overwhelming.

Susan looked away.

"Is that what he really looked like?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

He turned and looked at her.

She didn't look at him, but whispered, "You understand now, don't you? You know why I've always taken things with you so slow."

She looked at him; in her eyes Caspian saw not only sadness but a fear as well.

"You look just like him."

There was no doubt; Caspian looked exactly like a Telmarine Rabadash.

"Why did you never tell me?" Caspian asked.

"Because, this is something I need to get over on my own," Susan explained.

"Susan, let me help you through this," Caspian reached out for her arm but she pulled away.

"No," she flinched, "just let me be alone for a while."

Susan turned and ran off.

Caspian shook his head in a daze, turned around and stared at the picture.

* * *

"So where do you think they'll be?" Rillian asked as he, Corvin and Dr Cornelius searched for Susan and Caspian.

"I'm pretty sure I know where," Corvin assured Rillian. "I just feel so bad for Caspian."

"It's my fault. I should have told him years ago," Cornelius shook his head.

"No, this was something she needed to tell him on her own," Corvin reassured the half dwarf.

"What are you two talking about!" Rillian exclaimed.

"You'll see soon enough, Rillian," Corvin said.

The three came into the hall of murals and found Caspian where Susan had left him three hours earlier.

"I'm sorry Caspian," Corvin said in a soft voice.

"Did you all know?" Caspian didn't take his eyes off of the picture of Rabadash.

"Yes," Corvin and Cornelius nodded in unison.

"I have no idea what you people are talking about," Rillian threw up his hands in defence.

Caspian looked at Rillian and revealed the dark news, "I look just like a Telmarine Rabadash."

Rillian paused for a few seconds, "Rabadash was the one that Aslan turned into a donkey right?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Corvin nodded.

"Huh. So in other words, Caspian looks like an ass."

Caspian slapped his forehead as Corvin and Cornelius tried to hold back their laughter.

"I have such great friends," Caspian rolled his eyes. Caspian began to walk away, "We're leaving tomorrow morning. Don't hold us back."

* * *

They made it back to Narnia in two days and the king and queen weren't talking… _again_.

* * *

"I just can't believe that she wouldn't tell me this before," Caspian said as he and Rillian wandered the corridor the night they returned.

"Well I'm more baffled about another one of her actions," Rillian said.

Caspian gave Rillian a weird look, "Baffled?"

"Yes, baffled."

"Since when have you been using the word baffled?"

"Look, that's not important. So can we get back to my thing?"

"Fine, what is it?"

"It's about you and Susan consummating your physical-"

Caspian stopped, turned to Rillian and looked at him seriously, "Rillian, the next time you say _consummate your physical relationship _or any variation of it, I will lock you in the closet. I'm not joking this time."

"Fine, but what I want to know is why she was so willing to do _that _when she's obviously still scarred about the event. I mean if something like that happened to me I'd be less worried about marrying someone who looks like the person who did that to me and more worried about sleeping with them."

Caspian pondered this for a few minutes and realised Rillian was right.

"I have to go," Caspian muttered and began to walk away.

"You know I'm right, you're just not admitting it!" Rillian called after him.

* * *

Caspian found Susan about to enter her room when he stopped her.

"Caspian! What's the problem?" Susan was startled.

"Susan we need to talk about this, can I come in?" Caspian asked.

"Actually my room's a mess right now, so let's go to your room."

The two royals went into the king's room and sat on his bed.

Caspian spoke first, "Susan I don't know what fully happened between you and Rabadash but obviously something happened that made you give him so much favour. And obviously something happened that made you suddenly greatly change your about. So I have to know. Did he ever try to force you into having-"

"He tried, but I was able to fight him off long enough for Edmund to find us when he brought the news they had found Corin, who was actually Cor." Susan explained. "Edmund almost killed Rabadash then and there. But he decided that it was more important to get me away and emotionally stable before he did anything to the prince."

"So if you were in a situation like that, why were you to willing to… _you know_?"

"I don't know what you mean," Susan shook her head.

"Well, you know," Caspian stuttered, "as Rillian would say it, consummating our physical relationship."

"Oh you mean-"

"Yeah, that. If there's anything you should be afraid of, it should be that. So why aren't you afraid of it while you're afraid to marry me?

"Because I need to experience that act without fear. I need to do it, but be the one in control of it. I need to go through it with someone who isn't going to hurt me. I need to know that it can be, not something that can hurt you, but rather something you can pleasurably enjoy with someone that you love. I need to go through it so that I can love you the way I want and need to. I need it to be- Caspian, I just need it. I need you."

Susan turned away.

"But I can't," she sighed.

"Why not?" Caspian asked.

"Because I refuse to marry you until I've done that. And you refuse to do that until you're at least engage-"

She was cut off with a sudden kiss. She pulled away and looked at kiss in shock.

"Look, the only reason I made that decision was so that I could be with the one I would marry. Well and hopefully be that one I love because we Telmarines still believe in arranged marriages, but that's beside the point," Caspian rumbled but he soon got back to the point. "But if the only way I get to marry the one I love is by doing _that_, then I guess I must."

"You make it sound like a chore."

"I guess I'll just suffer through it."

He smiled at her and she placed a soft kiss on his lips. But she was greatly surprised when he gently bit her lip and then deepened the kiss. He began to push her down, landing on top of her and she ran her hand through his soft hair and then moved to his back. She loved the heat of his body, its weight pressed against her own. She kissed him on the neck, finding his pulse that was now racing and let out a gasp as he pulled away and started trailing his kisses on her collarbone, moving lower.

* * *

Susan gasped as Caspian rolled off her, and they laid next to each other panting.

"Wow," Susan breathed heavily.

"Yeah," Caspian panted. "Sorry about the beginning."

"It was expected."

"So are you ready to be my wife?" Caspian asked.

She looked at him and smiled, "Yes I'm ready. But I'm not going to get engaged just yet."

Caspian sat up and looked at her with a confused and slightly angry expression.

"What do you mean you're _**not **_going to get engaged just yet?" Caspian demanded. "What's the problem now? Was I not good?"

"No Caspian!" Susan sat up. "No, you were amazing it's just I'm not ready."

"You just said you were! What, suddenly you're not ready to get engaged!"

"I am, it's just I'm not prepared to go about planning our wedding just yet. We need to prepare for the voyage first and foremost."

Caspian smiled and said to himself, "Our wedding, I can't believe how happy those two words make me."

"We'll tell everyone tomorrow that there's going to be a wedding in the future for sure."

Caspian suddenly groaned.

"What?" Susan asked concerned.

Caspian cringed and explained, "Rillian will **never** let up on me when finds out about what we just did."

* * *

The next morning Rillian came into Caspian room to inform the king about some minor thing concerning trade issues involving Calormen.

But the knight couldn't help but notice the king and queen's clothing from the previous day strewed about on the floor. And if that wasn't an obvious enough clue for him, then the fact that Susan was sleeping in Caspian's bed with the king, covered only by a sheet, definitely gave it away.

After an awkward wake up call to the royals from Rillian, the knight was actually helpful making sure the coast was clear in the hall and bringing Susan something to put on from her room.

But that didn't stop Rillian from pointing out the main fact of the situation.

Rillian smirked at the king and queen scrambling to get dressed (Susan was dressing under the sheet and Caspian had put on his pants while Rillian had fetched Susan's clothing).

"So you two finally consummated your physical relation-"

* * *

"I really should have seen this one coming," Rillian muttered to himself as Susan and Caspian held the door shut to the closet he was in.

"So what are we going to tell everyone? We're going to be engaged soon and last night we made love?" Caspian asked.

"How's about this? We aren't engaged, _but _we're engaged _to be _engaged," Suspian suggested. "How does that sound?"

Caspian devilishly smiled, "That depends, exactly what does that entitle?"

"Well, it means that we will get married and that it will be to each other. And-"

"No," Caspian stopped her. He began to nuzzle her neck and asked, "I meant the physical benefits."

Susan smirked, "That depends; did you have anything in mind?"

"Well, there was a thought or two."

"Well then, you might just have to show me."

Susan leaned up into a passionate kiss.

"Your room or mine?" Caspian gasped, breaking off the kiss.

"Yours." Susan eagerly responding.

The two ran off, leaving Rillian to leave the closet.

And as he watched them run away, the Telmarine knight couldn't help but smile.

Susan and Caspian were going to be fine…

…_for now._

* * *

_Coming up next chapter:_ A funeral, a coronation and Danielle finally gets some revenge in a surprising way.

Starting Next Chapter: Already picked, you're off the hook for this chapter.

For those who are wondering this is thirty-one pages and I had previously cut about ten pages out during the writing process.

And one last thing, in the last chapter of this book I'm going to answer five questions about book 2. You can help me pick them by either suggesting some questions through a review, a pm or you can email me or you can vote on ten question suggests that are in the poll in my profile. You can do as many of them as possible, but if you're going to email me, please don't spam me.

Read and Review


	23. 1: Susan Among the Tombs

I'm sorry this chapter is so short; I planned on it being much bigger but when I actually sat down and began to write the thing, it didn't go as planned.

And with the crowning I really didn't feel like writing a whole new coronation so I just took pieces from the Pevensie's coronation and the recrowning.

Lastly, this is another one of those, guess where the title is from. Guess what book, the name of this chapter, came from. Preview of next chapter to those who can guess the book, and extra for those who can guess the book and what the original title is called.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 22

Susan Among the Tombs

_Dedicated to alcatluvr13 for the 325th review_

* * *

She took a deep breath as she stared at herself in the mirror. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined her life would end up this and that she would be standing there.

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a tap on her door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's Rillian," came the answer.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"What, do you not trust me?"

She rolled her eyes, smiled, and unlocked the door smiling.

Rillian was taken aback, "Wow, you look amazing."

Rillian stepped inside as she closed the door behind him.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she smiled.

"Oh I'm just the best man, you should see the groom. Though I'm pretty sure he's going to be floored when he sees you walking down that aisle."

There was another knock.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Maid of honour," was heard.

"Rillian, would you?" the bride asked.

"Must I?" Rillian moaned.

"You are the best man," the bride pointed out.

"Look, it's not like I have the groom with me," the maid of honour called. "Now open up."

"Rillian," the bride whined.

"Come on," Rillian complained.

"Rillian!"

"I'm going," Rillian backed away slowly after seeing the bride's death glare.

"You look amazing!" the maid of honour exclaimed once she was inside.

"Thank you," Rillian grinned.

"Not you!" the maid snapped.

The bride chuckled.

"Thank you, but I'm nothing special today," the bride waved off.

"Are you kidding? I only wish I'll look half as beautiful as you do on my wedding day!"

"Are _**you**_kidding? You look twice as beautiful as me on any given day. I can't stand out in a crowd, not even today," the bride sighed.

"You know," Rillian said, "your groom thought you might say that."

"Well isn't he nice," Susan rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, he told me to tell you that no matter what you look like, today you'll be the most beautiful woman in the entire world to him," Rillian relayed.

Susan and Danielle let out a simultaneous _aw_.

"He overestimates me," the bride said.

"He also told me that if you said that, to give this to you," Rillian produced a small object wrapped in a cloth so the girls couldn't tell what it was.

The bride unwrapped it and gasped.

"What is it?" the maid of honour asked.

"I can't believe he would give this to me," the bride whispered.

"What?" the maid was getting a little irritated.

The bride lifted up the gift and revealed a beautiful jewelled rose hair clip.

"It's gorgeous," the maid gasped.

"It's his mother's," the bride explained. "I thought that it was buried with her. I can't believe that he would give such a precious thing to me."

"Come on, we're talking about C-"

"Excuse me!" They were interrupted.

"What is it?" Susan asked as she, Rillian and Danielle turned around.

"We're about to begin and we need the best man now," the servant explained.

"Well, it's been a real treat ladies, but duty calls," Rillian left with the servant.

The maid of honour looked and the bride was again staring at the mirror.

"You ok?" the maid asked.

"I don't know if I can do this," the bride admitted.

"What are you talking about; you two are such a great couple. Why wouldn't you want to do this?"

"I'm not saying I don't want to, I'm saying I _can't_. We come from two things that are so different, how can we make this love work? I'm still so unsure about him; I mean it's only been three months since Toran's death. Do you really think we can do this?"

"Love is an adventure and you're so lucky that your partner is such a kind and loving man," the maid said. "So just take a breath, take his hand, hold him close and take the step."

The bride looked at her maid of honour.

"Thank you, for everything," the bride said.

"And thank _you_ for everything you've done," the maid smiled.

Susan and Danielle hugged.

"Come on, it's time," Susan said.

"You're jittery," Danielle smirked.

"I just can't wait to see Caspian."

"Well then what's stopping us?"

* * *

The castle was absolutely beautiful; everyone had worked hard to make it so. The entire kingdom was excited; this would be the wedding of the decade for them. It turns out almost the whole country wanted to see the wedding so the royals had to severely cut down on the guest list. But even after that the hall was still crammed full of lords, ladies, servants, maids, kings, queens, princes, princesses, knights and commoners.

Everyone had to agree, regardless of their opinion of the bride, that she was stunning as she walked down the aisle.

The ceremony was long but, despite Rillian being a little antsy, nobody minded.

As the preacher spoke Susan looked at Caspian and smiled. Caspian grinned at her, she did look amazing and he was lucky to have a woman like her.

Susan and Caspian looked back at the preacher when they heard, "this woman to be your wife, through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do."

Caspian looked back at Susan with an enormous smile.

"-take this man to be your husband, through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, in the name of Aslan and our glorious country, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The bride and groom then shared an amazing kiss, firm yet soft, forceful yet tender and passionate yet appropriate in front of an audience.

Caspian looked at Susan with an intense loving gaze.

The preacher then announced, "It is an honour to introduce to you for the first time Crown Prince Corvin and his wife Lady Danielle of Anvard."

Rillian and Susan took their signal and lead everyone in a round of applause.

Susan turned slightly at the audience and looked at Caspian, sitting in between Megara and the new head guard, Colane.

They smiled at each other with the exact same question going through their heads.

What is their wedding going to be like?

* * *

"So when is the wedding?" Rillian asked over drinks at the wedding reception.

"Rillian, we've been over this," Caspian groaned.

"We are not going married until after the voyage," Susan explained for what felt like the millionth time.

"Fine, but when are you going to go from engaged to be engaged to, well, for lack of better word, engaged?" Rillian exclaimed.

"When we're ready, that's when," Caspian hissed through gritted teeth.

"Leave them alone Rillian," Danielle laughed. "You know the only reason Corvin and I got married so soon was because he can't take the throne without a wife."

"Oh sure, that'sthe _**only **_reason Corvin wanted to hurry things along," Rillian smirked.

"Rillian, don't," Caspian rolled his eyes.

"What's the other reason?" Danielle looked at her husband. Corvin just shrugged and began to take a drink from his glass.

"Well, yes there is the whole crowning thing and there is the fact he really loves you a lot. But in my opinion as a hormonal young adult male Corvin's age, I think a big factor was that your husband probably wanted the wedding night to arrive faster."

"Rillian!" Caspian, Susan and Danielle exclaimed as Corvin choked on his drink.

"Look, I'm just speaking the truth. At this age ninety-nine percent of the time that's what we're thinking about. Aren't I right Caspian?" Rillian nudged the king.

Everyone turned to look at Caspian, but he was only focused on Susan's hard stare.

"Well I- Maybe occasionally I- I mean no! Of course not!" Caspian exclaimed, becoming very nervous under Susan's gaze. "Susan, if anything it's _you_ who always wants to-"

"Caspian!" Susan yelled.

"Trust me Caspian; this is one subject you can never win on. I know from personal experience," Rillian smiled.

"Rillian, the only girl you have and will ever love, has been gone for the last three years. I highly doubt you've ever had an _experience_," Caspian shot at the knight.

"We were sixteen; trust me I've done-"

"Can we please stop talking about this!" Danielle cried.

"Yes, let's please change the subject," Corvin said.

"Fine, have it your way," Rillian muttered. "Sometimes you people are so translucent."

"Do you even know what the word means?" Susan groaned.

"Something bad?" Rillian asked.

"Not even close," Susan rolled her eyes.

Danielle sighed and looked away. But she suddenly noticed two maids that were looking a little nervous.

"Oh sweet Aslan," Danielle muttered.

"What?" Corvin asked.

Danielle turned to the group.

"Remember those girls I told you about? The ones who made fun of me for being your escort to the ball?" Danielle asked Corvin.

"Yeah, why?" Rillian asked.

"Those are them," Danielle pointed to the girls.

"You should leave them alone," Caspian shook his head.

Danielle wickedly grinned.

"No, I've got a better idea."

"What if she recognizes us?" Lauran asked timidly.

"Oh please, I bet hundred of people have made fun of her for that," Tiffania dismissed.

"Well a hundred people may have been unsure about me marrying the prince," Danielle announced her presence, "but only _you_ have mocked me to my face."

"I applaud you," Susan said, she and Rillian having accompanied Danielle, "only Rillian here has the guts to make fun of Narnian royalty."

"And the only reason I can get away with it is because I'm almost a brother to the king and queen," Rillian informed the girls.

"Anyone else who would dare make fun of us would probably end up in jail," Susan said.

"Same thing here," Danielle agreed.

"So you're going to put us in jail for making fun of you?" Tiffania challenged.

"No, I'm going to do this," Danielle said.

Danielle instantly dumped her drink on the first girl to a collective gasp from the guests.

"Your wife is sure brave," Caspian told Corvin, "and not to mention spiteful when needed."

"Just what Archenland needs in a queen," Corvin justified.

"Oh calm down!" Susan said to the shrieking girl. "It's just water!"

Lauran looked at Danielle in fear.

"Are you going to do the same thing to me?" she apprehensively asked.

"Nah," Danielle shook her head, "you were nice to me most of the time."

"Just think twice about doing something to someone close to royals," Rillian cautioned.

"You can say that again," Lauran nervously chuckled.

Without another word, Susan, Rillian and Danielle returned to Caspian and Corvin.

"Sorry," Danielle flinched at Corvin.

"Are you kidding? I'm proud!" Corvin grinned. "Do you know how many times I've wanted to do that to people like Bravail?"

"I'll be sure to inform him of that," Megara approached the group.

"I was joking!" Corvin hurriedly said.

"_Right_," Megara smirked. "Don't worry, you're not the first."

"How is your father by the way?" Danielle asked. "I never heard what happened to him."

"He's currently living in our summer home, loathing all of us more as each day passes," Megara pleasantly explained.

"Such a nice father," Rillian sarcastically said.

"Isn't he?" Megara matched Rillian's tone.

"You two are spending too much time together," Caspian pointed out.

* * *

The cold breeze flew through Archenland the next day; it seemed that the weather was trying to match the mood.

It had become a tradition to "present" the body of the royal for three months before they were buried. The first month would be a month of mourning. The second would be a month of remembrance and the third month was a month of joy for the past king's life and the new king's approaching reign. And now the crowd stood around as Corvin delivered his brother's eulogy.

"It with that in mind, let us bid farewell to our glorious king and wish him better luck and love in the afterlife. My dear brother, rest in peace," Corvin solemnly finished.

"Rest in peace," murmured the crowd.

Danielle joined her new husband as slow sad music played and the king was lowered into the grave and buried.

Once the king was fully buried, the crowd, one by one, came up to Corvin and Danielle and spoke of their condolences and grief.

As per Archenland's custom, after they spoke to the king, the mourners then went to a bushel of black roses. Each rose they took would be for each grave they would visit that day.

"How many for you Caspian?" Rillian asked.

"Two," Caspian answered.

"One for me," Rillian said as he took three of the flowers for he and Caspian. His one was going to his father's grave.

"I thought you were supposed to visit the graves of people who were buried here," Susan was confused.

"We are, this is the graveyard for memorable Archenlanders and Telmarines," Rillian explained.

"What about Narnians?" Susan asked.

"Not here," Caspian shook his head.

"Why would Archenland allow Telmarines but not Narnians?" Susan exclaimed.

"You see, when my grand sire, Caspian the First, conquered Narnia, he claimed that the graveyard would be now open to the Telmarines. Archenland didn't like this; they had been burying the Archenlander and Narnian Heros there since the beginning of time. Archenland did not want to share the land with us out of hatred and fear that we would destroy the Narnian Heros. So Archenland barricaded the graveyard for three generations, until Caspian the Third, sometimes known as Caspian the Negotiator, made an agreement with the Archenlanders. The agreement was that if we didn't disturb the graves already there and didn't use it for anything but a graveyard, we could bury our Heros there. But when it came time for the Telmarines to bury Caspian the Third, they discovered that only the Archenlander graves were there and the Narnian ones were nowhere to be found. To this day no one knows where they went or what the Archenlanders did to them," Caspian recounted the tale.

"So who's buried here that you're going to visit?" Susan inquired.

"Well my parents are buried here. But who's here for you Rillian?" Caspian turned to face Rillian, but he was gone. "Rillian? Rill!"

Rillian was actually currently chasing a wolf with stunning blue-silver eyes and a black stripe on its nose.

"Get back here you mutt! And give me back my boot!"

How exactly Rillian lost his boot to the wolf is something no one ever found out. It must have been something really embarrassing because whenever someone asked, Rillian would change the subject.

The wolf ended up taking the boot, and in turn Rillian, into a group of trees.

It was there Rillian made a magnificent discovery.

* * *

"Seriously! Does he always have to wander off?" Susan exclaimed. "I'm seriously starting to consider putting him on a leash."

"Now come on, he couldn't have gotten too far," Caspian tried to be the voice of reason.

"Susan! Caspian!"

"See," Caspian smirked.

"Rillian! What's going on?" Susan asked.

"I can't tell you right now, but you grab six roses and come with me!" Rillian exclaimed.

Susan barely had the time to grab the flowers before Rillian started to drag her and Caspian off.

"Where are you taking us?" Caspian demanded.

"You know how you were saying no one knew what happened to the Narnian graves? Well, look," Rillian pulled the two royals into the forest and into a clearing.

"You found them!" Caspian was in awe, all around him were the graves of his favorite storybook characters. He was sad yet overjoyed; it was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen.

Susan had tears in her eyes, her friends, her _family _(not literally since her _actual _family was still in England) they were all around her. But not the way she remembered them, warm and lively; now they were cold and dead.

"Thank you Rillian," Susan whispered. Dead or not she still saw her friends.

"Do you want to see them?" Caspian was gentle.

"Yes," she nodded, "I want to introduce you to them."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do, they would have wanted to meet the one who finally was able to steal my heart."

* * *

Susan and Caspian went to each grave as Rillian wandered on his own. The two royals lingered on the graves of Bree, Hwin, Mr. Tumnus, Oreius, Mr. Beaver and Mrs. Beaver the longest.

"Thank you for introducing me to such wonderful beings," Caspian was being honest once they finished the last grave.

"There's one last grave you probably want to see," Rillian came to them; he had obviously found one more they hadn't.

"Who's grave?" Susan asked.

"Yours," Rillian smirked.

* * *

Rillian lead the shocked Susan and confused Caspian to a small memorial and saw a faded painting on the tombstone that showed Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy as they were in their final days of Narnia.

"I guess I'm not too surprised… I mean, if someone like Rillian or Caspian suddenly disappeared without a trace never to be found again, I think I would think he's dead," Susan said.

"How recent was that painting?" Caspian asked.

"I think they painted it a few days before we left," Susan said. "It was our yearly portrait, so I guessed they wanted to use our most recent depiction for this."

"So you actually looked like that?" Rillian was shocked.

"Yes, that is how I looked," Susan nodded.

Rillian let out a low whistle.

"Whoa! No wonder people fought over you," Rillian said.

Susan smacked his shoulder.

"Ow!"

Caspian swatted him upside the head.

"Ow!"

Cassiadia's heart burned him.

"Ow!" Rillian exclaimed. "It was a joke!"

"So you were joking?" Susan asked.

"Yes, I didn't mean it!" Rillian exclaimed, trying to right the wrong. "You weren't that beautiful."

Susan smacked his shoulder.

"Ow!"

Caspian swatted him upside the head.

"Ow!"

Cassiadia's heart burned him.

"Ow!"

"Want to try it again?" Susan challenged.

"Look it's not that you weren't- was- are- is- that- I'm going over there!" Rillian stormed away leaving Susan and Caspian in a fit of laughter.

And Rillian could sense that, even thousands of miles away, Cassiadia was laughing at him too.

"Oh be quiet!" Rillian muttered.

* * *

The next day the castle was even busier than the day of the wedding and Corvin and Danielle were even more nervous. Today was their coronation and they were scared senseless.

"Danielle come on, we _just _had this talk two days ago! You'll do fine," Susan was just about on her last nerve as she tried to convince Danielle to actually go through with the coronation. Susan turned at snapped at Corvin and Rillian, "And you two are really not helping me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so worried! What if I'm not good enough? What if something goes wrong? What if suddenly everyone doesn't want us around anymore?" Corvin panicked thus leading Danielle to consider his words and begin to panic even more.

"Ok, that's it! You two out!" Susan exclaimed.

"You're not serious?" Rillian asked in disbelief.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Susan glared. "Now out, before you kill Danielle of a panic attack."

Once the men were out of the room Susan went back to Danielle who was staring at her.

"I can't do this, it's one thing to marry a prince but to be queen on top of that- I can't do it Susan!" This time Danielle wasn't being childish. She had actual tears of fear in her eyes as she said those words to Susan.

"Sit down Danielle," Susan motioned to the chair in front of Danielle's vanity mirror.

Danielle sat down and Susan began to brush her hair as she spoke.

"Danielle, you're going to make a great queen, I know you will. You're to take on that responsibility."

"I do not think I am ready," Danielle said.

"I once heard someone say those exact words, and they turned out to be a great king," Susan told Danielle.

"Who said it?"

"Caspian."

"Caspian? But he's so-"

"I know, but when he was knelt in front of Aslan, he felt those exact same worries. And you know what Aslan told him?"

"What?" Danielle asked.

"It is for that very reason, that I know you are," Susan whispered. "And, Danielle, you're ready too."

Danielle let out something that sounded like something between a sob, a moan and a grunt.

"But I'm only seventeen," Danielle moaned.

"Regardless, do you think that I was ready when _I _became queen? _I _was _fifteen _then, _Caspian _was _seventeen,_ _Peter_ was _sixteen, Edmund _was_ thirteen _and_ Lucy _for goodness sake was_ twelve_! We weren't ready, but we were worthy. And you as a Princess are worthy."

"I'm a Princess by marriage; I actually am not even a princess. I'm going from Lady of Anvard, wife of Prince Corvin to Her Royal Highness, Danielle, Queen Consort of Archenland. I mean, I went from no power to absolute power."

"Well actually, in theory a Queen Consort doesn't have any power," Susan interrupted.

"But in practice, I _will _have unlimited power. I'm just a maid who became friends with a servant boy. I never meant for him to turn out to be a prince, or to fall in love with him or to even married him and become queen. I mean here I am in a handmade silk dressing gown, sitting in my bedroom, which are the royal chambers, sitting at a priceless vanity mirror, in a luxurious chair, have my hair brushed by the queen of Narnia who was the maid of honor at my wedding two days ago. I mean whatever happened to Danielle the maid or that servant girl?" Danielle buried her head in her hands.

"She's still there, her title has just changed. Danielle, titles come and go, but love and friendship is forever. I don't know the future, I don't know if you'll be a failure queen just as much as you don't know if I'll have a child who is kidnapped or murdered. We have to take this chance, or else we'll live miserable lives always wondering, what if. Just remember that no matter what happens, you'll have great friends and a loving husband until the day you die, and probably longer than that."

"You know Susan, you're going to make a great mother some day," Danielle softly smiled.

"Thank you," Susan laughed, "but one step at a time. I mean, I'm not even engaged yet."

"Do you want to be?"

Susan sighed and continued brushing Danielle's hair for a little while before she spoke, "Yes I do, very much so."

Danielle stopped Susan's hand and looked at her kindly, "It'll happen, don't worry. I have faith that things will turn out great and you'll live happily ever after."

"You sound like a queen already," Susan smiled. "Come on, let's get you ready."

"Susan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Susan helped Danielle get dressed in the proper outfit of her coronation. Susan had obviously been to her fair share of coronations so she was happily able to answer any and all of Danielle's questions.

The outfit was a glorious and noble thing. It was made of several layers and pieces, but the material was light and comfy so Danielle had no fear of being physically uncomfortable. The outfit was bright clear sliver and dark rich royal blue. There were subtle and appropriate accents and pieces of purple, gold, black and white.

Danielle and Susan were just putting on Danielle's cape when Rillian and Corvin returned.

"Wow, you look amazing," Corvin smiled looking Danielle over. "You look like a queen."

"Thank you," Danielle blushed.

"Newlyweds," Rillian rolled his eyes.

"Well at least I _can _get married to my love," Corvin smirked.

Danielle, Rillian and Susan gave the king to be a disgusted look.

"Ouch Corvin, that was despicable," Rillian was serious, and there was a faint light coming from under his shirt which (by now they had learned) meant Cassiadia was having a strong emotion she wanted others to see. It was obvious that now Cassiadia was exceedingly angry.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Corvin apologized.

"Fine, but I'm watching you," Rillian muttered.

* * *

"Am I interrupting?" Caspian opened the door, though only slightly so that there was room for him to come in.

"No, come in," Susan shook her head.

Caspian carefully closed the door behind him, leaving it open just a crack.

"So, Corvin? Danielle? You two ready? No nervousness?" Caspian asked.

"We're still nervous, but we're better now," Danielle calmly explained.

"Good, because there's been a change of plans," Caspian said.

"WHAT!" Danielle's calm went right out the window.

"Danielle, calm down and take a deep breath." Susan instructed. After a few seconds she was able to get the queen to be to calm down. "What's the change?"

"The cleric won't be doing the ceremony," Caspian said.

"Why not?" Corvin demanded, "What's his problem now? If this is about Danielle again-"

"No! That's not it!" Caspian exclaimed.

"Then what is it?" Rillian asked.

"Somebody else has decided to come from a long ways away to crown the two of you," Caspian relayed.

"Who is better than Archenland's high priest of Aslan?" Corvin challenged.

Caspian smiled and pushed the door open.

"How about Aslan himself?" Caspian suggested.

Aslan at that moment stepped through the door. And everyone (except of course Susan and Caspian) took a knee.

"Rise all, you kings and queens of this world shall not bow before me. I have come to complete the plan I laid out at the birth of a prince and a maid. Now, you shall fulfill that plan and become king and queen," Aslan narrated.

* * *

Soon the coronation of the Corvin and his bride began.

A royal blue carpet had been rolled out on the path that lead to the two golden thrones. The light in the room shone ten times brighter that it usually had. On the sides of the path was almost the entire kingdom, and standing at the front at each side was Colane, the captain of the guards, on Corvin and Danielle's right, and The Lady Stewardess and and Regent, Megara, on their left. And standing in the middle of the platform was Aslan.

Corvin nodded, and offered Danielle his arm, which she took. They walked arm in arm, regally, down the carpet and to the platform, taking a quick glance at the entire council of Narnia near the front. But when they reached him they didn't know what to do, because Aslan had told them not to bow to him. But the moment they saw his expression, they released their arms, but still held hands, gave a bow and then kneeled in front of him, head down.

"Friends, today we are here to witness yet another crowning of a king and queen," Aslan announced, "Now, rise daughter of Eve."

Danielle stood up letting go of Corvin's hand as he watched her stand up.

"Do you, Lady Danielle, swear to rule according to the laws, customs and traditions of the sovereign kingdom of Archenland? Do you swear to keep Archenland in peace, and never enter it into unnecessary war?" Aslan asked formally.

"I do," Danielle nodded.

"And do you swear to sit upon your rightful throne, regardless of the fact that you were not born of high-class?" Aslan asked.

Danielle took a deep breath, looked at Aslan, then all the Archenlanders, then Corvin, then Rillian, Susan and Caspian, then the thrones and then back at Corvin before looking back to Aslan.

"I do," she said confidently.

Aslan turned to and the prince rose.

"Do you, Prince Corvin, swear to rule according to the laws, customs and traditions of the sovereign kingdom of Archenland? Do you swear to keep Archenland in peace, and never enter it into unnecessary war?" Aslan asked formally.

"I do," Corvin swore.

"And do you swear to sit upon your rightful throne, regardless of the fact that you only the second born of your father and mother?" Aslan asked.

"I do," Corvin said without hesitation or pausing.

"Bring forth the crowns!" Aslan commanded.

Megara and Colane each brought forth a shining circlet.

"Danielle, daughter of Eve, from the sculleries of Anvard and Corvin, son of Adam, from the walls of Anvard, kneel," Aslan commanded.

They knelt, and then Colane and Megara stepped forward, carrying with them each a velvet dark blue pillow on which sat a golden crown (though there were accents of silver being their nation's primary color).

"I, Sir Colane, Captain of the guards, pledge myself, my troops and my life to protect and guard Queen Danielle no matter the cost," Colane pledged.

"To the verdant north forests, I give you Queen Danielle the Merciful," Aslan proclaimed.

Colane sat the crown on the former maid's head.

"I, Lady Megara, Regent of Archenland and Stewardess to its throne, pledge myself, my judgment and my allegiance to guide and and counsel King Corvin no matter the cost," Megara swore.

"And to the great southern mountains, King Corvin the Strong," Aslan declared.

Megara set the crown on Corvin's head.

But Corvin was looking up at Aslan, in no way did he feel worthy of being named Corvin the Strong.

As if reading Corvin's mind, Aslan smiled and spoke, "I give this man the title of Strong for he is not strong of only body, but also of heart and mind. His strength matches his wife's mercy, making a magnificent partnership. Mercy and strength, two things that are so opposite but when they work together they create harmony and peace. Once a king or queen of Archenland, always a king or queen."

After they were both crowned, Aslan instructed them, "Rise."

They looked at each other, then Corvin nodded and they both rose.

"Now you may sit upon the thrones of Anvard," Aslan said.

Corvin looked over at Danielle who smiled and took his hand. They walked to the thrones, turned around to face the audience and sat down on the thrones of Archenland.

Aslan announced, "And now Archenland is, and for as long as they live, ruled together by King Corvin the Strong and Queen Danielle the merciful."

Then everyone began to shout as loud as they could, "Long live King Corvin! And long live Queen Danielle!"

But the king and queen only focused on the faces of Colane, Megara, Rillian, Caspian and Susan. It was only when they saw their friends' jubilant expressions that they knew they were in the right place.

It had started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope, which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word. They had been searching for a place of their own. Now they were finally where they belong. This is home.

* * *

The party that followed after saw celebrated ten times more joyful than the wedding reception. And as the afternoon passed five things happened.

The first was that Corvin and Danielle were acting more and more like a king and queen as their worries disappeared one by one.

Megara and Colane seemed to get more and more friendly… let's just say it started out as feeling.

Aslan told Caspian that in two months times was when the maiden voyage of the _Dawn Treader _would begin.

Susan _finally _heard what had happened to Aravis, Cor, Corin and Lune.

And lastly Rillian announced that in the morning he would be leaving them for two months, with no contact whatsoever.

And he didn't tell why.

* * *

_Coming up next chapter:_ Rillian comes back to Cair Paravel after two months, Caspian has a surprise for Susan and the voyage finally begins.

Next Chapter: Susan, Rillian or Caspian?

Read and review.

I can't wait to finish the next chapter. I'll probably zoom right through it, and just a note. NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT THE LAST IN THE STORY! PEOPLE DON'T ABANDON ME PLEASE! Just imagine Rillian and Susan on the Dawn Treader. It will be great I promise you that.


	24. 1: End of This and Beginning of the Rest

Ok last chapter of book one and I've really enjoyed writing it, but now we end this part and go onto the next. Reminder, next chapter I post will be book two and be in this story. I will not make a brand new story for book two, otherwise this would have been entitled, A Change of Heart: The Queen Returns.

No one got the previous chapter's title. It originally came from _The Horse and His Boy _from a chapter called _Sasha Among the Tombs_.

And this is the last time until book three that you'll have a chance to guess where the chapter title comes from. No prizes this time, but just have some fun.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #1 - The Queen Returns_

Chapter 23

The End of This Story and the Beginning of All the Others

_For everyone_

* * *

"Can you believe it's been two months since Rillian left?" Susan asked as she and Caspian strolled around the grounds one morning.

"I know, it's been pretty dull without him," Caspian said.

"How did we ever survive without him in the first place?"

"I have no idea."

Caspian suddenly threw an arm out to stop her.

"What's wrong?" Susan frowned.

"Don't you know where we are?" Caspian asked.

Susan looked around and smiled.

"How could I forget? There is where I first kissed you."

"Can you believe it's almost been three years," Caspian shook his head.

"Three of the best years of my life, but at the same time three of the worst."

"Well I know how we can make this third year even better."

"How?"

Caspian smiled and stroked her face, "Susan. My archer, my queen, my warrior, my fighter, my j******ewel, my sparrow, my bird, my love, my life, my **gentle one, I need you. I always have and I always will. I'm hopeless, lifeless and loveless without you. If I ever lost you again, I'd die; I couldn't bear to go on without you."

He took Susan's left hand in his hands, bent down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh Caspian," Susan sighed.

On the inside Caspian had already heard no and was dejected, readying himself for another fight about their engagement.

Susan sighed and answered.

"Yes."

"What?" the shocked Caspian asked.

"Yes," Susan repeated, "What, did you think I didn't want to get married?"

"Well, maybe."

"Caspian what would make you think I didn't want to get married now?"

"So you're saying yes?"

"Yes," Susan nodded.

"Yes!" Caspian exclaimed as he shot up, grabbed her and spun her around.

Caspian put her back down and passionately kissed her. He broke it off and smiled at her as he withdrew the ringbox he had stashed in his pocket. Susan was crying as he slipped his grandma's ring on her finger.

"Is something wrong?" Caspian asked concerned.

"No Caspian, these are happy tears," Susan smiled.

Caspian pulled her into a hug.

"Susan! Caspian!" a voice suddenly called.

As the two broke apart, Susan hid her left hand behind her back. Caspian gave her a strange look.

"Tomorrow," she promised.

"There you two are!" Danielle exclaimed, her lady in waiting, Lauran, trailing behind her.

"Your majesties," Lauran bowed.

"What is it, Danielle?" Caspian asked.

"Come quickly!" Danielle ordered.

"Why?" Susan frowned.

"Rillian's back!" Danielle smiled.

* * *

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" a voice came as Rillian dismounted his horse.

"Caspian," Rillian smiled as he was approached by the man.

Rillian and Caspian embraced they embraced and then realized what they were doing so they hurriedly thumped each other on the back, drew apart and shook hands.

"It's good to see you again, Rill," Caspian said.

"Rillian!" Susan exclaimed throwing herself at the knight. "Where have you been?"

"I'll explain later, but right now it's good to see you," Rillian grinned even more.

"Hey, don't forget us," Corvin announced the presence of the Archenlander royalty.

Rillian also hugged the Archenlanders in greeting, albeit less profoundly and for a shorter period of time.

"What are you two doing here?" Rillian asked.

"We're here to send off the ship tomorrow," Danielle explained.

"It's a good thing you got back in time," Corvin pointed out. "After all you did help design the thing."

"Yeah, about that," Caspian interrupted. "What did I tell you when you were designing the ship?"

Rillian bowed his head, "Not to give myself a private cabin."

"And what did you do?" Caspian snapped.

"Gave myself a private cabin," Rillian admitted.

"So where did you go?" Susan asked Rillian, breaking the tension.

"Oh, nowhere really, I just decided to go to the old Telmarine castle to see how things are going over there and see if we could use anything that's there," Rillian shrugged. "And I did need to take care of some other things."

"Like what?" Corvin pried.

"Personal things," Rillian said.

"What personal things?" Danielle asked.

"It's nothing!" Rillian exclaimed.

"No, it's something; otherwise you wouldn't be reacting this way," Caspian pointed out. "We only want to know why our best friend and one of the best knights left us for two months."

Rillian ran a hand through his shaggy black hair, groaned and exclaimed, "Fine I'll tell you! I went to validate my acceptance!"

"You did what now?" Susan asked.

"Wait a minute, it's been almost three years and you hadn't validated your acceptance until now?" Caspian cried. "Why not?"

"I've been busy dealing with you two and your problems," Rillian exclaimed. "You do realise that Corvin and Danielle's coronation was the first time we all were able to relax and enjoy a ball?"

"What are you two talking about!" Susan exclaimed.

Caspian and Rillian turned and looked at her. They had forgotten that Susan and the Archenlanders would have no idea about what they were discussing.

"Validating your acceptance is the Telmarine's formal way of saying getting your inheritance and taking care of estate problems," Rillian explained. "I went home and dealt with my house and land. That means you are looking at the brand new lord of, get this, Chippingford."

Corvin and Danielle looked at each other and Susan raised an eyebrow.

"Is that an actual place?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, but it's mostly a market town," Rillian muttered sheepishly, being lord of a market town wasn't something to brag about too much, especially Chippingford.

"Well, at least you can be a lord. I have to be aking," Caspian grumbled.

"Yes, what a hard life for you," Susan said sarcastically.

"Ok, he's back now, you can stop being his replacement," Caspian snapped.

"Ignore him Susan, he just wants the tattoo," Rillian laughed.

"Tattoo?" Susan stared at the Telmarines. "Well, you _did _descend from pirates."

"Want to see it?" Rillian asked. Caspian nodded and Rillian pulled up his left sleeve, showing his bare arm, "This is my ticket to the seat I _would _have received on the Telmarine council."

"It looks nice," Corvin complimented.

"It looks like a scar," Susan scoffed. "You want to hear about a real tattoo? Next time you see Edmund, ask him what happened that night he got completely wasted during our trip to Calormen."

Danielle, Caspian, Corvin and Rillian stared at Susan.

"Oh, the stories I could tell you about the Golden Age," Susan smirked.

* * *

That night Rillian went up to the stargazing tower when Glenstorm surprised him.

"So the signs have been completed?" Glenstorm asked suddenly causing Rillian to jump.

"Nice to see you too," Rillian gasped catching his breath.

"Have the signs finished?" Glenstorm repeated.

"What signs? Oh those signs! Well I don't know, what were they again?" Rillian had long forgotten about the signs.

"The crown, the tear, the heart, the false prophet, the lion, the betrayal, the secret, the proposition, the fight and the foreign land." Glenstorm reminded.

"If you remembered all of those so well, then you need a hobby."

"This _is _my hobby," Glenstorm took a deep breath, being one of the more patient creatures he rarely ever lost his temper. But for some reason, whenever Rillian was around the knight would always get to him.

"Great. So, the crown. Well it was obviously representing Caspian, Susan, Corvin, Danielle and Toran," Rillian started.

"And the lion is Aslan," Glenstorm reminded.

"Right," Rillian nodded. "Now, love is Susan and Caspian, Danielle and Corvin, Toran and Biancia and all the variations of it. Therefore the tear must be between the various relationships of Susan, Corvin, Danielle, Toran and Caspian, and the fight is the assortment of fights they've had."

"What about the false prophet? The one Aslan was supposed to defeat?" Glenstorm asked.

"Well, false prophet must have been Toran and slightly Corvin," Rillian smiled, really liking he was getting all of these. "Now, the proposal is obviously all of Caspian's proposals. The betrayal is the secret and the secret is the kiss."

"What kiss?"

"When Susan kissed Toran," Rillian caught himself too late. He nervously looked over at Glenstorm, fearing the reaction. But Glenstorm was surprisingly unchanged. "What's wrong? Why aren't you surprised?"

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, the stars not only warn, but they gossip as well," Glenstorm smiled. "Why do you think I refused to take sides when they fought over it?"

Rillian exhaled in relief, "Well, at least it's you who heard me say that. You're the most likely to take a secret to the grave."

"And this one I will," Glenstorm nodded.

"Thank you. You know, you're not that bad Glen."

"What have I said about calling me Glen?" Glenstorm sternly reminded the knight.

"Sorry," Rillian threw his hands up. "What is it with you people these days?"

* * *

"For the last time, you are going and that's that!" Peter commanded in his kingly tone.

"Why?" Lucy groaned.

"You know what the will said, _until the age of eighteen, each child (separately or in a group) will visit them for the equivalent of one month,_" Peter recited.

"But it's _**Eustace**_!" Edmund cried.

"I know, but it's _their _wish," Peter said.

Edmund sighed, "Fine but if he makes one crack about my arm or vision, I'm going to whack him!"

"With what? Your left arm?" Peter laughed.

Peter knew his cue to run.

* * *

"When do you think you'll be back?" Danielle asked. Susan, Caspian and Rillian were saying a private goodbye to Danielle and Corvin under the covering of some trees.

"Who knows? It could be days, it could be years," Susan shrugged.

"But we'll turn for home the moment we can," Caspian promised.

"And to ensure we can, I'm giving Caspian this," Rillian pulled something out from his robe and handed it to Caspian.

"What is it?" Caspian asked turning the foreign object in his hand.

Susan and the Archenlanders laughed.

"What?" Rillian asked. "You know what it is?"

"It's a compass," Susan laughed.

"What's a compass?" Caspian asked.

"It's a device that points north," Rillian explained. "I know, it's a strange thing. This is the first thing I've ever seen that's like it."

"What are you talking about? Don't you Telmarines know about compasses?" Corvin asked.

"Corv, we're Telmarines, we weren't taught about navigation and the sea. We were trained to fear it the same way we were trained to fear the woods," Rillian told the Archenlander king.

"But weren't you pirates?" Corvin asked.

"We fell out of the old ways," Rillian reminded. "The sea is where Aslan comes from and the Telmarines feared him."

"Wait a minute; you're going to set sail with a bunch of men who don't even know what a compass is. And you're going to trust them with your lives to sail you?" Danielle laughed. "Good luck with that, Susan."

"Don't worry, we've made sure everyone aboard has been taught to sail and not destroy that ship. They all passed with flying colors," Susan assured her. "Well, except for one, but we'll be fine if he's not at the helm."

"For the last time! I'm not going to run us aground again!" Rillian cried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll regain their faith in you," Danielle laughed.

"Oh please, you people hold me in no regard," Rillian rolled his eyes.

"We do so, and to prove it," Danielle looked over and Susan and nodded. They withdrew match wooden boxes and opened them.

"We want you to have these," Susan smiled.

Rillian stared at the gifts and whispered, "They're beautiful."

Rillian carefully lifted Susan's out of the box and examined it, "It's perfect."

"We had them specially made. Mine is more for up close work and Danielle's is better for throwing," Susan explained as he replaced Susan's in the box and examined Danielle's in the same fashion.

"It took two whole months to make them," Danielle noted.

"I believe it, they're so fine, so delicate and yet so deadly," Rillian was beginning to get in a bit of a trance.

"Ok, Rillian, you can come back to us now, they're just daggers," Caspian reminded the knight.

Susan's dagger was a poignard, though the handle looked like Aslan standing on his hind legs and throwing his head back in a roar with a blade coming out of his mouth. The handle was made of ruby and the blade of gold.

Danielle's though was less of a dagger and more of a throwing knife. The blade was double edged and made of pure sliver. The handle was sturdy and made of sapphire. The handle was shaped like a bird with its head up, wings back and feet outstretched. The blade looked like the bird's shut beak extended into the air.

"Well there's no doubt that Susan's is sufficient, but the question is, is Danielle's dagger actually a good throwing knife?" Rillian said, though it was mostly to himself.

"Of course it is, we had the makers all try it out," Danielle laughed.

"Every man throws differently Danielle," Rillian said. "Now to see if it's good for me. Susan if you wouldn't mind taking a few steps from Caspian."

Susan stepped away from Caspian and Rillian said, "Good. Now Caspian, whatever you do, don't move."

"What! I'm not being a part of your little target practice!" Caspian exclaimed.

"Caspian! Don't move! Or else I **will **hit you!" Rillian barked.

No sooner had the words left his mouth had Rillian's dagger left his hand and embedded itself into the tree next to Caspian.

"It's perfect!" Rillian exclaimed pulling the queens into a hug.

Suddenly a pair of trumpets was heard.

"That's our queue," Caspian said as Rillian tried to pry the dagger from the tree.

They said their final goodbyes and were about to separate when Susan stopped them.

"Wait a minute, there's one last gift to give," Susan turned to Corvin. "Corvin, as a demonstration of my faith, love and loyalty to yourself, Danielle and Archenland, I would like to present you with this gift."

Susan produced a crest and gave it to a wide eyed Corvin. The crest itself was blood red and on it was a golden swan in the shape of an _S_.

"It can't be, these don't exist anymore," Corvin whispered in aw.

"What is it?" Rillian asked.

"What is it? What is it! Only the most valuable object in the world! This is _The Swan of Susan_!" Corvin exclaimed.

"The what?" Danielle gave a strange look at Corvin; she had never seen her husband this excited about something since she agreed to marry him.

"On my coronation day, my siblings and I were each gifted ten crests. These crests we would pass onto our most trusts and loyal friends. For someone to receive a crest was basically equal to Cassiadia giving Rillian her literal heart. We each had our own animal on our crest that formed the initial of our first name. There was _The Lion of Peter, The Swan of Susan_, _The Eagle of Edmund _and _The Lamb of Lucy_. Out of the ten crests we were each originally given, to my knowledge, only five of mine, three of Lucy's, six of Edmund's and four of Peter's still exist," Susan explained.

"Why didn't you ever give me one?" Caspian asked.

"Or me?" Rillian demanded.

"Because, when the time comes, I will give them to you, but I don't feel I should just yet."

"What did you do with the others?" Danielle enquired.

"I've put all of the surviving crests, except Corvin's, on the ship just in case I might want to gift someone else with one, or some of my siblings show up and they want to give them," Susan enlightened.

"You think your siblings might join us?" Caspian smiled.

"Yes I do. And by the way, when I was stocking the royal treasure aboard the ship I noticed something. Who put Edmund's flashlight on the ship?" Susan asked.

"That depends, is it a rod like thing that when you push a button it projects a beam of light and blinds you?" Rillian asked.

"Yes," Susan nodded. "But you're not supposed to point it at your eyes."

"Yeah, it was me," Rillian admitted.

"No, really?" Susan sarcastically asked.

"Your majesties!" a voice exclaimed. They all looked down and saw Reepicheep.

"What is it Reep?" Rillian asked.

"We are waiting for your majesties to join us so we can get going," Reepicheep was obviously excited, though no one knew exactly why the mouse was so keen on sailing.

"Right, well I guess this is goodbye," Caspian said.

"Not a goodbye, it's a see you later," Danielle smiled.

"Then see you later," Caspian grinned.

* * *

The beautiful young star stood on a cliff overlooking the island and its surrounding water that stretched as far as she could see.

But the water was empty, just like it had been for the past three years.

"Any sign?" a voice came from behind.

The girl turned to see her father approach her.

"No sign, just water," she sighed.

"My dear, have faith, they'll be here soon."

"No father, they won't."

"What makes you believe that?"

"I've been standing here and waiting everyday for a sign of them. And now it's been three years. You were wrong father. He's not coming after all," she sadly walked away, finally admitting defeat.

Her father sighed, he had to admit it, in spite of everything, maybe his prediction _was _wrong.

After all, what were the odds that Rillian actually would sail all the way to the island without knowing Cassiadia was there waiting for him?

* * *

"My people," Caspian began his speech. "Today is a proud day in history for us. Today we are taking Narnians and Telmarines onto a journey to help recover seven of our faithful lords. Today we put trust in each other and start into unknown territory. Today, we put aside gender, age and race and we work together to bring excitement and adventure. When we return, I know not, but I know we shall return with stronger ties and less divisions among ourselves. But who will govern you when the queen and I are away, you ask. Will it be the council? The Archenlander royals? Or a personal friend? That is something I've struggled with for weeks on end. But today I give you the decision of the queen and myself. Out of all the candidates we've considered, we realise that there is one who goes above the rest. And that one is our dear friend, Trumpkin the dwarf, who will from this day on be our regent."

There was some cheering and Trumpkin gave a slight bow before Caspian started again, "My people, there is one last thing I wish for you to know. Though we all adore our queen, many of you wish that she would be something more. It is my pleasure to announce that as of yesterday, we have ensured that to happen. No longer are we engaged to be engaged, we are now betrothed. And it is my intention that when we return from this voyage, Susan will go from being _the _queen to being _my _queen and my wife. And it is through that act that forever our lands and nations of Telmar and Narnia will be united."

There was a great cheering from the crowd as Caspian had to deal with Rillian who was a tad upset about not being informed sooner. Meanwhile Susan had to explain to Danielle, that Danielle was not to go ahead and plan the wedding while Susan and Caspian were gone.

"Now, in the name of Aslan, we begin our voyage!" Caspian cried out. "To Aslan!"

"To Aslan!" everyone bellowed.

The voyage of the _Dawn Treader _had begun.

* * *

**End of Book One**

* * *

Do not leave this story! It is not even close to being done! We've only gone through part one! Think of this as intermission in a seven part play. The next chapter will be the first chapter of book two. If you want to see the trailer, I'm posting it on YouTube once chapter one is up.

For those who wish to know, a poignard is a lightweight dagger employed in the Middle Ages and the Renaissance. It was primarily used for stabbing in close quarters or in conjunction with a rapier.

Now here are the ten questions you wanted answered.

* * *

Will Aslan show up? 

_Hello, this is The Chronicles of Narnia, Aslan _always _shows up._

* * *

Will there be any visits from the "stork"? 

_All I can say is, perhaps._

* * *

Will there be any original material? 

_Yes, I am gladly inserting new material into the story. What kind of material? You'll have to wait and see but you'll definitely love it all. _

* * *

Will any of the lords recognize Rillian? 

_Yes but they won't recognize him as Rillian._

* * *

Will Danielle and Corvin be in the next book? 

_Though they are not going to be on the voyage, we will check back on the newlyweds once or twice. There probably will also be a couple times where they appear in letters, dreams, flashbacks and/or other situations._

* * *

Will there be the usual steer away from other characters and mainly focus on Rillian, Susan and Caspian? 

_Yes, but not as much as usual, there will be a lot about Edmund, Eustace and Lucy though but it will mainly focus on Susan and Caspian._

* * *

Will Susan and Caspian get married in the next book? 

_No, they'll just be engaged but at the same time there will be a lot of talk about the wedding and plans for it._

* * *

Will Rillian and Cassiadia be reunited? 

_Yes, but it will be near the end, though I'm extending the visit and her father is going to let her break the rules in order to comply for some other rules. _

* * *

Will Edmund still have his sight and arm problems? 

_Yes he will, this will lead to an accident caused by him in which someone could be killed and another person being seriously injured. _

* * *

Will Peter, Lucy, Edmund and Eustace go to Narnia in this book? 

_Lucy, Edmund and Eustace, yes. Peter, no, but he will appear in the beginning of the book and in some flashbacks._

* * *

_Coming up next chapter:_ Lucy, Edmund go to stay with Eustace, Harold and Alberta, The first month of the voyage and Rillian gets some unwanted attention from the Duke's daughter in Galma.

Starting Next Chapter: The ship or the Pevensies?

Read and Review


	25. 2: Facing the Ghosts of the Past

Wow, you cannot believe how happy I am about changing the main title from Book One to Book Two. I hope you really enjoy the next part of this story.

And just so you know, I'm not strictly using the book as a source. I'm also mixing in bits from the BBC production and the Focus on the Family Radio Theatre production. (The radio one is a very good recording; you'd be amazed how closely the characters sound to what you probably imagined. Check it out, it'll be worth it.)

And yes, I will finally be calling Caspian's horse by it real name. I'm sorry but with Ben Barnes' accent, Destrier sounds like Destria. Not that I have anything against the accent, (after all, who does). By the way, if I ever do things like that (Destria and Destrier and the situation with Rillian and Rilian), please tell me so I can fix them.

So without further ado, I would like to welcome you to _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #2 - The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_

Chapter 1

Facing the Ghosts of the Past

_Dedicated to enjoylife1994 for the 350th review_

* * *

For most people, staying with your love meant you go to another part of the country to stay with your beau's family for a specific amount of time. For Caspian and Susan this was different for three reasons. The first reason was that she couldn't meet and stay with Caspian's family, because they were all dead. The second was that she was going to stay there as long as she lives.

And the last reason was that Caspian didn't live in the same country. To be frank, he didn't even live in the same world. He lived in a different world, one named Narnia and that world was rife with magic and mythical creatures. Don't get me wrong, Caspian was definitely a man- in fact he was the king of the country of Narnia.

Caspian was a loving and kind man but he could also be passionate and hostile and, when he needed to be, he could drop into a violent and unforgiving rage. This was because of the Telmarine in him, though he had proven himself different from most Telmarines by loving the old Narnian fables (which he had proven true and brought the creatures out of hiding), not being afraid of the forest and loving the sea, which had brought him on his latest venture.

* * *

The wind in his hair, the sound of the waves, the smell of the sea.

"Could it get any better than this?" Caspian thought.

"Caspian?" came a soft female voice.

"It just did," Caspian thought smiling to himself as he turned around.

"You look amazing," Caspian said as Susan came towards him.

"And you look straight out of fantasy," Susan purred, looking her dashing sailor up and down.

"And is this out of fantasy?" Caspian pulled her into a passionate kiss, making her moan with pleasure.

"You do not know how you take my breath away," Susan panted.

"Nor do you, my stunning fiancée."

"I still can't believe we're finally engaged."

"Well it has only been two days."

"Still."

"Land ho!" someone called.

"Perfect timing," Caspian gritted his teeth as the moment was broken.

"Do you see it?" a man ran up to the couple.

The man was strong, tanned and ready for anything. His dark eyes scanned the horizon like an eagle as he ran a hand through his unruly black hair.

"No, but I think you would more likely see it near the bow," Caspian suggested.

"Right," the man went to the starboard side.

"I said bow! Not starboard!"

"Right!" the man went to the other side.

"No, that's the port side!"

"Right!" he went to the back of the boat.

"Oh for the love of-" Caspian groaned.

"Rillian! The bow is the front!" Susan laughed.

"I knew that," Rillian muttered.

"Don't worry we'll go over it again tonight, but for right now I have to go to my cabin," Susan said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Caspian grinned.

"Caspian, I'm going to change my clothes," Susan explained.

"Oh," Caspian nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Caspian!" Susan smacked his arm.

"I'm joking," Caspian laughed. "Anyways, why do you need to change?"

"These aren't the best clothing to make a first impression in. I mean this shirt is almost see through," Susan explained.

"I know, but why are you changing it? I'm perfectly fine with it," Caspian's smile was a little too innocent.

"I'm not showing up on the island in a see-through shirt and a pair of pants," Susan was firm.

"You're right, you should show up in nothing," Rillian smirked.

"Do you want me to push you overboard?" Caspian glared at Rillian.

"Not particularly," Rillian shook his head.

* * *

The ship docked in Galma just the day after they had set sail from Cair Paravel.

They were in port for a week, for the Duke of Galma made a great tournament for His Majesty in which five of the sailors, including Caspian, Rillian and Rynelf, took part in.

It was on the eighth day in which they were docked in Galma that Rillian's troubles began.

* * *

Rillian was brushing down his horse for the tournament when he was interrupted.

"Beautiful creature isn't he?" a voice asked.

Rillian turned to see a girl about a year younger than him. Though she was finely dressed, it took Rillian a minute to remember that the girl was the daughter of the Duke of Galma.

"Yes, Cobalt is a magnificent creature," Rillian nodded and turned away.

"He's our second best horse, I picked him out especially for you," the girl hurriedly said trying to regain the knight's attention.

"Thank you, it's an honour," Rillian looked at the girl for only the briefest moment.

"I would have made sure you got Argon but my father insisted that the King have our best horse."

"Well obviously, but Cobalt is a fine animal, though he's no Astir."

"Who's Astir?" the girl asked.

"Oh, Astir is my horse. But we left him behind because the sea is no place for a horse," Rillian explained.

"Won't he be lonely?"

"No, he's got keepers and other horses to be around. I'm sure that he'll be fine, right along with Destrier and Peter. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get Cobalt ready," Rillian told her walking towards the horse's equipment.

"Right, I won't distract you," the girl said.

"Thank you."

"Do you do a lot of jousting?" the girl asked.

Rillian sighed; this girl could not take a hint and leave him alone.

"I've been in quite a few tournaments, but Caspian's the resident jouster," Rillian explained.

"So he's better than you?"

"I didn't say that, I said he does it more often than me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Caspian, we seemed to have mixed up gauntlets," Rillian hadn't actually mixed them up, but he needed to get out of there.

* * *

For the next two days it was almost impossible to get rid of the girl and the Duke's insistence to him and his friends that his daughter and Rillian would make a great match, wasn't helping at all.

On the tenth day Rillian was hiding and no one could find him. It was during the afternoon that the list of the two finalists of the joust would be posted.

* * *

"Susan, for the last time, I doubt I'm in the finals," Caspian stressed to his fiancée as they went to check the list. "Not after yesterday."

"Caspian, you are a magnificent jouster, you'll be the the finals," Susan laughed. "If you aren't, I'm willing to give my crown to Rillian for a day."

Sure enough when they reached the list, Caspian's name was on it.

"See! I told you!" Susan squealed.

"You're right, you always are," Caspian smiled.

"Not always," Susan shook her head.

"I guess not," Caspian chuckled. "But can I do something?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow, may I joust in your favour?"

Susan smiled and gently kissed Caspian.

She pulled away and said, "Sir Caspian, I wish to gift you this, with my most honourable intentions. Please take it as a token of my favoured contestant."

Susan did something she had never done, she removed the necklace Aslan had given to her and handed it to Caspian.

"I accept, but when I win and we feast to my name, I shall continue to wear this as I do something to you that has very dishonourable intentions," Caspian smirked taking the necklace.

"And what would that be?" Susan asked.

Caspian whispered something in her ear, (it was another thing that, if I repeated, I would be forced to change the rating from a T to an M) and Susan shivered in delight.

"Looks like I already have you moaning," Caspian grinned.

"You haven't heard anything yet," Susan whispered in her most seductive voice.

Caspian suddenly froze.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked, "Did I go too far?"

"No, it's not you, it's that," Caspian pointed to the list.

Susan froze as she read what the list said.

* * *

**The finalists of this honorary joust are as follows:**

_Sir Caspian the Tenth, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion_

And

_Sir Rillian, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table_

* * *

"Oh, perfect," Susan muttered.

* * *

"You're sure you're fine with this?" Susan asked as Rillian got ready the next day.

"I get it Susan; he's your fiancé and love. I'm fine with it. I mean if I had to choose between you and Cassiadia, I would give Cass _my _favour," Rillian laughed. "Anyway, I already have another girl's favour."

"What did the duke's daughter try to give you?"

"She tried to give me her handkerchief as a token of her favour."

"What did you tell her?"

"I showed her my necklace and told her that I had accepted someone else's favour long ago."

"And when she asked who it was, what did you say?" Susan pried.

"Nothing," Rillian was unconvincing.

"Rillian."

"Ok, I said my sister," Rillian admitted. "I mean, she was like a sister before we fell in love."

Susan sighed, "I'm sorry. You know if it had been between you and someone else I would doubtless given you my favour."

"I know, but it's not."

"Then accept this," Susan leaned up and kissed Rillian on the cheek.

"Wow," Rillian smirked. "I can see what Toran and Caspian were talking about. You sure can kiss."

Susan was about to smack his arm when Rillian interrupted.

"You don't need to hurt me, Cassiadia's doing your share and hers," Rillian grunted as the heart burned twice as hot as usual.

"Is she burning you for the kiss or the comment?" Susan asked.

"Comment," Rillian gasped trying to pry the heart from his bare skin.

* * *

Caspian sighed.

"Caspian?" Susan called. She spotted him, "Caspian, what's wrong?"

"Why do I keep trying?" Caspian asked distantly. "I can't deny the Telmarine in me."

"What are you talking about?"

"My helmet was just delivered. Just look at it."

The helmet was identical to the one Miraz had wore in his duel against Peter.

"Oh Caspian," Susan spoke softly. "It doesn't matter what the mask looks like. All that matters is who the man behind the mask is."

Caspian smiled and embraced her.

"Who do you want to win?" Caspian asked.

"To be honest, I don't know," Susan sighed. "I'm fine with either, just as long as you don't hurt each other."

"I don't think you get the main concept of jousting. You do realise we're going to charge at each other on extremely fast horses and attempt to knock each other off with long wooden sticks."

"Just don't kill each other. I'll be in the main box with Lucy's cordial ready at a moment's notice."

* * *

Susan nervously fidgeted on the box waiting for, as Corvin would call it, her boys, to come into the arena.

"Is everything alright, your majesty?" The duke asked.

"Oh yes, I'm just a little nervous. It is my fiancé and best friend going against each other after all," Susan explained.

"Your majesty, would you please explain to just once more, why I could not participate in this tournament? Maybe if you had allowed me, it wouldn't have been the king and Rillian against each other," Reepicheep glared as Susan held him up so he could see. About a year ago Susan had finally been able to convince Reepicheep that it is an honour to be held up by the queen. Previously Reepicheep had thought it was embarrassing to have to be held up, but Susan finally had her way.

"Reepicheep, for the last time, you cannot joust because the horse is bigger than you," Susan hissed for what felt like the millionth time.

"But the horses are bigger than his highness," Reepicheep pointed out.

"Yes, but the horse is less likely to step on him," Susan rolled her eyes.

When the two Telmarines entered the arena, it was hard to tell which was which.

"If the champions would please approach the royal box," the coordinator called.

The two dark knights approached the box for the duke to read the rules. While the duke was doing this, Susan was searching for any sign to tell the difference between the two.

Susan wasn't able to tell until right before the joust, when Rillian and Caspian took off their helmets and shook hands. It was then that Susan noticed that Caspian was wearing her necklace outside of his armour.

There was to be three rounds and the winner would be the one who won two out of three rounds.

Caspian started off well by beating Rillian in the first round, but he became a little too cocky and ended up losing to Rillian in the second round.

There was a break in between the two rounds, and that's when things became personal.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Susan called outside of the champions' tent.

"Come in," Caspian voice called.

Susan entered to see a pair of girls cleaning the wounds of the knights.

"I can take over for you," Susan explained to the girl cleaning Caspian's wound. He had gotten a fairly nasty cut on his arm. "So, who's going to win?"

"I am," Rillian and Caspian said at the same time. They both turned and glared at each other.

"Why would you win? This is _my _job and _my _life. I haven't even seen you joust before this," Rillian snapped.

"That's because you're always off bragging about your jousting skills, staying behind at Cair Paravel or completely ignoring me in your own selfish way. You forget that I was a prince, and I've been doing this since I could hold the lance," Caspian retorted.

"Well, I've been doing it since I could pick things up. You don't need a lance to joust."

"Ok boys, this isn't personal, it's just a game," Susan sensed things were getting a little heated.

"So how many tutors did it take to teach you? One? Two? Or was it like archery and it took nine tutors to get it through your thick head?" Rillian shot.

"Did your father teach you to joust? Because, as I recall, your father wasn't the best jouster," Caspian spat. "In fact most of the time he would chicken out before the contest even started."

"Well at least I don't need help to shoot a crossbow," Rillian snapped.

Caspian shot up in anger, fully intending on bringing harm to the knight.

"Excuse me, we are about to begin," the coordinator announced.

"Try not to do anything stupid," Susan glared at the men.

She turned and stormed out of the tent in a bad mood.

The two men looked at each other.

"Good luck," Rillian gritted his teeth. "I'll try not to break too many royal bones."

"And I'll try not to trample you with my horse when you fall off your horse like your father."

The two knights entered the field and went, helmets off, to their horses and squires.

* * *

Caspian watched Rillian as their horses were being prepared. He was looking for weaknesses and deciding which ones to attack and use to his advantage.

Rillian, however, was just staring at Caspian with a death glare. There was an obvious change in Rillian's expression, one of hate and the extreme lust for blood and revenge. It didn't take long for Susan to figure out why.

There Caspian was on the field with a Telmarine mask and armour. He had been laughing at and mocking, not only Rillian, but his father as well. And with Caspian completely covered, it was not hard to mistake King Caspian the Tenth for the late King Miraz, the very same man who had given the signal to the firing squad to kill Rillian's father, Redfield, Lord of Chippingford.

The two knights mounted their horses and once the signal went, they began their charge.

Caspian knew the only way to win against Rillian was to use all his power and smash into the upper left of Rillian's chest.

Rillian looked like he was going straight for the dead center of Caspian's torso. Well, that's what it _looked _like. Rillian knew Caspian wasn't accounting for Rillian's quick moves with a lance.

The moment Rillian's lance was about to hit Caspian, Rillian shifted it. Instead of Rillian bluntly hitting Caspian, Rillian hooked his lance under and around Susan's necklace, which was freely dangling from Caspian's neck. Rillian yanked down and brought Caspian to the ground, though making sure the king wouldn't be trampled by Cobalt, and swiftly withdrew the lance from the necklace.

Rillian slowed his horse and jumped from it as the crowd began to cheer. But he unexpectedly walked over to Caspian and helped him up.

"I'm sorry," Rillian exhaled.

"Me too," Caspian nodded.

The men smiled and clapped each other on the back. It was too late that they remembered that their backs were bruised and wobbled over to the medical tent, where Susan was waiting for them.

"Never do something like that again!" Susan yelled. "You two almost gave me a heart attack from the fright."

"Sorry," Caspian mumbled.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again. I think my intense hatred for Miraz and his family has lessened," Rillian admitted.

"It's a good thing that necklace can't break or something like that," Caspian pointed out.

"It can never be lost, harmed, stolen or forcefully removed from the neck," Susan recited.

* * *

That night they feasted in Rillian's honour and three days later they departed from the island.

* * *

Susan stood at the rail on the port side; she couldn't believe that now it had been an entire month since they had departed Cair Paravel. Next week they would celebrate the third anniversary of Caspian's reign. A week later they would celebrate Caspian's birthday and a week after that it was her nineteenth birthday. Well it would actually be the thirty-fourth birthday she had but she was turning nineteen this time.

"Like the view?" Caspian's voice called from the helm where he had been chatting with Rillian and Drinian who had gotten in a bit of an argument about what method would be best to pick up speed.

"I do, it's quite beautiful," Susan called back. "But don't take my word. Why don't you take a look yourself?"

Caspian smirked, "I'll be right down."

But instead of being patient (and safe) and taking the stairs, Caspian gracefully jumped off the poop deck onto the main deck, landed on his feet and walked over to her.

"You could have taken the stairs," Susan pointed out.

"I know," Caspian smiled at her.

"You always have to show off don't you?" Rillian heckled. "I could do that just as easily as you could."

"I'd like to see you try," Caspian scoffed.

Rillian grinned, jumped just as the boom swung causing the two things to collide. Rillian landed not only on his back, but on Reepicheep's tail as well. The poor mouse had the misfortune of walking by at the moment Rillian jumped.

"Sorry Reep," Rillian groaned.

"Sir Rillian, this is really undignified for a pair of knights such as us. If we were back home I would doubtless challenge you to a deal of honour. But as we are not, I shall kindly ask that you removed yourself from atop the tail that Aslan himself gifted me," the mouse was surprisingly calm.

"Ok, it won't happen again," Rillian stood up.

Susan burst out laughing at the scene and Caspian joined her.

"Well, it's easy to say there's never a dull moment around here," Caspian laughed.

"Yeah, like the time you-" Susan froze, staring at something on the horizon.

"What is it?" Caspian asked.

"Am I seeing things? Or is there somebody out there?" Susan pointed to the open water where it looked like someone was swimming.

Caspian furrowed his brow as Rillian and Reepicheep ran up to them to also look. Susan automatically lifted Reepicheep up as Caspian grabbed the shroud, pulled himself up onto the rail and held onto the shroud as he looked.

"Captain Drinian!" Rillian exclaimed.

"What are the four of you doing?" the Captain asked as he approached the group.

"There are three people over there! About ten meters out!" Caspian explained.

Drinian looked, and sure enough, Caspian was right.

"All hands on desk! Man overboard!" Drinian yelled as loud as he could.

Soon everyone was scrambling to get the people onto the ship.

There was a lot of shouting going on from the ship, heads crowding together above the bulwarks, ropes being thrown.

"How do they look?" Rillian asked.

"Not good, one looks like they've have trouble with their right side, another can swim well it looks like and the last can't swim and is pulling the second one down in their panic," Susan relayed.

"They're going to drown," Rillian furrowed his brow.

"Not if I can help it," Caspian shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Rillian asked.

"Your majesty?" Drinian looked at the king in confusion.

Caspian unbuckled his belt, which carried things like his sword and Susan's horn.

"Hold this for me," Caspian threw the belt at Rillian as the knight fumbled to catch it.

"Caspian, what are you doing?" Susan exclaimed.

Caspian threw his thin white shirt over his head and turned to her.

"Take this," he tossed the shirt at her and she also fumbled, as she had been distracted by Caspian's tanned, strong, firm, shirtless torso for a moment.

"Your majesty, what are you doing?" Drinian demanded.

"Your majesty!" Reepicheep called as Caspian went back onto the rail.

"Caspian!" Rillian shouted.

Caspian readied himself to jump.

"Caspian no!" Susan yelled.

Caspian jumped into the water and surfaced a few seconds later.

Susan groaned.

"Well don't just stand there!" Susan exclaimed turning to the others. "Somebody get some blankets!"

Susan and Rillian turned back and watched Caspian as he determinedly swam towards the group, set on saving them.

They were unaware of exactly who Caspian was rescuing and how those three people would affect their journey.

* * *

_Coming up next chapter:_ Susan and Caspian get a joyful surprise, Susan gets another surprise, though this one is not so joyful and Lucy, Edmund and Eustace discover the old picture in the bedroom is more than meets the eye.

Starting Next Chapter: Lucy? Edmund? Eustace? Peter? Or someone else?

For those who are wondering, a shroud on a ship is a kind of rigging thing connected to the mast. If you've ever seen a movie with ships in it, it's the thing the people hold onto when they're on the ledge of the ship. Like in Pirates of the Caribbean One where Will stands on the ledge when he's about to shoot himself. Or in the third POTC movie when Elizabeth is giving her epic speech. If you're still unsure about what it is (and are thinking it's something people get buried in) look it up.

Read and Review


	26. 2: The Picture in the Bedroom

Yes, we have gone a little tiny bit back into the story at the beginning of this chapter and I'm afraid it's a rather short one (compared to others). So enjoy.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #2 - The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_

Chapter 2

The Picture in the Bedroom

* * *

Once there was a boy named Eustace Clarence Scrubb, and he almost deserved it. His parents called him Eustace Clarence and masters called him Scrubb. I can't tell you how his friends spoke to him, for he had none. He didn't call his Father and Mother "Father" and "Mother", but Harold and Alberta. They were very up-to-date and advanced people. They were vegetarians, non-smokers and teetotallers and wore a special kind of underclothes. In their house there was very little furniture and very few clothes on beds and the windows were always open, which tended to make things cold.

Eustace Clarence liked animals, especially beetles, if they were dead and pinned on a card. He liked books if they were books of information and had pictures of grain elevators or of fat foreign children doing exercises in model schools.

Eustace Clarence disliked his cousins the four Pevensies, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. But he was quite glad when he heard that Edmund and Lucy were coming to stay. For deep down inside him he liked bossing and bullying; and, though he was a puny little person who couldn't have stood up even to Lucy, let alone Edmund, in a fight, he knew that there are dozens of ways to give people a bad time if you are in your own home and they are only visitors.

Edmund and Lucy did not at all want to come and stay with Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta. But it really couldn't be helped. You see, their father and mother had been killed in a car crash three months earlier. The accident had led to Lucy being unable to remember the crash due to something called post traumatic stress disorder, or PTSD, but that won't come up often.

Edmund's injuries in the crash had been more serious however. During the accident, he had thrown himself over Lucy, and received her share of the injury in addition to his own. He didn't wake up for a few days and almost died right before he woke. It was after that when they discovered that Edmund couldn't see out of his right eye and had completely unlearned to use his right hand. But, as I earlier stated, it had been three months since the accident, and Edmund's eye was halfway healed. Edmund also had retrained his arm a good deal, though he still had some issues with it.

Lucy and Edmund had to go visit their mother's sister and her family because in their parents' will it stated that until the age of eighteen, the four children had to visit them for the equivalent of a month.

Peter didn't have to go because the crash had happened a day before his eighteenth birthday. He had also not been in the crash because his parents and siblings had been on their way to see Peter receive an award for bravery. So, as he was eighteen, he was to spend the holidays at home with his siblings' guardian, Professor Kirke, and a friend of his who moved in with the Professor to help with the children. Her name was Polly Plummer and she had met Diggory, the professor, long before the Pevensies were born, and together they had had an adventure. Their story is entitled _The Magician's Nephew_,but that's a story for a different time, though I highly recommend you to read it. So this summer they could only house Peter because Lucy and Edmund had gone to stay with Harold and Alberta, and the eldest sister Susan had gone to stay with her beau Caspian.

Edmund and Lucy tried not to grudge Susan's luck, but it was dreadful having to spend the summer holidays at their Aunt's.

* * *

"It's not fair Peter! It simply isn't!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Just give it a rest, Ed! It's happening and that's that!" Peter snapped.

"But-" Edmund started.

"Oh don't go on Edmund! You've been going on about it all week!" Lucy said.

"Do you think it's fair?" Edmund turned to his younger sister.

"That's not the point," Lucy coldly replied. "Father and mother-"

"I understand about father and mother. It's just not fair," Edmund sulked.

"Look, I'm going to be there too, I'm going to suffer through it as well," Lucy pointed out.

"But it's far worse for me," said Edmund, "because you'll at least have a room of your own and I shall have to share a bedroom with that record stinker, Eustace."

"Oh do stop it Ed! You'll be leaving any minute now," Peter warned.

A few minutes later, Polly and Diggory came up and told the children that it was time to leave.

Polly had become quite the mother figure to them, but we'll get into that another time.

They said their goodbyes and soon the youngest two Pevensies were off to their aunt and uncle's.

* * *

One afternoon, about a week later, Edmund and Lucy were stealing a few precious minutes alone together. And of course they were talking about Narnia, which was the name of their own private and secret country.

Most of us, I suppose, have a secret country; but for most of us it is only an imaginary country. Edmund and Lucy were luckier than other people in that respect. Their secret country was real. They had already visited it twice; not in a game or a dream but in reality. They had got there of course by Magic, which is the only way of getting to Narnia. And a promise had been made them in Narnia itself that they would some day get back. Narnia was also where their older sister Susan was at the moment. So you may imagine that they talked about it a good deal when they got the chance.

They were in Lucy's room, sitting on the edge of her bed and looking at a picture on the opposite wall. It was the only picture in the house that they liked. Aunt Alberta didn't like it at all (that was why it was put away in a little back room upstairs), but she couldn't get rid of it because it had been a wedding present from someone she did not want to offend.

It was a picture of a ship - a ship sailing straight towards you. Her prow was gilded and shaped like the head of a dragon with wide-open mouth. She had only one mast and one large, square sail which was a rich purple. The sides of the ship - what you could see of them where the gilded wings of the dragon ended-were green.

She had just run up to the top of one glorious blue wave, and the nearer slope of that wave came down towards you, with streaks and bubbles on it. She was obviously running fast before a gay wind, listing over a little on her port side. All the sunlight fell on her from that side, and the water on that side was full of greens and purples. On the other, it was darker blue from the shadow of the ship.

* * *

_By the way, if you are going to read this story at all, and if you don't know already, you had better get it into your head that the left of a ship when you are looking ahead is port, the front was the bow, the back is the stern and the right is starboard. _

* * *

"Oh! I believe it's a Narnian ship!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It could be, I suppose," Edmund nodded. "Though I don't remember us having a ship with only one mast or a purple sail."

"This may be a picture from a completely different age. You know that Narnian time doesn't run at the same speed as ours."

That was true. For Peter, Lucy and Edmund; it had only been a year since the Narnian Revolution. But for Susan, Caspian and Reepicheep it had been three years.

"Oh I do wish-"

"Perhaps we should stop looking at this picture," Edmund interrupted, "I mean, doesn't it make things worse, looking at a Narnian ship when you can't get there?"

"Even looking is better than nothing," Lucy argued. "And she is such a very Narnian ship."

"A Narnian ship? Oh I see you're still playing your old game?" laughed Eustace, who had been listening outside the door and now came grinning into the room.

Last year, when he had been staying with the Pevensies, he had managed to hear them all talking of Narnia and he loved teasing them about it. He thought of course that they were making it all up; and as he was far too stupid to make anything up himself, he did not approve of that.

"Shouldn't you knock before you enter?" asked Edmund rhetorically.

"And we're not playing a game," Lucy shot.

"I'm trying to think of a limerick," said Eustace. "Something like this: Some kids who played games about Narnia got gradually balmier and balmier."

"Narnia and balmier don't rhyme, to begin with," Edmund narrowed his eyes at his cousin.

"It's assonance," said Eustace.

"What's an -" Lucy started.

"Don't ask him what it is," said Edmund. "He's only longing to be asked. Say nothing and perhaps he'll go away."

Most boys, on meeting a reception like this, would either have cleared out or flared up. Eustace did neither. He just hung about grinning, and presently began talking again.

"Do you like that picture?" he asked Lucy.

"For heaven's sake don't let him get started about art and all that," said Edmund hurriedly, but Lucy, who was very truthful, had already said, "Yes, I do. I like it very much."

"It's a rotten picture," said Eustace.

"You won't see it if you step outside," said Edmund.

"Why do you like it?" said Eustace to Lucy.

"Well, for one thing," said Lucy, "I like it because the ship looks as if it was really moving. And the water looks as if it was really wet. And the waves look as if they were really going up and down."

Of course Eustace knew lots of answers to this, but he didn't say anything. The reason was that at that very moment he looked at the waves and saw that they did look very much indeed as if they were going up and down.

He had only once been in a ship (and then only as far as the Isle of Wight) and had been horribly seasick. The look of the waves in the picture made him feel sick again. He turned rather green and tried another look. And then all three children were staring with open mouths.

What they were seeing may be hard to believe when you read it in print, but it was almost as hard to believe when you saw it happening.

The things in the picture were moving. It didn't look at all like a movie either; the colours were too real and clean and out-of-doors for that.

Down went the prow of the ship into the wave and up went a great shock of spray. And then up went the wave behind her, and her stern and her deck became visible for the first time, and then disappeared as the next wave came to meet her and her bows went up again.

At the same moment an exercise book which had been lying beside Edmund on the bed flapped, rose and sailed through the air to the wall behind him, and Lucy felt all her hair whipping round her face as it does on a windy day. And this was a windy day; but the wind was blowing out of the picture towards them.

And suddenly with the wind came the noises-the swishing of waves and the slap of water against the ship's sides and the creaking and the overall high steady roar of air and water. But it was the smell, the wild, briny smell, which really convinced Lucy that she was not dreaming.

"Stop it," came Eustace's voice, squeaky with fright and bad temper. "It's some silly trick you two are playing. Stop it. I'll tell Alberta - Ow!"

The other two were much more accustomed to adventures, but, just exactly as Eustace Clarence said "Ow," they both said "Ow" too. The reason was that a great cold, salt splash had broken right out of the frame and they were breathless from the smack of it, besides being wet through.

"I'll smash the rotten thing," cried Eustace; and then several things happened at the same time.

Eustace rushed towards the picture. Edmund, who knew something about magic, sprang after him, warning him to look out and not to be a fool. Lucy grabbed at him from the other side and was dragged forward. And by this time either they had grown much smaller or the picture had grown bigger.

Eustace jumped to try to pull it off the wall and found himself standing on the frame; in front of him was not glass but real sea, and wind and waves rushing up to the frame as they might to a rock. He lost his head and clutched at the other two who had jumped up beside him. There was a second of struggling and shouting, and just as they thought they had got their balance a great blue roller surged up round them, swept them off their feet, and drew them down into the sea. Eustace's despairing cry suddenly ended as the water got into his mouth.

Lucy thanked her stars that she had worked hard at her swimming last summer term. It is true that she would have got on much better if she had used a slower stroke, and also that the water felt a great deal colder than it had looked while it was only a picture.

"Don't panic! Keep your mouth closed! And kick off your shoes!" Lucy ordered.

"Swim for the ship!" Edmund instructed. But truth be told, Edmund was having a hard time swimming as his right arm hadn't recovered enough to allow him to swim well. And what was worse was that currently the sun was in the west and shining in Edmund's good eye. So Edmund was trying to swim practically blind and with a bad arm.

"I can't swim!" Eustace yelled as he struggled in the water.

"I'm closest! I'll get you!" Lucy called seeing Edmund was in no state to help.

"Don't let him pull you under!" Edmund cried.

They were still quite near the ship, about ten meters away. Lucy saw its green side towering high above them, and people looking at her from the deck.

Then, as one might have expected, Eustace clutched at her in a panic and down they both went.

When they came up again she saw a dark figure diving off the ship's side. Edmund was close beside her now, treading water, and had caught the arms of the howling Eustace.

Then the figure, whose face was vaguely familiar, slipped an arm under her from the other side.

There was a lot of shouting going on from the ship, heads crowding together above the bulwarks, ropes being thrown.

The stranger was fastening ropes round her and Edmund was helping out a bit, though not with the tying as he hadn't at all been able to retrain his arm to tie knots.

After that followed what seemed a very long delay during which her face got blue and her teeth began chattering. In reality the delay was not very long; they were waiting till the moment when she could be got on board the ship without being dashed against its side. Even with all their best endeavours she had a bruised knee when she finally stood, dripping and shivering, on the deck. After her Edmund was heaved up, and then the miserable Eustace. Last of all came the stranger - a raven-headed man, some years older than herself.

Before Lucy could fully take in what was happened, four figures ran up to the swimmers, each carrying a blanket.

The first man was huge, though not a giant in human standards. He wrapped his blanket around Lucy.

"Are you fine there missy?" he asked.

"Yes, quite, thank you-" Lucy waited for his name.

"I'm Rynelf," the man said.

"Thank you Rynelf," Lucy nodded.

The second man who was quite fair compared to other men of his race, wrapped his blanket around Eustace.

"Take it easy lad, you're safe here. I'm the captain of this vessel and you're safe with me. Now where did you come from?" the man asked.

"I want to go back! I want to go home!" Eustace bawled.

The third man was tall and strong, though Edmund found him quite kind as the man wrapped his blanket around Edmund.

"Easy there, are you ok?" the man asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Edmund nodded.

"You sure, that was quite a swim and you didn't look like you were doing too well," the man pointed out.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Edmund assured the man.

"Ok, but if you start to not feel good, come to me and I know where I could find you something that will make you better," the man promised.

The last person was a young woman roughly the same age as the stranger who had helped them.

"Never do something like that again without warning me! You scared me half to death! You can't just jump off a ship! And to do it with your shirt off when the water is freezing cold!" the girl exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll be better. But admit it, you like me right now," the saviour smirked.

"What?" the girl asked.

"Me, out here, in deck, in the heat, shirt off, dripping wet and a hero," the saviour said.

"We'll _talk _about this later," she smirked at the man.

"Your cabin or mine?" he asked know full well that she meant something else.

"_That _we will talk about later," the girl said, this time actually meaning they would talk.

The saviour laughed as he grabbed the shirt hanging over the railing, where he had apparently thrown it before jumping to their aid.

"Ok, would you two keep that for when there aren't strangers in the area? Or even when I'm in the area?" Edmund's helper jeered at the couple.

The man looked at Edmund helper, about to retort when Lucy interrupted.

"Caspian!" Lucy gasped.

For Caspian it was; Caspian, the king of Narnia whom they had helped to set on the throne during their last visit. He also was the man their sister Susan had stayed behind for. And if Caspian was holding a girl with that intense look of love, then therefore the girl must be-

"Susan?" Lucy exclaimed.

Susan and Caspian went wide-eyed at the sight of the youngest Pevensie.

"Lucy!" Susan rushed over to her sister and engulfed Lucy in the biggest hug ever.

"Looks like you've been rejected," Edmund's helper smirked at Caspian.

"Shut up," Caspian snapped.

"Caspian?" Edmund gasped.

"King Edmund?" Caspian smiled.

"Susan!" Edmund exclaimed at the sight of his sister.

Susan, Caspian, Edmund and Lucy shook hands, gave hugs and clapped one another on the back with great delight.

"It's so good to see you!" Susan had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, and this is our Captain, Lord Drinian," Caspian introduced the captain.

"Your majesties," the captain bowed.

"Please to meet you," the young royals said.

"But who is your friend?" said Caspian almost at once, turning to Eustace with his cheerful smile.

But Eustace was crying much harder than any boy of his age has a right to cry when nothing worse than a wetting has happened to him, and would only yell out, "Let me go. Let me go back. I don't like it."

"Let you go?" said Caspian. "But where?"

"Eustace?" Susan gasped in disbelief.

"You know him?" Caspian eyed they boy carefully.

"He's my younger cousin, though I don't know why he's here," Susan explained.

To be honest Susan didn't like Eustace, but she didn't hate him either. So naturally that combined with her motherly nature and her gentleness, Susan was much kinder to her cousin than her siblings were.

Eustace rushed to the ship's side, as if he expected to see the picture frame hanging above the sea, and perhaps a glimpse of Lucy's bedroom. What he saw was blue waves flecked with foam, and paler blue sky, both spreading without a break to the horizon. Perhaps we can hardly blame him if his heart sank. He was promptly sick.

"Hey! Rynelf," Drinian called. "Bring spiced wine for their Majesties, in my cabin."

"Yes sir," Rynelf went off.

"You'll need something to warm you after that dip," Susan explained.

"Come this way," Caspian said as he began to lead the group.

"Hey!" Edmund's helper called. "What about me?"

"Oh right," Caspian had forgotten about the man, which wasn't an easy thing to do. "You can help Rynelf."

The man glared at Caspian.

Caspian asked in a light tone, "You're going to put a dead fish in my bed again, aren't you?"

"Caspian, I am offended by your comment. You over estimate me," the man was acting with a mock hurt.

"You're going to put a live fish in my bed," Caspian said.

"You know me too well," the man smiled.

Caspian rolled his eyes as Susan shook her head.

"Come on," Susan said. "Come below and get changed. I'll get you all some dry clothes, but I'm afraid we have no extra women's clothing on board. You'll have to make do with some of mine."

"But I'm fourteen and you're now what-"

"I'm turning nineteen in two weeks and Caspian's turning twenty next week," Susan explained.

"Looks like we came just in time," Edmund observed.

"Indeed," Caspian nodded.

"But what about clothes? Your things will be too big," Lucy cried.

"Don't worry, _somebody_," Susan shot a look over at Edmund's helper. "accidentally ended up packing some of your old things instead of mine. I think we can find something until we can get you proper clothing."

"Come on, this way," Caspian lead the group again.

Edmund stopped and turned to Eustace, who hadn't moved.

"Are you coming Eustace?" Edmund asked.

"No!" Eustace cried. "I want to go home!"

"Oh, and how will you be doing that?" Edmund shot.

"I don't know, but **you do!** This thing is all your fault somehow," Eustace glared at Edmund.

"Come along you two," Lucy called.

"If I get a bad cold, you're going to be sorry!" Eustace stormed past Edmund.

"I'm sorry already," Edmund muttered.

* * *

_Coming up next chapter:_ Drinian will reaccount the past month's events, Susan and Caspian reveal their engagement and Eustace meets Reepicheep.

Starting Next Chapter: Take your pick

Gee, I wonder who Edmund's helper could have been. The real question is who's more likely to put a live or dead fish in Caspian's bed.

And yes Drinian was supposed to be introduced next chapter while Reep was supposed to be in this one.

By the way I plan on writing the birthdays of Susan and Caspian so I need some gifts ideas. What are some things that Edmund, Lucy, Rillian, Drinian and Eustace would give to Susan and Caspian? They all, at that point in time, will have had access to things on The Lone Islands. I'm also looking for gift ideas for Susan and Caspian to give each other. Please give me some suggestions.

Read and Review


	27. 2: On Board the Dawn Treader

For the record, this chapter is much longer than I expected. It was originally two chapters, but they were both small so I combined them into one.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #2 - The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_

Chapter 3

On Board the Dawn Treader

_Dedicated to creative-writing-girl13 for the 375th review _

* * *

Rynelf and Edmund's helper returned with the spiced wine steaming in a flagon and four silver cups.

"Now, I'll stay right here and wait for an introduction," Edmund's helper sat down next to Susan with his arms crossed at Caspian.

"Drink first, talking later," Caspian shivered, grabbing a cup. It was just what one wanted, and as Caspian, Lucy and Edmund sipped it they could feel the warmth going right down to their toes. But Eustace made faces, spluttering and spitting it out.

"Ugh! What is this awful tasting stuff?" Eustace asked in disgust.

"Spiced wine, we brought in especially from the castle at Cair Paravel," Caspian explained.

"What happened to talk later?" Edmund's helper snapped.

"Haven't you got anything helpful?" Eustace shot back. "Like Plumptree's Vitaminized Nerve Food? It's what my parents always give me for a shock. And can it be made with distilled water?"

Edmund, his helper and Caspian were all about to retort but Susan stopped them.

"No, Eustace you can't," Susan said calmly.

"And why not?" Eustace demanded.

"Because of three things. One, no where in Narnia do we have Plumptree's Vitaminized Nerve Food. Two, we don't have distilled water with us. And three, any water we do have has to be fairly rationed out so we can survive," Susan explained, anger creeping into her voice.

"Caspian, please tell us everything that's happened since we last saw Susan. It's been three months our time," Edmund said.

"And it's been what? Five?" Caspian turned to Susan.

"Six," Susan corrected.

"Yes, six months since then. And since you left Narnia it's been exactly one year next week," said Caspian.

"All going well?" asked Edmund.

"You don't suppose I'd have left my kingdom and put to sea unless all was well," answered the King. "It couldn't be better. There's no trouble at all now between Telmarines, Dwarfs, Talking Beasts, Fauns and the rest. And we gave those troublesome giants on the frontier such a good beating last summer that they pay us tribute now. No thanks to my friend over here… he decided that he would much rather stay back at Cair Paravel."

"Who did you think was going to watch over it while you, Susan and pretty much the rest of the council was gone? And I'm sorry, but have you forgotten about me?" Edmund's helper interrupted. "I'm still waiting for an introduction so that I can have a name in conversation."

"Sorry, Edmund, Lucy this is Sir Rillian the Faithful. Rillian, this is King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant. Happy now?" Caspian hissed.

"Yes," Rillian nodded. "You can continue."

Caspian glared at Rillian, "And you can go-"

"Ok, settle down boys," Susan placed a hand on Caspian's shoulder. "Let's get back to the story."

"Right, should we tell them what happened with the whole Toran situation?" Caspian asked.

"Let's save that one for later, when it's just you, me, Rillian, Edmund and Lucy. I don't want too many other people hearing what happened," Susan whispered, gesturing towards the various others in the cabin.

"Ok," Caspian nodded.

"But if you aren't going to tell us now, can you at least tell us what stage you two are at?" Edmund asked.

"That's reasonable," Susan said.

"So are you two even together?" Lucy asked.

"Definitely, we're together," Caspian smiled.

"Actually, we're a bit more than just together," Susan said.

"What, are you married?" Edmund joked.

"No, just engaged," Susan held up her left hand.

Lucy squealed so loud that everyone winced.

"Nothing should be able to hit that octave," Rillian cringed.

"Congratulations! When did it happen? When will it be? Have you started planning? Where is it going to be?" were few just a few of the questions Lucy hurriedly asked.

"Lucy, we'll talk about it later, now let's just get back to this voyage," Susan laughed.

"So who's running the kingdom now?" Edmund asked.

"I had an excellent person to leave as Regent while I'm away, Trumpkin, the Dwarf. You remember him?" Caspian asked.

"Dear Trumpkin," said Lucy, "of course I do. You couldn't have made a better choice."

Captain Drinian nodded, "Loyal as a badger Ma'am, and valiant as-"

"Actually, I believe _Trufflehunter _would be as loyal as a badger," Rillian smirked.

"Don't start that again," Susan groaned.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock.

"Enter!" Drinian called.

"You sent for me, captain?" a voice asked.

Eustace was met by the strangest sight he had ever seen: standing in the doorway, having just spoken, was a mouse.

But then it was a mouse on its hind legs and stood straight and tall, well as tall as a mouse can get. A thin band of gold passed round its head under one ear and over the other and in this was stuck a long crimson feather. As the mouse's fur was very dark, almost black, the effect of the feather was bold and striking. Its left paw rested on the hilt of a sword very nearly as long as its tail. Its balance, as it paced gravely along the swaying deck, was perfect, and its manners courtly.

Lucy and Edmund recognized it at once Reepicheep, the most gallant of all the Talking Beasts of Narnia, and the Chief Mouse. It had won undying glory in the second Battle of Beruna.

Lucy longed, as she had always done, to take Reepicheep up in her arms and cuddle him. But this, as she well knew, was a pleasure she could never have: it would have offended him deeply. Instead, she went down on one knee to talk to him.

Reepicheep put forward his left leg, drew back his right, bowed, kissed her hand, straightened himself, twirled his whiskers, and said in his shrill, piping voice, "My humble duty to your Majesty. And to King Edmund, too," here the mouse bowed again. "Nothing except your Majesties' presence was lacking to this glorious venture."

"Yes, because the two that were already here have been boring as hell, haven't they?" Rillian smirked and in response Susan swatted his arm.

"Ugh, take it away," wailed Eustace. "I hate mice. And I never could bear performing animals. They're silly and vulgar and- and sentimental."

"Am I to understand," said Reepicheep to Susan after a long stare at Eustace, "that this singularly discourteous person is under your Majesty's protection? Because if not-"

"I'm sorry to say he is with us, Reepicheep. I apologize for his bad manners," Edmund interrupted.

"It is not for you to apologize," Reepicheep said looking very hard at Eustace.

"Well don't look at me! I'm not about to apologize to a, a rodent," Eustace spat out the last word with obvious distain.

"Captain, I am here at your request," Reepicheep turned to Drinian.

"Oh yes, King Caspian and Queen Susan wish to have you present while we explain to King Edmund and Queen Lucy the purpose of our voyage," Drinian explained.

"Of course," Reepicheep nodded.

"But I don't want to know why you're on this voyage! I don't want to know any of it! I feel tired and achy and I want to go home," Eustace exclaimed.

"You know, I don't think he was talking to you," Rillian pointed out.

"Susan, perhaps your cousin would like to lie down for a while," Caspian offered. "We could put him in Rillian's cabin."

"Why mine?" Rillian asked.

"Because you were the first one to make a snide comment," Caspian responded.

"But I _always_ make snide comments!" Rillian cried. He paused as the realization that it was Caspian's point, crept on the knight's face. "Fine! Would you like to lie down in my cabin?"

"A nap? Yes. Than maybe I can wake up and this nightmare will be over!" Eustace grumbled.

"Rynelf, show him to my cabin," and it wasn't before long that Eustace and Rynelf were gone.

"This is a merry shipmate you've brought us," Caspian said to Edmund with a chuckle.

"Not for the last time do I apologize," Edmund smiled.

"Now, where was I?" Caspian asked.

"You were going to explain why we're on this voyage, Caspian," Susan reminded him.

"Yes, where are we heading?" Edmund asked.

"Well," said Caspian, "that's rather a long story. Perhaps you heard that when I was a child my usurping uncle Miraz got rid of seven friends of my father's, who might have taken my side, by sending them off to explore the unknown Eastern Seas beyond the Lone Islands."

"They were my father's friends too," Rillian pointed out.

"Not now, Rillian," Susan said.

"Yes," said Lucy as if there had been no interruption, "and none of them ever came back."

"Right. Well, on, my Narnian coronation day, with Susan and Aslan's approval, I swore an oath that, once I established peace in Narnia, I would sail east myself for as long as it takes to find my father's friends or to learn of their deaths and avenge them if I could," Caspian explained.

"Well, that's more or less what you said," Susan shrugged.

"What were their names?" Edmund asked.

"Well, there was the Lord Revilian, the Lord Bern, the Lord Argoz, the Lord Mavramorn, the Lord Octesian, the Lord Restimar, and - oh, that other one who's so hard to remember," he wracked his brain for the last name.

"The Lord Rhoop, Caspian," Rillian said slowly, as if taking to a two year old. "If there's one name that's the easiest to remember, it has got to be the name Rhoop."

"Rhoop, Rhoop, of course," said Caspian. "That is my main intention. But Reepicheep here has an even higher hope."

"As high as my spirit," Reepicheep said. "Though perhaps as small as my stature. Why should we not come to the very eastern end of the world? And what might we find there? I expect to find Aslan's own country. It is always from the east, across the sea, that the great Lion comes to us."

"I say, that is an idea," said Edmund in an awed voice.

"But do you think," said Lucy, "Aslan's country would be that sort of country - I mean, the sort you could ever sail to?"

"I do not know, Madam," said Reepicheep. "But there is this. When I was in my cradle, a wood woman, a Dryad, spoke this verse over me: _Where sky and water meet, where the waves grow sweet, doubt not, Reepicheep, to find all you seek, there is the utter East__._"

"What does it mean?" Rillian asked.

"I do not know what it means. But the spell of it has been on me all my life," Reepicheep said.

After a short silence Lucy asked, "And where are we now, Caspian?"

"The Captain can tell you better than I," said Caspian.

"And that, your highness, translates to _I have absolutely no idea so I'm making someone else do the work_," Rillian smirked as Drinian got out his chart and spread it on the table.

"That's our position," Drinian said, laying his finger on it. "Or was at noon today. We had a fair wind from Cair Paravel and stood a little north for Galma, which we made on the next day. We were in port for a week, for the Duke of Galma made a great tournament for Their Majesties and there King Caspian unhorsed many knights-"

"And got a few nasty falls myself, Drinian," put in Caspian.

"Some of the bruises are there still," Susan said.

"Ok, first, _I_ was the winner of the tournament and secondly, how would you know if the bruises are still there, Susan?" Rillian asked.

Susan didn't answer, but her blush was sufficient enough.

"- And unhorsed many knights," repeated Drinian with a grin.

"We thought the Duke would have been pleased if Rillian married his daughter, but nothing came of that," Susan said.

"Squints, and has freckles," Rillian interrupted. "And I'm taken."

"Oh, poor girl," said Lucy.

"Plus, she would not stop following me," Rillian complained.

"And we sailed from Galma," continued Drinian, "and ran into a calm for the best part of two days and had to row, and then had wind again and did not make Terebinthia till the fourth day from Galma. And there their King sent out a warning not to land for there was sickness in Terebinthia, but we doubled the cape and put in at a little creek far from the city and watered. Then we had to lie off for three days before we got a south-east wind and stood out for Seven Isles. The third day out a pirate, Terebinthian by her rig, overhauled us, but when she saw us well armed she stood off after some shooting of arrows on either part -"

"And we ought to have given her chase and boarded her and hanged every mother's son of them," said Reepicheep.

"That is why you aren't in charge Reep," Rillian reminded the mouse.

"Well at least I'm higher in rank than you," the mouse shot back.

"- And in five days more we were insight of Muil, which, as you know, is the westernmost of the Seven Isles. Then we rowed through the straits and came about sundown into Redhaven on the isle of Brenn, where we feasted and had victuals and water at will. We left Redhaven six days ago and have made marvellously good speed, so that I hope to see the Lone Islands the day after tomorrow. The sum is, we are now nearly thirty days at sea and have sailed more than four hundred leagues from Narnia," Drinian finished as Rillian mumbled about something that vaguely sounded like _mouse stew_.

"And after the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked.

"No one knows, your Majesty," answered Drinian. "Unless the Lone Islanders themselves can tell us."

"They couldn't in our days," said Edmund.

"Then," said Reepicheep, "it is after the Lone Islands that the adventure really begins."

* * *

After a little more talk, they left the cabin and went out into the sunshine.

"I really must go and see Eustace," Lucy insisted.

"Be my guest," Edmund invited unenthusiastically.

"If I had my old cordial with me I could cure him," Lucy regretfully moaned.

"But you do," Susan told her.

"I do?" Lucy asked confused.

"Yes, we regard it as one of the six royal treasures, so we brought it with us," Caspian explained.

"We?" Rillian raised an eyebrow at the king. "Who was it that had to dig through that treasure chamber in order to find them?"

"You brought all the treasures?" Edmund interrupted, unconvinced.

Caspian nodded and said, "Yes we brought the cordial, the dagger, the sword, the shield, the bow and arrows and the…"

Caspian paused for quite some time.

"I don't remember what the other is." Caspian admitted.

Caspian got even more confused when the three Pevensies and Rillian started to laugh.

"What, I can't remember what it is." Caspian explained, but that only seemed to make them laugh harder.

"What!" Caspian exclaimed.

"Caspian." Susan managed through her laughter. "The last item is the horn."

"And why is that so funny?" Caspian demanded.

"Look down and you'll see why it's so funny." Susan again managed through her laughter.

Caspian looked down and understood why they were laughing.

Caspian was wearing the horn on his belt.

And further more, his hand had been resting on it the whole time.

"I'll go get it for you, if you think it ought to be wasted on a thing like seasickness," Caspian tried to distract the others from his embarrassment.

"It'll only take a drop," said Lucy.

* * *

Caspian lead them below, opened one of the lockers beneath the bench and brought out the beautiful little diamond flask which Lucy remembered so well.

"Take back your own, Queen," he said handing the flask to her.

"We should all probably take our things," Susan said.

"Right," Caspian nodded, and he and Susan handed out everyone's possessions.

"Where's your cabin, Sir Rillian?" Lucy asked.

"Please call me Rillian or Rill or whatever you want. But not Rilli, I hate when people call me that. And don't call me Lian either, it's too girly for my taste," Rillian rambled.

"Rillian," Susan warned.

"Sorry," Rillian shook his head. "My cabin is the one to the right of Caspian's. His cabin is across from Susan's and you know where Susan's cabin is."

"Thank you, Rillian," Lucy went to the cabin.

A few moments later Eustace and Lucy came back up. Eustace must have been feeling better because he began demanding to be put ashore.

"At the first port I'm going to lodge a disposition against you all with the British Consul," Eustace announced.

Reepicheep asked, "What's a disposition? And how you lodged it?"

"Reepicheep, for the record, it has nothing to do with arranging single combat," Susan groaned at the mouse.

"Fancy not knowing that." Eustace scoffed.

In the end they succeeded in convincing Eustace that they were already sailing as fast as they could towards the nearest land they knew, and that they had no more power of sending him back to Cambridge, which was where Uncle Harold lived, than of sending him to the moon.

"I just have one question," Rillian said.

"What is it?" Caspian asked.

"Who stays in which cabin with whom?" Rillian asked.

Everyone just looked at each other.

"Well, let's see the cabins first, then we'll decide," Caspian suggested.

"But they all look the same," Susan pointed out.

"Then let's all look at my cabin," Caspian said.

Caspian hustled them on and in a few minutes Lucy found herself passing through the door into the stern cabin. She fell in love with it at once, the three square windows that looked out on the blue, swirling water astern, the low cushioned benches round three sides of the table, the swinging silver lamp overhead (Dwarfs' work, she knew at once by its exquisite delicacy) and the flat gold image of Aslan the Lion on the forward wall above the door.

All this she took in a flash, for Caspian immediately turned to Rillian and asked, "Whose cabin is the biggest and who's the smallest?"

"They're identical Caspian, they all have the same décor, the same layout and can sleep two people," Rillian said.

"So there are six of us and three cabins, so we just have to pair up," Susan observed.

"Well that makes things easier," Lucy said.

"So who goes with whom?" Rillian asked.

"How's about this? Rillian can share his cabin with Edmund, Lucy and Eustace can take mine and I'll sleep in Susan's cabin with her," Caspian suggested.

Rillian nodded, "Yeah that sounds like it-"

"Won't work," Edmund interrupted.

"Why not?" Susan asked.

"Look, Peter isn't here, so somebody has to be the protective brother. So I won't have you sleeping with Caspian," Edmund said.

"Edmund, we would be sleeping together, not _sleeping together_," Susan exclaimed.

Rillian began, "Actually given the circumstances, you two would be likely to consummate-"

"I have a closet in my room that I'm capable of locking you in," Caspian said.

"Fine, you would be more than likely to _sleep together_," Rillian finished rolling his eyes.

"Fine then what is your suggestion?" Susan turned to Edmund.

"Ok, you all keep your cabins and I'll go with Caspian, Lucy will go with Susan and Eustace will go with Rillian," Edmund suggested.

"That sounds good," Caspian nodded. "Now, let me show you around our ship."

"Of course, their majesties _don't _get the annoying roommate," Rillian muttered.

* * *

On the deck there were two large, long hatches, fore and aft of the mast, and both open, as they always were in fair weather, to let light and air into the belly of the ship.

Caspian led them down a ladder into the after hatch. Here they found themselves in a place where benches for rowing ran from side to side and the light came in through the oar holes and danced on the roof.

Of course Caspian's ship was not that horrible thing, a galley rowed by slaves. Oars were used only when wind failed or for getting in and out of harbour and everyone, except Reepicheep whose legs were too short, had often taken a turn.

At each side of the ship the space under the benches was left clear for the rowers' feet, but all down the centre there was a kind of pit which went down to the very keel and this was filled with all kinds of things - sacks of flour, casks of water and beer, barrels of pork, jars of honey, skin bottles of wine, apples, nuts, cheeses, biscuits, turnips, sides of bacon.

From the roof, that is, from the under side of the deck, hung hams and strings of onions, and also the men of the watch off duty in their hammocks.

Caspian led them aft, stepping from bench to bench; at least, it was stepping for him and something between a step and a jump for Lucy, and a real long jump for Reepicheep. Caspian tried to help Susan but she just rebuffed his offers. She was more than capable of stepping from bench to bench.

In this way they came to a partition with a door in it. Caspian opened the door and led them into a cabin which filled the stern underneath the deck cabins in the poop.

It was of course not so nice and yet not uninhabitable. It was very low and the sides sloped together as they went down so that there was hardly any floor; and though it had windows of thick glass, they were not made to open because they were under water. In fact at this very moment, as the ship pitched they were alternately golden with sunlight and dim green with the sea.

"This is almost where I put Rillian," said Caspian. "This is our extra cabin, just in case someone else joins us."

"Now honestly Caspian, who are we going to meet that we want to travel with us, other than the lords?" Rillian asked. "Really, who will we meet? Cassiadia?"

Caspian then showed them the rest of ship, though indeed they had seen most of it already.

They went up on the forecastle and saw the look-out man standing on a little shelf inside the gilded dragon's neck and peering through its open mouth.

Inside the forecastle was the galley (or ship's kitchen) and quarters for such people as the boatswain, the carpenter, the cook and the master-archer. Though the master-archer was nothing compared to Susan. But Susan had turned down the position because she would rather be out helping with other things.

If you think it odd to have the galley in the bows and imagine the smoke from its chimney streaming back over the ship, that is because you are thinking of steamships where there is always a headwind. On a sailing ship the wind is coming from behind, and anything smelly is put as far forward as possible.

They were then taken up to the fighting top, and at first it was rather alarming to rock to and fro there and see the deck looking small and far away beneath. You realized that if you fell there was no particular reason why you should fall on board rather than in the sea.

Then they were taken to the poop, where Rhince was on duty with another man at the great tiller, and behind that the dragon's tail rose up, covered with gilding, and round inside it ran a little bench.

The ship was only a little bit of a thing compared with one of our I ships, or even with the cogs, dromonds, carracks and galleons which Narnia had owned when Susan, Lucy and Edmund had reigned there under Peter as the High King.

Nearly all navigation had died out in the reigns of Rillian and Caspian's ancestors.

"But what did the seven lords do about a ship when they went to sea?" Lucy asked.

"They had had to buy a Galmian ship and man it with hired Galmian sailors. I remember that because they had to ask my father for quite a chunk of money," Rillian explained. "We had to let go three of our servants to afford it."

"But now Caspian has begun to teach the Narnians to be sea-faring folk once more, and the Dawn Treader was the finest ship he's had built yet," Susan pointed out as she walked with Caspian, whose arm was around her waist.

But the ship was so small that, forward of the mast, there was hardly any deck room between the central hatch and the ship's boat on one side and the hen-coop (Lucy fed the hens when she was shown them) on the other.

"The ship is a beauty of her kind," Lucy nodded.

"A lady, as sailors say," Edmund agreed.

"She is, isn't she? Her lines perfect, her colours pure, and every spar and rope and pin lovingly made," Rillian smiled.

"We get it Rillian," Caspian rolled his eyes. "You designed the ship and it turned out perfect. Now drop it, it's starting to get annoying."

Eustace of course would be pleased with nothing, and kept on boasting about liners and motor-boats and aeroplanes and submarines.

"As if you knew anything about them," muttered Edmund.

But Lucy and Edmund were delighted with the Dawn Treader; it was a most magical feeling to be sailing on those Narnian waters once again.

"We should get going, it's almost dinnertime," Susan informed the others.

"About time, I'm starving," Rillian said.

"If you think you're starving now, try being chased by Telmarine soliders day and night. On top of that you have no food, no water, no weapons and no rest. Go through that and you'll never say your hunger is at the starving level so easily after that," Reepicheep challenged.

"Reepicheep, the closest thing _you've _come to that situation was running from me when you hid Caspian's crutch and framed me for it," Rillian snapped.

"Come on boys, let's get down to dinner," Susan hurried, fully knowing of Rillian and Reepicheep's history of not getting along.

"You mean we're bringing that _rat_ to dinner!" Eustace exclaimed. "That can't be sanitary!"

"Then you can stay up here," Caspian said. "Come Reepicheep."

"No your highness," Reepicheep shook his head. "I think I'll stay out here for a while."

"Well, don't hurt Eustace," Susan ordered.

"_Too _much," Edmund added.

Eustace quickly followed them.

* * *

The trouble between Eustace and Reepicheep arrived even sooner than might have been expected. After dinner, when the others were sitting round the table, Eustace came rushing in, he had left almost immediately after dinner.

Eustace was wringing his hand and shouting out, "That little brute has half killed me! I insist on it being kept under control! I could bring an action against you, Caspian! I could order you to have it destroyed!"

"No you couldn't," Edmund objected.

"What happened Eustace?" Susan asked.

At the same moment Reepicheep appeared. His sword was drawn and his whiskers looked very fierce but he was as polite as ever.

"I ask your pardons all," he said, "and especially to you Queens Susan and Lucy. If I had known that he would take refuge here I would have awaited a more reasonable time for his correction."

"Take him," Edmund shrugged.

"Edmund!" Susan snapped.

"What on earth is going on?" Caspian demanded.

* * *

What had really happened was this.

Reepicheep, who never felt that the ship was getting on fast enough, loved to sit on the bulwarks far forward just beside the dragon's head, gazing out at the eastern horizon and singing softly in his little chirruping voice the song the Dryad had made for him. He never held on to anything, however the ship pitched, and kept his balance with perfect ease; perhaps his long tail, hanging down to the deck inside the bulwarks, made this easier. Everyone on board was familiar with this habit, and the sailors liked it because when one was on look-out duty it gave one somebody to talk to.

Why exactly Eustace had slipped and reeled and stumbled all the way forward to the forecastle (he had not yet got his sea-legs) no one ever found out. Perhaps he hoped he would see land, or perhaps he wanted to hang about the galley and scrounge something.

Anyway, as soon as he saw that long tail hanging down, and perhaps it was rather tempting, he thought it would be delightful to catch hold of it, swing Reepicheep round by it once or twice upside-down, then run away and laugh.

At first the plan seemed to work beautifully. The mouse was not much heavier than a squirrel. Eustace had him off the rail in a trice and very silly he looked, Eustace thought, with his little limbs all splayed out and his mouth open.

But unfortunately Reepicheep, who had fought for his life many a time, never lost his head even for a moment, _nor his skill_.

It is not very easy to draw one's sword when one is swinging round in the air by one's tail, but he did. And the next thing Eustace knew was two agonizing jabs in his hand which made him let go of the tail; and the next thing after that was that the Mouse had picked itself up again as if it were a ball bouncing off the deck, and there it was facing him, and a horrid long, bright, sharp thing like a skewer was waving to and fro within an inch of his stomach. This doesn't count as below the belt for mice in Narnia because they can hardly be expected to reach higher.

"Stop it," spluttered Eustace, "go away. Put that thing away. It's not safe. Stop it, I say. I'll tell Susan. I'll have you muzzled and tied up."

"Why do you not draw your own sword, poltroon!" cheeped the Mouse. "Draw and fight or I'll beat you black and blue with the flat of my blade."

"I haven't got one," said Eustace. "I'm a pacifist. I don't believe in fighting."

"Do I understand," said Reepicheep, withdrawing his sword for a moment and speaking very sternly, "that you do not intend to give me satisfaction?"

"I don't know what you mean," said Eustace, nursing his hand. "If you don't know how to take a joke I shan't bother my head about you."

"Then take that," said Reepicheep, "and that - to teach you manners - and the respect due to a knight - and a Mouse - and a Mouse's tail -" and at each word he gave Eustace a blow with the side of his rapier, which was thin, fine dwarf-tempered steel and as supple and effective as a birch rod.

Eustace (of course) was at a school where they didn't have corporal punishment, so the sensation was quite new to him. That was why, in spite of having no sea legs, it took him less than a minute to get off that forecastle and cover the whole length of the deck and burst in at the cabin door - still hotly pursued by Reepicheep. Indeed it seemed to Eustace that the rapier as well as the pursuit was hot. It might have been red-hot by the feel.

* * *

There was not much difficulty in settling the matter once Eustace realized that everyone took the idea of a duel seriously.

"I can lend you my sword Eustace," Rillian offered. "It's nice and light so I think you'll have an easier time handling it."

"No I-"

"Really, it's quite a good sword. I received it for my last birthday from the King of Archenland. Well, Corvin actually was the prince at the time, but still," Rillian shrugged.

Edmund raised an eyebrow at Susan, "But I thought Toran was-"

"Later!" Caspian and Susan both said at the same time with such intensity that it caused Edmund to jump.

"But I don't want to fight!" Eustace exclaimed.

"You have to, you dishonoured a highly respect knight," Caspian pointed out.

"Maybe you should let him off," Lucy looked at Susan.

"I'm sorry Lu, but Eustace went too far this time," Susan shook her head.

"Queen Susan, forgive me for saying this but I never expected such cowardice from someone of your blood," Reepicheep said.

"Please, I don't want to fight," Eustace sobbed.

"The only way to get out of it Eustace, is to apologize," Lucy said.

"Apologize! To _it_!" Eustace exclaimed.

"Right, it'll be a duel at sunset," Caspian said.

"I look forward to it," Reepicheep smirked.

"No wait," Eustace sighed. "I'm sorry for swinging you around and pulling your tail."

"Will that suffice Reepicheep?" Caspian turned to the mouse.

"Yes your majesty," Reepicheep nodded, "For the moment."

"Come on Eustace, I'll bath and bandage your hand," Lucy said.

Eustace sulkily and went off with Lucy and once she was done he went to Rillian's room. Eustace laid on Rillian's bed instead of going to the bunk meant for him, (every cabin had a bunk that could fold out from the wall, one of the features Rillian was most proud to have designed).

* * *

When the others all returned to the deck after supper, they saw the whole western sky lit up with an immense crimson sunset, and felt the quiver of the ship, and tasted the salt on their lips, and thought of unknown lands on the Eastern rim of the world, Lucy felt that she was almost too happy to speak.

Soon everyone slowly retreated to their cabins for the night, but as usual Rillian stayed out long past the sunset. He would stand, looking up at the stars for hours. Everybody knew that he was thinking about the beautiful star that he loved but never could truly be with.

* * *

Rillian sighed and retreated to his cabin where he was slightly disheartened at the sleep arrangements Eustace had made.

"How are you feeling?" Rillian asked.

"Horrible! I don't understand how you can stand those people," Eustace groaned.

"Tell me about it," Rillian smiled. "Do you mind if I change here or would you feel better if I went in the closet? I'm just changing my shirt; I'll change into different pants in the morning."

"If you must you can change here," Eustace rolled his eyes.

"So," Rillian took a shirt from his chest of drawers, "It seems that you don't like Reepicheep."

"Well sorry if you have a problem with it."

"Don't worry. I'm not too fond of the mouse myself. To be honest, somebody needed to put him in his place."

"I don't understand why the others like him so much."

"It's because he did a lot for them in the Narnian Revolution."

"The what?" Eustace asked.

"It's a long story, but Reepicheep earned his honours in it. I could have done that to and earned their respect," Rillian said.

"Why didn't you?"

"I was on the other side of the Revolution."

"Why?"

"That's another long story. But still I've done so much more for them and yet the mouse is still ahead of me in rank."

"He is?"

"It goes Glenstorm, he's a centaur, then Reepicheep and then I," Rillian explained.

"So, there are actually centaurs and those things?" Eustace asked with a hint of genuine interest shining out.

"I know, it came as quite a shock for us Telmarines when it turned out the fairy tales were true."

Eustace was silent for about a minute.

"You're not like the others Rillian, you seem more practical," Eustace admitted.

"That's why they keep me around. They wouldn't be able to go on without me," Rillian laughed.

Eustace laughed and said, "It seems as if we're the only two aboard that have any sense in our heads."

"We are."

"Can I ask you some things?"

"About what?"

"I want to know about this world, but from a sensible person. I want to know more so that I'm not embarrassed."

Rillian smiled and nodded, he was starting to like the kid.

"I can teach you all you want to know. Whether it's information about this world, how to sail, how to hunt, how to fight, I'll teach you. But you need to answer my questions about your world."

"Done," Eustace nodded.

"Oh and one last thing before we talk," Rillian said.

"What?" Eustace asked.

"I'm getting my bed back tomorrow," Rillian explained.

"We'll see," Eustace smirked.

"Now, what do you want to know?" Rillian asked.

* * *

They talked for hours about their worlds and opinions about people and things. Eustace learned everything from the geography of Narnia to Telmarine culture to Aslan himself. Rillian learned about England, Susan's family and the war going on, among other things.

As they did this a strange thing happened, something the others wouldn't have expected or liked.

Rillian and Eustace were beginning to bond and like each other.

And by the morning, they were friends.

* * *

_Coming up next chapter:_ The group reacts to the new friendship, the group runs into some trouble on The Lone Islands and there's an incident involving a chicken cage.

Starting Next Chapter: Already picked.

I really need some more present ideas. Please, no more jewelry or hair thing suggestions for Susan, I want something more meaningful.

I need suggestions for gifts from Caspian to Susan, Edmund to Susan, Eustace to Caspian, Lucy to Susan and Reepicheep to Susan.

So if you have any ideas, please, let me know.

Read and Review


	28. 2: The Lone Islands

I am actually greatly excited for this chapter. In this chapter we finally get to meet two characters that were created by a couple fans of mine. I've actually been really looking forward to writing them and now I get to. I'll tell you which character is created by whom at the end so that I don't give anything away.

And no offense to blondes in this (or any) chapter, it was how the creator described her and I thought I couldn't do the phrase better justice.

And there's a sentence that could be misinterpreted that Rillian finds homosexuality disturbing, that's not what I mean. I mean it would be disturbing in a pedophile way.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #2 - The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_

Chapter 4

The Lone Islands

* * *

"You what?!" Edmund cried.

"I like Eustace," Rillian calmly repeated to the shocked kings and queens.

"It's bad enough we're going to have to live with Eustace but I can't believe you actually like him!" Edmund was disgusted.

"Come now, Eustace isn't that bad." Susan said.

"Are we talking about the same cousin?"

"Calm down, Ed," Lucy said.

"Why do you like him?" Caspian asked.

"It's because he's kind of like a younger me," Rillian explained.

"Rillian, there's no way my best friend would be anything like Eustace," Susan cried.

"Great, so I like a member of your family and now I'm in trouble. It's not like I like him in a romantic way. Now _that _would be disturbing," Rillian pointed out.

Caspian opened his mouth to respond.

"Land in sight!" shouted the man in the bows, interrupting the king from responding.

Caspian, Rillian and the three Pevensies raced forward and they found Eustace, Drinian and Reepicheep already on the forecastle, obviously Reepicheep and Eustace were just about to fight.

It was a chilly morning, the sky very pale and the sea very dark blue with little white caps of foam. A little way off on the starboard bow, was the nearest of the Lone Islands, Felimath, like a low green hill in the sea, and behind it, further off, the grey slopes of its sister Doorn.

"Felimath and Doorn!" exclaimed Lucy, clapping her hands. "Oh Susan, Edmund, how long it is since we last saw them!"

"Do you see, Caspian?" Susan asked.

"I do," Caspian nodded.

"You two better start practicing saying that," Rillian smirked. "Though honestly, I've never understood why the islands belong to Narnia,"

"Did Peter the High King conquer them?" Reepicheep asked.

"Oh no," Susan shook her head. "They were Narnian before our time."

"In the days of the White Witch," Edmund added.

"Are we to put in here, Sire?" asked Drinian.

"I don't know captain, Edmund?" Caspian turned to the young king.

"I shouldn't think it would be much good landing on Felimath," Edmund waved his hand dismissively. "It was almost uninhabited in our days and it looks as if it was the same still. The people lived mostly on Doorn and a little on Avra… that's the third one; you can't see it yet."

"They only kept sheep on Felimath," Susan inserted.

"Who are the people? Telmarines? Or are they Archenlanders?" Caspian asked.

"I highly doubt, though generous as they are, that if the people on the Lone Islands were Archenlanders, Danielle and Corvin would continue to allow us to reign over their people," Susan smirked.

"Well then, what are they?" Rillian asked.

"They're old Narnians, descended from King Frank himself," Lucy explained.

"Oh, speaking of Frank, Susan, remind me later to tell you about the cab driver you left with last time," Edmund said to his oldest sister.

"Then we'll have to double that cape, I suppose," Drinian observed, bringing the attention back to their current issue, "and land on Doorn."

"That'll mean rowing," Rillian pointed out.

"I'm sorry we're not landing on Felimath," said Lucy. "I'd like to walk there again. Do you remember our walks, Susan?"

"Like it was yesterday," Susan smiled. "It was so lonely, but a nice kind of loneliness. And it was all grass and clover and soft sea air."

"I'd love to stretch my legs now too," Caspian mused as he began to think. "I tell you what. Why shouldn't we go ashore in the boat and send it back, and then we could walk across Felimath and let the Dawn Treader pick us up on the other side?"

If Caspian had been as experienced then as he became later on in this voyage he would not have made this suggestion; but at the moment it seemed an excellent one.

"Oh, do let's," smiled Lucy.

"You'll come, will you?" said Caspian to Eustace.

"Anything to get off this blasted boat," scoffed Eustace.

"Blasted?" exclaimed Drinian. "How do you mean?"

"In a civilized country like where I come from," said Eustace, "the ships are so big that when you're inside you wouldn't know you were at sea at all."

"What did I say about making cracks about my ship?" Rillian warned Eustace.

"Rillian," Susan interrupted. "The ship belongs to myself and Caspian."

"Sorry," Rillian rolled his eyes.

"In that case you might just as well stay ashore," said Caspian. "Rillian, are you coming?"

"I would love to, but I'm on next shift," Rillian explained.

"Couldn't you get someone else to cover it?" Caspian asked.

"No, with you lot gone I've got no one who can cover it. I already owe half the ship a shift and the other half are on duty. I honestly hate that I'm going to miss out, but I have to stay here," it was clear that Rillian was firm on his decision.

"Well then, we'll see you when we get back," Susan smiled.

"Thank you, and good luck," Rillian nodded.

"Will you tell them to lower the boat, Drinian?" Caspian asked the captain.

"Yes sir," Drinian agreed.

"Rhince," Caspian called the first mate over as Drinian prepared the boat. "The captain, Rillian and you are in charge while we're gone. If we have any problems I'll blow my horn. Not Queen Susan's horn but my own one."

"Yes sir," Rhince said.

* * *

Caspian, Reepicheep, the three Pevensies, and Eustace all got into the boat and were pulled to the beach of Felimath. When the boat had left them and was being rowed back they all turned and looked round. They were surprised at how small the Dawn Treader looked.

"It's delightful being ashore again," Lucy smiled as she helped up Reepicheep, who had consented to ride on Lucy's shoulder.

It is," Susan nodded as Caspian wrapped on arm around her waist.

"It feels like the ground is moving up and down," Eustace complained.

"That's because you've been at sea for a while," Reepicheep explained. "It'll stop soon."

"I knew that," Eustace said quickly.

"No you didn't," Edmund muttered.

They struck inland and up a fairly steep, though low, hill. At the top of course they looked back, and there was the Dawn Treader shining like a great bright insect and crawling slowly north-westward with her oars. Then they went over the ridge and could see her no longer.

Doorn now lay before them, divided from Felimath by a channel about a mile wide; behind it and to the left lay Avra. The little white town of Narrowhaven on Doorn was easily seen.

"Hullo! What's this?" said Edmund suddenly, something had caught his eye. Caspian knew that it must be really significant if a quarter blind man had spotted it.

"What?" Caspian asked.

"By that tree," Edmund whispered.

"It's only a group of men," Eustace waved off.

"Rather rough-looking if you ask me," Caspian noted.

"And armed," Edmund pointed out.

"What do you make of it, Reepicheep?" Caspian asked.

"There are seven in all. Are you concerned?" Reepicheep enquired

"Well, I wouldn't tell them who we are," Susan cautioned.

"And pray, your Majesty, why not?" said Reepicheep.

"It just occurred to me," replied Susan, "that no one here can have heard from Narnia for a long time. It's just possible they may not still acknowledge our over-lordship. In which case it might not be quite safe to be known as royalty."

"We have our swords, milady," said Reepicheep.

"Yes, Reep, I know we have," Susan took a deep breath and continued. "But if it is a question of re-conquering the three islands, I'd prefer to come back with a rather larger army and perhaps some support from Corvin and Danielle."

"She's right," Caspian nodded.

Suddenly, Edmund asked, "What are you doing?"

Confused at Edmund's outburst, everyone turned to look at Susan. The eldest queen gave them a small smile.

"I'm taking off my engagement ring. We don't know what they'd be like if they found out any of us have any connections beyond friends," Susan explained.

"Again you're right," Caspian took off his ring too. "But what if we're searched?"

Susan thought for a moment.

"Give me your ring and I'll give you mine. That way, even if they search us, they would have no reason to believe we're engaged. For all they know, we've got two separate loves that we're holding rings for."

The betrothed king and queen quickly exchanged their rings.

The group walked forward, pretending that nothing was wrong, until they were quite close to the strangers.

A big black-haired fellow shouted out, "A good morning to you."

"And a good morning to you," Susan said in a flirtatious way, causing Caspian to slightly tense up.

"Is there still a Governor of the Lone Islands?" Caspian asked.

"To be sure there is," said the man, "Governor Gumpas. His Sufficiency is at Narrowhaven. But you'll stay and drink with us."

"Thank you, but we'll continue on," Caspian nodded.

"Oh, but you won't," the black haired man shook his head.

"We won't?" Lucy asked.

The black-haired man nodded to his companions and, as quick as lightning, all five humans found themselves wrapped in strong arms. There was a moment's struggle but all the advantages were on one side. Soon everyone was disarmed and had their hands tied behind their backs except Reepicheep, writhing in his captor's grip and biting furiously.

"Careful with that beast, Tacks," said the Leader. "Don't damage him. He'll fetch the best price of the lot, I shouldn't wonder."

"Coward! Poltroon!" squeaked Reepicheep. "Give me my sword and free my paws if you dare."

"Whew!" whistled the slave merchant (for that is what he was). "It can talk! Well I never did. Blowed if I take less than two hundred crescents for him."

The Calormen crescent, which is the chief coin in those parts, is worth about a third of a pound.

"So that's what you are," said Caspian. "A kidnapper and slaver."

"I hope you're proud of it," Susan spat.

"Now, now, now, now," said the slaver. "Don't you start any jaw, missy. The easier you take it, the pleasanter all round, see?"

The slaver placed one of his rough, dirty hands to Susan's face and stroked her cheek. Susan wanted to resist, but her hands were impossible to move. It took her a minute but an idea occurred to her.

Susan kicked the man in the shins, causing him howl and jerk back a few steps.

"Now listen here, missy, I don't do this for fun. I've got my living to make same as anyone else!" the leader snapped.

"Where will you take us?" asked Lucy, getting the words out with some difficulty.

"Over to Narrowhaven," said the slaver. "For market day tomorrow."

"Is there a British Consul there?" asked Eustace.

"Is there a what?" said the man.

But long before Eustace was tired of trying to explain, the slaver simply said, "Well, I've had enough of this jabber. The Mouse and the older girl are a fair treat but this one would talk the hind leg off a donkey. Off we go, mates."

* * *

The five human prisoners were roped together, not cruelly but securely, and made to march down to the shore.

Reepicheep was carried. He had stopped biting on a threat of having his mouth tied up, but he had a great deal to say, and Lucy really wondered how any man could bear to have the things said to him which were said to the slave dealer by the Mouse.

But the slave dealer, far from objecting, only said "Go on" whenever Reepicheep paused for breath, occasionally adding, "It's as good as a play," or, "Blimey, you can't help almost thinking it knows what it's saying!" or "Was it one of you what trained it?"

This particular group of men didn't have a great education or anyone to tell them that certain beasts could talk like any human.

This so infuriated Reepicheep that in the end the number of things he thought of saying all at once nearly suffocated him and he became silent.

* * *

When they got down to the shore that looked towards Doorn they found a little village and a long-boat on the beach and, lying a little further out, a dirty and bedraggled looking ship.

"Now, youngsters," said the slave dealer, "let's have no fuss and then you'll have nothing to cry about. All aboard."

At that moment a fine-looking bearded man rushed out of an inn. The man surprised the others, not because he appeared so suddenly, but because he had a Telmarine look about him.

"Well, Pug. More of your usual wares?" the man growled.

The slaver, whose name seemed to be Pug, bowed very low, and said in a wheedling kind of voice, "Yes. Why? Do any of them please your Lordship? Perhaps the older girl, a fine beauty she is?"

"How much do you want for that boy?" asked the other, pointing to Caspian.

"No," Susan whispered and looked at Caspian. He returned her with a reassuring smile.

"Ah," said Pug, "I knew your Lordship would pick on the best. No deceiving your Lordship with anything second rate. That boy, now, I've taken a fancy to him myself. Got kind of fond of him, I have. I'm that tender-hearted I never ought to have taken up this job. Still, to a customer like your Lordship-"

"Tell me your price, carrion," said the Lord sternly. "Do you think I want to listen to the rigmarole of your filthy trade?"

"Three hundred crescents to your honourable Lordship, but to anyone else-"

"I'll give you a hundred and fifty."

"Oh please, please," broke in Lucy. "Don't separate us, whatever you do. You don't know-"

"Lucy!" Susan snapped. Lucy stopped for she saw that Susan and Caspian didn't even now want to be known.

"A hundred and fifty, then," said the Lord. "As for you two fair maidens, I am sorry I cannot buy you all. Unrope my boy, Pug. And look- treat these others well while they are in your hands or it'll be the worse for you."

"Well!" said Pug. "Now who ever heard of a gentleman in my way of business who treated his stock better than what I do? Well? Why, I treat 'em like my own children."

"That's likely enough to be true," said the other grimly.

The dreadful moment had now come.

Caspian was untied and his new master said, "This way, lad."

Lucy burst into tears and Edmund looked very blank, though one could argue that the blank look came from his quarter blindness.

But Caspian looked over his shoulder and said, "Cheer up. I'm sure it will come all right in the end."

With one last meaningful look at Susan, Caspian disappeared and Susan began to cry.

"Now, missy," said Pug to Susan. "Don't you start taking on and spoiling your looks for the market tomorrow. You be a good girl and then you won't have nothing to cry about, see?"

The group then was lead towards the market so Pug could show off his new stock and the customers had an idea of want the selection would be like for tomorrow's auction.

* * *

Meanwhile Caspian was having a much more interesting time. The man who had bought him led him down a little lane between two of the village houses and so out into an open place behind the village. Then he turned and faced Caspian with a kind look.

"You needn't be afraid of me, boy," he said. "I'll treat you well. I bought you for your face. You reminded me of someone."

"May I ask of whom, my Lord?" said Caspian.

"You remind me of my master, King Caspian of Narnia."

Then Caspian decided to risk everything on one stroke.

"My Lord," he said, "I am your master. I am Caspian, King of Narnia."

"You make very free," the other's tone was dangerous. "How shall I know this is true?"

"Firstly by my face," said Caspian. "Secondly because I know within six guesses who you are. You are one of those seven lords of Narnia whom my Uncle Miraz sent to sea and whom I have come out to look for - Argoz, Bern, Octesian, Restimar, Mavramorn, or - or - I have forgotten the others. And finally, if your Lordship will give me a sword I will prove on any man's body in clean battle that I am Caspian the son of Caspian, lawful King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands."

"By heaven," exclaimed the man, "it is his father's very voice and trick of speech. My liege! Your Majesty!"

And there in the field he knelt and kissed the King's hand, "I am the Lord Bern, one of whom you seek."

"The moneys your Lordship disbursed for our person will be made good from our own treasury," Caspian explained.

"They're not in Pug's purse yet, Sire," said Lord Bern. "And never will be, I trust. I have moved his Sufficiency the Governor a hundred times to crush this vile traffic in man's flesh."

"My Lord Bern," said Caspian, "we must talk of the state of these Islands. What is this governor, this Gumpas, like? Does he still acknowledge the King of Narnia for his lord?"

"In words, yes. All is done in the King's name. But he would not be best pleased to find a real, live King of Narnia coming in upon him. And if your Majesty came before him alone and unarmed, well he would not deny his allegiance, but he would pretend to disbelieve you. Your Grace's life would be in danger. What following has your Majesty in these waters?"

"There is my ship just rounding the point," said Caspian. "We are about thirty swords if it came to fighting. Shall we not have my ship in and fall upon Pug and free my friends whom he holds captive?"

"Not by my counsel," said Bern. "As soon as there was a fight two or three ships would put out from Narrowhaven to rescue Pug. Your Majesty must work by a show of more power than you really have, and by the terror of the King's name. It must not come to plain battle. Gumpas is a chicken-hearted man and can be over-awed. Now let's call your ship."

"Wait!" Caspian interrupted. "What is your Lordship's own story?"

"Short enough, Sire," said Bern. "I came thus far with my six fellows, loved a girl of the islands, and felt I had had enough of the sea. There was no purpose in returning to Narnia while your Majesty's uncle held the reins. So I stayed here, married my love and have lived here ever since with my wife and two daughters."

"Daughters?" Caspian was surprised. "I never even considered that you might have had children by now. How old are the young ones?"

"The girls are sixteen and nineteen," Bern said.

Something wasn't adding up right for Caspian.

"Pardon me for asking but if you've only been here for seven years, how could you have a pair of daughters who are more than double that?" Caspian asked.

"Oh, they're not my actual daughters; they're Theresa's daughters. Theresa is my wife, she was originally married to a man named Marcus, but he fell ill and died. But I'll tell you the rest of the story later if you want to hear it. Now we need to call your ship."

"What about your wife? Shouldn't you let her know what's happening?" Caspian asked, knowing full well that if Caspian was in Bern's position, he would definitely tell Susan what was going on.

"No, Theresa's doing the books for the business today," Bern shook his head.

"Shouldn't you still tell her?"

"Your majesty, after a few years of being married you catch on that there are things you do, and things you don't do. And with Theresa, interrupting her on books day is a thing you don't do."

"What about your daughters?"

Bern laughed, "Unless there's attractive men involved, Elizabeth, the older one, couldn't care less. As for Josslyn, the younger one, she's at the market and no doubt very occupied."

"Occupied with what?" Caspian asked.

"Let's just say Josslyn has a knack for getting into trouble. She loves to speak her mind but she has a little trouble with thinking before speaking and controlling what she says."

* * *

"Josslyn, let go!" Elizabeth struggled against her sister who, though was small, was surprisingly strong. Then again Elizabeth wasn't exactly the heaviest of people so that might have been a big factor in it.

The two sisters were as different as day and night both mentally and physically.

Elizabeth was a tall, thin, pale, and people tended to describe her as a pretty young thing without a single understanding of the world or a brain in her head. Elizabeth tended to wear purple, and though it was not a color reserved for royals there, it still represented her riches and most importantly, her snobbery. Along with that, she was quite twofaced, treated her sister like dirt for no reason whatsoever, hated her stepfather and was what boys tended to call _easy_.

Josslyn was way on the other end of the scale. She was short and slender enough to be considered skinny but not too drastically. She was pale, though there was a honey tone to her skin and had a sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She was very fit while her muscles weren't overly in appearance. Her heart shaped face was framed with long, curly, brown hair that had natural blonde highlights subtle and soft enough so it wasn't tacky.

"I was fine back there!" Elizabeth snapped at her younger sister. "You don't need to keep _saving_ me from those situations."

"That boy would have only taken advantage of you and then never spoken to you again," Josslyn said.

"I'm fine; you don't need to be my babysitter."

"Look Liz-"

"Don't call me that! And stop treating me like a child! I'm nineteen! I think you forget you're only sixteen and know nothing of love."

"That wasn't love! That was a hormonal teenage boy trying to use you to satisfy his lust!"

"You don't always need to be the guarded protective hero!"

"Well I'm sorry for time and time again saving you from becoming the island's only prostitute!" Josslyn sarcastically exclaimed.

"You are forgiven," Elizabeth simply said.

Josslyn let out something between a groan and a scream of frustration.

"Does there seem to be a problem here ladies?" a man asked.

Josslyn turned and saw the one person who could make the situation the worst it could be.

"No, there isn't," Josslyn gritted her teeth.

"My my, Elizabeth you are looking lovely today," the man grinned.

"Why thank you Pug," Elizabeth smiled and batted her eyes. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"So Pug," Josslyn cut in. "You're back from another of your little _collections_?"

"Oh don't give me that look, Joss," Pug's tone was surprisingly light. "A chap's got to make his living, right?"

"But you don't have to make them off of selling people to a life of misery!" Josslyn snapped.

"You seriously have to drop the attitude about this business. Everyone has come to accept and participate in it. Why even your step father, old Bern, just bought one of my newest, and not to mention, finest, stock today," Pug said.

"He did?" Josslyn frowned.

"Yep, a good strong lad. I hated to let him go but Bern was determined to have him," Pug went on. "It's a shame though; I was hoping that the women would bid a lot for him. The boy was quite a treat for the ladies."

"Really?" Elizabeth was a little too interested than she should have been.

"Don't even think about it," Josslyn warned.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "So Bern bought your only _treat_?"

Josslyn grimaced at the way her sister used the word treat while talking about people.

"Luckily I was able to snatch a girl from the same group. I'll probably get no less then 500 crescents for her," Pug nodded over to a young woman, about Elizabeth's age, in a group of slaves being marched through the market towards Pug's ship.

Josslyn looked at the girl, their eyes locked and Josslyn felt like she was going to be sick. The girl was a beauty unknown to the island, but when Josslyn looked into her eyes, she saw something. There was no fear, but rather a hope and a strength. There was something commanding about her presence and yet so delicate.

Susan met the eyes of the young girl and tried to hold back the fear that so badly wanted to burst forth.

The girls suddenly looked over at the other captives. A man was struggling with Edmund, his sight and his bad arm.

"Come on you!" The man hit Edmund. "Walk in a straight line! And stop sagging your arm like that!"

"I can't," Edmund whispered just loud enough for the man to hear.

"I'll show you what you can't do!" The man yelled as he shoved Edmund into the dirt.

Josslyn panicked, she couldn't let the men do this to the boy and girl.

"Mom's going to kill me," Josslyn whispered.

"That's enough Draco!" Pug laughed.

"Pug! I would like to make a transaction," Josslyn winced at the though of what she was doing and what she was calling them. "I'll give you the 300 crescents I have in exchange for the boy in the mud and the _treat_."

"No deal, it'll be at least 500 for the girl but I'll give you the boy for the 300," Pug offered.

"No," Josslyn shook her head. "I've got another 300 at home and I think I can get 100 from each of my parents. So I'll give you 1000 for them both, 500 of it to be paid later."

"No deal."

"Then all that for just the girl."

"Josslyn, you're wasting my time!" Pug snapped. "Unless you have the money here and now, there's no deal. So do you have the 1000?"

"No," Josslyn put her head down.

"I do," a voice said.

Josslyn and Pug turned to see one of the governor's guards approaching.

"His sufficiency, the Governor Gumpas, wishes for a young lady to be his personal attendant," the guard explained. "His only specifications were that she was to be eye-catching. I believe her beauty is exactly what he's looking for. We're willing to pay the price."

"Well, for such a luxury as her, I believe 1500 are in order," Pug said.

"You just promised Bern's youngest a price of 1000!" The guard shouted.

"Well, as more time passes, the price gets higher," Pug explained.

"You listen here, Pug!" The guard exclaimed.

The two men began a shouting match.

"I can't let this happen," Josslyn thought. She looked around for any possible distraction. There had to be something that could help her.

It was then that Josslyn noticed the chicken cage.

* * *

After the dust settled the guard withdrew his interest in Pug's girl and walked away, leaving Elizabeth and Josslyn to deal with a very angry Pug.

"Well Pug, it's been a pleasure!" Josslyn grabbed her sister's hand and dashed away. If there was one thing to know about Josslyn it was that when she ran, no one could catch her.

* * *

Eustace, Reepicheep and the Pevensies were sad, yet slightly relieved. It was nice to know they had an ally, even if she had just dashed away.

Then they were rowed out to the slave-ship and taken below into a long, rather dark place, none too clean, where they found many other unfortunate prisoners. They didn't meet anyone whom they knew; the prisoners were mostly Galmians and Terebinthians. And there they sat in the straw and wondered what was happening to Caspian and tried to stop Eustace talking as if everyone except himself was to blame and that Rillian wouldn't have let this happen.

* * *

After a little more conversation Caspian and Bern walked down to the coast a little west of the village and there Caspian winded his horn. (This was not the great magic horn of Narnia, Queen Susan's Horn; he had left that on the ship for Rillian, Drinian or Rhince to use if any great need fell upon the ship in the King's absence.)

Drinian, who was on the look-out for a signal, recognized the royal horn at once and the Dawn Treader began standing in to shore. Then the boat put off again and in a few moments Caspian and the Lord Bern were on deck explaining the situation to Drinian. He, just like Caspian, wanted to lay the Dawn Treader alongside the slave-ship at once and board her, but Bern made the same objection.

"Steer straight down this channel, captain," said Bern, "and then round to Avra where my own estates are. But first run up the King's banner, hang out all the shields, and send as many men to the fighting top as you can. And about five bowshots hence, when you get open sea on your port bow, run up a few signals."

"Signals? To whom?" said Drinian.

"Why, to all the other ships we haven't got but which it might be well that Gumpas thinks we have."

"Oh, I see," said Drinian rubbing his hands. "And they'll read our signals. What shall I say? Whole fleet round the South of Avra and assemble at -?"

"Bernstead," said the Lord Bern. "That'll do excellently. Their whole journey would be out of sight from Narrowhaven."

"What is going on?" Rillian's voice came.

"What do you mean?" Caspian weakly smiled trying to mask that he had failed when Rillian wasn't around.

Rillian gaped at Caspian, "What do I mean? What do I mean? In case you didn't notice, you've forgotten a fiancée, three future in laws and a very annoying mouse. That's what I mean!"

"We ran into some trouble."

Rillian sighed, "What was it this time?"

"Pirates," Caspian responded.

"Pirates," Rillian thought about it for a minute. "That's a new one."

"Any other questions?" Caspian asked.

"Yes, who is this stranger you've brought aboard?"

Rillian and Bern took a good look at each other and fell into identical expressions of surprise.

"It can't be," Rillian whispered.

"It isn't," Bern smiled at the same time.

"I believe you know each other," Caspian said.

"Redfield?" Bern asked.

Rillian shook his head, "You're about one generation too early. Unless it's possible to father oneself. But then that would be weird."

"Rillian!" Bern grinned. "I would recognize your mocking tone anywhere!"

"And assuming I'm my father is the exact way to prove it," Rillian sarcastically laughed.

"It's good that you didn't lose your sarcasm," Bern said.

"No it isn't," Caspian cut in.

"So how's your father?" Bern asked.

"Not great," Rillian shook his head. "Hasn't been very lively as of late."

"Why? What's his problem?" Bern was concerned.

"His problem is that he's dead," Rillian grimily responded.

"Redfield's dead?" Bern was wide eyed.

Caspian nodded.

"That's terrible," Bern whispered. He shook his head, "Well at least you have Cassiadia."

"She's gone too," Rillian informed.

"She's dead?" Bern exclaimed.

"Thankfully no, but she left three years ago to do some five year long star thing," Rillian explained.

"So you've been alone?" Bern asked.

"No, but I can tell you more later. Now's not the time," Rillian said.

"He's right, it's getting late," Caspian noted.

"Theresa will kill me if I'm late," Bern said. "Say, why don't you and Rillian stay at my home tonight? I'm sure my wife would be more than welcome to host you tonight."

* * *

_Coming up next chapter:_ Rillian and Caspian meet Theresa, Josslyn faces her mother about the chicken incident and Elizabeth ticks off Rillian.

Starting Next Chapter: Take your pick

Read and Review

* * *

Ok, first this was originally much longer but I decided to cut this chapter in half.

The two fan created characters are Elizabeth, created by rjvu and Josslyn created by Mae-E. Both did fabulous work and I quite enjoy writing the characters. Elizabeth and Josslyn will show up more in the next couple chapters and we'll see them again throughout the books. I hope that I've portrayed your characters well, and if not, tell me and I'll make it up to you.


	29. 2: What Happened Before and After Dinner

Ok, here's one of those, "guess where the title's from" chapters. Guess where the title's from and get a preview, guess what it originally was and get a different preview, guess where it's from and what it originally was and you get both previews.

(Note about the previews: _the previews that are sent have __**not**__ gone through my beta yet and therefore will likely be different then they appear in the next chapter._)

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #2 - The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_

Chapter 5

What Happened Before and After Dinner

_Dedicated to __Henora who submitted the 400th review!_

* * *

Bern, Caspian and Rillian entered the house slowly and crept towards the sitting room.

"Now, Theresa may be a little mad at first," Bern explained. "She doesn't like it when I come home late, especially when I'm with strangers."

"You can stop right there," a female voice came.

"Damn," Bern flinched as a woman came into view.

She was tall, slender and had a honey tone complexion. Her hair was golden and curled as it fell down her back. Her eyes were a dazzling green- well, dazzling to Telmarines, who, for the most part, had brown eyes. She wore rich clothing, yet there was something about her that told you she worked hard.

"You're late," the woman said.

Bern tried to defend himself, "I had to-"

"Again," the woman narrowed her eyes.

"Theresa, let me explain," Bern said.

"No, how about the strangers explain. I mean, you obviously think they're so important if you're willing to be late again because of them," Theresa glared.

"We'd be glad to explain," Rillian cut in. "But first introductions; I'm Rillian, you must be Theresa."

Theresa froze, and then turned to Bern, "This is the son of Redfield?"

Bern nodded.

Theresa turned back to Rillian and smiled, "Bern has spoken frequently about you and your father."

"I hope good things," Rillian looked at Bern.

"Of course," Bern nodded.

Therese continued, "It's an honour to finally meet you. If you need anything, just ask."

"Well, we were hoping for some accommodations for the night," Rillian said.

"Of course, I'll have the maids make up two rooms for you and your friend," Theresa turned to Caspian. "What's your name?"

"Caspian," he smiled.

Theresa stopped, "The Tenth?"

Caspian nodded.

Theresa instantly flew into a curtsy, "Your majesty, forgive me I did not recognize you."

"It's ok," Caspian assured her. "You can't exactly bow to someone whom you've never seen before."

"Please, come sit and explain what's going on to me," Theresa offered.

"It would be an honour milady," Caspian smiled.

The group went into the sitting room and the two young Telmarines explained to Bern and his wife about Narnia and their voyage to find Bern and his six friends.

Caspian was just about to tell the couple about Pug's actions when the door slammed open and two dishevelled girls walked into the room. They were panting, dirty and had what looked like straw in their hair.

"Elizabeth! Josslyn! What happened?" Theresa exclaimed.

Elizabeth stared at Josslyn, "She did it again!"

Theresa groaned, "Again, Josslyn? Really?"

Caspian raised his eyebrows and looked to Rillian, who just shrugged.

Josslyn flinched, "But I-"

"No! There's no excuse!" Theresa snapped.

"And anyway, why was your sister there?" Bern asked.

"I was pulling Elizabeth away from that Miloas boy," Josslyn explained.

"Oh really?" Theresa turned on her older daughter.

As the mother and firstborn argued, Josslyn glanced at the two strangers who smiled at her. She looked back at her stepfather, held up three fingers and Bern, in response, held up ten. The two then looked at Theresa, who, behind her back, held up five fingers.

"Look! It's my life and I'll do what I want! And right now I'm going to go to bed!" Elizabeth dramatically left the room.

Josslyn rolled her eyes as Bern began to count, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5-"

On five Bern and Josslyn seemed to suffer some unspoken defeat as Elizabeth suddenly reappeared.

"I don't believe we've been introduced," Elizabeth said to Caspian in flirtatious way.

"No, I don't believe we have," Caspian shook his head.

"Elizabeth, Josslyn, why don't you join us?" Bern suggested. "Caspian here was about to tell us about his experience on the island."

"Caspian? Is it a foreign?" Elizabeth sat next down to the king in proximity so close, that, had Susan been there, Caspian's fiancée would most likely yell at the girl and probably do something like Danielle did to Tiffania at the royal wedding.

Caspian scooted away from her, "Yes, it's Telmarine. Nine of my forefathers have had it before me."

"So you're the ninth?" Elizabeth asked.

Rillian let out a noise that sounded like a very strangled laugh.

"Actually, I am tenth of that name," Caspian corrected her.

"You're Caspian the Tenth?" Josslyn gasped.

Caspian nodded.

Josslyn instantly went into a curtsy.

"Forgive me, I didn't recognize you," Josslyn said.

"She does seem to be her mother's daughter," Rillian whispered to Bern.

"Tell me about it," Bern laughed.

"I don't understand, why is Josslyn bowing to him?" Elizabeth asked.

"You'll have to forgive her, all she cares about is getting her hands on any attractive male that has a pulse," Josslyn smirked. "… and maybe even some that don't."

"Hey!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Mom, did you-"

Josslyn interrupted, "I'm not the one that-"

Elizabeth cut her sister off, "But mom, she-"

"Elizabeth! Josslyn! That's enough!" Theresa cried. "Now you two will treat each other with respect. Don't forget we have a couple of important guests with us tonight."

"Well, who are they!" Elizabeth demanded.

Theresa sighed, "The one next to your father-"

"Step father," Elizabeth corrected.

"Fine, the one next to your step father is the squire, Rillian, the son of Sir Redfield, a good friend of your step father's. The one sitting next to you is Caspian the Tenth, Prince of Narnia," Theresa explained.

"Actually," Rillian interrupted. "I'm no longer a squire. I was knighted three years ago next month."

"And I am _king _of Narnia, for three years next week," Caspian corrected.

Theresa turned to her husband, "What else are you hiding from me?"

"Why don't we get ready for dinner and talk about this over dinner?" Bern nervously laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Archenland, the lords and ladies had just finished their dinner and were exiting the dining hall.

The corridor was ringing with conversation as the lords and ladies continued their dinner discussions on politics or family life or whatever they had been talking about.

"-and the policies about fairer treatment towards servants had me completely blown away," the lady of Stormness Head continued.

"Yes, Queen Danielle seems to be exactly what this country needs," the daughter of some lord agreed.

"Not to mention what King Corvin needs," the fiancée of the son of the lord of Mount Pire added.

"They certainly found their matches," Megara, the lady regent and stewardess, nodded. "Strength and Mercy are two of-"

"Excuse me ladies," a man's voice interrupted the women, causing them to turn.

"Captain Colane," the daughter smiled as all the ladies bowed. Well, all except for Megara who bowed before no one but royalty and Aslan.

"Forgive me, ladies, for interrupting such a riveting conversation," the captain gave a slight unnecessary bow; but he did it out of respect for the women. "But I'm afraid I must request a private audience with the lady regent."

The group of girls looked at each other and tried to withhold their laughter.

"Well, captain," Megara turned and gave Colane a grin that was not unlike one Rillian would give. "Since you forgot to _also_ address me as the Stewardess; I must seriously consider declining your request."

The other girls tried to hold back their giggles as Megara advanced on Colane and circled him like an eagle surveying its prey. She stopped in front of Colane, looked him up and down and finally met his eyes.

"Well I suppose if it's that important," Colane wasn't quite sure if she was mocking him until he saw the playful spark in her eyes.

"It is of the utmost importance," Colane nodded.

"Very well," Megara nodded at the others, "Ladies, it's been a pleasure."

Colane and Megara walked a few feet away into a small dark corner.

"You know Megara, you shouldn't go into dark corners with men alone, so easily," Colane had a dark look in his eyes. "What if I had wanted to take advantage of you?"

"Then I would have run and made it perfectly clear to others of your intentions," Megara knew very well that he was just playing around. She knew that Colane would never in a million years, try to attack or take advantage of her in any way.

"Really? But what if I had grabbed you by the wrists, backed you into the corner and pinned you up against the wall?" As he described each action, Colane demonstrated _exactly_ what he meant. And Megara quickly found herself in a position where, if Colane was actually going to attack her, she would probably been helpless against him. That wasn't even counting the fact that Colane was the strongest person in the castle and the best solider in Archenland. There was a reason he was the Captain of the Guards.

"Well then, I would have to do this," Megara then did something so fluidly and quickly that Colane didn't even register that something happened until Megara was standing behind him.

"How did you do that?" Colane's eyes were wide.

"Oh it's nothing, just a little something Rillian taught me," Megara smiled.

"You have got to teach me that."

"Ok, go into the corner."

"Wait, you're teaching me _now_?"

"What? Are you afraid?" Megara smirked at him. She knew Colane couldn't stand being called afraid of something.

Sure enough, Colane obediently backed into the dark corner. Megara took the chance grab the knight by the wrists and pinned them to the walls of the corner.

Megara sighed, "You look so charming when you're helpless."

"Maybe it's because you know I'm not helpless," Colane's voice was dark and dangerous yet it didn't frighten Megara because she knew he was just playing with her. "Maybe it's because in this situation, I'm like a tiger, ready to pounce on its prey. It's gorgeous alluring prey."

He could tell that Megara was losing at this game of cat and mouse as her grip on him slacked.

"It seems that this prey's assailant is the most enticing thing of all." Megara's hands released the Captain's wrists.

One of her hands placed itself onto one of his soft warm cheeks. The other found its way onto the nape of his smooth neck. One of Colane's released hands was wrapped around Megara waist and the other found its way into her long bistre tresses.

The four hands worked in harmony to make the two Archenlanders begin to pull into a soft sweet kiss. The two sets of lips were just hovering over each other; it would be any second before they touched.

"Megara!"

The sudden call jerked the lovers out of their daze as they whipped around to see who had interrupted the moment.

"Oh sweet Aslan," Megara muttered, recognizing the figure.

When Colane felt Megara's hand try to go into his, the captain grabbed it.

"It can't be," Megara's face dropped.

* * *

Dinner wasn't exactly a banquet but they did feast on some of the island's finest food. Throughout dinner Rillian and Caspian explained all that the family needed to know.

The seating plan was a little uncomfortable for Caspian. Bern sat at the head of the table, Theresa was to Bern's left and Caspian to his right. Rillian was seated next to Theresa and Josslyn was next to Rillian. This left Caspian stuck in between Bern and Elizabeth.

"You know, your majesty, it must be hard running a kingdom," Elizabeth said.

"It can be quite a challenge," Caspian noted, setting down the bite of fish that he had just been about to consume.

"I bet it would be better if you had a queen by your side," Elizabeth flirted.

Caspian gagged on his food but eventually was able to get it down.

"Sorry about that, you surprised me, milady," Caspian was polite as he moved slightly towards Bern. "And it's nice to know your interest. But the thing is-"

"Caspian you really need to learn to be a little less formal," Rillian laughed. "Listen, Lizzy-"

"It's Elizabeth," Elizabeth glared at the knight.

"Whatever," Rillian rolled his eyes. "Look, despite _if _your intentions were honourable or not, which, based on what I know of you, I don't think they were. You don't say things like that to a man you've just met. The fact of the matter is that we're currently in the middle of on operation of rescuing Caspian's queen."

"You're married?" Elizabeth asked the king.

"No," Rillian interrupted. "But he is engaged and I'm making sure nothing happens to break them up. The fact of the matter is that those two have fought too damn hard for someone like you to break them up. I'm sorry if I've insulted you but it's better for someone to tell you now than 20 years from now when no one wants you around."

Elizabeth stared at the knight, utterly embarrassed. She stood up and ran out the door, not looking back.

"Lord Bern, Theresa, please accept my apology if you felt like I intruded," Rillian bowed his head.

"Don't worry, I've been wanting to tell her that for ages," Bern explained.

"Bern," Theresa snapped.

"Sorry," Bern sighed.

"Well since she's out of the room," Theresa smirked. "Bern, Josslyn, pay up."

Bern and Josslyn grumbled as they both produced five crescents each and handed them over to Theresa.

"What are you doing?" Caspian asked.

"Whenever someone that Elizabeth would find attractive comes to the house, we bet on how long it takes before she notices him. Josslyn bet three seconds, Bern bet ten seconds and I bet five. It took her five seconds to notice, so I win," Theresa explained.

"This family sure is a strange one," Caspian muttered.

"Oh, you haven't even scratched the surface," Josslyn smirked.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Megara's voice trembled as the man advanced towards the couple.

"Well I was headed towards my chambers when I spotted you and I thought I'd greet you," the man explained.

"Well, you've greeted me, now you can go," the words struggled out of Megara's mouth in fright Colane had never seen on her before.

"Now, now Megara. Is that the way to treat me?" the man sneered.

Megara put her head down, "No it isn't, father."

Colane looked between Megara and Bravail; he didn't like what he saw.

"But what are you actually doing here father? I was under the impression that, since you no longer have your previous positions, that you have no business here anymore," Megara weakly looked at her father.

"Oh my dear child," Bravail's voice dripped with distain. "Just because you _stole_ my titles, doesn't mean I ceased to be the Lord of the Gretmain. That I still keep while you live it up with our half rate King and his inexcusable bride."

Megara's response was only half hearted, "Corvin and Danielle are wonderful-"

"They are nothing but weak inadequate pitiable idiots!" Bravail yelled. "Though it doesn't surprise me that you would think otherwise. You were always quite stupid."

Megara squeezed Colane's hand as if to say _Please don't do anything._

"I believe that we differ in opinion about that matter," Colane could tell the Megara was choosing her words very carefully. But he understood why she had to be careful of what she said- otherwise she would have to face Bravail's wrath.

Bravail wrath was legendary; it was said that he had once locked a servant in a barrel and had the barrel rolled off a cliff. The servant's only crime was that he had looked at Bravail the wrong way.

If that story was true, Colane could only guess at what Megara had endured in her lifetime.

"Oh Megara," Bravail sighed. "You are as stupid and worthless as your mother."

A few tears dripped out of her eyes.

"You're wrong!" Colane interrupted.

"Colane, please," Megara whispered.

"No!" Colane turned Megara around to face him, "You shouldn't be standing here and taking that! Lord Bravail, it doesn't matter that she's your daughter. You have no right to be saying _anything _of that sort to _anyone_! Ever!"

Bravail just smirked, "You must be Sir Colane, the new Captain of the Guards."

"It doesn't matter, but yes, I am," Colane stared at Bravail; his arm was firmly gripped around Megara's waist. Megara put her hand on Colane's arm and shrunk back into him.

Bravail carefully eyed his daughter's actions with the captain and understood what was going on.

"Well, well. It seems that you've been quite friendly with your new acquaintance, Megara," Bravail grinned wickedly.

Colane protectively wrapped his other arm around Megara. There was no way that he was going to let Bravail get her away from him.

"It seems that my daughter has made another bad choice," Bravail smirked. "I should have guessed that you would fall for someone like him."

"Stop it," Megara was barely audible.

"After all, you do have no higher standards," Bravail continued.

"Please, don't," Megara was slightly louder.

"Of course you would pick such an incompetent idiot."

"Stop!" Megara was shaking as she tried to hold back the tears.

"You two are the perfect match," Bravail sneered. "It's just-"

"Bravail!" Colane stopped the lord. "Please, kindly stop your insults are I will have you thrown out of the castle."

"I'm afraid that order is up to the King and/or Queen," Bravail shot.

"Well, King Corvin and Queen Danielle finally found the time and are currently on their honeymoon. So for the past and next two weeks orders like that are up to myself," Colane stared the lord down. "Now leave us."

With one last glare, Bravail turned and left.

Megara looked up at Colane.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Colane could tell she was lying. "Excuse me."

Megara wretched herself out of his grasp and ran down the hall.

She needed time alone, so Colane didn't follow just yet.

* * *

Soon dinner was over and everyone went their separate ways.

Bern was sending a messenger over by boat to Doorn to order some preparations (he did not say exactly what) for the following day.

Caspian, having nothing else to do, offered to help Theresa to clean up after the meal.

"Don't you have servants to do this?" Caspian asked as Theresa prepared the water.

"Yes, but I think that it's much more rewarding to wash the dishes myself. Roll back your sleeves," Theresa ordered. "Plus, the water is always nice and warm. Do you want to wash or dry?"

"Dry, I prefer not to deal with the half consumed food," Caspian explained.

"Men," Theresa laughed, rolling her eyes. "Bern and Elizabeth always pick drying too; Josslyn is the only one who dares to wash the dishes. Though Elizabeth barely even likes to do work in the first place."

"She's quite… _interesting_."

"Your friend was right about her, she still has a lot to learn. I guess I'm partly to blame though, I should have tried harder with her."

"Well, some people are just that way."

"I just wish she would find someone who was able to control her. I'm worried of what she'll become. I give her too much freedom," Theresa passed a plate to Caspian. "Then there's Josslyn who doesn't get enough freedom. She's the kind of person who needs an adventure."

"Is she that unhappy here?" Caspian asked as he dried the plate.

"No, she loves it here, but as much as she treasures home, she dreams of one day being able to see the world beyond it. Josslyn wants to travel abroad, have great adventures and perhaps to even find someone to share them with. But she worries that it might be too much to hope for. So, she is content to just dream about just wandering beyond the borders of her home," Theresa explained. "She's quite like her father in that way. He wished for those things but settled with me."

"Well, if a man as great as Bern or, from the sound of it, as great as your first husband, let go any chance of adventure for you… then I think that you are anything but something one settles for."

"Well aren't you the charmer," Theresa smiled.

"I try." Caspian's smile fell. "But back to Josslyn, I wish there was something could do for her. I might be able to take her with us. But that would mean leaving someone else behind."

"She'll be fine staying here for now. Anyway, Bern is way too fond of her to let her go just yet."

"He does seem to like her a lot," Caspian nodded.

"It is no great secret that he favours Josslyn over her sister. He couldn't be prouder of her if she were his own daughter."

"Why's that?"

"It's because he knows a girl like her is worth more than a dozen sons. We both love that she considers to help us to keep the household going while we're busy. The jobs she does around the house, no boy could do better. Bern believes Josslyn to be quite a rare breed of woman. We only hope that she'll one day find someone that is truly worthy of her and will want to take care of her as much as she has taken care of all of us," Theresa explained.

"But what about her? Elizabeth doesn't seem to like him. Does Josslyn?" Caspian asked.

"He has always been kind to her and hasn't really asked her for much, but she does more than is asked of her to show her appreciation to him for all he done for them. She knows that it takes a good man to stick around and take care of another's man's children."

"What happened to their father? And who was he?"

Theresa sighed, "I met their father 21 years ago, we fell in love and married 20 years ago, the next year when had Elizabeth. Three years later we were blessed with Josslyn, she takes after him in appearance. He built our company with his bare hands. It's a business in trading; we actually own the five docks down by the castle. He made it the profit it is. Then six years ago, when Elizabeth was 13 and Josslyn was 10, there was a sickness going around the island. My husband, Marcus, caught it and soon died. I struggled to keep the business and to take care of the house and children."

"Then what happened?"

"One day seven Telmarines showed up at the dock, but they couldn't pay for the docking fee of 10 crescents. They only had Telmarine currency and no one else would dock them as the Telmarines didn't have the greatest reputation around here back then. So I talked to the leader of the group, a man by the name of Bern, we solved the problem and we settled on double the fare in Telmarine currency. I invited the men to my home and housed them for two weeks. During the time, Bern helped me solve some problems in the company. When it came time for them to leave, I couldn't let him go, and he didn't want to go. So he explained the situation to his six friends and they went on without him. About a year later we married, and he's been here ever since. I still run the company and he helps giving me a chance to take care of the kids and home."

* * *

Meanwhile, someone else was getting closer to another guest of the house.

"-and then Susan, Danielle and I had to chase around the turkey for the rest of the day to get the shovel back. We left Corvin and Megara behind to get Caspian down, which they eventually did after getting rid of the thimble and cob of corn," Rillian finished to which Josslyn burst out laughing.

Rillian was really getting to like the kid, sure she was three years younger but he loved her sarcastic yet kind nature. It a weird way, Josslyn was kind of like him.

"What's so funny?" Theresa asked as she and Caspian joined the duo.

"Oh, I've just been telling Josslyn here funny stories about Caspian," Rillian explained.

"Oh really?" Caspian smirked, "Why don't you tell her about the time you locked me, Corvin and yourself in a closet in the middle of the night, with no one around to help us?"

Rillian's smile fell, "I don't think she'd like that one."

Theresa laughed, "Well, we'll leave you two to your stories. Come on Caspian, I'll show you around the house."

"What do you want to hear next?" Rillian turned around, "The story about Danielle, Corvin and the mermaid who tried to seduce him or the time-"

Rillian met Josslyn's eyes and froze; they were a midnight blue.

His mind was running a mile a minute.

Midnight blue is the colour of the night sky… Night skies have stars in them… Cassiadia is a star… Cassiadia...

Rillian was getting lost in Josslyn's eyes.

He could stare at them for hours… he would… no one had any reason to stop him… Josslyn's eyes were so-

"Ow!"

Cassiadia's heart was scorching him; it would surely leave a mark.

"I'm sorry Josslyn; I didn't mean to stare at-"

"It's ok, I'm fine with it."

Josslyn did not at all mind; actually she liked it. If Rillian had been more experienced in the signs of attraction in the opposite gender, he would probably have been able to pick up that Josslyn was starting to crush on him.

"It's just your eyes," Rillian tried to explain.

"I know. I got them from my father," Josslyn explained. "My mom has always loved them. It nice to know someone else likes them too."

The heart was beginning to burn again.

"I'm sorry Josslyn. You'll have to excuse me," Rillian left the girl.

* * *

As the night went on, Caspian felt sorry for the others languishing in the hold of Pug's slave-ship, but Rillian, Bern, Theresa and Josslyn promised him that it would be in no time that his fiancée and friends would be back in safety.

He lay in bed that night, staring at his love's engagement ring, unaware that at that very moment, Susan was doing the exact same thing.

* * *

Colane gently rapped on the door and waited.

A few moments later he heard a tearful, "Come in."

He opened the door and saw Megara huddled on her bed, eyes red and puffy from intense crying.

"Hey," she whispered through her tears.

Colane just shook his head and sat down.

"Come here," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her close. Megara cried into his chest as he whispered in her ear, "It's okay, I'm here."

"I'm sorry," she tried to steady her voice but was failing terribly. "You shouldn't have seen that."

"No," he shook his head, "that shouldn't have happened."

"It's fine, I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be. He's wrong about you," Colane whispered. "You are not worthless! You are not stupid! You are kind, loving, clever, beautiful and devoted. I could go on listing your wonderful qualities but there's just too many."

"Why are you so wonderful to me?" Megara asked as her tears began to dry.

"Because," Colane looked deep in her eyes. "I love you. And no matter what anyone says or does I will always love you."

"Why do you love me?"

"Because of three things. The first is that we connect so well; you are my other half. You know when to make me laugh, when to leave me alone and when to kiss me. The second is, you are everything I've ever looked for," Colane sighed. "And most importantly, I love you for being you. I want to be the one you love, the one you marry, the one you have children with and the one that I die with."

"You want to marry me?" Megara disbelieved him.

"Yes. One day I want to be able to call you my wife," Colane lifted her chin. "Because to me, you're perfect."

Colane and Megara just sat there, Megara resting her head on his should as he held her close.

And for the first time, Megara loved someone who truly loved her back.

* * *

_Coming up next chapter:_ The Island gets a new Duke, Josslyn and Theresa look at some new servants and Susan sees the other side of Pug.

Starting Next Chapter: Take your pick

Read and Review

Hey I've been thinking; next chapter would you guys like it if I used the same kind of format I used in Chapter 18 of Book 1 (the one where Susan kissed Toran)? I think it would fit. Anyway, I'll write it the normal way and then alter it if enough of you want it (like at least five people).


	30. 2: What Caspian Did There

Hey, sorry about the wait. I had this thing done about a month ago, submitted it to my beta about three weeks ago, had to resubmit it two weeks ago because it get lost in cyberspace, got it back over a week ago and then edited within the day. But I held it back from publishing because I wanted to publish it on my birthday (which was the fifteenth.) But then my computer started randomly shutting down for no reason and I thought it was a virus. Luckily for you and me it wasn't. What had happened was we weren't dusting out the computer and we made it overheat too many times. So one of the fans developed this sort of dust paste on it and we had to replace it.

So my computer's better now and I can go back to writing.

So enjoy my birthday present to you guys and please gift me with your reviews.

Also, I hope you enjoy the many variations of yelled in a row later in the chapter. Better varied then redundant.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #2 - The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_

Chapter 7

What Caspian Did There

_To Mae-e and my beta for their great support _

* * *

Next morning the Lord Bern called Rillian, Caspian and his family for an early breakfast; after he explained the plan.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Elizabeth said dully. She had been complaining all morning about how she didn't want a part of this.

"You, Elizabeth, shall do nothing," Bern explained.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth frowned.

"Well, you don't want to do anything, so what's the point in forcing you?" Bern asked. "You will stay here while your mother, sister and I are out with the king and Rillian."

"Oh, how much I just love being an afterthought," Rillian muttered sarcastically.

"So what are _we_ doing?" Josslyn asked.

"You and your mother will be at the slave market," Bern explained. "The two of you will be bidding for our endangered friends."

"What if we're outbid?" Theresa rose.

"Then the two of you need to make sure to find out who has our friends and make sure they don't leave before we get there," Bern replied. "Use _any _method necessary."

Theresa and Josslyn looked at each other and nodded.

"What will the three of you be doing?" Theresa enquired.

"Just trust us. Come on boys, market opens in two hours," Bern explained. "Theresa and Josslyn need to be there in an hour for the preshow."

"Preshow?" Caspian raised an eyebrow.

"An hour before the auction the slavers hold a preshow," Theresa began. "In the preshow, the slavers present their _stock_ in the best light they can so that the customers know what they're bidding for."

"We can tell your friends that they'll be safe then," Josslyn said.

"No!" Bern shook his head. "You must not tell them anything to believe help is coming. It's too dangerous to risk Pug discovering us before we can pull this off."

"What if there was something they could show our friends?" Caspian interrupted.

"Like what?" Bern asked.

Caspian dug in his pocket and produced Susan's engagement ring.

"Susan will know this at once. She'll understand you're friends," Caspian explained.

"Or she could think it was stolen," Rillian pointed out. He hesitantly removed his precious twin daggers gifted to him by the queens of Narnia and Archenland. "Take these instead, one for each of you two. Susan knows that I wasn't on the island. She also knows that there's no way I would give up these daggers. Therefore she'll understand that the only way you could have gotten them is that I gave them to you. I never give things like this to people I don't trust."

Josslyn took the silver bird while her mother carefully took the golden lion.

"Be careful with them, two of my best friends gave them to me," Rillian pleaded.

"We'll protect them with our lives," Theresa assured the knight.

"Good, oh and one last thing, make sure that Susan sees **both **of them. She won't trust both of you unless you each have one," Rillian finished.

"We will, don't worry," Josslyn nodded.

"Now, come on boys, we've got people to save!" Bern ushered the young men out the door.

* * *

Susan sputtered, awakening as the freezing cold salt water hit her face. She looked up and glared at the culprit.

"It's time to wake now missy," Pug grinned, holding a bucket to the side. "We have to prepare you for the market. You will be our best item this time around; the men will love such a fair treat."

Pug and his men were the ones to help her get ready for the showing. They hadn't allowed Edmund, Lucy, Reepicheep or Eustace near her since she woke up.

They gave her a beautiful dress, but it was still more revealing than necessary. It was a type of dress she might have worn when she was only going to be with Caspian and maybe Rillian, Corvin and/or Danielle later on.

They gave her the materials as wash and dry her hair, face, shoulders and legs. Finally they gave her some accessories and makeup to wear. They even let her keep her necklace, citing it just enhanced her beauty further.

Despite what one might have thought, she looked very beautiful and put together. The men weren't disrespectful to her in the least and those that were had to deal with Pug.

Pug was actually quite kind to her, and even at one point apologized profoundly for waking her up in the way she was woken up.

"Then why did you do it?" Susan snapped.

"I've been in this trade for so long and so successfully that if I showed even a bit of sympathy I would lose the respect of my men, competitors and customers," Pug explained. "And if that happened, I would lose business, and then I'd have to fire men and give them lower wages. We slavers have families too you know."

To be honest, if Pug hadn't kidnapped her, her fiancé, friends and family, picked such a horrible and filthy trade and treated his crew badly, Susan might have liked Pug.

But only a little bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Dawn Treader, Bern and the others had sprung straight into action.

"Caspian, can you order every man you have into full armour?" Bern asked.

"Of course," Caspian nodded.

"And above all," Bern added, "let everything be as trim and scoured as if it were the morning of the first battle in a great war between noble kings with all the world looking on."

This was done in less than an hour; and then in three boatloads Caspian, Rillian and their people, and Bern with a few of his, put out for Narrowhaven. The king's flag flew in the stern of his boat and his trumpeter was with him.

* * *

It was at this time the Pug had finished setting up his "stock" for the preshow.

"Don't worry little miss," Pug assured Susan. "I'll only let you go to the best owner. No scabby old men, you'll work in a home fit for a king."

But Susan only wanted _her _king.

* * *

It was at this time that Theresa and Josslyn reached the market.

"Mom, I don't like it here," Josslyn said.

"I know, but we have to do our part." Theresa gently pulled her daughter forward, "Let's find Pug."

"There he is!" Josslyn pointed.

The big man was arguing with one of his men about Edmund.

"I don't care if he's half blind and can't use his arm; we'll sell him as a bonus or a deal!" Pug yelled at the man. "Maybe we can pair him with the whiner."

"Excuse me," Theresa intervened. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting?"

"Of course not, Theresa," Pug kissed the mother's hand.

"Good, because I'd very much like to speak with you," Theresa smiled.

"Well what can I do for you," Pug scowled when he saw Josslyn and bitterly spat out, "And your lovely daughter?"

"That's actually why I'm here," Theresa lied. "Josslyn here would like to apologize for her actions in the market yesterday."

"Really?" Pug raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes," Josslyn nodded. She continued with a sympathetic voice that succeeded in tricking Pug. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have lost your sale, and I really shouldn't have set that chicken loose."

"Now, Josslyn and I would like to make up for her actions. We could use some of your stock in the business. You really are a _quality_ supplier. Yesterday's purchase has done an outstanding job. He can talk you through family, business and practical issues while still helping me with the dishes," the last part was quite true. Caspian _had _done that the previous night while helping Theresa with the dishes. "May we see the rest of your stock?"

"Of course, have I got a treat for you," Pug offered his arm.

Theresa took Pug's arm and acted very well as Pug explained the slaves up for bid.

"And here's my latest selection," Pug, Theresa and Josslyn came up to Caspian's friends. "I captured them with the boy I sold to your husband."

At this, Edmund's ears perked up and he watched the group. He was surprised to see the girl that tried to buy him and Susan the day before. As Pug showed the girl and other woman with her, Lucy, Edmund strained to watch the girl. He was shocked to notice Rillian's silver bird dagger on the girl's side.

"And this is an unfortunate catch," Pug lead Theresa and Josslyn to Edmund. "Poor boy can't see through his right eye and barely use his right hand."

"Such a pity," Josslyn shook her head.

"But, if he healed up, I'm sure he might be of some use to us," Theresa smiled.

"Yes, I suppose he could," Pug nodded. "Now, here's my best item. A fair treat with a fairer look."

Pug shoed away some young boys hanging around Susan and led the mother and daughter to Susan.

"A beauty unknown to this island, she could rival even yourself, Theresa," It was a little known fact that Pug, in his younger days, had been in love with Theresa. Pug hated it when she married Marcus, though he had nothing to do with her husband's death so don't get any ideas.

"What's her name?" Theresa asked.

"I'm not sure, I've just been calling her missy," Pug turned to Susan expectedly.

Susan sighed, then put on a brave face. "My name is Susan."

Theresa and Josslyn smiled at each other.

"Well, it looks like the bidding will be fierce on her," Theresa knew she had found the Narnian Queen.

"I expect no less then 1000 crescents," Pug bragged, pride showing through.

"Well I expect paying much more for her." Theresa pulled out Rillian's blade in the shape of a lion from her pocket. "I hope I'll be slitting her bonds with this."

"That is a beautiful blade," Pug smiled as Susan held back a gasp.

"Oh yes, my daughter and I received these blades from an old friend of my husband's earlier this morning," Theresa ordered her daughter, "Josslyn, show Pug your blade."

When Josslyn produced the Archenland blade Susan again had to withhold a gasp. Susan took a good look at the two women and realised that the younger was the girl from the market that had set loose the chickens.

"Hopefully you will be the one," Pug finished admiring the blades. "I hope you brought a lot with you."

"Don't worry, we did," Theresa smiled. "Well, now Josslyn and I need to go look at the other slavers' stock. See if anyone other than you has anything worth more than a crescent."

As Theresa and Josslyn turned away, Theresa caught Susan's eye. Theresa smiled at the young queen and winked. Without another word, Josslyn and her mother left.

* * *

When Caspian, Rillian, Bern and their men reached the jetty at Narrowhaven, Caspian found a considerable crowd assembled to meet them.

"This is what I sent word about last night," Bern explained. "They are all friends of mine and honest people."

And as soon as Caspian stepped ashore the crowd broke out into hurrahs and shouts of, "Narnia! Narnia! Long live the King."

At the same moment - and this was also due to Bern's messengers - bells began ringing from many parts of the town. Then Caspian caused his banner to be advanced and his trumpet to be blown and every man drew his sword and set his face into a joyful sternness, and they marched up the street so that the street shook, and their armour shone (for it was a sunny morning) so that one could hardly look at it steadily.

At first the only people who cheered were those who had been warned by Bern's messenger and knew what was happening and wanted it to happen. But then all the children joined in because they liked a procession and had seen very few.

And then all the schoolboys joined in because they also liked processions and felt that the more noise and disturbance there was the less likely they would be to have any school that morning. And then all the old women put their heads out of doors and windows and began chattering and cheering because it was a king, and what is a governor compared with that?

And all the young women joined in for the same reason and also because Caspian, Rillian and the rest were so handsome. Then all the young men came to see what the young women were looking at.

By the time Caspian reached the castle gates, nearly the whole town was shouting; and where Gumpas sat in the castle, muddling and messing about with accounts and forms and rules and regulations, he heard the noise.

At the castle gate Caspian's trumpeter blew a blast and cried, "Open for the King of Narnia, come to visit his trusty and well beloved servant the governor of the Lone Islands."

In those days everything in the islands was done in a slovenly, slouching manner. Only the little postern opened, and out came a tousled fellow with a dirty old hat on his head instead of a helmet, and a rusty old pike in his hand. He blinked at the flashing figures before him.

"Carn - seez - fishansy," he mumbled which was his way of saying, _you can't see his Sufficiency_. The man continued, "No interviews without 'pointments 'cept 'tween nine 'n' ten p.m. second Saturday every month."

"He's joking right?" Rillian whispered to Caspian. "He's not going to let his own king in? Even _I _treat you with more respect."

"Be quiet Rillian," Caspian withheld his laughter.

"Uncover before Narnia, you dog," thundered the Lord Bern, and dealt the man a rap with his gauntleted hand which sent the man's hat flying from his head.

"Ere? Wot's it all about?" began the doorkeeper, but no one took any notice of him. Two of Caspian's men stepped through the postern and after some struggling with bars and bolts (for everything was rusty) flung both wings of the gate wide open.

Then the King, Rillian, Bern and his followers strode into the courtyard. Here a number of the governor's guards were lounging about and several more came tumbling out of various doorways.

Though their armour was in a disgraceful condition, these were fellows who might have fought if they had been led or had known what was happening; so this was the dangerous moment. Caspian gave them no time to think.

"Where is the captain?" he asked.

"I am, more or less, if you know what I mean," said a languid and rather dandified young person without any armour at all. "You know how ranks are these days, no one gives a damn who leads as long as someone does."

"Oh sweet Aslan!" Rillian exclaimed. "Are you telling me that none of you care about your place? That none of you even know who's in charge? In the name of Aslan, this regiment is the most shameful I have ever seen! You are a disgrace to the king's name and to the lion himself!"

"That's enough," Caspian calmly ordered his friend. "But you heard General Rillian, you are a disgrace."

"General Rillian?" Bern whispered in confusion to his old friend's son.

"Don't look at me, no one ever called me that before," Rillian replied.

"Consider yourself promoted," Caspian muttered to his friend.

"I love being the best friend of the king," Rillian smiled.

"It is our wish," Caspian turned back to the so called captain, "that our royal visitation to our realm of the Lone Islands should, if possible, be an occasion of joy and not of terror to our loyal subjects. If it were not for that, I should have something to say about the state of your men's armour and weapons. As it is, you are pardoned. But at noon tomorrow I wish to see them here in this courtyard looking like men-at-arms and not like vagabonds."

"And command a cask of wine to be opened that, your men may drink our health," Rillian added. "See to it on pain of our extreme displeasure."

Caspian gave Rillian a look, to which Rillian shrugged. He was unable to understand exactly what Caspian's emotion was at the moment.

The captain gaped at the king but Bern immediately cried, "Three cheers for the King!"

The soldiers, who had understood about the cask of wine even if they understood nothing else, joined in.

Caspian then ordered most of his own men to remain in the courtyard. He, with Rillian, Bern, Drinian and four others, went into the hall.

* * *

"And that's 30 crescents for lot seventeen!" Pug announced. "Now lot nineteen, a young Terebinthian girl, mid-teens…"

Edmund couldn't hear the rest of the bidding as he was hustled down into the crowd to his new owners. To his great surprise, the winners were the women with Rillian's blades.

"Who are you?" Edmund demanded.

"Hold still and we'll explain," the older one ordered. She turned Edmund around, withdrew Rillian's gold blade and cut the young king's bonds.

"Now, are you ok?" the younger one asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but who are you?" Edmund repeated.

"We're friends of your future brother in law," The older one explained. "I'm Theresa and this is my daughter Josslyn. We're here to rescue you and your friends. Now, are you sure you're fine King Edmund?"

Edmund nodded, "Yes I'm- how did you know?"

"I told you, we're friends of Caspian," Theresa smiled. "Now, you have to help us buy your friends and soon everything will be fine."

The three turned back to see Pug send away Eustace, "I guess we'll come back to lot twenty, maybe he'll be a bonus. Now lot twenty-one, a spirited little mouse who can talk."

"That's Reepicheep, buy him," Edmund ordered.

"Wait, isn't lot twenty one of your friends?" Josslyn asked.

"We'll get back to him," Edmund smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Caspian, Rillian, Drinian, Bern and the four others nonchalantly entered the hall of the Governor's castle.

Behind a table at the far end with various secretaries about him sat his Sufficiency, the Governor of the Lone Islands. Gumpas was a bilious-looking man with hair that had once been red and was now mostly gray.

He glanced up as the strangers entered and then looked down at his papers saying automatically, "No interviews without appointments except between nine and ten p.m. on second Saturdays."

"Well, you can't say these people aren't consistent," Rillian muttered.

Caspian nodded to Bern and then stood aside. Bern and Rillian took a step forward and each seized one end of the table. They lifted it, and flung it on one side of the hall where it rolled over, scattering a cascade of letters, dossiers, ink-pots, pens, sealing-wax and documents. Then, not roughly but as firmly as if their hands were pincers of steel, they plucked Gumpas out of his chair and deposited him, facing it, about four feet away.

"You've got to love this job's perks," Rillian grinned.

Caspian at once sat down in the chair and laid his naked sword across his knees.

"My Lord," Caspian fixed his eyes on Gumpas, "you have not given us quite the welcome we expected. I am the King of Narnia."

"Nothing about it in the correspondence," said the governor. "Nothing in the minutes. We have not been notified of any such thing. All irregular. Happy to consider any applications-"

"And we are come to enquire into your Sufficiency's conduct of your office," continued Caspian. "There are two points especially on which I require an explanation. Firstly I find no record that the tribute due from these Islands to the crown of Narnia has been received for about a hundred and fifty years."

"That would be a question to raise at the Council next month," said Gumpas. "If anyone moves that a commission of enquiry be set up to report on the financial history of the islands at the first meeting next year, why then . . ."

"Listen Governor," Rillian interrupted as he walked over to Caspian and stood next to the king. Bern noticed that the knight looked very much like a dog loyally guarding his master. "We're not here to be told about your silly little meetings and motions. We're here to settle this matter now."

"I also find it very clearly written in our laws," Caspian nodded at Rillian before he went on, "that if the tribute is not delivered, the whole debt has to be paid by the Governor of the Lone Islands out of his private purse."

At this Gumpas began to pay real attention. "Oh, that's quite out of the question," he said. "It is an economic impossibility - er - your Majesty must be joking."

"The king does not tend to be much of a jester," Rillian smirked. "If you're looking for a comic you'd best direct your questions towards me."

"I believe I was speaking to his majesty," Gumpas snapped.

"This is Sir Rillian the Faithful, Lord of Chippingford, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table, General of my Highest Army, the son of the late Lord Redfield and most importantly, my best friend and right hand man. Someone with such power and standing is to be treated with the same respect I am to be treated with," Caspian retorted.

Gumpas gulped, inside, he was wondering if there were any way of getting rid of these unwelcome visitors. Had he known that Caspian had only one ship and one ship's company with him, he would have spoken soft words for the moment, and hoped to have them all surrounded and killed during the night.

But he had seen a ship of war sail down the straits yesterday and seen it signalling, as he supposed, to its consorts. He had not then known it was the King's ship for there was not wind enough to spread the flag out and make the golden lion visible, so he had waited further developments.

Now he imagined that Caspian had a whole fleet at Bernstead. It would never have occurred to Gumpas that anyone would walk into Narrowhaven to take the islands with less than fifty men; it was certainly not at all the kind of thing he could imagine doing himself.

"Secondly," Caspian went on, "I want to know why you have permitted this abominable and unnatural traffic in slaves to grow up here, contrary to the ancient custom and usage of our dominions."

Rillian knew that Caspian on the inside was horribly angry; this Gumpas fellow had better not set the king off.

"Necessary, unavoidable," explained the Governor. "An essential part of the economic development of the islands, I assure you. Our present burst of prosperity depends on it."

"What need have you of slaves?" Rillian glared at the man.

"For export, your lordship. Sell 'em to Calormen mostly; and we have other markets. We are a great centre of the trade," Gumpas tried to please the two important men.

"In other words," Caspian growled, "you don't need them."

"Tell us what purpose they serve except to put money into the pockets of such as Pug?" Rillian asked.

"Your Majesty's and Lordship's tender years," said Gumpas, with what was meant to be a fatherly smile, "hardly make it possible that you two should understand the economic problem involved. I have statistics, I have graphs, I have-"

"Tender as our years may be," Caspian's eyes darkened as Rillian struggled to withhold a comment. The king continued, "I believe I understand the slave trade from within quite as well as your Sufficiency."

"And," Rillian added, "_I_ do not see that it brings into the islands food or art or knowledge or industry or anything else worth having."

"But whether it does or not, it must be stopped," Caspian finished.

"But that would be putting the clock back," gasped the governor. "Have you no idea of progress, of development?"

"I have seen them both in an egg," said Caspian. "We call it `Going Bad' in Narnia. This trade must stop."

"I can take no responsibility for any such measure," Gumpas shook his head.

"Very well, then," Caspian smiled, "we relieve you of your office."

"What!" Gumpas gasped.

"My Lord Bern, come here," Caspian ordered.

Before Gumpas quite understood what was happening, Bern was kneeling with his hands between the King's hands and taking the oath to govern the Lone Islands in accordance with the old customs, rights, usages and laws of Narnia.

"I, King Caspian the Tenth, hereby establish you as-"

"I think we have had enough of governors," Rillian pointed out.

Caspian nodded, "You're right Rillian- Ah! Not a word from you!"

Rillian sulked as Caspian wouldn't let him make fun of that fact the Caspian admitted that Rillian was right.

Caspian continued, "I shall make the Lord Bern a Duke, the Duke of the Lone Islands. And your wife, Theresa shall be the Duchess while her daughters, Elizabeth and Josslyn shall both posse the title of Marchioness of the Lone Islands."

"Good choice," Rillian smiled.

"As for you, my Lord," Caspian turned back to Gumpas, "I forgive you your debt for the tribute. But before noon tomorrow you and yours must be out of the castle, which is now the Duke's residence."

"Look here, this is all very well," said one of Gumpas's secretaries, "but suppose all you gentlemen stop playacting and we do a little business. The question before us really is-"

"The question is," said the Duke, "whether you and the rest of the rabble will leave without a flogging or with one. You may choose which you prefer."

When all this had been pleasantly settled, Caspian ordered horses, of which there were a few in the castle, though very ill-groomed and he, with Bern, Rillian, Drinian and a few others, rode out into the town and made for the slave market.

It was a long low building near the harbour and the scene which they found going on inside was very much like any other auction; that is to say, there was a great crowd and Pug on a platform.

"Now, gentlemen, lot twenty-three. Fine Terebinthian agricultural labourer, suitable for the mines or the galleys. Under twenty-five years of age. Not a bad tooth in his head. Good, brawny fellow. Take off his shirt, Tacks, and let the gentlemen see. There's muscle for you! Look at the chest on him," Pug was roaring out in a raucous voice. Then the bidding went on, "Ten crescents from the gentleman in the corner. You must be joking, sir. Fifteen! Eighteen! Eighteen is bidden for lot twenty-three. Any advance on eighteen? Twenty-one. Thank you, sir. Twenty-one is bidden-"

The bidding went on as Rillian, Caspian and Bern scanned for the new duke's family.

"There they are," Rillian pointed to a little group of the crowd.

At that moment Josslyn turned her head and saw the group. She turned back to her mother and whispered in the woman's ear. Theresa nodded and Josslyn slowly and in an inconspicuous manner, made her way to the group.

"How did it go?" Josslyn asked.

"It went well Joss," Bern smiled. "What about your job?"

"We have King Edmund, Queen Lucy and Reepicheep," Josslyn said.

"What about Susan?" Caspian interrupted.

"And Eustace?" Rillian added.

"We were too busy talking with Edmund to notice Eustace and accidentally lost our chance. But Queen Susan is up next, should we go now?" Josslyn asked.

"No!" Bern objected. "There's no knowing what Pug will do with her if we stop this. We have to wait until the bidding on her has started."

"We'll wait," Caspian nodded.

"Next, lot twenty-eight, a beautiful young woman from afar. Early twenties and has quite the spirit. Shall we start the bidding at 300?" Pug spoke to the crowd. He whispered to Susan, "Don't worry, I'll keep my promise to you."

"300!" a man shouted

"400!" another man yelled.

"500!" Theresa cried.

"600!" the first man bellowed.

"700!" Theresa shouted

"800!" the man hollered.

"900!" Theresa countered.

"1000!" the man bid.

"1100!" Theresa was getting desperate. Anymore and she'd be in deep debt.

"1200!" the man shouted.

Theresa sighed, she couldn't bid anymore and the man she was bidding against knew that. The man wickedly grinned at Theresa as he watched her fear for Susan.

"Oh please merciful and almighty Aslan," Theresa whispered. "Send me a miracle."

"Make way!" Theresa was surprised to hear her husband yell. Josslyn had told her that she has going to look out for Rillian, Bern and the King, she hadn't told her mother that they were already here.

Pug stopped and gaped when he saw the mail-clad figures who had clanked up to the platform.

"On your knees, every man of you, to the King of Narnia," yelled the Duke.

Everyone heard the horses jingling and stamping outside and many had heard some rumour of the landing and the events at the castle. Most obeyed the Duke and those who did not were pulled down by their neighbours; some even cheered.

Susan beamed when she saw Caspian storm up onto the platform with Rillian less then a step behind. Caspian stopped and nodded to Rillian.

Rillian signalled to the girl that had set the chickens off in the market yesterday. The girl threw his dagger at him and at that moment it seemed that he could only catch it by the blade or let it drop. But at the very last second, with some quick movements, he miraculously caught it by the handle.

"Yes, Susan, I _am _just that good," Rillian smirked as he slit her bonds.

She smiled and hugged him, "Thank you Rillian, I'm happy to see you."

"Me too," Rillian paused as if sensing something. "I think Cassi is also happy to see you're safe."

"Tell her thanks," Susan smiled.

Caspian smiled at the scene, but once he knew Susan was safe, his expression turned into one of pure hatred.

The king withdrew his sword and pointed it square at Pug's chest, "Your life is forfeit, Pug, for laying hands on our royal person yesterday."

"Caspian!" Susan rushed over to her fiancé. "Don't hurt him!"

"What?" Caspian stared at her as if she was crazy. "Susan, he-"

"I know," she nodded. "But, don't hurt him. He may have a wicked job, but he doesn't deserve this."

Caspian sighed and lowered his sword. He gritted his teeth and growled at Pug, "Your ignorance is pardoned. The slave trade was forbidden in all our dominions quarter of an hour ago. And I declare every slave in this market free."

Some of the crew that had come with Rillian and Caspian, went to check the freeing of the slaves as Susan and Caspian had their reunion.

Rillian suddenly asked, "Where are our friends?"

"Here we are!" Lucy exclaimed.

The crowd parted to let Theresa, Lucy, Reepicheep and Edmund out and there was great hand clasping, embracing and greeting between them, Bern, Josslyn, Rillian, Susan and Caspian.

"What until I tell you what's happened," Bern told his wife and daughter.

Two merchants of Calormen at once approached. The Calormen have dark faces and long beards. They wear flowing robes and orange-coloured turbans, and they are a wise, wealthy, courteous, cruel and ancient people. They bowed most politely to Caspian and paid him long compliments, all about the fountains of prosperity irrigating the gardens of prudence and virtue - and things like that - but of course what they wanted was the money they had paid.

Reepicheep, Edmund, Susan and Caspian were at first uneasy, all but Reepicheep not having the best past with the people of Calormen. But Lucy and Rillian soon reminded them that it wasn't their place to judge people by their nationality, no matter how wrong they and their friends were treated in the past.

"That is only fair, sirs," Rillian continued. "Every man who has bought a slave today must have his money back. Pug, bring out your takings to the last minim."

"What's a minim?" Caspian asked Susan.

"A minim is the fortieth part of a crescent," Susan explained.

"Ah," Caspian nodded.

"Does your good Majesty mean to beggar me?" whined Pug to the royals.

"You have lived on broken hearts all your life," said Caspian, "and if you are beggared, it is better to be a beggar than a slave."

"Hey!" Rillian interrupted, "Where is our other friend?"

"Oh, him?" Pug sneered. "Oh take him and welcome. Glad to have him off my hands. I've never seen such a drug in the market in all my born days. Priced him at five crescents in the end and even so nobody would have him. So I threw him in free with the other lots and still no one would have him. Packs, bring out Sulky."

Thus Eustace was produced, and sulky he certainly looked; for though no one would want to be sold as a slave, it is perhaps even more galling to be a sort of utility slave whom no one will buy.

He walked up to Caspian and said, "I see. As usual. Been enjoying yourself somewhere while the rest of us were prisoners. I bet Rillian was the only reason you came back for us. I suppose you haven't even found out about the British Consul. Of course not."

Caspian turned to Rillian, "Really? You like _him_?"

* * *

_Coming up next chapter:_ Everyone celebrates Bern and his family's new titles, Rillian and Edmund team up to get the perfect birthday present and find themselves in an unwanted competition for a girl's affections

Starting Next Chapter: Take your pick.

Finally, now I can get back to my normal routine. I do not have anymore prewritten (except for odd lines and such) and will have to work chapter by chapter once again.

Read and Review


	31. 2: Rillian and his Uncle

Hey everybody. I'm sorry about not updating for a while but it was out of my hands. Now I could give you a timeline from September to June telling you exactly why I haven't updated, but let's be honest; no one wants to hear it.

Plus I know that the thing below is usually in the middle of the page but for some reason it keeps aligning itself to the side. Also some words don't have a space in between but the editing thing is being weird.

**

* * *

**

**A Change of Heart**

_Book #2 - The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_

Chapter 9

Rillian and his Uncle

_Dedicated to my late Great Grandfather who died a few months ago and enjoylife1994 for the 425th review _

* * *

"A little bit more to the left."

Rillian, Bern and Caspian struggled as they moved themselves and the excessively heavy armoire.

"No, too far," Theresa shook her head.

The men groaned and moved it a little to the right.

"Perfect," Theresa smiled.

The men were just about to set it down when Susan shook her head and said, "You know, I think it'll look better over in the other corner."

"Which one? The one to the left or the right?" Theresa asked the queen.

"No, the other one," Susan shook her head.

"Oh, the one on the other side of the room?" Theresa looked at the corner, "Oh that _would _look good!"

"Guys?" Susan looked expectantly at the men.

With some more grumbles and groans, the men moved the armoire for the twenty-seventh time and set it down in the corner.

The women studied it, looked at each other and nodded. At this sight the men smiled, the work of moving that piece of furniture was over.

Then Theresa and Susan said in unison, "Move it back to the other corner!"

The men just grumbled.

"Mom!" Theresa turned to see Josslyn in the room. "All your stuff is moved into your office. We just need you to tell us where to place things."

"Good luck with that!" Rillian called.

"Susan, do you want to come or supervise the boys?" Theresa asked.

"I'll come; I think they can handle it."

The girls moved into the room that was going to be Theresa's office for the business.

"It's looking good," Theresa surveyed the madness of an office.

Piles of parchment, ink pots, quills, records, pictures, chairs, a desk, a few lamps, a clock and a few other odds and ends. The mess was complete with a half blind Edmund, a bordering on insane Lucy, a passionate Reepicheep, a selfish Elizabeth and a whining Eustace. The quarrels were many, the progress was little, new loathing was found and tempers were lost.

Susan frowned, "Yes, it's a-"

"What happened in here?" Rillian exclaimed as he, Bern and Caspian entered the room. "It's a bigger mess then when we left to move that stupid armoire!"

"We've been trying but some people are of no help," Josslynstared at Elizabeth who just rolled her eyes.

"It's a start," Caspian said coming up behind Susan.

The moment Elizabeth spotted Caspian; she suddenly became the hardest working, most caring, insightful person ever. Rillian could yell at her all he wanted, until there was a wedding ring on Caspian's finger, she considered him free.

"_What about when he's married?" _The voice in the back of her head asked. But, as usual, whenever she thought about it, she would then remind herself that there many other free men and there was no use in going after married men. Well there was that one time, but things ended very badly.

Seeing Elizabeth's new conviction and the reason behind it, Susan wrapped her arms around Caspian and he copied her. Susan whispered something of a flirtatious manner into Caspian'sear and they both laughed and sealed it with a kiss.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes.

It surprisingly only took two days for Bern and his family to move their possessions into the castle (now they were sorting out where everything went). But, unsurprisingly, when the girls had met, it only took two minutes for Elizabeth to not like Susan. It took even less time for Susan to dislike Elizabeth; needless to say the girls had did not get along.

The girls seemed to be set on showing off to Caspian and showing up each other. If Elizabeth would move a sitting room chair to the castle by herself, then Susan would single handily move a couch. If Susan was demonstrating to Josslyn how to get a bullseyefrom 50 meters away, then Elizabeth would get one from 100 meters… albeit Elizabeth did cheat.

The others found the fact that Susan would consent to this competition with Elizabeth. Whenever confronted, Susan would deny it happening, but deep down she had her reasons. Firstly, she hated being shown up by someone who thought they were better than everyone else. Secondly, after all that she and Caspian had been through in the past several months, she didn't want Caspian to think that she didn't care. For the gentle queen to leave a girl like Elizabeth flirting was Caspian, it felt like she was showing she didn't care. Finally, after the whole thing with Torantrying to split them apart, there was no way she has even going to let a girl like Elizabeth try.

"Let's start with moving the desk," Susan suggested.

Josslyn went to pick up the desk when someone else also grabbed it, helping her out.

"Thank you your majesty," Josslyn said.

"Please call me Edmund," He smiled.

"Ok, Edmund, are you sure you can help with this? I mean your injur-"

It was at that moment, through the work of partial blindness and a faulty hand, that Edmund accidentally dropped his end of the desk on his toe.

As everyone else was laughing at the expense of Edmund's misfortune Susan looked over at Theresa. The Duchess had a pensive look about her.

"Theresa?" Susan questioned. "What's wrong?"

"I was thinking," Theresa contemplated.

"Thinking what?" Susan was worried.

"I was thinking," Theresa told Susan, "the armoire would look better back in the other corner."

"It's fine!" Rillian, Caspian and Bern shouted in unison causing Susan to jump as she had still been in Caspian's arms.

"Theresa, dear, please leave it for a day. If you still have a problem with it tomorrow, we'll deal with it then," Bern explained.

"Fine, then everyone grab a bag. We're going to each collect an item, put it in the bag then we can do this in stages," Theresa ordered.

"Where's the bags?" Rillian asked.

"They're over there, behind the trunk," Theresa pointed to some visible ties; the rest of the bags were out of sight behind the trunk.

"I'll grab them," Rillian marched towards the bags.

"Wait, Rillian, no!" Everyone stared in shock at Bern's uncharacteristic outburst.

Rillian turned and looked at his godfather, "Why?"

Bern rushed his answer when he saw his godson about to grab the tops of the bags, "Because they're-"

Rillian suddenly gave three very loud and sudden sneezes.

"Burlap," Bern groaned.

Rillian dropped the bags as everyone, except for Bern, stared at the knight in confusion.

"What was that?" Caspian was the first to speak what everyone was thinking.

"What was what?" Rillian asked innocently.

"The sneezing!" Caspian exclaimed. "What was with that?"

"Oh that. It's nothing really," Rillian shook his head. "Just an allergy. I sneeze three times whenever I touch burlap."

Rillianwas again met with strange looks.

"What?" Rillian cried.

"You _sneeze _when you _touch_ burlap?" Susan pointed out the ridiculousness of the matter.

"Hey, don't blame it on me. I know its weird but I can't help it. It's been like this for the past twenty generations. My father had it, his father had it, his father had it and so on. I bet you anything that if I ever have a son he'll sneeze three times when he touches burlap," Rillian explained.

He still got the strange looks.

"Well," Theresa tried to break the ice. "Back to work. Bern, if Rillian can't help with this, maybe you can find something for him to do. Like move the arm-"

"Actually I have the perfect idea," Bern grabbed Rillian by the arm and the two men dashed out before they were told to move the armoire again.

"Ok, we got away from moving that thing," Rillian smirked, "Now we have to figure out something for me to do."

"Actually I did have an idea," Bern informed the young man. "Something that you'll find interesting."

"As long as it isn't moving heavy things," Rillian laughed.

* * *

"What part of not moving heavy things did you not understand?" Rillian grunted as they moved the chest into Bern's study.

"Trust me," Bern groaned. "It'll be worth it."

"Should we set it down here?" Rillian asked as they came into the room.

"Yeah," Bern nodded. "It'll do for now."

The two men set it down and Rillian panted, "What's in it?"

Bern was rummaging through his desk, "Something I think it's time you know about."

"What?" Rillian asked.

"Here it is," Bern ignored the knight's question and pulled a key out of the drawer.

"Uncle Bern, please," Rillian pleaded. When Rillian was very young, he had gotten into the habit of calling each of the seven lords Uncle. Not that any were related to him, except for Revilian who was his mother's third cousin, twice removed.

"Rillian have you ever wondered what happened to certain choice items that use to be in your home?" Bern walked towards the chest.

"Not really, I thought things had been stolen or sold," Rillian shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Rillian, it was no surprise to us that Miraz welcomed the idea of the seven of us going off to sea. We were avid supporters of Caspian the Ninth and Tenth and I'm sure we still all are. I can speak for myself in saying I still support Caspian," Bern bent down to the chest and put the key in. "And I'm sure you knew that your father was offered a position on our ship."

"Of course," Rillian nodded. "But he stayed for me and Cass-"

Bern looked up at his godson as Rillian trailed off on the name of the star.

"So what is in the chest?" Rillian switched the subject back.

"I'll show you in a minute. I still have more to tell you," Bern smiled. "We were all acceptant of the fact that he would stay. But that didn't stop us from trying to get him to come. I, myself, am guilty of trying to persuade him."

"What did you say to him?" Rillian frowned.

Bern smiled, "As long as I exist, in life and in death, I will never forget that conversation…"

* * *

"_Redfield, reconsider your decision. The sea is just calling for us," Bern pleaded with his dear friend. _

"_Bern, please," Redfield tooka deep breath. "You have been my best friend since your birth, you grew up withme, and we received our lordships witheach other standing there in support. You introduced me to the love of my life, you were the best man when I married her, you rejoiced withme when I discovered she was withchild, you mourned with me when she died. Not to mention you helped me realise that raising Rillian was my first priority, you helped me decide to take Cassiadia in. Though not through blood, you are my brother who has always supported me. Please support me on this decision; it seems no one else does."_

_Bern sighed, "I understand why you want to stay, but this is what we always dreamed about. You, me and __Mariana, off to explore the unknown end of the world. When did that dream die?"_

"_The dream never died," Redfield shook his head. "But the practicality of the dream died when it Mariana died. The three of us can't go do that when one is dead and buried and another has two children to look after and support."_

"_But Redfield, couldn't we leave them with someone?"_

"_Who? Rhoop? He's going. Argoz? He's going. How about Octesian, Revilian or Mavramorn? No they're going too, and I don't trust anyone else who could watch them. Mirazhas removed all trustworthy people. Just last month Belisar and Uvilaswere shot witharrows in a hunting party. And month before that __Arlian and Erimon and a dozen more he executed for treason on a false charge. Last year he had the two brothers of Beaversdam he shut up as madmen__and replaced them with Karminel! Everyone knows that family is after the throne."_

"_That's just rumours; those same rumours say that Karminel believes his family to be the true kings and queens of Narnia," Bern waved his hand. _

"_The point is I don't trust leaving those two withanyone except for myself and the seven of you that are going off. They're twelve years old, certainly not old enough to be left alone with people like Miraz and Sopespian. Cassiadiaalready knows the pain of not being able to have bothof her parents with her. If I can help it, Rillian will not feel that pain, at least not at such a young age," Redfield shook his head._

"_But Redfield, you've always wanted it," Bern pleaded._

_Redfieldsighed, "Bern, we have shared many things and feelings. We bothknow what it's like to lose our parents, we both know the pain of getting the tattoo to get into the council and we know what it's like to have a sword slash our flesh. But one thing I have felt that you haven't is the love of a woman who you cannot live without. And you have never felt the responsibility and love of a pair of children who need someone to love them like a father."_

_Bern lightly shook his head at the truth of his best friend's true words, "But what about the thrill of adventure?" _

_Redfieldsmiled and put a hand on Bern's shoulder, "It doesn't matter how delicious the taste of adventure is, when you're loved by a woman or a child or both; they are the best dish of the feast. So unless I am told by the great lion, Aslan himself, I would never abandon my responsibilities for the whim of adventure. And I know someday soon, you'll have the exact same situation and feeling."_

**

* * *

**

"And he was right," Bern grinned.

"When?" Rillian asked.

"When we were about to set sail and I was saying goodbye to Theresa. She was begging me to stay but I thought I had to go. I was about to leave when I remembered what your father had told me. So I stayed and I've never regretted it. And if it weren't for your father, I never would have stayed," Bern finished.

Rillian didn't know what to say, so he was silent for a few moments before asking, "So what's in the chest?"

"Oh, forgive me, I got a little sidetracked. When I left withthe others, your father gave me this chest. He told me to keep it safe, that he only trusted me with it," Bern opened the chest and Rillian stared at the contents in a mix of shock and confusion.

Rillian frowned as he went through the box. Some things he recognized, others he didn't.

"What is all this?" Rillian asked.

"This is all the things your father held dear that could be kept safe without anyone knowing it was gone. He feared that when Miraz went after him, as he all knew he eventually would, that all the things of value would be stolen, destroyed or sold," Bern explained. "He wanted to make sure that, if you survived Miraz and/or ever found me or the chest, you would have some things that meant something. Now I'm not sure that everything was stolen, destroyed or so-"

"They were," Rillian bitterly cut in. "All our horses and livestock were slaughtered, our valuables sold, many paintings, papers and things like that were ruined. They stole many things, including my parents' wedding rings."

"Their rings?" Bern frowned.

"Yes," Rillian didn't notice Bern going over to his desk and began to take things out of one of the drawers. "There was nothing I truly wanted to keep of my father's except for those rings. I was kind of hoping that maybe I could have given my mother'sto Cassi. But, we both know how that one turned out; she never would have taken it. I guess it doesn't matter now, their rings are-"

"Here," Bern finished.

Rillian looked up inquisitively at Bern, but the moment Rillian saw what he was holding up his expression changed drastically.

Bern was holding a pair of wedding rings.

"You had them?" Rillian whispered.

"Your father knew how important these were, so did I," Bern smiled. "So he had a replicate of his made and I hid them the real ones separately in case the girls found and got into the chest. I could trust Theresa and Josslyn withleaving them alone; but Elizabeth- That girl is like magpie."

"Doesn't surprise me; that girl is something else. I wish all the luck to whatever man gets stuck with her."

* * *

That night they finished unpacking, they had a great feast in the castle of Narrowhaven.

"Tomorrow for the beginning of our real adventures!" proclaimed Reepicheep to everyone before heading to bed.

"So who wants to tell him the bad news?" Rillian asked.

Everyone just shrugged in response.

It could not really be tomorrow or anything like it. For now they were preparing to leave all known lands and seas behind them and the fullest preparations had to be made. The Dawn Treader was emptied and drawn on land by eight horses over rollers and every bit of her was gone over by the most skilled shipwrights.

So the crew had to stay for at least a week by Bern's estimates.

But it wasn't too bad; they got a tour of the islands. During one such tour (this one of the market) an important subject was brought up.

"Well it's a good thing we can have access to a market finally," Susan shot a look at Caspian, who, on the previous islands, had not let the company have much time to look around, let alone shop.

"To be honest Susan, I never thought you were really interested in shopping," Rillian pointed out.

"I'm not, but we do need to pick up a few things for the upcoming events this month," Susan reminded the knight.

"Theresa and Bern's servants are taking care of everything we need for the anniversary of Caspian's coronation," Rillian pointed out.

"Actually, I was talking about our birthdays," Susan said.

"But, my birthday isn't until the sixth of October," Rillian frowned.

"My birthday Rillian," Caspian input. "It's on the fifteenth."

"Oh right! Of course," Rillian weakly smiled.

"You forgot about it didn't you?" Caspian asked.

"Like trying to remember a dream you just woke up from," Rillian said.

* * *

"Edmund," Edmund turned around as he saw the Faithful Knight approach him.

"Yes?" Edmund asked.

"You're just the man I was looking for," Rillian paused. "Or boy since you're fifteen. But you did already live a lifetime so I guess you're a man-boy thing…"

Edmund raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah," Rillian nodded. "Caspian's birthday is next week and I forgot about a present for him. So I have to get a present and since everyone else has their plans it seems you and I are the only ones giftless."

"What's your point?"

"Well, I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do and Theresa gave me the name of a man who could make it. But my problem is that I need someone to sketch up the idea and I can't do it. I mean I can draw, but only to the normal standard. I'd rather have a dagger in hand than a pen. And don't say anything about the pen being mightier than the sword, ok, I've heard it one too many times."

"Ok," Edmund nodded. "What do you need me for? Or are you just wasting time?"

"Susan told me you can draw well," Rillian explained, "So..."

"You want me to draw it?" Edmund shook his head. "Sorry, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, my arm is useless."

"Oh please, I've seen you write, and you're capable enough to draw what I need."

Edmund sighed.

"Please?" Rillian pleaded.

Edmund gave in, "What do you need for me to draw?"

Rillian smiled.

**

* * *

**The day passed and everyone soon was trying to figure out what Edmund and Rillian were doing everyday. No matter what they did, neither Rillian, Edmund nor Theresa, would tell anyone anything.

Theresa and Bern were glad of the ship's company staying with them. The girls were glad of it too, but for completely different reasons. Elizabeth loved it because it meant that she was around strong, attractive men that hadn't seen many available females for a while.

Josslyn loved it because there were so many people to tell her stories about the world. She mostly heard these from Drinian or Rillian, but she also heard quite a few personal stories from Caspian. This was mainly because Caspian was always there making sure that if Rilliantold an embarrassing story about Caspian, Caspian was right back at him with a story about Rillian.

One night, when the Pevensies, Caspian, Reepicheep, Rillian, Eustace and Theresa's family (minus Theresa) was in the main area. Rillian was telling one such story to Josslyn as Caspian carefully listened in case Rillian decided to embarrass the king.

"So then Caspian says _'You know, you're right. I mean what would I do without someone to criticize, mock and annoy me all day?' _and I say,_ 'I know, it's a scary thought.'_"

When Josslyn burst out laughing, Caspian rolled his eyes and said, "Oh yes, _very _funny."

"Well, I'm just that kind of guy," Rillian smirked.

Caspian was about to retort when Theresa entered the main area, carrying a suspicious looking package.

"Need a hand there Theresa?" Bern offered.

"No, I'm fine," she put the package down. "Busy day; word has spread that the kings and queens of Narnia are here and suddenly everyone wants to use our docks. Not to mention Pug started working today."

"I still can't believe you gave that man a job," Josslyn shook her head.

"Second chances," Theresa gave her daughter a stern look, "usually have better results than firsts."

"Besides, he wasn't that bad," Susan defended.

"He tried to sell you!" Caspian exclaimed.

"Ok, he's no gem but it doesn't mean he should starve," the Gentle Queen explained.

"Said the one that didn't end up in the mud," Edmund bitterly replied.

"And," Theresa interrupted, hoping to prevent a fight, "our monthly shipment from Archenland came in today."

"You trade with Archenland?" Caspian's head shot up.

"Oh, of course," Theresa nodded, "their people are our biggest customers. If it wasn't for King Rothir, Marcus and I never would have gotten this company off the ground. After he died and his son Toran took the throne, Toran made sure that there was a consistent business going between the Lone Islands and Archenland."

"Did you ever meet…Toran?" Susan still had some troubles discussing Toran, but she was starting to get used to it.

"We met once or twice, but most of our correspondence was through formal letters. We didn't know much about each other's personal lives. The only real things I knew about him was that he had a wife, a brother and now he's dead," Theresa explained. "Though he did recommend that I send the girls off the Terebinthia, like he did his brother, but the prices were too high."

"So," Rilliantried to get off the subject, "what's with the package?"

"It came from the Archenlander ship," Theresa told him. "It was posted from a girl named Megara and she wanted it to reach, believe it or not, you Rillian."

Rillian smiled as he walked over and picked up the package, "Great! I thought I wouldn't get it in time!"

"What is it?" Caspian asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," with that Rilliandashed out of the room with the package.

"He is an odd one," Theresa turned to Bern.

"You should have met his father," Bern chuckled.

Only Elizabeth caught the dreamy smile that Josslynhad on her face. Elizabeth may have been foolish, but she sure wasn't stupid. She knew Josslyn had a crush on Rillian and that Rillian didn't return those feelings.

"Oh the fun I can have with this," Elizabeth thought.

* * *

The days passed and it was becoming more evident that Josslyn liked Rillian. She followed Edmund and Rillian to the market everyday as she helped them get Caspian's present finished in time. However, Rillian wasn't the only one getting close to Josslyn; Edmund had found somewhat of a friend in her.

The days passed quickly and soon _The Dawn Treader _was launched again, victualled and watered as full as she could hold, which was enough for twenty-eight days. Even this, as Edmund noticed with disappointment, only gave them a fortnight's eastward sailing before they had to abandon their quest.

However, Theresa decided that, to take everyone's mind off of the gloomy thought, she would throw a grand party that night in honour of the ship being launched again, the anniversary of Caspian's reign and the royal couple's upcoming birthdays.

* * *

Caspian and Rillian had just finished getting ready when they came across Bern. The Lord was standing on the highest point of Avra looking down on the eastern ocean.

"I've often been up here of a morning," said the Duke, turning towards the young men, "I watched my six friends sail away eastward and that never heard of them again. Just like I sailed away from Redfield, my greatest friend, and never saw him again."

"He worried for you," Rillian told Bern, "he worried for all of you."

"The mornings I come up here, I watch the sun come up out of the sea, and sometimes it looked as if it were only a couple of miles away," Bern continued. "I've wondered about my friends and wondered what there really is behind that horizon. Nothing, most likely, yet I am always half ashamed that I stayed behind. I've thought about joining your company to find them, regain my honour. But I won't leave my family and I wish you all wouldn't go."

"They left for an honourable reason, like we're going for an honourable reason," Caspian explained. "But that doesn't mean you staying here is dishonourable. You have stores of honour, and for all of us to keep our honour, we must part ways."

"But we may need your help here!" Bern protested. "This closing the slave market might make a new world; but war with Calormen is what I foresee."

"If war breaks out, my people would fight for you," Caspian promised. "Should the worst happen to these islands while we are gone, contact King Corvin and the Lord Regent of Narnia, Trumpkin. They will help you and they will fight for you."

"My liege, think again," Bern begged.

"I have an oath, my lord Duke," said Caspian. "And anyway, what could I say to Reepicheep?"

"If you want, I'll say it," Rillian weakly offered. He too was afraid of the dangers that awaited them. His worst fear in his entire being was that he would die away from Cassiadia and someone like Susan would have to tell her as they returned his body to her.

Rillian sighed, "Uncle, I too wish for us to stay, but we owe it to the others and we owe it to my father."

Bern weakly smiled, "You play the Redfield card as cleverly as he played the Mariana card."

"Mariana?" Caspian looked at Rillian.

"My mother," Rillian reminded.

* * *

Rillian stood to the side as he looked at the happy dancers on the dance floor. Currently there was some old Narnian tune playing which few of his shipmates actually knew. Susan and Edmund were expertly leading the dance, while Lucy and Theresa were trying to teach the dances to their partners, Caspian and Bern respectively.

He felt the warm but cautious glow of Cassiadia's heart against his neck, sensing her internal struggle of wanting to immerse herself in her native culture while still trying to conceal her heart from prying eyes.

"Someday my love," Rillian whispered.

"Having fun whispering to the air again?" Rillianturned to see Elizabeth walking towards him.

"Yes," Rillian snapped. "Having fun whoring yourself around?"

"Yes," Elizabeth snapped exactly like Rillian, trying to mock him. She frowned, seeing Rillian's smirk and realised what she said, "I mean no- I mean- Shut up!"

Rilliansnorted and Elizabeth plopped down in the chair next to him.

"Oh please won't you join me?" Rillian rolled his eyes muttering bitterly.

"My pleasure," Elizabeth once again matched his tone.

"You know for people who can't stand each other, you sure do act alike," Josslyn came towards the duo.

"We do not!" the pair protested in the exact same way. It was actually quite scary.

"Sure you don't," Josslyn rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I was coming over her to see if you, Rillian, would like to dance?"

Elizabeth just laughed as Josslyn blushed.

"Well, Joss," Rillian fidgeted nervously, "I don't know. That would be the sixth time we danced tonight, and I-"

"Just promised that he would dance with me," Elizabeth cut in.

"I did?" Rillian blinked.

"You did; we were about to discuss certain things of great importance," Elizabeth smirked.

"Like whether North is up or down on a map?" Josslyn bit.

"Very funny," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "So _Rillian_, shall we?"

"Uh, sure," Rillian tookher hand, not really knowing he he agreed, and they went to the dance floor, being met with strange looks on their way.

The music began and luckily it was a Narnian dance that Rillian and Elizabeth knew rather well. The last thing they wanted was to embarrass themselves in front of the other.

"So what matters of great importance do you wish to discuss my Marchioness?" Rillian spun Elizabeth out.

Elizabeth stared into Rillian's eyes with a sort of challenge in them, "I know that I'm not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed-"

"What a surprise."

She sighed and became very serious, "As I said, I'm not what you would call quick but I'm not oblivious to the situation."

"And what situation would that be?"

"The situation regarding my sister's feelings towards you."

"And what feelings might those be?"

"You know, your responses are very redundant," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Well, that's just the kind of guy I am," Rillian gave her a sarcastic smile, which she returned. "Now I repeat, what feelings are you talking about?"

"The fact that she has a crush on you."

"She what?" Rillian froze.

Elizabethsighed, "I know my sister and I know how she acts. She's been very taken up with you and you haven't exactly been rejecting her."

Rillian looked away in utter disbelief at this revelation, "I had no idea-"

"Then you're stupider than I thought," Elizabeth sighed and her voice got quieter and more sincere. "Rillian, I want you to stop this before my sister gets hurt."

"Oh really? And what's in it for you?"

"Look, I know I'm a complete and utter witch to most people 99% of the time, but that doesn't mean I don't have a heart. As much as it hurts to say, deep down I really do love my family, Bern included. I just don't want my little sister to get her heartbroken."

"What are you up to?"

"What? I can't care about my little sister? I'm not that heartless, I do care about others!"

Rillian stared at her challengingly, "If you care so much about people, then why don't you show it?"

"The less you care about things the less it hurts when they let you down. Besides, I'm better than most of them. The looks, the charm-"

"You really need to get a goal in life," Rillian interrupted unimpressed, "figure out what you want and then get it."

"I know what I want," Elizabeth smirked.

"Yeah," Rillian dipped the Islander down, "you want to grow up, get over yourself."

As the words came out of his mouth, another dancer bumped into him causing Rillian to fumble. Unfortunately this meant that Rillianlost his grip on the girl and accidentally dropped Elizabeth, causing her to fall to the ground with a heavy thump.

Rillian weakly smiled, shrugged and said only, "Oops!"

* * *

It was one week after their landing that the Dawn Treader was towed out of Narrowhaven harbour. Very solemn farewells had been spoken and a great crowd had assembled to see her departure. There had been cheers and tears too, when Caspian made his last speech to the Lone Islanders and parted from the Duke and his family.

"Do not be afraid to come back for more supplies if you lot need it," Theresa smiled trying all she could not to cry.

"We won't," Susan hugged the woman, "please send our regards to Archenland if you should cross its path before we return."

"Well, Rillian, it's finally come true," Bern patted the young General on the back. "Through you, the dream that your parents and I would go sail to the Islands has been fulfilled."

"I promise, Uncle, when we return from this voyage; I shall take you with me to see what we have found. That way the entire dream will have come true," Rillian swore.

"Are you going to be okay?" Edmund asked Josslyn.

"Yeah, Rillian was really careful letting me down," Josslyn smiled.

"Well I hope I can heal the wound a little bit more with this," Edmund pulled out a crimson crest and Josslyn gasped.

"Edmund!" Susan called, "we were going to do that at the same time."

"Now could be a good time," Lucy pointed out.

"Oh, alright," Susan shook her head. "Bern, Duke of the Lone Islands, there is something we would like to present to you."

The three Pevensies withdrew a crimson crest, or in Edmund's case a second one, and held it out.

"Bern, for your courage and kindness we the younger King and Queens of Narnia would like to present you with a gift," Susan had a very formal air about her.

"Forever you and your family are to hold the highest honour we can bestow with the royal crests of Narnia," Lucy's attempt at formal fell a little short as she was out of practice.

"Duke Bern I give you the Swan of Susan," Susan pressed the crest into the Duke's hand.

"Duke Bern I give you the Eagle of Edmund," Edmund copied his older sister.

"And I, Duke Bern, give you the Lamb of Lucy," Lucy gave Bern the final crest.

"In addition to the Duke receiving three of the four crests of Narnia, I would like to give Josslyn my personal crest; the Eagle of Edmund. Josslyn was willing to buy Susan and me from Pug and when he refused the offer, she prevented Pug from selling Susan to the Governor's men," Edmund smiled at Josslyn, who in return threw herself into a hug with him.

"Thank you, Edmund," Josslyn grinned.

"I hope our paths cross again," Edmund smiled and withdrew.

"Speaking of gifts," Bern looked at Theresa, "we too have something we want to give you two."

Theresa and Bern handed Susan and Caspian a pair of identical thick blank books.

"It's so you can record your adventures and not forget anything," Theresa explained as Caspian flipped through the pages. "Happy Birthday, your majesties."

The company then boarded the ship and the royal family plus Drinian, Reepicheep and Rillian waved goodbye to Bern and his family.

The ship, her purple sail still flapping idly, then drew further from the shore, and the sound of Caspian's trumpet from the ship came fainter across the water, everyone became silent. Then she came into the wind.

The sail swelled out, the tug cast off and began rowing back, the first real wave ran up under the Dawn Treader's prow, and she was a live ship again. The men off duty went below; Drinian took the first watch on the deck, and she turned her head eastward round the south of Avra.

The strange thing was, as the ship sailed away, Rillian could almost feel like every league they went was another one closer to Cassiadia.

* * *

In this chapter I tried to put as much Josslyn/Rillian and Josslyn/Edmund friendship stuff in as I could. However I just couldn't, that's what's been stumping me for the longest time. So most of Ed and Rill's relationships with Josslyn might be explored further through flashbacks later on.

This chapter was another guess where the title's from. Guess correctly and you get a little deleted scene from this chapter concerning Bern, Elizabeth and a star struck Josslyn.

In the past I've gotten complaints about the guess where the name's from. People have accused me of "whoring" reviews from it and using it as a bribe. I would like to go on the record and say, I don't care if you think it's a bribe or I'm doing it to get reviews. Of course I would love to get lots of reviews, and I do hope this story hits a thousand. Say what you will, but I do love reviews, namely the ones where people tell me exactly what they like, what they want to now, what they are confused about, what mistakes I've made and what they would like to see. Reviews are those little nudges to get me to write more. I love even the little reviews that say Loved it! Update soon! But it doesn't matter if I get them or not, and the previews and deleted scenes have nothing to do with getting more reviews. I offer these little tidbits, because I write something and I want to offer people a little fun in trying to find out where a chapter title comes from. Believe it or not I sometimes spend hours finding the perfect chapter title. So i like to give that little piece of fun and show some work that I have done. Sure I could just give it in the bottom of the chapter but what's the point with previews with the next chapter. I give you a little bit of information at the bottom of the chapter, but I don't have a set schedule for writing. Sometimes it takes a day and sometimes it takes 9 months, so if I give out little previews or deleted scenes, there's something to enjoy while I write. So if you think I do the guess where this comes from for more reviews, I don't, I do it for fun.

_Coming up next c__hapter:_ Susan and Caspian make a bet, the royal duo celebrate their birthdays and a storm hits the ship causing potentially life changing accidents.

Starting Next Chapter: Already picked.

Read and Review

A Change of Heart


End file.
